O beijo do Lobo
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Um uivo, um impulso, um erro há 13 anos fez com que Hermione tivesse sua vida completamente mudada no instante em que entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts em seu terceiro ano. As mudanças serão piores que a morte e somente Severus Snape poderá ajudá-la. Ele fará isso para a Irritante-Sabe-Tudo?
1. Prólogo

O beijo do Lobo

Prólogo

Um trovão ribombou no céu clareando as diversas e negras nuvens que acumulavam-se, demorou apenas alguns segundos para que o som fosse ouvido ao longe, um som que poderia rasgar o ar junto com o som daquele que poderia rasgar a alma.

A mulher tentava se proteger da chuva como podia enquanto seu recém marido carregava nas mãos um pacote devidamente embrulhado pela equipe da única farmácia aberta naquela madrugada. A moça de olhos castanhos e sardas na bochecha olhou para o homem ao seu lado e o admirou. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos verdes, era um homem comum, não havia nada de extraordinário naquele homem, ainda assim era para ela o homem mais lindo e perfeito mesmo que fosse um tanto que atrapalhado.

\- Não precisava ter feito isso, agora você está toda molhada, vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

\- Eu ficarei bem, não se incomode com isso. Eu não podia deixar você atender seus pacientes no novo consultório sem ter escovas e pastas.

\- Se é que terei mesmo algum paciente.

\- Claro que terá, basta ter paciência, você acabou de se formar, logo logo terá um consultório cheio de pacientes querendo o atendimento do maravilhoso doutor Granger.

\- E daqui a um ano você será a doutora Granger.

Ambos sorriam feito bobo quando chegaram a porta de sua casa. A senhora Granger olhava de um lado para o outro, não que a rua fosse perigosa, longe disso, ao se casarem escolheram um dos bairros mais seguros que seu dinheiro pudesse pagar, mas havia uma sensação estranha, um arrepio em sua espinha que a deixava tensa. Quando o senhor Granger conseguiu abrir a porta e a segurar aberta a senhora Granger cogitou por um instante só não entrar e sim ir caminhar pelas ruas embaixo daquela chuva. Porém antes de sair andando sem rumo ouviu o chamado de seu marido que a tirou dos seus devaneios.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, estava admirando a rua, só isso. – Respondeu entrando.

\- Bom, como eu estava dizendo. Tenho que arrumar um cantinho no consultório para nossos futuros filhos.

\- Meu amor, já conversamos sobre esse assunto.

\- Eu sei, mas não podemos desistir só porque o teste deu negativo hoje de manhã. Já faz quinze dias que não nos amamos, você está em seu período fértil, quem sabe temos sorte dessa VEZ.

\- Estou cansada de tentar, é frustrante após tanto tempo.

\- Tenho certeza de que dessa vez dará certo.

A senhora Granger abriu os olhos e encarou o quarto escuro. A luz da lua entrava por uma pequena fresta da cortina fazendo sombras nas brancas paredes. Por vários minutos a mulher apenas encarou a parede e a réstia de luz sem conseguir um único pensamento sobre o que estava vendo. De repente uma sombra grande projetou-se na parede fazendo-a erguer-se imediatamente, o coração batendo acelerado no peito. A sombra sumiu de repente, mas a imagem ainda estava gravada em sua retina, um focinho longo apontando para o céu.

Após alguns segundos virou-se para a cama com o intuito de chamar o marido para ver o que era aquilo, mas no último instante desistiu. Em seu âmago queria que fosse porque ele realmente se esforçara para satisfazê-la aquela noite e agora dormia pesado devido o cansaço e ansiedade pelo novo consultório. Porém por dentro sabia que havia algo mais, alguma outra coisa que a impedia de chamá-lo como se somente ela pudesse fazer aquilo.

Rapidamente colocou o robe e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, desceu as escadas e caminhou até a porta de entrada, estava descalça e o chão gelava seus pés. Ao estender a mão para a maçaneta sentiu um arrepio na espinha e um aperto no estomago como se algo tentasse impedi-la de prosseguir e era intenso apara negar. Abriu a porta.

A chuva caia forte do lado de fora e o vento era impiedoso. Deu três passos, sentiu o corpo encharcar-se imediatamente e os cabelos balançarem com o vento. Olhou para os lados procurando por aquilo que a chamava. Deu mais dois passos e viu um trovão ribombar furiosamente no céu, mas antes que seu som quebrasse o ar outro som foi ouvido, alto, agudo e afiado. Um uivo.

Mesmo com todos os pelos do corpo lhe dizendo para recuar e voltar para casa, para o lado de seu marido, a senhora Granger não fez, apenas deu um passo após o outro correndo pelo asfalto negro em direção ao fim da rua. O com do trovão estralou no exato momento em que suas mãos bateram com força na porta do barraco de ferramentas nos fundos da casa de pessoas que ela nem ao menos conhecia. Seu peito subia e descia violentamente enquanto tentava se controlar, seus cabelos pingavam e grudavam em seu rosto, seus dentes tilintavam de frio ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo tremia. Ela parecia não perceber. Assim como não notou ou não se importou com os pés sujos de barro e até mesmo cortado pelas pedras pisoteadas. Tão pouco dava atenção ao fato de sua camisola estar transparente deixando a vista seu corpo jovem e esbelto com seios rijos e curvas acentuadas. O robe se perdera na corrida. A única coisa que importava era a silhueta da criatura escondida no fundo do barracão.

Os olhos que a encaravam eram duros e raivosos, brilhavam conforme os trovões do lado de fora iluminavam o ambiente ali dentro. Um rosnado ecoou e dentes grandes e afiados apareceram no escuro e mesmo assim ela não recuou. Estava fascinada, o olhar vidrado e a alma inquieta, via o sangue no chão e continuou a desejar o encontro com a fera.

Vários minutos se passaram até a fera finalmente se aproximar. Os primeiros passos foram lentos, apenas a sombra do lobo era vista, grande e ameaçadora. O lobo rosnou novamente e ergueu-se em duas patas, a senhora Granger ofegou quando o lobo parou a dois metros de distância sendo iluminado pelo feixe de luz da lua cheia. Seus olhos estreitaram-se e o olharam de cima abaixo, não era mais um lobo e sim um homem, ainda que o lobo pudesse claramente ser visto em seus olhos negros que aos poucos traziam o castanho claro a tona, e nos dentes afiados recuando para dentro de sua gengiva.

A mulher piscou e sentiu as pernas bambas com a visão, estava tonta, cambaleou e cairia no chão se as mãos fortes e brutas não a tivessem agarrado. Queria agradecer, mas não teve tempo, seu corpo bateu com força na parede quando o homem a prensou. Sua visão embaçou com a dor na cabeça batida, seus braços começavam a doer imensamente com o aperto, mesmo assim sentia-se tentada aproximar-se mais daquele ser. Não estava embaixo da luz da lua, ainda assim podia vê-lo claramente como se fosse dia. Os cabelos castanhos claros caídos sobre o rosto, molhados e grudando na pele branca. Seu rosto tinha traços finos, os olhos eram pequenos e extremamente marrons, havia uma réstia de bigode acima dos lábios finos que podiam formar um biquinho charmoso quando fechados. O corpo era comum, porém desenhado por cicatrizes velhas, cicatrizes vista apenas por causa de sua total nudez, pois deveriam ficar tampadas em outros momentos mais civilizados, se é que tal criatura tinha tais momentos. E havia também sangue derramado sobre seu corpo.

Deu um pequeno grito quando o homem enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, seus instintos lhe preparavam para uma mordida que arrancaria a carne de sua jugular sentenciando-a a morte, mas ao invés dos dentes o que sentiu foi a língua áspera e quentes subir pelo pescoço e maxilar até chegar a sua têmpora. Sentiu-se tonta, ele cheirava a terra, suor e sangue. Voltou a olhá-la e havia uma fome atrás de sua íris, algo que queria ser saciado, imediatamente.

Sentiu as mãos grandes passearem por seus braços até o colo e então o rasgo que destruiu sua roupa. A vergonha que normalmente sentia diante dos outros quando nua a abandonou, a libido a inebriava, a deixava ofegante. Ela o queria, queria ser dele e somente dele. Deus um passo a frente deixando a roupa para trás e abriu os braços. O lobo sorriu antes de atacar sua presa.

A chuva do lado de fora mascarava os gritos e rosnados, mas deixavam escapar o uivo agudo do lobisomem em que seu pleno estado desumano.

A lua cheia sumiu no céu, a chuva parou e a manhã apareceu esplendorosa para os inocentes que dormiram sem pecado, mas não para a senhora Granger que acordou com o grito do marido, nua, suja e encharcada com o sangue que vertia de três cortes paralelos que iniciavam em seu ombro direito próximo ao pescoço e desciam até o inicio do seio esquerdo desfigurando seu colo.

O senhor Granger gritava questionando várias coisas, mas suas perguntas não eram processadas em seu cérebro, pois a única coisa que entendia era que alguma coisa acontecera, e ela não se lembrava de nada. O medo e desespero a tomaram fazendo-a cair na cama e escorregar para o inconsciente. A senhora Granger desmaiou deixando-se ouvir o último uivo do lobo.


	2. Lembranças

Olá Pessoal, desculpem a demora em postar um novo cp, mas tive alguns problemas pessoais. Porém agora estou aqui e quero compartilhar esse cap... tb quero agradecer os reviews de Luna8888, danielarteixeira**, .5268, Daniela Snape**

**bjussss**

**Capítulo 1 – Lembranças**

A senhora Granger levantou-se bem cedinho como fazia todos os dias, esforçava-se para não fazer barulho, assim o senhor Granger teria mais alguns minutos para descansar antes de irem para o consultório. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o roupão e separou a roupa para ir ao trabalho. Fez tudo o que sempre fez em todas as suas manhãs sem exceção, mas naquela manhã havia algo diferente, uma sensação estranha, um arrepio como se naquele dia algo ruim fosse acontecer.

Um arrepio passou pela sua nuca, parecia uma luva fria em sua pele, chegava a doer. Suas mãos seguraram-se firmemente na pia, suas pernas bambearam e o coração acelerou. Uma dor a atingiu violentamente e ao fechar os olhos viu imagens difusas, algo borrado, antigo, perdido em sua memória. Havia chuva e o cheiro de terra molhada, havia também mais alguma coisa, um cheiro ocre, forte e enjoativa. Sentiu-se cair ao mesmo tempo em que mãos a prenderam firmemente. Estava tonta, seus olhos desfocaram, mas não o suficiente para nublar os olhos castanhos que a encaravam, olhos grandes e intensos, olhos como os dele.

\- Não!

O grito ecoou pela casa e reverberou pelas paredes, a mulher soltou-se das mãos que a seguravam e se encolheu. Fazia tanto tempo que não via os olhos dele, aqueles olhos estranhos, perigosos e famintos. Não soube porque ou quando aqueles olhos começaram a atormentá-la, fazia tanto tempo, tanto tempo.

\- Querida. – Chamou uma voz ao fundo. A senhora Granger tentou se prender nela, mas estava difícil. – Querida, o que houve?

Difícil, muito difícil, sua mente insistia em tentar levá-la para um lugar estranho, parecia uma garagem escura. Queria se entregar, deixar que aquelas imagens a tomassem, mas a voz fina, delicada e temerosa a desligou de tudo, não havia nada no mundo que a prendesse mais do que Hermione.

\- Mamãe, você está bem?

Ao ver os olhos castanhos assustados imediatamente arrependeu-se de afastar-se das mãos que a seguravam, pois ao contrário do que pensara as mãos não eram grandes e fortes, eram pequenas, finas e delicadas, mãos que agora contorciam-se nervosamente. Devagar pegou aquelas mãos nas suas e acariciou os dedos macios, não havia esmalte banhando a superfície de suas unhas, mas eram devidamente cortadas e feitas. Belas assim como sua dona. Dando um sorriso fraco levou o olhar pela menina. Era jovem como um dia ela mesma já fora, uma pele branca e alva como pêssegos recém-colhidos, algumas sardas pintavam seu rosto fino e só o deixavam mais único. Os cabelos castanhos claro emolduravam-na e destacavam seus olhos grandes. Linda, simplesmente linda.

\- Oh, Hermione, me desculpe. – Pediu a senhora Granger levantando-se e a abraçando. – Eu não dormi bem a noite. Estou um pouco cansada, só isso.

\- Tem certeza, mamãe?

\- Tenho sim, querida.

\- Sua mãe ficará bem, Hermione. – Disse o senhor Granger gentilmente, mas sem desgrudar os olhos de sua mulher. – Vai terminar de se arrumar, filha, assim não se atrasa e perde o trem de Hogwarts.

\- Está bem. – Concordou Hermione dando um beijo na mãe e subindo as escadas para seu quarto, porém parando alguns degraus acima onde poderia escutar a conversa sem ser descoberta.

\- São os pesadelos de novo? – Ouviu a voz de seu pai.

\- Sim. – Respondeu sua mãe. – Eles voltaram, mas estão diferentes.

\- Como assim diferentes?

\- Parecem mais lembranças do que pesadelos.

\- Talvez seja sua mente querendo lembrar-se do que houve naquela noite. Isso pode ser bom, querida, podemos finalmente entender o que a levou a sair durante a noite e porque voltou cheia de sangue sem se lembrar de nada.

\- Talvez eu não queira lembrar. – Hermione se assustou, apesar de não aparentar, sua mãe era uma mulher firme e forte, mas aquela voz era de alguém vulnerável, alguém com medo. - E se eu me lembrar e descobrir que o que imaginamos é verdade?

\- Meu amor, presta atenção. Não importa o que descubramos, não interessa a verdade. Hermione é minha filha, minha e sua. E não de um louco qualquer que possa ter feito qualquer coisa a você. Agora preciso que se recomponha, Hermione logo desce com o malão e vai ficar perguntando porque está chorando.

\- Está bem. Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo.

Hermione não escutara a troca de amor entre os dois, já estava em seu quarto encostada na porta trancada. Suas mãos postavam-se diante de sua boca aberta. As palavras de seus pais ainda ardiam em sua mente. Ela podia não ser filha do senhor Granger. Sua mãe possivelmente fora violada há treze anos e então seu pai poderia ser algum maníaco livre no mundo. Parecia que o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, não era para ela descobrir isso, era um segredo que fora devidamente guardado por anos. Sentiu vontade de sumir, ficar sozinha, mas não era possível. Era primeiro de setembro, tinha que voltar para Hogwarts.

\- Hermione, precisa de ajuda?

\- Não, papai, estou bem. – Respondeu engolindo a vontade de chorar. – Estou só trocando de blusa, essa não ficou legal.

\- Tudo bem, me avisa se precisar que eu pegue o malão.

\- Está bem.

Com esforço lavou o rosto no banheiro e tentou esconder os sentimentos controversos e fortes que sentia. Não podia mostrar que sabia alguma coisa.

Cinco minutos depois desceu as escadas e encontrou seus pais na porta da entrada com um sorriso em seus rostos. Tentou sorrir também, mas não conseguiu.

\- Você está bem, filha?

\- Estou sim mamãe. É só que esse ano teremos matérias novas e não sei se conseguirei dar conta.

\- Ah meu amor, você é a aluna mais inteligente daquela escola, a professora McGonagall nos escreveu pessoalmente nos dando parabéns pelo seu desempenho nos testes. Não tem do que ter medo. Vai se sair muito bem e quem sabe consiga por juízo na cabeça dos seus amigos, como é mesmo o nome deles?

\- Harry e Rony, não sei como ainda não decorou, falo deles todos os dias.

\- Eu sou dentista, tenho que decorar tantos nomes que me esqueço de todos eles.

Hermione riu acompanhando a mulher que parecia leve e feliz como se nada no mundo estivesse acontecendo de ruim. Era divino ver como ela conseguia essa proeza mesmo tendo o mundo pesando em suas costas.

\- O carro está pronto. Vamos? – Chamou o senhor Granger pegando o malão e levando-o para o carro.

A viagem foi silenciosa, ficaram apenas ouvindo musicas e aguardando avistarem a estação. Hermione ficara o tempo todo olhando para as mãos de seus pais entrelaçadas e tentando não pensar em nada mais. Finalmente a estação apareceu, o senhor Granger estacionou perto da entrada e levou Hermione até a parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Seguindo as regras para trouxas os dois seguraram nos ombros da menina e a acompanharam enquanto passava pela parede. Mesmo sabendo que nada aconteceria, ambos fecharam os olhos e só abriram quando Hermione dissera que estava tudo bem.

A visão era divina, igual aos dois anos anteriores, a locomotiva vermelha e preta estava li, grande, bela e imponente, só aguardando para levar aquelas crianças para a escola. Rapidamente foram deixar as malas nos compartimentos do bagageiro.

\- Hermione!

Não era preciso olhar para saber quem lhe gritava, conhecia muito bem aquela voz grossa, mas quando se virou ficou sem palavras, Rony crescera muito no verão e agora era preciso olhar para cima se quisesse ver seus olhos.

\- Oi. – Cumprimentou o menino sorrindo para os pais de Hermione. – Harry já está nos esperando. Ei, você tem um bicho de estimação agora?

\- É comprei Bichento quando fui ao Beco Diagonal. Estava na hora de eu também ter um bichinho.

\- Tinha que ser um gato? Perebas não vai gostar disso, ele está doente, qualquer estresse e ele fica muito ruim.

\- E quem é que liga para o Perebas?

\- Eu ligo!

\- Hermione, não seja mal educada. – Ralhou a senhora Granger dispensando um sorriso gentil para Rony no mesmo instante em que o apito do trem soou.

\- Apresse-se querida.

\- Tchau papai. – Cumprimentou Hermione dando um beijo em cada bochecha do homem e o abraçando firme. – Até as férias de Natal mamãe.

Hermione nada disse, mas sentiu o quanto o abraço da mãe estava diferente. Não havia apenas a saudade que sentiria pela distância, parecia que temia soltá-la, como se fosse perdê-la.

\- Está tudo bem, mamãe.

Não foi uma pergunta e a senhora Granger sabia disso ao soltá-la e olhá-la por um instante. Então Hermione virou as costas e acompanhou Rony até a porta aberta do trem onde Harry Potter os aguardava.

\- Não acredito que fez isso Harry! – Disse Hermione um minuto depois quando lhe contaram sobre Tia Guida ter virado um balão.

\- Não foi minha culpa, mas tive muita sorte.

\- Vamos parar aqui gente. – Comentou Rony. – Não há mais compartimentos vazios.

\- Bom, esse não está exatamente vazio.

O olhar de Hermione caiu sobre o amontoado de vestes que estava encolhido no canto do banco. Uma sensação estranha perpassou por seu corpo, mas não soube explicar por que. Sentou-se diante dele e continuou a encará-lo. Parecia um sujeito maltratado, talvez um mendigo que estava pegando carona com o Expresso de Hogwarts, apesar de não feder. Uma garrafa de vodka estava vazia ao lado.

Por um tempo Hermione esquecera-se completamente do sujeito, parecia que ele não estava ali, seus olhos estavam presos em Harry que divagava sobre Sirius Black, até que o trem deu um solavanco e parou freando fortemente. O homem não acordou.

\- O que está havendo?

A pergunta de Hermione se perdeu entre tantas outras faladas no corredor, ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido e muito menos porque as luzes simplesmente se apagaram. Houve gritos, perguntas e xingamentos, até que o silêncio veio junto com o frio. Hermione se encolheu esfregando os braços e forçando-se para enxergar alguma coisa. Via apenas a silhueta de Rony encolhido e tremendo ao seu lado e Harry com a varinha nas mãos pronto para o que fosse preciso. Mas o que abria a porta era muito mais do que Harry podia enfrentar, era algo sinistro, frio e profundamente maligno. As mãos da coisa postaram-se na porta, seus dedos eram grandes e podres como cadáveres em decomposição. Havia unhas afiadas que raspavam o vidro e então panos negros, velhos, sujos e rasgados flutuando. Pareciam fantasmas que assombram os pesadelos.

Rony soltou um grito baixo e abafado encolhendo-se mais como se quisesse entrar no assento. A coisa olhou para Harry e foi para cima dele, o amigo largou a varinha que rolou pelo chão. Hermione viu o menino se debater lutando contra algo que a coisa estava fazendo com ele. Harry gritou e Hermione, por instinto puxou a varinha em seus dedos moles, foi em vão, pois outra daquelas coisas esgueirou-se pelo compartimento, ignorou Rony, que quase chorava, e partiu em sua direção.

Foi como se alguém tivesse a empurrado em um lago congelado, tudo que sentiu foi o gelo consumir seu corpo e congelar seu sangue. O cheiro podre da bocarra aberta diante de si a fazia querer vomitar, mas a dor, como mil facas enfiando-se devagar em seu corpo, a distraia. Não dava para respirar, respirar doía. Tudo doía. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar, tudo era escuro e triste, não conseguia pensar em um único motivo para viver, então era mais fácil apenas dormir. Mas ao piscar as imagens vieram. Claras e límpidas como um filme na nova Tv de seu pai. Viu o barraco escuro, viu a mulher de camisola parada olhando para algo escondido entre materiais, rosnando, farejando, preparando-se para atacar. Viu nitidamente quando ele se aproximou. Ia gritar para que a mulher corresse, mas quando abriu a boca tudo sumiu e então não viu mais nada.


	3. Imagens Difusas

_**Olá, quero agradecer e muito os reviews, vi que estão gostando da fic e fico imensamente feliz por isso... um grande beijo **_

**Capítulo 2 – Imagens Difusas**

\- Hermione?

A menina ouviu o chamado ao longe, parecia apenas um som em meio ao vento, um assovio gelado que arrepiava sua espinha e a deixava tonta. Houve um toque em seu rosto, mas quase não o sentia, a única coisa que sentia era o medo em seus ossos, o pavor que congelava seu sangue e fazia vibrar suas veias. Não conseguia saber onde estava, tudo era confuso e estranho, borrões que passavam rápido pelas suas pálpebras. Havia momentos que em que sentia o sacolejar do trem e em outras a firmeza do chão de concreto do galpão escuro. Mas fosse em qualquer lugar, o que podia ver eram os olhos firmes e intensos a observando.

\- Senhorita Granger?

O rosnado veio de trás dos entulhos, entre as coisas largadas e abandonadas do que descobriu ser não um galpão e sim uma garagem com paredes de madeira. Estava chovendo do lado de fora e seu corpo estava gelado. Fumaça saia de sua boca, assim como da boca dele, escondido na escuridão.

\- Senhorita Granger, por favor, acorde.

A voz a atingiu com força a fazendo pular ao mesmo tempo em que aquela visão tremulava. Estava acordando, saindo do transe entre o inconsciente e o consciente. Começava a já não mais sentir o lugar escuro a volta, seus pés ainda estavam no chão, mas não havia qualquer tipo de sensibilidade. Era como se virasse apenas partículas no vento. A voz a chamou de novo e dessa vez sentiu-se quase acordar. Por um instante viu a luz da cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts e pessoas a sua volta a encarando. Se a chamassem de novo iria acordar e por isso forçou-se a permanecer naquela garagem com ele que permanecia parado, apenas rosnando, apenas a olhando.

Deu um passo a frente.

E então a luz da lua, brilhante e vermelha no céu caiu sobre sua figura imunda e nua. Era forte, alto e a atraia cada vez mais para frente. Hermione engoliu sem realmente sentir esse ato e arregalou os olhos com medo de que a imagem a sua frente sumisse. Ele estava tão perto. Aquela criatura era de certa forma, mesmo que estranha e inexplicável, parte importante de sua vida. Não podia perdê-lo. Mas a perda estava mais próxima do que ela podia imaginar. Não houve tempo para pensar em nada quando a voz começou a dizer seu nome mais uma vez. Hermione deu um passo grande para frente e segurou o homem pelos braços forçando-o a olhar para ela.

Arrependeu-se na mesma hora, pois os olhos castanhos daquele ser imundo fedendo a sangue e carne morta eram da mesma cor que os seus.

\- Se afasta de mim!

O grito de Hermione assustou todo mundo no vagão, os alunos que antes estiveram aglomerados ao redor de seu corpo desmaiado estavam agora afastados o máximo que conseguiam. A menina ainda estava no chão parecendo atordoada enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro como se não conseguisse entender onde estava. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente com sua respiração ofegante, seus cabelos estavam soltos e volumosos. Se Draco estivesse ali estaria caído no chão também, mas de tanto rir da cara da grifinória, porém só havia silencio naquele lugar.

\- Senhorita Granger?

A voz a chamou de novo e então Hermione pode ver que pertencia ao amontoado adormecido no banco quando entraram na cabine algumas horas antes e este se mostrou ser o professor R.J. Lupin. O homem se aproximou devagar e estendeu a mão para a menina que aceitou de bom grado. Após se sentar, arrumar o cabelo – com uma ajuda mágica do professor – e comer uma barrinha de chocolate, a menina se pôs a par do que havia acontecido.

Ao tentarem explicar o que houve, todos falaram ao mesmo tempo atropelando-se desastrosamente. Hermione conseguiu ouvir sobre dementadores e Sirius Black, depois acabaria juntando os pedaços das informações que faltavam e entendendo todo o contexto. Naquele minuto só queria ficar de olho no homem que mantinha-se em silêncio sentado a sua frente com as apoiadas nas pernas e os dedos entrelaçados. Ele era diferente, tinha um toque misterioso como se houvesse um segredo por trás de seus traços finos. Havia algo em seus olhos também. Eram castanhos como o seu, mas diferentes. Assustou-se a primeira vez quando abriu os olhos após o desmaio e a primeira coisa que viu foram aqueles olhos, pensou que eram do homem na garagem, mas agora percebia que eram diferentes também. Entretanto, continuavam sendo intrigantes.

\- Muito bem crianças. – Disse o professor Lupin se levantando. – Acredito que agora todos estão bem. Preciso falar com o maquinista, então até mais. – O professor deu um aceno de cabeça a todos os presentes e ao chegar diante de Hermione encarou-a por mais tempo, então acenou e foi embora.

A conversa sobre os acontecimentos no trem, o desmaio de Hermione e a possibilidade de Sirius Black estar no Expresso de Hogwarts não se estendeu muito. Logo a senhora do carrinho de doces apareceu deixando com que todos esvaziassem seus bolsos e enchessem suas bocas com guloseimas. O açúcar os deixou um tanto quando alvoroçados e então todos se esqueceram do que aconteceu e apenas falaram sobre suas férias com Harry ditando em alto som os momentos em que sua Tia Guida virara um balão. Somente Hermione não estava realmente prestando atenção, mesmo que estivesse claramente olhando para Harry sem nem mesmo piscar. Na verdade em sua mente não havia espaço para outra coisa a não ser a imagens daquele lugar escuro e os olhos vermelhos.

\- Vamos nos trocar, já estamos chegando. – Disse a menina tentando afastar de sua mente qualquer coisa que não fosse sua chegada a Hogwarts.

Por um momento conseguiu. Juntou-se aos amigos e saiu tropeçando um no outro até chegarem às carruagens sem cavalos levando-as para a escola e então para o salão principal. Hermione abriu um sorriso ao ver as mesas começando a serem ocupadas pelos alunos de suas respectivas casas, o teto do salão estava repleto de velas e mostrava como o céu estava chuvoso do lado de fora.

\- Oi Hermione. – Disse Parvati ao sentar a sua frente.

A menina fez muitas saudações e soube que ficaria a noite toda acordada já que as meninas tinham muitas coisas e histórias para contar sobre suas férias. Ao todo o jantar foi muito bom e comum, o professor Dumbledore falou suas loucas palavras como sempre, o Chapéu Seletor cantou outra de suas composições sem rima e os primeiranistas foram mandados para suas respectivas casas. O único momento diferente foi a apresentação do professor Lupin.

Apesar de ter colocado aquelas imagens estranhas no fundo da mente, Hermione novamente sentiu-se estranha ao olhar para ele, mesmo que aparentemente fosse um homem comum, até mesmo humilde e que parecia ter caído nas graças dos outros professores, menos, é claro, de Snape que o olhava como se fosse um inseto maldito.

\- Muito bem então, hora de ir para a cama encher suas cabecinhas com sonhos para que amanhã comecem a enchê-las com conhecimento. Boa noite.

As palavras finais de Dumbledore encerrou o jantar, os pratos, copos e talheres sumiram. A grifinória se dirigiu a saída junto com Rony e Harry, mas separou-se dos meninos quando entrou na sala comunal. Lilá, Parvati e Catia estavam a um canto conversando e aquele era o momento ideal para fugir e se esconder atrás das cortinas de sua cama.

Sua cabeça bateu com força no travesseiro, um bufado escapou de seus lábios e seus olhos fecharam-se. Apesar de ser o primeiro dia, aquele fora um dos dias mais estressantes que tivera desde que saiu de férias. Querendo apenas dormir, Hermione prendeu os cabelos rebeldes, retirou a roupa e entrou de baixo das cobertas sem nem mesmo vestir o pijama. Não demorou muito e a menina caiu em um sono tão profundo que no dia seguinte não soube dizer se o uivo ouvido fora sonho ou realidade.


	4. Calafrios

**Olá Pessoal, quero agradecer, que bom que estão gostando da história. Essa é mais leve e rapida se comparado com minhas outras...espero que continuem acompanhando.**

**Bju especial para quem já me deixou review, muito obrigada, li e amei todos...**

Desculpem os erros.

**Capítulo 3 – Calafrios**

Dezenove dias se passaram desde que desmaiara no trem e Hermione ainda acordava suada devido os pesadelos ruins, seu corpo trêmulo e o coração acelerado. Só poderia dizer que eram pesadelos devido a horrível sensação que ficava após acordar, pois nunca se lembrava mais do que um olhar e a dor em suas costas como se garras a tivessem rasgado. Engolindo em seco e respirando fundo Hermione resolveu que o melhor era levantar. Pegou o cobertor e jogou para o lado quase gritando com o que viu.

No lugar de suas pernas havia algo estranho, longo e peludo. O ar começou a falhas, suas mãos fecharam-se com força agarrando os lençóis. O grito saiu sem nem mesmo ter percebido, rasgou sua garganta e ecoou pelas paredes do quarto. Lilá que estava dormindo esparramada na cama, agora embolava-se no chão enrolada na coberta. O grito a acordara de um pulo.

\- O que está havendo? – Perguntou Parvati em pé com cara de assustada olhando para as cortinas fechadas da cama de Hermione.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu a amiga. – Mas só tem um jeito de descobrir.

A mão de Lilá tremeu ao encostar na cortina grossa. Por um momento temeu o que pudesse encontrar, mas quando finalmente tomou coragem deparou-se com uma cena intrigante. Hermione gritava a plenos pulmões olhando para suas pernas como se algo estivesse ocorrendo. Parvati até mesmo tateou os lençóis pensando que pudesse ter alguma barata ou qualquer outro bicho asqueroso.

\- Mas... não tem nada. – Sussurrou a menina largando a coberta e olhando Lilá sentando-se ao lado de Hermione e agarrando seus ombros para chacoalha-los com força.

\- Hermione, o que houve?

\- Hermione, por favor, para de gritar, fala com a gente.

Não adiantava, a menina continuava a gritar e olhar assustada para sua perna. As vezes até apontava para elas e não entendia por que as meninas não exclamavam também, era asqueroso, feio, repugnante.

\- Lilá, o que faremos? Desse jeito ela irá acordar todo mundo, inclusive a Professora McGonagall.

Parecia carma, pois assim que o nome da professora foi citado a porta do dormitório abriu e por ela passou a figura descabelada e com o robe mal amarrado da professora McGonagall. Suas feições eram duras e atentas, a varinha estava firme em suas mãos e as suas costas os alunos aglomeravam-se na porta, menos os meninos que não podiam entrar.

\- O que está havendo? – Perguntou a professora fechando a porta com um aceno de mão. – Os quadros me acordaram informando que alguém estava sendo atacado. Por que a senhorita Granger não para de gritar?

\- Não sei, professora. Nós acordamos com ela gritando, pensamos que tinha alguma coisa, mas não tem nada. Ela aponta para as pernas toda hora.

\- Ela teve um ataque de histeria. – Explicou a professora. – Só tem um jeito de acalmá-la.

\- Como?

\- Estupefaça.

Certo, definitivamente aquela era uma péssima forma de passar seu aniversário, desmaiando e tendo pesadelos, assim pensava Hermione ao começar a acordar. Era estranho, estava deitada em algo bem menos confortável que sua cama, podia sentir o desconfortável colchão fino e os lençóis ásperos. Mexeu a cabeça alguns centímetros e sentiu o toque de mãos que tentavam lhe segurar e abrir sua boca. Um vidro gelado encostou em seu lábio.

\- Não, espere. – Disse sentindo a rouquidão na garganta. – Estou acordada.

\- Ótimo, não estou afim de bancar a babá.

O tom ácido e a voz arrastada denunciou rapidamente quem estava ao seu lado, ainda assim surpreendeu-se ao abrir os olhos e ver o professor Snape tão próximo de si. O homem fechava um vidrinho pequeno com um liquido vermelho para depois guarda-lo em uma maleta equilibrada em seu colo. Mesmo surpresa Hermione não deixou de reparar no extremo cuidado que o homem tomava com suas coisas. Afastando um pouco o olhar viu que estava na ala hospitalar, como havia imaginado, Madame Pomfrey estava no fim da ala cuidando de outro aluno adoentado.

\- O que houve?

Para seu espanto o professor apenas lançou lhe o típico olhar "Tenho cara de enfermeiro?" e deu-lhe as costas aproximando-se dos bruxos que ali estavam.

\- Diretor! Professora McGonagall! – Exclamou a meninas sentando-se.

\- Senhorita Granger, por favor, não se exalte.

\- O que houve, professora?

\- Sinceramente esperava que me explicasse. Fui acordada com a senhorita gritando a plenos pulmões como se estivesse sendo atacada. No entanto não havia nada, tive que estuporá-la para trazer-te até aqui e Madame Pomfrey te examinar.

Hermione soltou o ar que nem sabia estar segurando, mordeu o lábio inferior lembrando-se da imagem horrível de suas pernas. Com receio afastou o lençol e então deixou o corpo cair na cama. Tudo o que via agora eram apenas suas pernas humanas, lisas, brancas e macias como sempre foram.

\- Vai nos explicar o motivo do surto ou prefere continuar exibindo sua semi-nudez, senhorita Granger?

A grifinória nem ao menos percebera que ao afastar o lençol deixara suas pernas completamente de fora, sua camisola cobria até metade de seu quadril apenas. Sentindo seu rosto esquentar a garota se cobriu novamente vendo que McGonagall e Dumbledore tiveram a decência de afastarem o olhar, mas Snape a observava em cada movimento

\- Bem, senhorita Granger, acredito que agora possa nos ajudar a entender o que aconteceu.

\- Eu não sei ao certo, diretor.

\- Ora, ora, ora, algo que a senhorita sabe-tudo não consegue responder. – Disse Snape de modo ácido.

\- Por favor, Severus, vamos deixar que a menina nos conte. – Ralhou o diretor fazendo Snape calar-se. – Senhorita Granger, por favor, continue.

\- Bem, eu não quis dizer que não posso responder, apenas que não sei o que vi.

\- E o que viu?

\- Minhas pernas. – Respondeu apontando para suas pernas cobertas. – Eu acordei a meia noite, tive outro pesadelo.

\- Outro?

\- Sim, venho tendo pesadelos desde o começo do mês, mas hoje foi pior, quando eu acordei e fui me levantar as minhas pernas não eram mais humanas, pareciam patas de animais, eram como patas de cachorro.

\- Patas de cachorro? Interessante.

\- Desculpe diretor, mas o que é interessante? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Por enquanto nada, senhorita Granger. Acredito que o que houve foi causado pelos seus pesadelos, pois pelo que pode ver, suas pernas estão normais como acredito que sempre foram. – O velho sorriu. – Para ajuda-la a dormir pedirei ao professor Snape que prepare uma poção do sono para que possa dormir. Pode fazer isso, Severus?

\- Claro, diretor. – Respondeu Snape com cara de desgosto. – Se me der licença tenho que preparar as aulas já que substituirei Lupin.

\- O professor Lupin não dará aulas hoje? Por que?

\- Senhorita Granger, acredito que essa informação não seja da sua conta. – Disse Snape a caminho da saída.

\- Ora essa, a menina só está curiosa. – Disse McGonagall. – O professor Lupin está indigesto hoje, Granger, está descansando. O que é o mesmo que a senhorita deve fazer. Madame Pomfrey disse que poderá ir para as aulas após o almoço.

\- Por enquanto durma e feliz aniversário.

\- Vou tentar, obrigada diretor, professora.

\- Parabéns senhorita Granger, descanse.

Hermione se deu mais um aceno de mão antes de se deitar. Sua cabeça estava a mil, só conseguia ver a imagem de suas pernas que não era exatamente sua perna. Apesar de Dumbledore dizer que era efeito dos pesadelos, ela sabia que era algo mais, aquilo não era somente visão, parecia bem mais consistente, mais real, como se estivesse vendo lembranças ou uma premonição.

\- Idiota, isso não existe. – Ralhou consigo mesmo após vários minutos pensando na mesma coisa.

Nem mesmo percebeu a madrugada passar, apenas que a lua cheia estava bela do lado de fora e sua luz iluminava o ambiente silencioso. Deixou o corpo relaxar olhando para o teto desenhando em sua mente todos as rachaduras que encontrava.

\- Senhorita Granger?

Hermione levantou de um pulo na maca ao ouvir a voz tão perto. Ao se virar deparou-se com Snape ao seu lado encarando-a com um cálice fumegante na mão.

\- Professor? O que faz aqui?

\- O diretor imaginou que a senhorita não fosse conseguir dormir então pediu-me para preparar-lhe um cálice da poção do sono.

\- Ah, nossa, obrigada.

\- Não me agradeça, apenas fiz o que foi pedido.

\- Ainda assim. – Disse a menina baixinho enquanto aceitava o cálice da mão do outro. – O senhor gastou tempo para fazer a poção, o mínimo que devo fazer é agradecer.

\- O que pode fazer, senhorita Granger, é parar com esse sentimentalismo idiota e tomar logo a poção.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder o professor, mas resolveu fechá-la, pois sabia que de nada adiantaria, aquele era Severus Snape e sempre seria Severus Snape. Olhando desconfiada para o liquido transparente a grifinória levou o cálice até a boca e tomou a poção de um gole sentindo o doce sabor invadir sua garganta. O doce logo se tornou amargo e Hermione devolveu o cálice fazendo careta.

\- Obrigada, professor.

\- Deite-se senhorita Granger e tente dormir, logo a poção fará efeito.

Assim como mandado Hermione deitou e se cobriu até o pescoço virando de lado para olhar a lua até que o sono viesse. Porém sua visão daquela estrela tão linda fora rapidamente substituída por Snape que puxou uma cadeira e se sentou observando-a.

\- Não pense que ficarei velando seu sono. – Disse Snape quando Hermione abriu a boca. – Essa poção foi atualmente modificada por mim para ter um efeito mais forte, ainda não tive o prazer de testá-la, então, agora, preciso observá-la para confirmar que não haverá reações.

\- O que? O senhor me fez de cobaia? – Perguntou erguendo o corpo e se apoiando nos cotovelos.

\- Não entendo porque tanto alarde.

\- O senhor me usou como cobaia, eu posso ter alguma coisa.

\- É por isso que estou aqui, senhorita Granger, sentado ao lado de sua cama esperando para que durma e que nada aconteça com sua desprezível vida ao invés de fazer algo mais interessante.

\- Como o que?

\- Qualquer coisa em que eu não precise olhar para seu rosto sardento. Agora deite-se, Granger.

Mesmo que a raiva estivesse apossando-se do seu corpo, não havia o que fazer, vencida e cansada resolveu apenas deitar-se e tentar dormir. Minutos se passaram enquanto sentia o peso dos olhos a observando. Tentava evitar olhá-lo, ficava encarando qualquer outro lugar da ala hospitalar, menos o professor. Porém quando o sono chegou, quando finalmente sentiu que escorregaria para os braços de Morfeu, foi quando arriscou olhá-lo. Subiu o olhar pelas pernas cruzadas, o peitoral escondido pelos braços cruzados, o pescoço que apresentava-se ao fim das vestes e o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos negros e lisos. Estava quase adormecida enquanto admirava a pele pálida do rosto, os lábios finos, sobrancelhas grossas e o nariz adunco. A lua brilhou mais forte do lado de fora enquanto Hermione Granger caia no sono enterrando-se nos olhos negros de Severus Snape.


	5. Desconfianças e verdades

Olá pessoa, quero muito agradecer os reviews, que bom que estão gostando cada vez mais, segue mais um capítulo, bjussss

_**Capítulo 4 – Desconfianças e verdades**_

\- Ei, Hermione, como você está? – Questionou Rony assim que a menina abriu a porta da ala hospitalar. – Madame Promfrey não deixou a gente entrar, disse que você estava dormindo e que só sairia na hora do almoço.

\- Eu estou bem, tive um pesadelo que me deu um ataque de pânico, mas é só. – Disse a menina tentando encerrar o assunto. – E eu estava dormindo mesmo, o professor Snape me deu uma poção para dormir.

\- Snape? – Questionou Harry franzindo a testa. – Você tomou uma poção feita por ele? Hermione, você é louca? Não aprendeu nada sobre ele durante esses dois anos?

\- É Hermione, não devia ter feito isso. – Concordou Rony acompanhando a menina pelo corredor. – E se ele quisesse envenená-la?

\- E que motivo ele teria para fazer isso?

\- Sei lá, você é grifinória e é nascida trouxa.

\- Ora, pelo amor de Deus! Que absurdo!

\- Vai me dizer que ele não poderia fazer isso? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Claro que poderia, não duvido nada de que ele seja capaz de criar um veneno poderoso que mataria em instantes e que não seria detectado pelos melhores medibruxos. Mas ele não fez, pois simplesmente não há motivos. Sinto muito Harry, mas é de você que ele não gosta.

\- Ele pode odiar o Harry, Hermione, mas tem que concordar que Snape nunca gostou do fato de você ser tão inteligente como ele.

\- Agradeço o elogio Rony, mas ainda acho um absurdo o que vocês estão falando. – Hermione baixou a voz quando se aproximaram do grande salão e encontraram outros alunos no corredor. – Olha, sei que Snape é um porre, que é injusto, chato, irritante e completamente arrogante, mas sempre que pensamos que ele fez alguma coisa ruim descobrimos que estávamos completamente errados. Não estou puxando o saco dele, como provavelmente você está pensando Rony, só não quero julgar errado novamente. Ele não fez nada, apenas obedeceu uma ordem de Dumbledore.

Dizendo isso a menina deu as costas para o amigo e entrou no grande salão encontrando as mesas já ocupadas e a deliciosa comida preparada pelos elfos posta e visivelmente saborosa. Seu estômago roncou alto e rapidamente Hermione se sentou nos últimos bancos servindo-se de um pedaço pequeno de frango e um pouco de vegetal enquanto Harry e Rony enchiam seus pratos. O almoço correu tranquilamente, suas companheiras de quarto vieram lhe questionar o que havia acontecido, mas tudo fora facilmente respondido por Hermione que deu a mesma resposta de antes, fora apenas um ataque de pânico. Nada ali parecia fora de seu normal, porém algumas vezes Hermione fugia seu olhar para a mesa dos professores sem que ninguém notasse e prendia-se na figura imponente sentada à mesa dos professores.

Era engraçado o fato de que ele ter ficado velando seu sono por poucas horas fora o suficiente para que sua perspectiva sobre aquele homem tenha mudado. Ao olhá-lo sentado, levemente inclinado para o lado ouvindo as palavras de Dumbledore, não mais via aquele homem bruto, sem alma e coração de antes, via algo um pouco mais humano, talvez alguém que fora erroneamente julgado, que talvez se tivesse a chance poderia se mostrar algo diferente.

\- Ei Mione! – Chamou Rony já de pé. – Vamos, temos que ir para a aula.

\- Ah, tá, claro. – Balbuciou Hermione levantando-se e acompanhando os amigos para fora do salão, não sem antes olhar para a mesa dos professores e ver as cadeiras já desocupadas.

Quase no automático a menina seguiu passo a passo pelos corredores e escadas até se deparar com o terceiro andar e diante da porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A porta estava aberta como sempre, então simplesmente entrou e se dirigiu até sua mesa habitual na frente da sala. Ao redor tudo explodia de energia, todos conversavam alto e riam excitados para saber qual seria o tema da aula daquele dia. A vinda de Lupin para a escola fora, talvez, a melhor decisão que Dumbledore fizera em tantos anos. Hermione era uma das alunas que ficavam esperando por aquelas aulas, mesmo que ainda sentisse algo estranho com a presença daquele homem. Seus dedos tamborilavam na mesa com impaciência, faltavam apenas segundos para a aula começar.

\- Mas o que?

Hermione virou no mesmo momento que ouviu a exclamação de Rony atrás de si. Entrando na sala como um furacão negro vinha Snape com sua carranca habitual fechando todas as janelas e acendendo os archotes. Seu coração quase pulou fora do peito quando o professor parou em frente a sua carteira e falou com sua voz arrastada.

\- Abram na página 394.

Sem entender nada a menina apenas obedeceu e abriu o livro na página indicada lendo o título. "Lobisomens". Houve falação na sala, muitas perguntas, mas Hermione não ouvia nada, seus olhos estavam grudados na figura que ilustrava o título. Parecia um homem, mas havia traços claros que o destacava, traços caninos.

\- Alguém sabe a resposta?

Ela sabia a resposta, só não sabia a pergunta.

\- Ninguém? Nem mesmo a sabe tudo insuportável? – Questionou Snape se aproximando da menina que apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Estou deveras surpreso. Não consigo nem mesmo imaginar o que o professor Lupin tem feito em suas aulas para que seus alunos do terceiro ano ainda não tenham aprendido uma das criaturas mais básicas de nosso mundo.

"Para aqueles que não sabem a palavra lobisomem é a junção das palavras Lobo e Homem. Uma pessoa pode se tornar lobisomem de duas formas, a primeira é sendo mordido por essa espécie, o dente canino desse ser contem um veneno que se espalha rapidamente modificando o DNA humano e transformando-o rapidamente. A pessoa mordida normalmente não se recorda de nada até que a primeira lua cheia apareça e as mudanças começam a acontecer. Entre essas mudanças estão a melhora de todos os cinco sentidos principalmente olfato, um lobisomem tem a possibilidade de saber exatamente o que os senhores almoçaram hoje apenas sentindo o hálito de suas bocas. Outra melhora é a força, um lobisomem é naturalmente mais forte, mais rápido e mais resistente que um humano comum."

\- Licença, senhor. – Pediu Draco Malfoy. – É verdade que os lobisomens se curam mais rápidos?

\- Vejo que finalmente alguém está estudando. Cinco pontos para a Sonserina. – Disse Snape vendo Draco dar um sorriso de triunfo e os alunos da Grifinória olharem feio. - Silêncio. Sim, senhor Malfoy, os lobisomem tem uma capacidade de se curarem mais rápidos. Se alguém daqui fosse um lobisomem e por algum motivo idiota se cortasse nessa sala o machucado curaria completamente em poucos minutos, porém dependendo do ferimento, se for muito grave, é necessário que a pessoa fique em sua forma de lobo para conseguir se curar mais facilmente.

\- Mas, professor, se um lobisomem for gravemente ferido fora do período de lua cheia, como que ele vai conseguir se transformar? – Questionou Simas Finnigan.

\- Cinco pontos a menos por não saber essa resposta senhor Finnigan. – Todos os alunos da Grifinória começaram a falar da injustiça do professor enquanto os da Sonserina riam. – Silêncio! – Pediu Snape fazendo a sala se calar, ele deu mais um passo ficando no corredor ao lado de Hermione que por algum motivo respirou mais fundo. - Um lobisomem mordido há muito tempo, ou que tenha deixado sua mente ser dominada pelos instintos animais por muito tempo pode chegar a uma quase transformação. Ele terá presas, feições mais ferinas, força e agilidade, mas o corpo permanecerá humano. Há poucos casos assim, mas são os mais perigosos por poderem se transformar quando quiserem independente da lua e porque não tem veneno em suas presas fazendo com que as mortes causadas sejam apenas pelo mero prazer de matar. – Os alunos se mexeram incomodados nas cadeiras e alguns como Neville tocaram em seus pescoços como se pudessem sentir as garras de um lobisomem rasgando suas carnes. Snape deu um sorriso torto antes de caminhar de volta para sua mesa e sentar apoiando o queixo na mão. – Há também outra forma de conseguir se transformar sem a interferência da lua cheia e conseguir uma transformação completa, para isso é preciso...

\- Nascer lobisomem. – Disse Hermione olhando-o.

\- É preciso nascer lobisomem. – Continuou Snape como se Hermione não tivesse dito nada, mas encarando os olhos assustados que iam das palavras escritas no livro para os seus próprios olhos negros. – Vou tirar mais cinco pontos da Grifinória por me interromper, senhorita Granger, mas já que fez isso, que tal finalizar o trabalho? Elucida seus colegas de sala com suas palavras decoradas e ensaiadas sobre uma pessoa nascida lobisomem.

\- Hãm, tá. É... – Hermione respirava rápido e sentia suor descendo por sua testa, atrás de si Rony e Harry se entreolharam, jamais viram Hermione ficar nervosa daquela forma ao responder um professor, mesmo que fosse Snape. – Para que uma pessoa nasça com os genes lobisomens é necessário que haja a cruza de um humano e um lobisomem no ponto mais alto da lua cheia. Todos os lobisomens tem um parceiro ideal, normalmente humano, com quem tem relações para procriarem e continuar a espécie, seja o lobisomem homem ou mulher. O motivo de não haver muitos lobisomens nascidos é devido o progenitor não conseguir voltar a forma humana antes da relação, matando seu parceiro. Apesar de muitos lobisomens andarem em pares, nenhum pode procriar, pois somente com os parceiros certos, aqueles já destinados um para o outro, o corpo se prepara para gerir vida.

Ao começar a ler o parágrafo seguinte do livro Hermione começou a ofegar, suas mãos tremeram.

\- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – Perguntou Harry tocando em seu ombro.

\- Senhorita Granger não temos o tempo todo, continue.

\- Desculpe, professor. – Disse Hermione balançando a cabeça e piscando para focalizar a visão. – Um nascido lobisomem começa com os sinais de seus genes aos treze anos e... desculpe. – Pediu tentando ler novamente. – Aos treze anos e...

Snape franziu a testa e se levantou sem perder Hermione de sua visão. Com passos largos, porém devagar, aproximou-se de sua carteira e a observou enquanto fechava o livro da menina. Hermione respirava rápido, quase hiperventilando, seus olhos estavam desfocados e molhados, as pequenas mãos tremiam.

\- Dez pontos a menos devido a incapacidade da senhorita Granger em controlar seus hormônios femininos até finalizar uma simples leitura.

\- Isso não é justo, professor. – Disse Rony se levantando. – Hermione não está bem e o senhor tira pontos por ela não terminar uma leitura?

\- Silêncio senhor Weasley. Não permitirei tal impertinência em minha sala de aula. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

\- Essa não é sua sala de aula, é do professor Lupin.

\- Detenção, senhor Weasley, é bom estar preparado para perder sua noite de sono limpando o estoque da escola. Agora sente-se e cale a boca antes que sua casa perca mais pontos.

Harry puxou Rony para se sentar novamente ainda que ele mesmo estivesse com grande vontade de levantar e gritar com Snape.

\- O que a senhorita Granger não conseguiu lhes contar foi que um lobisomem nascido com os genes começa a se transformar na primeira noite de lua cheia após seu aniversário de treze anos.

Hermione agradeceu que a aula chegara ao final, pois nem mesmo arrumara seu material, apenas saíra correndo da sala sem se importar com os chamados dos colegas. Rony correu atrás da menina e Harry recolheu os materiais dos dois junto com Neville antes de também sair atrás deles. Snape estava parado no mesmo lugar apenas olhando para a carteira da menina até que a sala toda se esvaziou e o mestre de poções se encontrou sozinho com seus pensamentos e uma certeza que deveria ser compartilhada rapidamente com o diretor.

Os passos antes rápidos agora estavam lentos e quase arrastados. Hermione abriu a porta de uma sala velha no sétimo andar onde não havia aula há muito tempo, sabia que ali não seria encontrada. Escondeu-se atrás da mesa do professor e se encolheu escondendo o rosto entre os braços deixando a dor de seu peito verter em lágrimas no seu rosto. Não podia acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Odiava seu cérebro inteligente que consegue juntar os fios de duvidas e conectar os pontos soltos em uma verdade que naquele momento matava-a por dentro.

\- Você tem certeza, Severus?

\- Sim diretor. Após o senhor me contar suas suspeitas fiquei de olho na menina e quando estava na ala hospitalar tomei a liberdade de olhar a mente enquanto ela dormia. Obviamente tive livre acesso a todo o conteúdo dos milhares de livros que já tinha lido, mas no meio de tudo isso vi as imagens dos pesadelos que a assombravam. Eram imagens que não pertenciam a ela e sim a mãe dela.

\- Conexão com imagens pertencentes com os progenitores é um dos sintomas mais fortes.

\- Exatamente, e depois da aula não tive mais dúvidas e nem mesmo ela. Infelizmente não posso negar que aquele cérebro é muito inteligente e sozinho conseguiu compreender tudo e principalmente que hoje acontecerá algo muito importante.

\- Sim, hoje é seu aniversário de treze anos. – Disse Dumbledore olhando para a janela onde o sol resplandecia no céu. Snape aproximou-se olhando para o mesmo ponto. – E a primeira noite de lua cheia.

\- Sim diretor, hoje Hermione Granger se transformará em lobisomem.

\- Ache a garota, Severus!


	6. O encontro

Olá pessoal, quero agradecer os reviews de _**Daniela Snape e Barbara Vitoria**_. Muito obrigada meninas, vcs me dão incentivos para continuar...

Segue novo capítulo, espero que gostem e desculpem os erros.

**Capítulo 5 – O encontro**

Seus dedos já estavam brancos de tanto apertá-los, seus olhos secos por não haver mais lágrimas para chorar. Porém o coração permanecia disparado igual ao momento em que lera aquela página no livro e entendera sua realidade. Ser inteligente sempre fora uma benção, nunca houvera nada que sua inteligência não pudesse resolver, problemas, enigmas e mistérios, tudo arquivado e desvendado em sua cabeça. Mas hoje, naquela sala, essa mesma inteligência virara uma maldição. Se não fosse uma sabe tudo não conseguiria juntar os pontos, interligar as imagens, os sonhos e as sensações estranhas que estavam lhe acontecendo com o fato escrito há tantos anos naquelas folhas.

Ela era uma lobisomem.

Aquela era uma ideia tão estranha de se pensar, ela, uma menina que sempre fora tão comum, tão quieta e apenas se dedicava aos seus estudos, era agora um ser do submundo, alguém que seria tão desprezado e temido, alguém perigoso.

\- Meu Deus!

Hermione levantou-se na mesma hora e foi até a janela onde observou o céu do lado de fora. Era quase noite, o sol logo sumiria no horizonte e a lua apareceria linda e cheia em toda sua glória. Afastou-se da janela a passos lentos só para depois disparar porta a fora como se fugisse do próprio senhor do inferno feito um demônio cujo o chicote de seu mestre estralava em suas costas.

O que estava pensando? Não devia ter se escondido naquela sala, muito menos esperado tanto para ir embora. Era agora uma ameaça, um perigo para todos. Não haveria porta ou parede que a segurasse quando sua brilhante mente fosse substituída pelos instintos do monstro assassino. Precisava correr para bem longe de tudo.

\- Ei! – Exclamou uma corvinal quando Hermione passou esbarrando em seu ombro.

Não havia tempo para pedir desculpas ou responder aos alunos que a chamavam tentando entender o que havia acontecido com Hermione Granger para correr desembestada pelo castelo. Precisava alcançar a porta da frente. Por sorte Pirraça atirara algo na cabeça de Filch bem na hora que o zelador estava fechando a porta.

\- Ora, seu vermezinho! – Ralhou Filch indo atrás de Pirraça e deixando a porta aberta.

Hermione passou pela pequena abertura evitando ter que abrir a porta toda e fazer barulho. Assim que alcançou o jardim viu que o sol estava quase sumindo. Precisava correr mais, muito mais, porém a Grifinória nunca fora conhecida por ser alguém atleta, seus músculos queimavam e o coração parecia querer sair de dentro do peito, ainda assim ela continuou. Somente quando não conseguia mais enxergar e seus pés pesavam feito chumbo que decidiu parar. Onde estava era um completo mistério, só podia rezar pra que fosse profundo o suficiente para que os alunos no castelo ficassem em segurança.

Agora era esperar acontecer, seja lá o que fosse acontecer. Estava tudo muito escuro, as árvores eram grandes e tapavam o céu, e o fato de ficar completamente cega a atormentava. Havia muitos seres estranhos e perigosos naquele lugar, seres que podiam matá-la facilmente se a encontrassem agachada, trêmula e toda arranhada. O choro veio tão rápido que a tomou de surpresa, um soluço ecoou alto em meio as árvores viajando pelo ar quente e abafado. Rapidamente tapou a boca com as mãos e engoliu o choro, não podia se desesperar, fazer barulho só faria com que coisas fossem atraídas para si. Porém esse pensamento foi abandonado quando a dor a possuiu arrancando de seu âmago um grito tão penetrante de dor que a floresta aquietou-se. Seu corpo tremeu violentamente enquanto tentava se erguer. Sua mente parecia queimar, seus olhos arderam com as lágrimas, parecia que seu corpo inteiro estava se quebrando, osso por osso, podia senti-los se despedaçando e sua pele rasgando enquanto seus membros esticavam.

\- Não! – Gritou enquanto ainda tinha voz.

Com o último resquício de racionalidade olhou para suas mãos e em seu lugar encontrou algo estranho de cor pálida e dedos longos com garras grandes e afiadas. Sua roupa, percebera logo em seguida, jazia rasgada no chão de terra, as pernas delicadas agora mostravam músculos abaixo de uma pele áspera e antecedia patas grandes e fortes. Hermione quis gritar, mas só escutou o uivo fino e longo sair do focinho apontado para o céu. A doce Hermione se fora e em seu lugar ficara apenas o instinto e a fome. Seus passos eram errados, atrapalhados, feito uma criança que acabara de se erguer sozinha pela primeira vez. Seus olhos avistavam muito mais do que os poucos metros a frente, conseguiam ver o movimento de cada folha nas árvores, do ar ao redor e até mesmo a gota de chuva que ainda não tocara o chão. Seu olfato era agora sua maior arma, pois conseguia sentir qualquer odor a muitos e muitos quilômetros. Sabia que havia milhares de seres na Floresta, mas que apenas um estava ao seu alcance. Levantou o focinho e inspirou aquele cheiro intenso, era estranho, almiscarado, forte, mas ao mesmo tempo leve e gostoso. Sentiu-se ser puxada para sua direção, caminhou lentamente entre as árvores, suas patas desacostumadas fazendo barulho nas folhas, seus olhos vendo as imagens com tanta nitidez e brilho que era fácil dizer a textura de cada folha. Por um momento se distraiu com o barulho vindo de algum lugar ao longe, chegou até mesmo a virar a cabeça em sua direção, mas no instante seguinte voltou a atenção novamente para aquela sensação estranha que a puxava.

Foi então que o viu, estava longe, a uma distância que jamais conseguiria ver se fosse humana, mas estava ali, vindo em sua direção com passos silenciosos, sua capa arrastando entre folhas e raízes, seus dedos afastando galhos. Ele foi ao encontro dela e ela ao encontro dele. Então, quando apenas alguns metros os separavam ambos pararam. O lobo o encarava com intensidade, garras fundas no chão, cabeça abaixada, corpo arqueado e dentes a mostra. O bruxo nem ao menos erguia a varinha que era para onde os olhos do lobo estavam direcionados. Então o lobo fez o que ninguém jamais imaginou que sua espécie faria. Ergueu a cabeça, encarou os olhos negros feito ônix e deu as costas correndo para longe como se algo a tivesse ferido.

\- Hum. – Resmungou o bruxo levantando a sobrancelha. – Curioso.

SSSSS

\- Realmente muito curioso, Severus. – Disse Dumbledore, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Por ser uma lobisomem recém transformada ela devia lhe atacar e não fugir. Realmente muito curioso. Continue de olho nela, sabe o que fazer quando a encontrar humana?

\- Sim, diretor. – Respondeu Snape a contra gosto.

\- Algum problema, Severus?

\- Tirando o fato de que além de babá do santo Potter, serei também babá da irritante sabe tudo, não há problema algum.

\- Sabe que só posso contar com você para isso.

\- E o Lupin? Acredito que ele sabe bem mais sobre uivar para a lua e coçar as pulgas do que eu.

\- Remus não tem condições de ajudá-la, principalmente por que ele não sabe sobre ela.

\- A essa altura já devem ter se encontrado.

\- Para a boa saúde da senhorita Granger eu espero que não. Lobisomens não se reconhecem de imediato, ver outro lobisomem pode deixar Lupin muito nervoso e causar um grande acidente.

\- Lupin está trancado na Casa dos Gritos sob efeito da poção Mata Cão. – Disse Snape.

\- Eu sei, mas as vezes os instintos mais puros de uma raça são muito mais forte que os efeitos de uma poção ou uma porta de madeira.

Dumbledore não poderia estar mais certo sobre algo como estava sobre aquilo. Hermione olhava com curiosidade para aquela casa grande e velha, cheia de madeiras nas janelas e portas. Seu cérebro não raciocinava corretamente, não conseguia compreender, apenas sentia os pelos eriçados enquanto se aproximava receosa. Se fosse humana jamais chegaria perto dali, mas naquele momento só seu instinto imperava e a impulsionava cada vez mais para frente, cada vez mais perto. Havia algo no ar, um odor estranho e chamativo como se não pudesse simplesmente se afastar e sim responder ao seu chamado.

Abriu os olhos grandes e tentou ver o que havia lá dentro através de uma fresta entre as madeiras. Não parecia nada interessante, estava escuro e silencioso. Chegou mais perto quase tocando o focinho na madeira velha e gasta. Seu coração estava disparado, pulando dentro do peito largo e peludo. As pupilas dilataram tentando enxergar melhor. Viu até mesmo os flocos de poeira no ar traçando sua trajetória até se instalar no chão, móveis de madeira quebrados e jogados, uma escada podre e um corredor vazio e escuro. Estava quase indo embora quando algo chamou sua atenção. Primeiro foi o ruído de dentes se batendo, depois o rosnado baixo seguido pelo som de unhas raspando no chão. Estava muito escuro, mas seus olhos conseguiram captar aquela imagem, uma imagem que jamais sairia de sua mente. Ele caminhava em sua direção, com os olhos cerrados e dentes a mostra, andando sob duas patas apenas, o peito subindo e descendo com rapidez.

Hermione deveria fugir, mas só fez ficar no mesmo lugar e sentir suas pernas baixarem e suas orelhas recuarem de medo. O lobisomem dentro da casa bateu as patas dianteiras no chão com tanta força que estremeceu a estrutura. Seu rosto estava agora perto da mesma fresta por onde Hermione continuava com os olhos pregados. Os pelos da lobisomem se eriçaram e seus instintos a colocaram em posição de ataque com os dentes a mostra e orelhas em pé no exato momento que o outro lobisomem deu um forte rosnado e bateu a pata com força na parede quebrando uma das madeiras que a compunham.

A expressão de surpresa do lobisomem ao constatar o que acontecera deixara Hermione intrigada. Por que ele ficara tão surpreso? Era forte, poderia destruir aquela casa inteira. Foi então que o segundo golpe do lobisomem veio abrindo um buraco grande o suficiente para que passasse metade de seu corpo. Uma parte dentro de sua mente lutava contra seus instintos e Hermione conseguiu raciocinar o suficiente apenas para entender que aquela casa deveria ser protegida por feitiços e que naquele momento estava completamente desprotegida. Dentro de sua mente a menina disse uma única palavra antes de se entregar aos instintos novamente. "CORRE"

A lobisomem não desobedeceu seu próprio comando. Quando mais uma madeira caiu ela virou as costas e saiu correndo pela floresta sentindo suas patas cortarem, arranharem e torcerem com sua inexperiência. Não importava, precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Seu peito ardia, suas pernas queimavam, mas ela continuava a correr tentando desviar da maioria das árvores. Ouviu o uivo ao longe e soube que ele viria atrás de si, viu o olhar assassino. Não haveria dois lobisomens em uma mesma floresta. Precisava sair dali. Logo as árvores ficaram mais espaçadas e a luz do castelo poderia ser vista ao longe. Viera para perto do castelo e precisava sair dali também, ela já era um grande perigo para os humanos, o outro lobisomem deveria ser pior e colocá-lo perto de inocentes estava fora de cogitação.

O uivo veio desta vez mais perto, parecia que estava ao seu lado, bufando em seu cangote. Precisava correr mais, porém não conseguia, suas pernas embora fortes não estavam preparadas para isso. Em certo ponto apenas desacelerou e se deixou cair no chão, exausta, o peito arfando, o ar com dificuldade de entrar. Um choro fino saiu de sua garganta. Morreria a qualquer momento, morreria nos dentes daquela fera. Morreria, simplesmente morreria.

Ou não.

Exatamente quando pode sentir o lobisomem se aproximando e seus instintos mais primitivos de preservação a mandavam embora foi quando não conseguiu mexer um único músculo e apenas cair em meio as folhas secas embaixo de uma árvore observando seu algoz se aproximar passo a passo, rosnado a rosnado. Podia ver seu reflexo nos olhos castanhos, sua imagem era patética. Um ser mirrado jogado no chão com olhos medrosos, corpo fraco. Ela não era nada e morreria por isso. Morreria por ser fraca.

\- Hoje não, senhorita Granger.

O lobisomem deixou seu ataque de lado e olhou para cima puxando um rosnado grotesco ao ver o motivo de sua interrupção. A lobisomem virou a cabeça para cima e viu o mesmo vulto negro de antes, aquele mesmo ser empunhando a varinha. Um choro saiu de sua garganta, era como se pedisse a ajuda dele. Era estranho, era difícil entender. Sua mente conflitava entre razão e instinto. Hermione lutava bravamente para tomar as rédeas de seu corpo e mente, mas seus genes a impediam. A luta era tão difícil, tão cruel que apenas desistiu e apenas ficou a ouvir o som daquela voz arrastada afastando o algoz de si.

\- Estupefaça!

Uma luz vermelha surgiu ao mesmo tempo em sua visão escureceu. Ela caiu em um túnel escuro e profundo, tão profundo quanto os olhos que a observavam.


	7. Ao acordar

Olá pessoal, quero agradecer Mary Snape pelo review que recebi, muito obrigada mesmo...

Bom,aqui está mais um capítulo, eu espero que gostem e que me deixem review para saber a opinião de vocês, se estão gostando ou não.

Peço desculpas por possíveis erros de gramatica que encontrarem, não corrigi o capítulo.

Novamente adoro vocês e muito obrigada

Capítulo 6 – Ao acordar

Mais uma vez Hermione não quis abrir os olhos, tinha medo de se olhar, medo do que poderia encontrar ao olhar para seu corpo. Será que estava toda mordida, será que estava à beira da morte ou até mesmo morta. Pior, será que havia matado alguém? Se abrisse os olhos veria sangue em sua pele? Eram tantas duvidas pairando em sua mente que chegava a doer. Por fim piscou os olhos e viu as árvores ao redor. Ainda estava na floresta que agora era banhada pelos raios de sol. Não dava para saber que horas eram, as árvores eram muito juntas.

Devagar tentou se levantar, no mesmo instante um grito sufocou em sua garganta. Qualquer movimento, por mínimo que fosse lhe causava uma dor excruciante como se todos os seus ossos estivessem no lugar errado e aos poucos tentassem se encaixar novamente. Ainda com a boca aberta e os olhos apertados a menina tentava respirar, apenas respirar. Aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo apesar de ainda existir deixando com que Hermione ao menos conseguisse pensar. A primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar foi no fato de estar nua; suas roupas deveriam jazer rasgadas em alguma clareira por ali, talvez depois conseguisse reaver os trapos, mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada com eles. A segunda coisa que reparou foi que apesar de nua, seu corpo estivera coberto com um pano que escorregara ao se sentar e agora descansava em seu corpo. Devagar, temendo mais um acesso de dor, sentou-se um pouco mais ereta e pegou o pano nas mãos. Era macio, um pouco pesado, gostoso de passar a mão e, constatou ao inspirar seu cheio, tinha um perfume gostoso, intenso e completamente inebriante. Era um cheiro conhecido, mas do qual não conseguia se lembrar. Sentiu que poderia ficar o dia todo ali cheirando aquele perfume.

\- Sei que cachorros gostam de rasgar panos, mas essa capa foi cara e agradeceria se mantivesse seus dentes bem longe delas.

Hermione gritou e se encolheu tentando esconder o corpo com a capa, mas a dor que sentiu na espinha simplesmente a derrubou no chão, suas mãos fecharam-se com força nas folhas secas. Sentia vontade de gritar, mas não tinha forças para isso. Pensava que morreria, daquela forma tão patética e vergonhosa, nua na frente de seu professor tremendo de dor.

\- Para uma pessoa inteligente, senhorita Granger, suas atitudes são bem estupidas.

A dor era muito maior que sua vergonha e por isso, somente por isso, permitiu que o homem a tocasse nos ombros virando-a para deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Via entre as lágrimas o rosto do professor, não havia traços de preocupação, nada que demonstrasse que se importava consigo, ele estava ali e apenas a olhava. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir os dedos finos e gelados tocarem em seu rosto afastando os fios de cabelo. Não era um carinho, era apenas um ato comum, principalmente porque ao cair no chão tremendo de dor seus cabelos volumosos grudaram em seu rosto, mas esse pequeno ato que não trazia carinho e afeto a acalmou fazendo o corpo parar de tremer. Sua respiração acalmou-se aos poucos enquanto as mãos do mestre de poções continuavam em seu rosto.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu ao se sentir melhor. Instintivamente tentou se cobrir mesmo percebendo que os olhos do professor não se afastavam do seu rosto.

\- Não sou um pedófilo, senhorita Granger. – Disse Snape pegando a capa negra no chão e cobrindo a menina. – Seu corpo de criança em nada me excita.

Hermione baixou os olhos com vergonha, Snape pareceu não se interessar em seu rosto ruborizado. O homem colocou a mão dentro das vestes e pegou um vidrinho pequeno com liquido transparente. Devagar desarrolhou o vidro e indicou para que a menina bebesse seu conteúdo, porém, ainda receosa e estranhando aquela gentileza do homem que sempre a tratara mal, ela apenas o olhou desconfiada.

\- Beba a poção, menina tola. – Ralhou Snape encostando o vidro nos lábios dela que apenas os fechou mais apertado. – Faça como quiser.

Snape fechou e guardou o vidro no bolso antes de se levantar e deixar Hermione no chão. A menina não acreditou quando o homem lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção a Orla da Floresta. Um desespero bateu sobre seu peito, seria deixada ali, sozinha, abandonada, nua e com medo.

\- Espere! – Gritou estendendo uma mão enquanto a outra cobria o corpo com a capa negra. – Por favor, professor, não me deixe aqui. Eu tomo a poção, só quero saber o que acontecerá comigo após beber.

Snape olhou para a menina de cima, parecia patética, vulnerável e merecedora de seu desprezo. Ainda assim caminhou de volta até ela e se abaixou ao seu lado tirando o vidro novamente do bolso. Via como ela lutava contra a dor em seu corpo, era visível em sua pele, em cada movimento forçado de seus músculos e principalmente em seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

\- Beba.

Dessa vez ela não hesitou, abriu os lábios e sentiu o liquido encostar em sua língua. Era gelado como se estivesse engolindo um cubo de gelo, porém em poucos segundos sentiu um calor brotar em seu estomago e subir pelo corpo aliviando a dor que sentia. Mexeu os dedos devagar, depois os braços e pernas, então, quando estava com coragem o suficiente aceitou a mão do mestre de poções e se levantou mexendo os dedinhos dos pés descalços deixando-os sentir a maciez das folhas caídas. Sem nem mesmo perceber deu um sorriso e fechou os olhos aproveitando a boa sensação da natureza enquanto ainda segurava as mãos do professor.

\- Essa poção irá ajudá-la com a dor que a transformação causa em seu corpo desacostumado.

A mera frase que Snape disse fora o suficiente para que a mente de Hermione trouxesse todo o medo que sentira na noite anterior, os flashs de sua própria visão quando transformada, o som dos dentes afiados da outra criatura batendo uns contra os outros e os passos se aproximando. A menina começou a respirar com força olhando de um lado para o outro temendo que aquele ser aparecesse a qualquer momento.

\- Onde está? – Perguntou assustada encolhendo-se novamente na árvore.

\- Não está aqui. Ele voltou para a Casa dos Gritos de onde não deveria ter saído, agora levante-se, pois não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e ainda preciso perde-lo com cabeças ocas na sala de aula.

Hermione mesmo assim não se mexeu, apenas olhava de um lado para o outro. Snape rosnou alto e se aproximou pegando a menina pelos braços e a chacoalhando para que prestasse atenção. A dor das garras do mestre de poções pareceu fazer efeito, a menina prendeu seus olhos nos do professor percebendo o quão perto ele estava de seu rosto.

\- Escute aqui sua sabe tudo irritante, chega de se fazer de vitima, não tenho tempo para bebes chorões. Sim, você se transformou em um lobisomem e sim você é uma ameaça, mesmo que tenha sido caçada por outro lobisomem que parece estar muito interessado em devorar sua carne. Viva com isso, pois não terá volta. Agora embrulhe-se nessa capa e me siga.

Snape deu as costas e caminhou em direção a Orla da Floresta novamente. Após alguns segundos Hermione engoliu em seco, secou as lagrimas que não percebera estarem caindo em seu rosto, cobriu-se o melhor que pode com a enorme capa do homem e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Tinha que confessar, nem mesmo Fred e George eram páreos para os conhecimentos de Snape quando se falava de entradas secretas. Snape caminhava pelos corredores desertos sem se preocupa com nada, como se tivesse completa certeza de que não seria surpreendido pela presença de qualquer pessoa, nem mesmo de Filch que sempre teve a desagradável mania de aparecer quando menos se espera. Então, sem falar nada, o professor virava em um corredor desconhecido, batia em uma porta camuflada, seguia por escadas antigas e visivelmente inutilizadas. As passagens secretas eram tantas que se precisasse voltar por onde veio provavelmente se perderia, ao contrário de Snape que em nenhum momento hesitou, seus pés sabiam exatamente onde ir. Hermione seguia em silêncio atrás do homem, seus pés descalços seguindo o rastro dele e a capa negra, ainda enrolada em seu corpo nu, arrastando no chão. Os pensamentos em sua cabeça eram tantos e tão confusos que a tiraram da realidade por um instante até que voltou ao bater nas costas de Snape que havia parado diante de uma porta antiga de ferro.

\- Ai! – Exclamou Hermione recuando dois passos.

Snape olhou para a garota com olhos fulminantes, o corredor onde estavam era iluminado por archotes e o fogo lançava uma luz fraca no rosto do homem deixando seus traços acentuados e seus olhos negros com um brilho intenso, os cabelos lhe caiam aos lados emoldurando o rosto duro. Era temível e ainda assim Hermione não conseguiu afastar o olhar.

\- Preste atenção por onde anda, senhorita Granger.

O rosnado baixo e cheio de desprezo a atingiu retirando-a dos pensamentos estranhos. Era Snape diante de si, aquele professor injusto, arrogante e amargurado de sempre. Após um suspiro Hermione recuou mais um passo. Snape virou-se novamente para frente e tocou a maçaneta da porta com a varinha, imediatamente ouviu-se o som de trincos e correntes se mexendo. A menina se perguntou por que teriam trancas do lado de dentro daquele lugar e não do lado de fora, mas quando a porta abriu ela percebeu que do lado de dentro também não havia nada mais do que uma maçaneta. As fechaduras estavam no interior da porta, impedindo que se abrisse por dentro ou fora do local e só magia podia ser usada. Não dava para negar que a engenhosidade de quem construiu aquele portal era enorme, mas a curiosidade não lhe deixou em paz, por que precisariam de tanta segurança? Para quem seria aquele lugar?

\- Entre.

Engolindo em seco Hermione passou ao lado de Snape e entrou no que parecia ser uma antiga cela. Era um lugar horrível, digno de se chamar masmorra ou calabouço. Suas paredes e chão eram de pedras maciças, não havia janela, era úmido e frio. Pequeno e sujo. Seu corpo encolheu-se com os arrepios que sentiu ao ver fincado na parede uma corrente com fechos de ferro.

\- Professor? – Chamou Hermione olhando para o homem parado a porta. - O que é esse lugar?

\- Esse lugar, senhorita Granger, será a sua cela quando tiver que se transformar.

\- Por que?

\- Para a aluna mais inteligente da escola, a senhorita é um tanto quanto obtusa com as coisas óbvias. – Cutucou Snape, mas Hermione arquivou bem o elogio em meio ao destrato. – Não pode ficar zanzando pela propriedade, pode acabar machucando alguém.

\- Então, ficarei aqui? O senhor vai me deixar aqui?

\- Apesar de ser meu desejo enterrar todos os cabeças ocas nessa cela, não te deixarei aqui. O professor Dumbledore precisa falar com a senhorita. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Foi um alivio sair daquele lugar, Hermione ouviu a porta fechar atrás de si e sentiu o peso daquele confinamento ir embora. Snape passara a sua frente e fez sinal para que seguisse-o, Hermione obedeceu caminhando rápido para acompanha-lo, mas com espaço suficiente para não bater novamente no professor. Após subir alguns lances de escada viu-se diante de uma porta de madeira muito bonita que contrastava completamente com o lado de fora. A porta se abriu e Snape entrou esperando que Hermione passasse para fechar a porta. A menina arregalou os olhos. Estava em uma sala simples, nem muito grande nem muito pequena, com um sofá grande e uma poltrona diante de uma lareira, havia uma mesa ao canto e algumas portas, mas o que chamou a atenção da menina foram as prateleiras embutidas nas paredes repletas de livros de todos os tipos, velho, novo, pequeno, grande, fino, grosso.

\- Nossa. – Sussurrou aproximando-se.

\- Senhorita Granger, apesar de saber que o mero cheiro de folha de papel a faz ter acessos ridículos de excitação. – Hermione ficou vermelha. – Peço que preste atenção.

\- Onde estou?

\- Nos meus aposentos. – Respondeu Snape parado perto da lareira com as mãos para trás e os olhos firmes na menina que abria a boca sem que saísse uma única palavra.

\- Nos seus... seus aposentos? – Balbuciou a menina. – Por que?

\- Porque o diretor precisa conversar com a senhorita e esclarecer certos pontos antes que vá correndo contar a fofoca do dia para seus amiguinhos. – Snape esperou que a menina fosse defender os colegas, mas franziu a testa percebendo que ela não diria nada a favor dos amigos. – Vou avisar o diretor que a senhorita está aqui, enquanto isso peço que tome um banho e vista-se adequadamente. O banheiro é a segunda porta a direita. Com licença.

Antes mesmo que Hermione registrasse o fato de que tomaria banho nos aposentos do pior professor da escola o homem já tinha saído. Sozinha naquele ambiente Hermione sentiu-se mais envergonhada do que na presença de Snape, ficar ali era como se pudesse violar a privacidade do homem se fizesse qualquer movimento. Somente depois de alguns minutos que finalmente se dirigiu para a segunda porta a direita e abriu. O banheiro era simples com uma banheira para duas pessoas. Havia toalhas dobradas em um banquinho ao lado da banheira e, para surpresa de Hermione, suas vestes limpas e dobradas em outro banquinho ao lado. Após conferir que a porta estava fechada a menina se desvencilhou da capa negra deixando-a deslizar pela sua pele e cair no chão. A água estava morna e fez com que seu corpo relaxasse. Tentou não pensar em nada do que acontecera na noite anterior, se iria conversar com o diretor então acabaria tendo que reviver toda a experiência estranha e dolorida, era melhor aguardar para sofrer mais tarde. Após sentir-se finalmente limpa Hermione fechou o chuveiro saiu da banheira e se arrumou, saindo do banheiro somente quando sua roupa e seus cabelos estavam completamente arrumados e alinhados.

Timidamente abriu a porta e saiu para a sala. A lareira estalava e sua luz iluminava os olhos negros de Snape que a esquadrinhava de cima a baixo com desprezo e os azuis de Dumbledore que lhe sorriam apesar de carregarem um fio de pena.

\- Senhorita Granger, que bom constatar que está bem. – Disse Dumbledore levantando-se e indo até a menina. – Vejo que Severus cuidou muito bem de você.

\- Obrigada, diretor.

\- Venha, sente-se um pouco. – Dumbledore sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Snape e apontou a poltrona para a menina. Hermione obedeceu, mas não antes de sentir o olhar assassino de Snape, provavelmente aquela era a poltrona preferida do professor. – Tomei a liberdade de pedir que os elfos trouxessem um pouco de comida para você. Acredito que diante das circunstancias seu estomago esteja vazio.

\- Agradeço, diretor, mas não estou com fome.

\- Eu insisto, senhorita Granger, você precisará ter forças para a conversa que teremos. Uma conversa sobre seu futuro em Hogwarts.


	8. Acertando as coisas

**Olá pessoal, quero me desculpar pela demora em postar, mas estou há um tempo sem internet em casa então tenho que aproveitar os raros momentos em que consigo postar no meu trabalho que são muito raros mesmo... bom... já peço desculpas pelos erros na escrita, aposto que encontrarão um monte, pois não revisei o capítulo por falta de tempo, quem me segue sabe que sempre faço o possível para escrever da melhor forma possível e com o minimo de erros.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, lembrem-se que todos os capítulos são importantes para a história.**

**Capítulo 7 – Acertando as coisas.**

Dumbledore observou atentamente enquanto a menina dava pequenas mordidas em um lanche caprichosamente preparado pelos elfos domésticos e bebia alguns goles do suco de abobora. Nenhuma palavra fora dita até então, o diretor aguardava pacientemente enquanto Snape parecia irritado com a demora, ele permanecia olhando para frente, de pernas cruzadas, uma das mãos postada em seu joelho, a outra apoiando o queixo. Hermione fugiu o olhar quando o professor virou a cabeça de repente parecendo ter sentido que a menina o encarava, a grifinória se arrependeu no mesmo instante, deveria ter continuado a olhar para Snape, pelo menos assim não encararia os olhos azuis intensos de Dumbledore mostrando uma curiosidade estranha e até mesmo um sorriso de triunfo em seus lábios, como se soubesse de algo que ninguém havia percebido.

\- Bom, senhorita Granger. – Começou Dumbledore quando a menina terminara de comer. – Não farei enrolações, a senhorita é a mais inteligente da escola. – Snape deu uma pequena bufada e revirou os olhos, Dumbledore ignorou. – Então será capaz de entender o que te direi, porém devo adverti-la que talvez algumas coisas sejam um pouco difíceis de aceitar.

\- Eu sei, diretor. – Disse a menina baixinho encolhendo-se na poltrona. – Eu sei que sou um lobisomem, ou uma lobisomem, não sei como é a denominação.

\- Acho que até hoje ninguém sabe ao certo, mas sim, você é uma portadora da licantropia. Estou certo em pensar que a senhorita não foi mordida, correto?

\- Sim, diretor, está correto. Eu não fui mordida, então só posso ser... isso, pois tenho o DNA em mim, eu nasci assim. – Disse Hermione usando e inteligência para escapar da vontade de chorar.

\- Senhorita Granger. – Chamou Dumbledore carinhosamente. – Não é sua culpa.

\- Eu sei, diretor, mas ainda assim eu sou um monstro. Eu li tudo sobre lobisomens quando o professor Snape passou essa matéria para nós e nos pediu a redação. Eu posso matar alguém, talvez algum amigo meu, meus pais. A sociedade odeia lobisomens.

\- Apenas porque não conhecem os lobisomens certos, pois vivem do mito de que todas as criaturas são assassinos frios e sedentos por sangue e carne humana, mas não é verdade. Tanto não é que quero lhe apresentar o lobisomem que esteve com você na floresta ontem.

\- Não! Professor, por favor, ele tentou me matar. Ele é perigoso.

\- Para quem é uma sabe tudo a senhorita me parece muito obtusa nesse momento. – Disparou Snape. – Lobisomens só atacam uns aos outros quando estão transformados e sentem que invadiram seu território, tal qual um cachorro que protege seu lugar. Não se atacam quando humanos e mesmo assim, não será agora, o cachorro em questão não está apresentável.

\- Certo. – Concordou a menina ainda com o olhar assustado. – Diretor, eu preciso encaminhar uma carta para minha mãe.

\- Já fizemos isso, a senhora Granger está no expresso de Hogwarts nesse instante. Eu sugeri que fizesse a viagem por desaparatação acompanhada, mas ela preferiu vir de trem.

\- Mamãe é meio medrosa.

\- Engraçado, aposto que não estava nada nervosa ao deixar um lobisomem se meter entre suas pernas.

\- Severus, já chega. – Disse Dumbledore com voz calma, mas firme, demonstrando que o mestre de poções passara dos limites. Hermione o encarou com severidade. Dentro de si sabia que a mãe tinha grande culpa pelo que lhe acontecera e mais ainda por não ter contado nada, mas ainda assim era sua mãe e merecia respeito de qualquer pessoa, porém não disse nada, o diretor já calara Snape.

\- O senhor estava na floresta. – Disse a menina mudando de assunto.

\- Que boa observadora a senhorita é, caso não se lembre fui eu que a trouxe aqui.

\- Não, não nessa hora, o senhor estava antes, de noite. Eu senti o senhor e fui atrás, mas quando cheguei perto, eu fugi. – Hermione franziu a testa. – Já li tudo sobre lobisomens, nunca vi nenhuma referência a um lobisomem que tenha dado as costas a uma possível presa. Eu não deveria fugir e sim atacar, por que fiz isso?

\- Senhorita Granger. – Chamou Dumbledore fazendo-a se voltar para ele. - Ainda não sabemos o motivo de você não agir como um lobisomem comum, principalmente um recém transformado, ainda temos muito o que entender, mas primeiro decidiremos como será sua estadia em Hogwarts, agora que sabemos sua condição, depois vamos conversar com sua mãe e entender o que aconteceu no passado. – Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça mexendo nervosamente as mãos. – Quanto a Hogwarts, apesar de muitos pais serem contra e provavelmente, se souberem, o conselho escolar proibir a frequência de um lobisomem na escola, a senhorita continuará como aluna da grifinória e frequentará as aulas com seus amigos. Claro que todos os meses haverá o período em que não poderá frequentar as aulas, mas sei que isso não a impedirá de conseguir as melhores notas. Deve estar se perguntando quanto aos momentos em que você não será você e se não é perigoso estar no mesmo lugar que outros alunos. Bem, você estará sobre efeito de uma poção para lhe deixar lúcida e ficará presa em um calabouço durante toda a noite. O professor Snape poderá lhe explicar melhor mais tarde.

\- Certo. – Concordou Hermione respirando fundo, suas mãos estavam postadas em seus joelhos e seus olhos não se afastavam delas. Sentia agora uma imensa vontade não apenas de chorar, mas de gritar.

\- Se me dão licença irei ao meu escritório, tenho que despachar algumas corujas antes da senhora Granger chegar. – Comentou Dumbledore se levantando. – Enquanto isso, senhorita Granger, o professor Snape irá lhe deixar a par de todo o resto quanto a sua estadia em Hogwarts. Severus, quando terminar, por favor, me avise.

\- Sim senhor, diretor.

Hermione continuava com a cabeça abaixada, mas seus olhos estavam fechados com tanta força que chegava a doer. Foi somente quando sentiu a presença do diretor passar ao seu lado que abriu os olhos e se virou encarando as costas de Dumbledore com seus longos cabelos brancos balançando de um lado para o outro a cada passo.

\- Espera, diretor, por favor.

\- Sim, senhorita Granger.

\- Sei que minha condição é segredo e entendo a lógica disso, mas, por favor, será que posso contar com Rony e Harry?

\- Senhorita Granger, conhece muito bem os amigos que tem e sabe que os senhores Potter e Weasley tem tanta propensão de se meterem em encrencas quanto os gêmeos de pregar alguma peça no senhor Filch. – Hermione deu um sorriso forçado, mas logo o escondeu baixando a cabeça novamente com a clara resposta negativa que viria. – Mas sabemos tão bem quanto dois mais dois são quatro que se não contar, os dois podem ser até expulsos da escola tentando descobrir o seu segredo.

\- Ou mortos. – Completou Snape olhando para Dumbledore de forma significativa.

\- Ou mortos.

\- Ah, obrigada diretor, muito obrigada.

\- Só peço que espere para contar após definir com o professor Snape como serão seus dias de transformação.

Dumbledore então foi embora e Hermione se virou para Snape já com uma alegria em seu peito. Se teria que passar por essa provação então que pelo menos tivesse seus amigos ao seu lado.

\- Não fique com esse risinho do rosto, garota tola. Da última vez que um lobisomem contou seu segredo para amigos uma pessoa quase morreu. – Snape sentiu triunfo em seu âmago ao ver o mínimo sorriso de Hermione sumir de seu rosto. Sabia que não era a transformação ou saber a verdade sobre como herdara esses genes que assustavam a menina e sim o fato de que poderia vir a machucar alguém.

Após alguns minutos Snape se levantou e foi até um armário no canto da sala, abriu e pegou um cálice com uma poção dentro, ela fumegava, provavelmente o cálice fora enfeitiçado para manter seu conteúdo sempre quente. Snape pousou o cálice em frente a Hermione que olhou desconfiada para o liquido borbulhante. Era transparente feito água, mas aparentava ser mais espesso. Não tinha cheiro. Tentou puxar na memória qual era o nome daquela poção, mas não a reconheceu em nenhum dos livros que já tivesse lido.

\- O que é isso, professor?

\- Me diga a senhorita, ou vai me dizer que há no mundo algo que a sabe tudo Granger desconhece. – Hermione ruborizou. – Essa poção se chama Mata Cão. É uma poção muito rara e difícil de se preparar, poucos mestres de poções sabem administrar os ingredientes com maestria para atingir o ponto certo, por isso não há muitos livros falando sobre ela. Em suma, essa poção age no corpo de quem o bebe reprimindo seus instintos e devolvendo a lucidez. Um lobisomem que beba essa poção todos os dias durante o ciclo da lua cheia pode se transformar e apenas se encolher em um canto sem fazer mal a ninguém. Infelizmente foi descoberta há poucos anos.

\- Então devo beber essa poção? – Perguntou apontando para o cálice.

\- Não, essa não foi feita para você. – Hermione franziu a testa. – Foi feita para o lobo que te atacou ontem. Eu terei que fazer a sua ainda, ela deve ser feita com as medidas exatas da pessoa ou pode haver consequências drásticas. O único problema é que demora três dias para ficar pronta.

\- E o que farei durante esse tempo?

Snape não respondeu, apenas sorriu de canto e pediu para Hermione o seguir pelo mesmo caminho que levaram para chegar ali. Hermione sentia-se estranha, violada, enganada. Não havia mais aquela vontade gritante dentro de si de sempre se provar e bater de frente. Agora era só obedecer e escutar. Parecia que alguma coisa faltava dentro de si, como se tivesse sido roubada. Foi só quando chegou na mesma cela que vira antes que entendeu o motivo de estar se sentindo daquela forma. Sentia-se como se tivessem roubado a sua vontade de viver.

\- A senhorita sempre ficará aqui nas luas cheias. Agora pode pensar que terá condições de assistir as aulas de dia, mas com o tempo as transformações a deixarão esgotadas, e será pior quando tomar a poção, pois se manterá acordada o tempo todo, seu corpo lutará contra os efeitos da poção e isso te deixará em um estado deplorável.

Hermione entrou novamente dentro da cela e olhou atentamente para todos os lados sentindo o peso daquele lugar. Podia até mesmo se ver transformada naquele monstro, arranhando a parede, batendo-se na grade, quem sabe até mesmo se machucando durante horas até que o sol desperte e a lua não mais domine seus sentidos. Um frio acometeu-se sobre seu corpo a fazendo encolher-se com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito como se uma rajada de vento gelado a açoitasse. Devagar se virou e encarou Snape parado do lado de fora da cela, seus olhos negros indecifráveis como sempre, apenas túneis vazios, apenas o nada.

\- O senhor deve estar adorando. – Disse sentindo uma lágrima cair pelo seu rosto. – Deve estar dando vivas internamente pela minha desgraça, pelo fim da minha vida. Por que é isso que significa, o fim de todos os sonhos que eu tive um dia. – As lágrimas aumentaram e caiam em seus braços ainda cruzados, Snape não se mexeu ou demonstrou que sequer estava ouvindo, apenas a encarou, isso não a deteve, todo o sentimento que estava guardado desde quando descobriu o que era saia agora como uma enxurrada. – Terminar a escola, arrumar um trabalho decente, ter uma família. Tudo, tudo foi por água abaixo, então pode rir, fique à vontade. Finalmente poderá se vangloriar por ser melhor. Nada mais me resta, ninguém vai se importar com nada do que sou ou fui. Não se lembrarão da Grifinória, da menina mais inteligente da escola ou sequer de uma menina comum que só quer passar nos exames. Tudo que será dito e lembrado por qualquer pessoa é que sou um lobisomem. Eu sou pior que o nada agora.

Hermione fugiu para um canto da cela onde se sentou no chão escondendo o rosto nos braços e chorando copiosamente deixando sair de dentro de si toda a dor e magoa que sentia. Queria naquele momento apenas ficar sozinha e sentir seu pesar em paz, mas as duras e pesadas mãos de Snape a agarraram com força pelos braços a obrigando a levantar. O ato violento do professor a deixara tão surpresa que o choro cessou, não havia na sua mente os motivos de sua vida ter acabado, eles foram varridos para debaixo do tapete enquanto via os túneis negros agora carregados com fogo de raiva. O professor a prensou na parede fazendo suas costas baterem na pedra fria, a dor passou pelo corpo como uma descarga elétrica acordando cada célula sua, seu braço começava a formigar com o aperto das mãos grandes e fortes. O rosto de Snape estava próximo ao seu, tão próximo que podia sentir seu hálito quente e ver nitidamente cada poro de sua pele pálida.

\- Eu não vou me vangloriar de sua desgraça, senhorita Granger, nem sorrir, nem festejar só por que você ficará trancada nessa cela por dias tendo como companhia apenas sua própria sombra ou porque sua vida foi jogada na merda devido um erro de sua mamãezinha há treze anos atrás. Sabe por que não soltarei fogos de artificio por vê-la presa e sem me perturbar a cada aula com a maldita mão estendida? Sabe? – Hermione fez que não com a cabeça sem perder o contato visual com o homem. Já não sentia o braço. – Simplesmente porque não me importo com você. Sua vida, sua desgraça ou sua morte não me interessam em nada. Mas importam para Dumbledore que passará por cima de centenas de regras e leis para que a senhorita não seja encaminhada pelo Ministério para ser testada e carimbada como a um gado. Então pare de se lamentar feito uma criancinha birrenta e enfrente isso como uma bruxa ou se mate.

O professor a soltou e Hermione caiu no chão massageando os braços que apresentariam hematomas no dia seguinte. Viu Snape a olhando de cima com raiva e ódio, mas não eram por ser o que era e sim por fazer o que estava fazendo. Chorando e se lamentando de uma coisa que não dava para voltar atrás. Ao se levantar percebeu que, por mais violento e cruel que aquele homem fosse, Snape sabia as verdades cruéis que ninguém mais dava atenção. Não adiantava chorar pelo futuro que teria, infelizmente teria um futuro e se adaptaria a ele, nenhuma lágrima faria aquilo voltar atrás e nem mesmo o viratempo a ajudaria, pois se mudasse o passado talvez ela nem estivesse ali. Será que iria querer isso mesmo, não existir?

Ela já sabia a resposta, ela queria existir, queria viver e ser a Hermione Granger de sempre. Foi tomando essa decisão que saiu daquela cela encarando Snape e apenas acenando devagar indicando silenciosamente que aceitava suas condições atuais e que agradecia por tê-la acordado. Snape nada disse, apenas a fez segui-lo de novo, dessa vez para o escritório do diretor. A gárgula pulou para o lado quando a senha fora dita e Hermione subiu no degrau sentindo Snape atrás de si. A presença dele era incomoda, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixava com uma tranquilidade desconcertante.

\- Entre. – Disse Dumbledore de dentro da sala.

Hermione olhou para Snape mais uma vez, o mestre de poções apenas levantou a sobrancelha e aguardou. A menina abriu a porta e no momento que entrou se viu abraçada por alguém de braços firmes, mas quentes e um perfume de lavanda. Poderia reconhecer aquele perfume em qualquer lugar

\- Oi mãe.

\- Ah, Hermione, fiquei com tanto medo quando me contaram que algo aconteceu com você. Eu não sei o que te dizer, ainda não entendo o que aconteceu, mas estou feliz que esteja bem. Ah, deixa eu ver você.

A senhora Granger pegou o rosto de Hermione nas mãos e o inspecionou olhando a filha de cima a baixo e verificando se havia qualquer arranhão na menina.

\- Mamãe, mamãe, por favor me escuta. Precisamos conversar. Precisa me contar.

\- Senhorita Granger, por favor, sente-se. Senhora Granger, a senhora também. – As duas se sentaram nas cadeiras a frente do diretor. Snape permaneceu em pé. – Severus, por favor, vá ver se nosso convidado está pronto para vir se juntar a nós.

O mestre de poções saiu da sala silenciosamente, Hermione encolheu-se na cadeira e encarou o diretor como se estivesse fugindo do olhar da mãe. Agora era esperar que ela começasse a contar o que houve.

\- Me desculpe, senhor Dumbledore, mas sinceramente não me lembro do que houve. – Disse a mulher apertando a mão fortemente na bolsa em seu colo. – Quando o senhor me escreveu dizendo que Hermione estava passando por uma fase difícil e que tinha algo haver com os genes dela eu não entendi muito bem, ela sempre foi muito saudável, nunca deu problema, nunca nem sequer precisamos levá-la ao médico. Na verdade ainda não entendo, ela está bem, não tem machucado visível e o senhor me garantiu que não está doente também, por isso não entendo.

\- Não estou doente, mãe, sou um lobisomem.

\- Um o que?

\- Um lobisomem, eu me transformo nas luas cheias, tive minha primeira transformação ontem, pois foi meu aniversário de treze anos e quando uma pessoa nasce com licantropia ela se transforma na primeira lua cheia após completar treze anos. – Hermione encarou a mulher e viu seus olhos grandes e assustados, por um momento teve a impressão de que ela não entendera o que acabara de falar, mas sabia que apesar de simples sua mãe era muito inteligente, ela entendera tudo que dissera. – Mãe, isso quer dizer que meu pai tem que ser um lobisomem também ou a senhora.

\- Hermione, eu sinceramente poderia falar que é loucura, que essas criaturas não existem, mas acho que estando onde estou e tendo você como filha seria muita hipocrisia. Entendo que essas criaturas existam, mas nem eu e nem seu pai somos lobisomens. Sempre falamos a verdade para você minha filha, se isso acontecesse nós te contaríamos.

\- Eu sei mãe, mas a genética não falha, eu sou sua filha, isso é visível, mas tenho genes licantropos, sendo assim, se papai não é lobisomem só tem um jeito de eu ser o que sou.

\- Você está tentando insinuar que eu me deitei com outro homem que não seu pai? – Perguntou a senhora Granger levantando e olhando para Hermione com tamanha indignação que a menina se arrependeu na mesma hora do que havia falado. – Nunca, jamais eu olhei para o lado independente do homem que estivesse ali, eu sou completamente fiel ao meu marido, seu pai.

\- Eu sei, mãe, desculpe.

\- Senhora Granger, ninguém aqui tem a intensão de lhe faltar ao respeito ou insultar sua lealdade ao seu marido. Estamos apenas tentando entender uma coisa que aconteceu no passado e que está se manifestando em Hermione agora. Acredito que a senhora realmente não tenha traído seu marido, não conscientemente, pelo menos. Deixe-me explicar. – Disse rapidamente erguendo a mão para calar a mulher que estava prestes a retrucá-lo. – Há citações em alguns livros de estudiosos sobre os lobisomens que acasalam com humanos comuns, como a senhora. Esses relatos contam que a lobisomens do sexo masculino tem o poder de procriar, porém somente humanas comuns, como a senhora, podem gerar a criança. Os poucos lobisomens que podem fazer isso demoram a encontrar a parceira certa, mas sempre acham, pois há uma ligação entre os dois, algo que não se pode explicar, apenas existe e então os dois acabam sempre se encontrando e acasalando. Infelizmente a maioria dos lobisomens acabam matando a parceira, mas nos poucos casos em que a parceira permaneceu viva houveram relatos de que nenhuma delas se recordava do que havia acontecido, simplesmente acordavam em algum lugar diferente sem saber como chegara ali ou então na própria cama e nunca souberam o que houve até que aos treze anos a criança se transformara em um lobisomem. Todos esses relatos são muito antigos. Hermione é, pelo que se sabe, a única descendente consanguínea de um lobisomem em talvez um século.

\- Isso é loucura. – Sussurrou a senhora Granger colocando a mão na testa e se afastando da mesa de Dumbledore. – Não é verdade, não pode ser, eu me lembraria se tivesse deitado na cama com outro homem, eu me lembraria. Isso é mentira. Não sei porque estão fazendo isso comigo, mas vou embora agora mesmo.

A senhora Granger deu as costas ao diretor, e se dirigiu a porta para ir embora ignorando os chamados de Hermione. Foi então que a porta abriu antes mesmo de chegar a ela e Snape reapareceu, tão carrancudo quanto antes, mas desta vez não estava sozinho. A senhora Granger o viu dar espaço para que o outro homem entrasse, assistiu quando o homem, com vestes surradas entrou meio encolhido na sala como se não quisesse estar ali. De repente o homem levantou o rosto e a encarou. A bolsa da senhora Granger caiu com um baque no chão, todos viraram os olhos para ela, mas a mulher prendeu os seus nos olhos castanhos do homem a sua frente mergulhando em lembranças antigas e esquecidas. Um galpão, chuva, trovões, rosnados, garras, beijos, prazer. A mulher ofegou colocando a mão no peito sentindo-o subir e descer com rapidez.

\- Você!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**N/A - Bom, espero que tenham gostado, novamente desculpem os erros e aqui estão meus agradecimentos:**

\- já lhe mandei a resposta por mensagem privada, só espero que esse capítulo fique do seu agrado, aguardo review com sua opinião.

**Herykha** \- novamente muito obrigada pelo review, te respondi por mensagem privada, vou atualizar o outro site... um grande beijo e obrigada pelo carinho,

**Luna8888 **\- ja respondi por mensagem, mas quero agradecer de novo, muito obrigada pelo carinho e que bom que está gostando... um grande beijo

**Daniela Snape** \- Ah minha querida e inseparavel Daniela... seus UPS sempre me animam , muito obrigada, um grande beijo...


	9. Somente verdades e lembranças

**Olá pessoal, quero agradecer aos reviews de Barbara Vitoria, sincepotter, Luna8888 e BabiSnapePotter.**

**Muito obrigada mesmo, vocês me fazem querer sempre continuar a escrever.**

**Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem do capítulo e perdoem os erros.**

**Capítulo 8 – Somente verdades e lembranças.**

\- Você?

A voz da senhora Granger, apesar de alta, carregou consigo a surpresa e raiva que fez Hermione se levantar da cadeira e aproximar-se de sua mãe. A mulher olhava boquiaberta para o homem a sua frente, captava cada centímetro de sua pele pálida onde grande parte estava escondida por vestes velhas e puídas, as mãos do homem tremiam ao serem levadas até os cabelos bagunçados. O rosto lhe dava uma aparência velha e desgastada como alguém cansado que já sofrera muito na vida. No mundo trouxa ele passaria despercebido, nada mais que alguém cuja a vida fora jogada na sarjeta. Particularmente poderia confirmar que nunca vira tal homem na vida, mas seu inconsciente brigava tentando mandar as imagens esquecidas. Imagens que a afogaram assim que prendeu-se nos olhos castanhos.

Hermione amparou a mãe quando a viu cambalear para trás, pensou que fosse desmaiar, mas em nenhum momento a mulher desviou os olhos dos dele, sempre encarando-o como a um fantasma de entes queridos que há muito se foram. Os chamados da grifinória entravam em seu corpo, mas não eram respondidos, era como se a mulher não estivesse ali e sim em uma garagem em meio a chuva e vento. Seu corpo se arrepiou com o passo dado por ele, assim como nas imagens que passavam diante de seus olhos. Via-se nitidamente naquela madrugada, treze anos antes, a noite em que acordara com o desespero de seu recém marido e sem lembrar-se de nada que pudesse ter acontecido.

\- Mãe? – Chamou Hermione. – Mãe, o que houve?

\- Acho melhor ajudar a Senhora Granger a se sentar de novo. – Disse Dumbledore.

Snape adiantou-se ficando na frente de Lupin que levantara o braço no intuito de ajudar a mulher. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e Lupin recuou um passo antes que o mestre de poções virasse e sem pedir licença pegasse a mulher pelos braços e a levantasse guiando-a até a cadeira onde Hermione estivera sentada.

\- Tudo bem, agora, por favor, me digam o que está acontecendo aqui. – Pediu Hermione olhando de uma pessoa para a outra até que se virou encarando Lupin. – Professor Lupin, não quero acreditar no que estou pensando então vou te perguntar. Por que minha mãe reconheceu o senhor?

Lupin demorou para responder, ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de HHermione, depois para a mulher sentada com a mão no peito que arfava. - Não sei lhe dizer, Hermione.

\- Mentira. Minha mãe é trouxa, não teria motivo nenhum para conhecê-lo e, no entanto, ela quase desmaiou ao ver o senhor.

\- Se diz tão inteligente e ainda não foi capaz de ligar os fatos, Granger? – Caçoou Snape dando um sorriso torto.

Foi movida pelo sorriso zombeteiro de Snape que Hermione abriu os olhos para aquilo que não queria ver e que ninguém tinha coragem de lhe contar. Lembrou-se do sonho estranho que teve, da visão ao olhar nos olhos de Lupin ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, dos sumiços do professor, de seus sonhos que a perturbavam e de sua própria transformação.

\- Não eram sonhos. – Sussurrou olhando para o nada. – Eram lembranças. Lembranças de vocês, de quando vocês... Meu Deus, não!

\- Senhorita Granger. – Chamou Dumbledore quando a menina começou a chorar. – Por favor, sente-se. Entendo que esse assunto é delicado e deveras complicado. Mas a verdade precisa ser dita, por mais que seja cruel.

\- Você é meu pai. – Disse a menina com a voz quebrada, seus olhos estavam marejados. – Por que mamãe? - Perguntou virando-se para a mulher ainda sentada e encolhida. - Como teve coragem de fazer isso com o papai?

\- Não foi culpa dela. – Disse Lupin desistindo de fingir e aproximando-se de Hermione que recuou um passo. Os olhos de Snape estavam furiosos em sua direção. – Posso lhe dizer que foi minha culpa se fizer com que se sinta melhor, mas também não foi. Aconteceu o que os lobisomens não podem evitar. Sabe que alguns de nós podem procriar, a maioria são nascidos, mas alguns que foram mordidos também conseguem. Eu sou um deles. – O homem deu as costas para a menina e foi até a janela, começara a garoar e as gotas escorriam pelo vidro.

Lupin espalmou as mãos no parapeito e baixou a cabeça suspirando. Jamais imaginou que um dia chegaria a ter aquela conversa, no entanto, ela estava ali, diante de si. Não havia para onde fugir, mesmo que as águas gélidas do Lago Negro fossem convidativas para uma tentativa. Não havia como fugir da verdade e ela implorava para ser dita.

\- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me lembro daquela noite. Eu lembro, todos os dias eu me lembrei, a cada momento, eu lembrei. Era um dia comum para mim, nada de extraordinário, eu vivia em uma casa velha que estava a venda. Era pequena, singela, mas havia um porão reforçado, feito provavelmente na época da segunda guerra mundial. Era perfeito para me esconder, eu poderia me trancar lá e esperar as tortuosas horas. - Lupin fechou os olhos lembrando-se daquele dia, quase tocando as lembranças de tão vivas que estavam em sua mente. - Era para ser um dia comum, mas então, quando estava perto do anoitecer, apenas alguns minutos antes de trancar-me eu senti a presença dela. - O professor virou-se olhando para a Senhora Granger que devagar retornou o olhar. Lupin continuou sua narrativa, mas parecia enxergar apenas os olhos marejados dela. - Era um perfume tão intenso, tão doce e gostoso. Algo que jamais havia sentido antes, eu não podia me afastar, por isso fiquei observando-a sair de sua casa recém comprada junto com o outro homem, eu o ignorei completamente, era insignificante para mim, só ela me importava. Eu nem mesmo reparei que permaneci parado no mesmo lugar até que eles retornaram. Já era noite. A lua estava no céu, cheia, e eu não havia me transformado. Estranhei isso, mas permaneci no mesmo lugar até que o perfume isolou-se dentro da casa e eu pude retornar a realidade. Imediatamente sai correndo de lá tentando me esconder no porão, mas a transformação veio rápida, não tive tempo de me trancar então estava a solta na cidade.

"Normalmente eu não me recordo do que houve nessas noites, meu lado lupino nubla a minha mente e razão. Aquela noite eu estava completamente lúcido, mesmo transformado eu conseguia entender onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Chovia demais e o vento era cruel, ainda assim permaneci perto da casa, olhando para ela o tempo todo como se isso fizesse com que a mulher viesse até mim. E então ela veio, vestida em uma camisola leve, descalça, cabelos soltos. Simplesmente linda."

A Senhora Granger nem mesmo percebera que o homem estava agora quase lhe tocando. Lupin nem mesmo piscava enquanto narrava sua história. Hermione estava apreensiva atrás do homem olhando para suas costas vestidas com o sobretudo velho e puído. Era a primeira vez que olhava para o professor Lupin com receio, como se não quisesse sua presença. Nem mesmo percebera que dera passos para trás, distanciando-se de Lupin e aproximando-se de Snape.

\- Eu fugi, eu juro que fugi de você. – Continuou Lupin mostrando agora um desespero em sua voz, como se quisesse imprimir em cada palavra a vontade de provar sua verdade. – Eu sabia que poderia te machucar e eu não queria, por isso fui embora, mas você veio atrás. Você entrou naquela garagem ou barraco, sei lá o que era aquilo. E então eu voltei a ser humano e não tive mais controle das minhas ações, eu precisava de você, eu precisava tê-la, precisava...

\- Acredito que todos sabemos o que você estava precisando naquela noite, Lupin. – Disse Snape cruzando os braços diante do peito. – Poupe-nos dos detalhes sobre seu acasalamento com a Senhora Granger.

\- Concordo com Severus de que não precisamos saber todos os detalhes, mas está mais do que claro que houve o acasalamento de um lobisomem e uma humana há treze anos e que Hermione é fruto desse acontecimento. – Disse Dumbledore arrumando os óculos de meia lua. – Agora que a verdade veio a tona em todas as partes vamos acordar os próximos passos. Senhorita Granger, acredito que o professor Snape já lhe mostrou onde ficará nas noites de transformação, começando hoje.

\- Sim, diretor, mostrou. – Respondeu Hermione após alguns segundos ainda olhando desconfiada para Lupin.

\- Severus, ainda há poção Mata Cão?

\- Sim, diretor, porém não posso ministrar essa poção para a senhorita Granger, tenho que fazer outro caldeirão de poção, pois preciso que seja com as medidas da menina. Acredito que conseguirei que fique pronto para o próximo ciclo lunar, durante esse ciclo ela ficará inteiramente a mercê de seus instintos.

\- Por que ela não pode ficar na Casa dos Gritos comigo? – Questionou Lupin franzindo o cenho para Dumbledore e apontando para Hermione.

\- Remus, entendo que os dois como Lobisomens poderiam ficar juntos em um mesmo ambiente, até seria mais fácil para se conterem, porém, no caso de vocês não será possível. Pelo que consegui pesquisar no pouco tempo que tive quando lobisomens nascidos se transformam eles buscam seus progenitores, por isso Hermione seguiu até a Casa dos Gritos atrás de você, mesmo que não soubesse o porque de ser guiada até lá. Porém você a atacou, pois não conseguiu identifica-la como sua cria. – Hermione fez careta ao ouvir essa palavra, Snape sorriu torto.

\- Mas agora eu sei que ela é minha filha, eu consigo identificar seu cheiro. Eu tenho uma ligação com ela.

\- Tinha, não tem mais. Assim como na natureza e com qualquer ser vivo, o laço consanguíneo acaba quando se encontra o par ideal e como sabemos os lobisomens nascidos precisam do par ideal para procriar.

\- Tá e o que tem isso? – Questionou Lupin.

\- Isso quer dizer que Hermione já encontrou o par ideal e seu laço paterno quebrou, você não a reconhecerá, pois ela já não pertence mais aos pais e sim ao homem que a tomara como sua e a fará gerir uma vida. Você poderia mata-la se a encontrasse transformado e como já testemunhamos, mas ainda não descobrimos o motivo, a magia da senhorita Granger é tão intensa que é capaz de anular os feitiços da Casa dos Gritos colocados por mim. Acho que devo presentear a Grifinória com pontos por isso.

\- Mas então... – Começou a senhora Granger. – Quem é essa pessoa? Você tem namorado filha?

\- Não mamãe, não tenho namorado. – Respondeu Hermione virando-se para o diretor. – Professor Dumbledore, me perdoe, mas acho que o senhor está enganado. Eu não encontrei ninguém, eu nem ao menos penso nisso.

\- Senhorita Granger, você não escolherá seu parceiro, você talvez nem o ame. Talvez esse homem seja até mesmo alguém que você não goste ou que não goste de você, mas que com o tempo vai te amar. Você só não sabe quem é essa pessoa ainda.

Um barulho na porta fez Hermione olhar para trás e observar Snape sair do escritório do diretor. A visão da capa negra indo embora a deixou estranha, como se um pedaço de si tivesse ido embora junto.

\- Ou talvez. – Continuou Dumbledore colocando a mão no ombro da menina. – Você já tenha encontrado, só não se deu conta ainda.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione seguia lado a lado com a mulher, mas nem mesmo olhava em seus olhos, apenas dava passo após passo em direção ao portão onde um bruxo a levaria para a estação de Hogsmead e depois para Londres onde a senhora Granger pegaria o caminho de casa e se encontraria com seu esposo. Sabia que seu pai estaria muito nervoso e ansioso por saber o motivo da ida urgente de sua mulher até a escola da filha. Acontecera alguma coisa? Ele perguntaria e Hermione conseguia até mesmo ver a testa franzida e os olhos claros cheios de preocupação.

\- Você vai contar para o papai, não vai?

A senhora Granger parou no meio da caminhada e olhou para a menina que se virou para encará-la. A semelhança entre as duas era tão grande que podia dizer que estava diante de seu reflexo quando mais jovem, mas Hermione tinha sua própria identidade, como o jeito com que cruzava os braços em frente ao peito e cerrava os lábios com força e determinação. Sabia que não conseguiria sair dali sem dar uma resposta a menina.

\- Não sei, Hermione, tudo isso é muito repentino.

\- Ele merece saber.

\- Eu sei, jamais menti para seu pai durante todos esses anos em que nos conhecemos. Jamais. E se não contei dessa vez foi por não me lembrar de nada. Tudo veio a tona hoje e agora eu só tenho na minha cabeça a preocupação com você e em como você ficará.

\- Eu ficarei bem.

\- Está mentindo. Eu sei que está. Você é minha filha e eu te conheço como ninguém. Pode dizer que ficará bem, que não está com medo, mas você está apavorada. – Hermione tentou se afastar e virar o rosto, mas a senhora Granger segurou firme em seus braços fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. – Eu sei que está com medo, meu amor, apenas fale. Fale pra mim. Sou sua melhor amiga, Hermione, sempre fui. Por favor, não faça com que isso mude. Eu te amo, eu te amo demais.

A grifinória sentiu a garganta doer com a força que fazia para não chorar, mas no fim não podia simplesmente segurar a angustia que queria escapar.

\- Sim, mamãe, eu estou com medo. – Disse sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. – Eu estou morrendo de medo e estou com raiva porque eu não pedi isso. Eu nunca pedi isso, o erro foi da senhora e eu que tenho que pagar por ele.

\- Hermione, se eu pudesse estar no seu lugar eu estaria.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpa. – Hermione abraçou a mãe de repente apertando-a com força. – Sei que não é sua culpa mamãe, mas estou com tanto medo do que irá acontecer.

\- Shiiii, está tudo bem meu amor, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos superar isso como sempre superamos tudo, juntas.

Hermione chorou copiosamente no ombro da mãe sentindo o calor de seus braços acalentar sua alma e acalmar o desespero até que se tornou apenas um leve torpor.

\- Se quiser eu peço ao professor Dumbledore para ficar alguns dias com você.

\- Não! – Disse Hermione rapidamente liberando-se do abraço e encarando a mulher com seriedade. – Não. Eu ficarei trancada todas as noites e não quero que veja isso.

\- Hermione, você não tem do que ter vergonha, eu sou sua mãe.

\- Mesmo assim, não quero que vejo no que eu vou me tornar, o que eu sou. E você tem que ir para casa para conversar com papai.

\- Ah, não sei se devo contar a ele, Hermione.

\- Deve sim. – Disse a menina com firmeza limpando o rosto nas mangas da camisa. – Ele é seu marido, meu pai. Ele merece saber a verdade.

Um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se entre as duas enquanto Hermione encarava a mãe com firmeza quase tremendo, sentindo dentro de si uma raiva descomunal crescer. Era como se uma fagulha tivesse começado um incêndio que aos poucos se alastrava por seu corpo. Deu um passo para trás encostando as costas no portão de ferro.

\- É melhor a senhora ir embora.

\- Está me expulsando, Hermione? – Perguntou a senhora Granger com a voz baixa.

O tom magoado da voz de sua mãe fez Hermione quase gritar. Seu corpo estava estranho, sua mente um tanto quanto confusa e suas emoções a flor da pele. Sentiu as lágrimas mais uma vez caírem por seu rosto e soube que precisava se afastar da mulher o mais rápido possível, porém não sabia como fazer isso sem magoá-la mais do que já estava magoada e com o coração ferido. Por sorte duas vozes foram ouvidas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Senhorita Granger.

\- Senhora Granger?

Enquanto a senhora Granger olhou por sobre o ombro de Hermione, diretamente para o bruxo que a chamara do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts, a menina olhou para o homem parado adiante olhando-a com firmeza e intensidade.

\- Você precisa ir. Eu ficarei bem, mamãe. Conte a verdade ao papai. Adeus.

Hermione não dera tempo para que a mulher falasse mais alguma coisa, apenas adiantou-se indo em direção a Snape que abria o portão da escola com um aceno de varinha. Parou ao lado do homem e ficou de costas para o portão apenas aguardando.

\- Tchau Hermione.

A despedida da mãe era apenas um sussurro que normalmente não seria ouvido de onde estava, mas que devido os sentidos aguçados parecia uma faca cravada em sua alma. Reservou-se a apenas respirar enquanto ouvia os passos se afastarem e então o som das rodas da carruagem se afastar até morrer no horizonte. Assim que sentiu-se segura levantou a cabeça e encontrou Snape a olhando com interesse esquadrinhando-a de cima para baixo.

\- O professor Lupin deseja lhe ver antes de se recolher.

\- Não quero falar com ele.

\- Não acredito que tenha escolha.

\- Eu tenho escolhas, professor Snape, e escolho não falar com ele. Ele não é nada para mim, no momento não o considero nem mesmo meu professor ou sequer um conhecido.

Snape nada disse, mas um sorriso torto apareceu no canto de seus lábios. Hermione respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um único segundo, quando os abriu se viu caindo nos negros tuneis de Snape, sentiu-se até certo ponto tonta, mas sua raiva abrandava aos poucos até tornar-se mero calor em seu âmago. Sentiu seus dedos mexerem-se mínimos centímetros para frente como se quisessem tocar o homem, mas rapidamente fechou a mão em punho contendo essa louca vontade e apenas o seguiu quando o mesmo mandou. Era tarde, logo a fraca luz solar morreria no horizonte dando espaço para o brilho lunar que a invadiria com força. Não havia nada que fazer para impedir e por isso caminhou atrás dele sem nada dizer. Foi somente quando ele abriu o portão feito de grades firmes e reforçadas que ela falou.

\- Eu ficarei aqui sozinha?

\- Sim. - Respondeu Snape trancando o portão e apontando a varinha para as grades, pronto para recitar os feitiços que a deixariam presa por uma noite inteira com seus piores pesadelos. - Sem a poção será perigoso demais ter alguém ficar aqui embaixo. A não ser que queira fazer a primeira refeição humana, mas devo avisar que canibalismo é proibido em Hogwarts.

\- Não precisa ser rude professor. Só queria que Harry e Rony estivessem aqui comigo. Eles devem estar preocupados.

\- Seus amiguinhos foram informados que a senhorita está com uma infecção e por isso deve permanecer em uma área reservada da ala hospitalar.

\- Queria poder contar a eles.

\- Não posso negar que a imagem daqueles dois acéfalos devorados por um lobisomem recém transformado me agrade muito, mas o diretor acha melhor não contar nada até que a poção Mata Cão esteja pronta. Infelizmente ele acha que a morte de dois alunos, mesmo sendo esses os alunos, uma tragédia para a escola. Talvez depois a senhorita possa contar pessoalmente sobre sua condição e eles lhe adotem como cãozinho de estimação.

Hermione sentiu-se incrivelmente ofendida pelas palavras do homem de preto que a olhava com ferocidade, mas ao abrir a boca descobriu que não havia o que falar e apenas riu-se baixinho enquanto encostava as costas na parede e escorregava até o chão onde se sentou com as pernas cruzadas.

\- Qual é a graça, senhorita Granger?

\- Mesmo que tenha falado coisas rudes e que tenha me chamado de cachorrinho, eu percebi que essa foi a maior conversa que já tivemos. Algo que jamais pensei ser possível e por mais estranho que pareça, eu gostei.

\- Não se acostume, não tenho dom para babá ou psicólogo de animais. Agora cale a boca que preciso efetuar os feitiços antes que se transforme e queira matar todos nesse castelo.

Hermione se calou e ficou apenas contemplando o professor recitar baixinho alguns feitiços estranhos e possivelmente muito antigos para estarem nos livros que já lera para a escola. Ele podia não ter gostado do que falara, mas era verdade, gostara realmente de conversar com o homem. Snape era ferino, sarcástico e com uma tendência horrível a querer matar todo mundo, mas era estranhamente confortável falar com ele. Não havia a necessidade de explicar-se sempre que dizia algo como quando conversava com os amigos, Snape era inteligente e conseguia entender as coisas nas entrelinhas além de poder dar as respostas claramente e prontamente. Claro que queria falar com seus amigos, mas naquele momento, enquanto sentia que seu corpo queimava e que o grito sairia de sua garganta assim que os ossos começassem a quebrar e alongar, só queria que o homem de preto continuasse do outro lado do portão.

Snape não se mexeu um único centímetro até que o sol começasse a nascer e a menina nua na cela adormecesse.

_**N/A: E ai pessoal?: Gostaram?**_


	10. Dois idiotas e um lobo

**Olá pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem...**

**BabiSnapePotter, **muito obrigada pelo review, lhe respondi, mas quero agradecer por aqui tb... um grande beijo

** Dois idiotas e um lobo**

\- Não aceito isso Harry, eles estão escondendo alguma coisa da gente. Por que não nos deixam ver a Mione? Dizem que ela está em uma área reservada na ala hospitalar, mas quando entrei lá escondido não encontrei nenhuma área reservada e nem mesmo a sombra de Hermione.

\- Talvez tenham a transferido para algum lugar.

\- Se Hermione fosse transferida para ST'Mungus eles tinham a obrigação de nos falar, somos os melhores amigos dela.

Rony chutou a poltrona e se largou sobre ela logo em seguida sentindo-se traído pelo sistema da escola, Hermione estava fora há dias logo depois de ter um surto na sala de aula e ninguém lhes dava uma única explicação.

\- Já sei o que faremos. - Disse Harry baixando a voz para que somente o amigo ouvisse. - Vamos sair a noite usando a capa do papai e vamos procurá-la no castelo inteiro se for preciso.

\- Isso, faremos isso.

Rony tinha em seus olhos uma determinação intensa que deixava claro que ele não descansaria até achar a amiga. O menino só não sabia que acharia muito mais do que gostaria.

\- Seu jantar, senhorita.

Hermione sorriu para o elfo que levara a bandeja com seu jantar. Empadão de carne, purê e salada acompanhados de um copo de suco de abóbora. A menina carregou a comida até um canto da cela e deixou no canto sentando-se com dificuldade ao lado escondendo o rosto entre os braços apoiados no joelho. Não tinha fome e por mais que soubesse que precisava se alimentar não havia em seu âmago a menor força para mastigar.

\- Então esse é seu plano? Morrer de fome?

A menina não levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, nem mesmo deu um sorriso torto como vinha dando, apenas continuou como estava, respirando fortemente. Snape franziu a testa e cerrou os olhos vendo-a respirar daquela forma. Havia algo errado. Ignorando o fato de estar entrando em uma cela com um lobisomem Snape abriu o portão e caminhou até diante da menina que agora vestia apenas um robe para não rasgar mais nenhuma roupa. Devagar se ajoelhou diante dela e sem pedir ou falar separou os braços cruzados e ergueu a cabeça da menina fazendo-a encostar-se à parede e olhar para frente. Hermione manteve-se quieta apenas o olhando enquanto ele a examinava tocando em seu corpo até que os dedos longos apertaram suas costelas arrancando um grito de sua garganta.

\- Você está machucada. - Constatou Snape. - Não parece que está com a costela quebrada, provavelmente só contundida ou deslocada apertando o pulmão e dificultando a respiração.

\- Não é fácil quebrar os ossos, sarar e depois voltar a quebrar na noite seguinte. Não me admira que o professor Lupin ficasse tão mal, isso é horrível.

\- Não é nada que ele não mereça. - Disse Snape continuando a examinar o corpo da menina sem perceber que entrava em uma conversa com a grifinória.

\- Sinceramente, professor Snape, não acho que alguém mereça isso, independente do que tiver acontecido as pessoas, do que elas tivessem feito.

Snape a olhou com atenção, a menina deveria estar morrendo de dor, mas não demonstrava nada mais do que poucas caretas. Jamais imaginaria que aquela menina idiota que levantava a mão cada vez que fazia uma pergunta mostraria-se dessa forma.

Então a senhorita acha que independente do que a pessoa fez na vida, de seus atos, ninguém merece sentir a dor da transformação? - Hermione apenas acenou a cabeça enquanto sentia Snape curar suas costelas com um feitiço. - Nesse caso devo acrescentar burra em seus apelidos, senhorita Granger.

\- Agora sou burra por não desejar mal aos outros? - Perguntou em meio a um gemido enquanto o feitiço de cura ainda agia em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos por um instante apenas ouvindo a resposta do homem.

\- É burra por achar que as pessoas não mereçam isso. Há pessoas no mundo que merecem bem mais que isso, a senhorita desejar ou não que isso aconteça não isenta o fato de que essas pessoas existem. Claro que uma menina tola como você não saberia de nada, vivendo em seu casulo insignificante.

Quando Hermione voltou a olhá-lo sentiu que deveria ter continuado de olhos fechados. A dor em suas costelas se abrandara, mas a dor que as ônix de Snape transmitiam eram tão grandes que pôde sentir em seu âmago o abismo a qual ele se atirara. Sem falar mais nada Snape levantou-se e saiu da cela.

\- Coma seu jantar, senhorita Granger, ficar com fome só a deixará mais irritada após a transformação.

O homem foi embora e Hermione ficou ouvindo os passos morrer no fundo do corredor. Sua testa estava franzida, apesar de gostar - o que a deixou completamente surpresa - não entendia por que Snape cuidava dela daquela forma. Sabia que Dumbledore havia mandado-o vigiá-la até que a lua cheia se fosse e a poção estivesse pronta para ser ministrada no próximo ciclo. Mas aquele mínimo contato que tinham era mais do que esperava, Snape por vezes ficava ali a observando dormir, sabia disso porque sentia seu perfume quando acordava. Preocupava-se com a alimentação e ferimentos e até mesmo com seu tédio. Tinha que admitir, o Snape que ficava ali ao seu lado era bem diferente do Snape em sala de aula. Poderia atrever-se a imaginar que aquele fosse um Snape que somente ela conhecia. Esse pensamento a fez sorrir e enfiar um pedaço de frango na boca descobrindo que estava morrendo de fome.

\- Nós andamos por quase todo o castelo ontem a noite e não encontramos nada. - Sussurrou Harry olhando para a mesa da Professora McGonagall conferindo se a mulher não estava olhando em sua direção. - Onde ainda não olhamos?

\- As masmorras. E Fred e George me disseram que há alguns lugares que são escondidos por umas passagens secretas lá embaixo. Não sei como sabem tanto assim do castelo, duvido que tenham se atrevido a ir às masmorras com Snape sempre rondando aquele lugar.

\- Bom. Nós teremos que nos atrever.

Rony apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de voltar a fazer anotações em seu caderno. Harry suspirou e fez o mesmo que o amigo torcendo para que o tempo passasse logo, porém a ansiedade era tanta que o tempo arrastou-se lentamente como uma lesma, o menino já estava até mesmo com raiva de ficar esperando o sinal da última aula bater. Quando finalmente a aula acabou Harry e Rony foram os primeiros a saírem da sala indo para um corredor vazio.

\- Certo, todo mundo vai direto para o salão principal jantar incluindo os professores, é nossa chance de olhar as masmorras sem interferência de alguém da Sonserina ou do Snape. Vamos.

Após esconderem as mochilas em uma sala vazia Harry jogou a capa sobre a cabeça e juntos caminharam para as masmorras. A princípio andavam devagar evitando fazer barulhos e também porque Rony crescera demais nas férias fazendo com que não coubesse mais embaixo da capa sem estar curvado. Apesar dos cuidados quase esbarraram com dois sonserinos que também estavam aproveitando o vazio das masmorras para namorar em um canto. Rony queria fazer alguma coisa para atrapalhar os dois, mas Harry apenas indicou que deveriam seguir adiante. Vasculharam salas vazias e armários bagunçados. Harry estava quase tentando entrar nos aposentos de Snape, mas Rony o impediu dizendo que estaria protegido por feitiços e que se Snape descobrisse mataria os dois.

\- Não me lembro ao certo onde era a passagem que Fred falou. - Disse Rony tentando se lembrar e franzindo a testa ao fazer isso. - Acho que era atrás daquela estátua ali.

Harry seguiu até a estátua que Rony indicou achando que era a mais feia que já vira na vida, parecia a cruza de dois animais muito estranhos, se tivesse que descrever aquela estátua a alguém não saberia nem mesmo por onde começar. Após chegarem a estátua veio um grande questionamento. Como abririam a passagem? Não havia nenhuma indicação de como fariam aquilo. Imediatamente Rony puxou a varinha do bolso e começou a bater na estátua em vários lugares diferentes e até mesmo recitando feitiços que já aprenderam ou palavras aleatórias em latim. Harry deu de ombros e seguiu o amigo nos movimentos com a varinha até que sem querer pisou no que seria a pata do animal e o mesmo se abriu em dois dando passagem para um corredor rustico e escuro. Harry e Rony se olharam e engoliram em seco.

\- Você primeiro. - Disse Rony.

O lugar era claustrofóbico, em certo momento Harry decidira que andar com a capa só os atrasaria e por isso a retirou carregando-a no braço. O corredor demorou para dar em outro lugar, havia muitos corredores paralelos, mas Harry preferiu continuar sempre em frente. Ambos já estavam suados quando finalmente chegaram a um lugar mais aberto.

\- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Rony olhando para celas vazias. - Parecem celas, calabouços.

\- Acho que o professor Binns falou sobre eles em alguma aula.

\- Desde quando você presta atenção na aula? Pensei que dormia igual eu.

\- Hermione me faz prestar atenção nas aulas sempre que vocês brigam. Acho que para sentir que estou mais do lado dela do que do seu.

\- Mas é claro que você está mais para o meu... Que barulho foi esse? - Perguntou Rony parando no mesmo instante em que ouviu o som.

\- Acho que foi alguém gritando. - Respondeu Harry no mesmo instante que o grito chegou novamente aos seus ouvidos. - Acho que é Hermione gritando.

Os meninos desataram a correr sem nem mesmo saberem para onde estavam indo, apenas seguindo o som do grito que chegava cada vez mais alto. Harry apertava a varinha na mão enquanto corria virando em um corredor, depois outro, passando por celas velhas e imundas até encontrar a certa.

\- Mas o que?

O restante da pergunta ficou entalada em sua garganta, o que via era horrível, repulsivo. Rony bateu ao seu lado no mesmo instante em que Hermione gritou de novo.

\- Afaste-se dela!

Snape nem mesmo levantou a cabeça, descobriria como ambos entraram naquele lugar depois, naquele instante precisava fazer com que a menina sentisse o mínimo de dor. A transformação da noite anterior não fora nada boa, os ossos de Hermione não estavam acostumados a quebrarem, esticarem e depois voltarem ao seu formato natural quando a lua cheia se fosse. Amaldiçoou-se por não ir vê-la antes, poderia ter colocado o braço no lugar e recitado os feitiços que muitas vezes usara em si mesmo para aliviar a dor.

Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados, Hermione estava deitada no chão, vestida apenas com um robe, gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto Snape a prendia no chão com seu corpo e fazia alguma coisa com o braço da menina.

\- Senhorita Granger fique quieta.

\- Seu nojento, saia de cima dela!

\- Cale a boca Potter, não me atrapalhe.

\- Eu sabia, seu asqueroso.

\- Expeliarmus!

O feitiço conjunto de Harry e Rony pegara Snape de surpresa, o homem fora jogado na parede e mesmo que não tenha desmaiado a batida em sua cabeça fora forte o suficiente para deixá-lo tonto.

Foi o bastante para que o desastre acontecesse.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e gritou furiosamente. Sem se importar com a dor levantou-se e cambaleou balançando o braço mole para perto de Snape que ainda gemia desorientado, um filete vermelho podia ser claramente visto em seu pescoço vindo de algum ferimento na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Com cuidado levou a mão até o rosto do homem e o tocou sentindo pela primeira vez a sua textura. Seus olhos marejaram, vê-lo machucado parecia pior do que carregar o braço deslocado.

\- Hermione, afaste-se desse nojento.

A voz de Rony entrou em seus ouvidos como se fosse um som agudo que machucava, sua mão em seu ombro como um espinho cravado em sua pele. Ardia. A transformação veio rápida movida pela raiva que sentia devido Snape estar daquele jeito. Sentiu seus ossos quebrarem, deslocarem, alongarem até que o lobo estivesse presente. A dor do braço de a poucos, agora não mais importava. Tudo doía e tudo estava fora de controle.

Rony deu passos para trás olhando a menina que há três anos andava junto com eles, que comia junto, estudava junto e algumas vezes até mesmo tramava aventuras junto transformar-se bem diante de seus olhos. Viu com o ar faltando em seus pulmões o corpo humano se moldar, ouviu os barulhos dos ossos mudando, assistiu o rosto da menina criar focinho, pelos castanhos cresciam no corpo, garras saiam de onde estariam suas unhas bem feitas.

\- Rony saia dai, agora!

O grito de Harry acompanhou o uivo daquilo que antes fora a grifinória mais inteligente da escola e que agora era apenas uma besta furiosa.

Rony correu em direção ao portão passando com rapidez e ajudando Harry a fechá-lo antes de sumirem pelos corredores. O barulho do portão sendo aberto com força os fez correr mais rápido ainda castigando os músculos infantis e sem prática. Harry largou a capa de invisibilidade, pois o atrapalhava na hora de correr, sabia que nunca a veria novamente, mas era melhor desistir da capa do que da vida. Seu peito ardia, o coração batia desesperado, podia sentir que aquilo se aproximava, era possível ouvir o barulho das patas no chão enquanto fugiam pelo corredor que levaria diretamente para fora daquele calabouço. Rony, que tinha pernas compridas, estava alguns metros a frente iluminando o caminho com a varinha. Finalmente viram a saída e Harry achou que conseguiria escapar, que ao sair dali conseguiria trancar a passagem e aquilo que os perseguia ficaria para trás.

\- Anda Harry! -Gritou Rony apenas esperando que o amigo passasse para fechar a estátua.  
O rosnado se fez ouvir alto e claro em sua nuca e antes mesmo de tocar o chão frio da masmorra sentiu a garra fincar em sua pele lhe jogando na parede com força. Rony berrou e ao virar para procurar o ruivo Harry se deparou com a imagem daquele ser medonho. Já havia visto aquela imagem antes, era capaz de reconhecer o focinho, os pelos, o formato do corpo, só não conseguia acreditar que um lobisomem estivesse realmente diante de si rosnando com os dentes amostra.

O medo tomava conta de Harry e Rony. O ruivo não conseguia se mexer e Harry nem mesmo respirar, sentiu suas pernas virarem gelatina e sua mente fumaça, não havia um único feitiço que vinha a sua cabeça naquele momento, nem mesmo o mais idiota. Quando o monstro partiu para cima lhe derrubando no chão, Harry apenas encolheu-se esperando o momento em que a garra partiria sua carne, esse momento não chegou. Ao afastar os braços da cabeça e olhar para cima encontrou Snape de costas para si, diante do monstro com as mãos estendidas sem nem mesmo carregar a varinha. Rapidamente arrastou-se para longe observando o monstro rosnar, mas não avançar. Pôde perceber os olhos grandes indo de Harry para Snape onde se demorava enquanto o homem apenas pedia calma como se estivesse falando para uma pessoa. Franzindo a testa tentou se acalmar a ponto de ouvir o que Snape falava baixinho sem tirar os olhos da criatura.

"Sou eu, sou eu. Calma Granger, sou eu."

A boca de Harry se abriu, mas não tanto quanto seus olhos quando o lobisomem pareceu se acalmar um mínimo apenas o suficiente para aproximar-se de Snape e deixá-lo tocar as pontas dos dedos em sua pelugem antes de soltar um uivo alto e correr de volta para o corredor de onde viera. Rapidamente Snape ergueu a varinha e fechou a passagem escondendo atrás dela a verdade assustadora.

Rony estava grudado na parede, Harry erguia-se devagar segurando o ombro machucado pelas garras do lobisomem.

\- Professor Snape, o que...

\- Cale a boca Potter, cale a merda da boca! - Gritou o homem virando-se para o menino com seus olhos homicidas fazendo com que Harry desejasse estar diante do lobisomem do que dele. - Não tem ideia do que poderia ter causado se aquele lobisomem saísse pelo castelo. Tudo porque o santo Potter não pode se dar ao luxo de reservar-se aos seus próprios assuntos, ele tem que saber de tudo, tem que sempre estar a frente de tudo, investigar, buscar uma resposta para achar a melhor forma de ser o herói da história.

\- Não é nada disso, eu estava preocupado com Hermione e resolvi...

\- Resolveu infringir no mínimo uma par de regras da escola, passar por cima das ordens de seus professores e até mesmo do diretor para xeretar o que não lhe interessa.

\- Hermione me interessa, é minha amiga.

\- E o senhor estava prestes a deixar que sua amiga matasse dúzias de alunos. Que grande amigo o senhor demonstra ser. - O rosto de Snape aos poucos ficava vermelho de tão nervoso que o mesmo estava, seus dentes ficavam a mostra enquanto cuspia as palavras em cima do grifinório. - Eu deveria ter deixado que ela os devorasse, pouparia a humanidade de tanta idiotice. Menos cinquenta pontos para a grifinória para cada cabeça e detenção por duas semanas.

\- Professor Snape, não é justo, estávamos apenas preocupados com Hermione. - Disse Rony finalmente abrindo a boca. - Queríamos saber notícias.

\- Queriam se meter em algo que não era da conta de vocês. A situação da senhorita Granger é de respeito do direto ele que os senhores irão implorar perdão.

Snape ergueu o braço apontando a direção que levava para as escadas e de lá para o grande salão onde os alunos estariam terminando de jantar. Harry ia falar algo, mas Rony indicou que não com a cabeça e ambos apenas caminharam até as portas do grande salão onde foram ordenados a esperar, Snape entrou no grande salão e foi até Dumbledore falando-lhe no ouvido. Do lado de fora Harry encostara-se à parede soltando um gemido, seu ombro parecia queimar em brasa, tocou a ponta dos dedos por dentro da blusa e descobriu-se sangrando. Rapidamente escondeu o ferimento quando Snape voltou acompanhado de Dumbledore. O diretor em nada parecia aquele bruxo simpático e meio doido dos banquetes, estava sério e parecia tão temível que Harry afastou os olhos. Rony poderia realmente dizer que estava morrendo de medo de Dumbledore como jamais temera alguém antes.

\- Os senhores me acompanhem. Severus vá ver a senhorita Granger, veja se ela está bem dentro das condições e se precisar contê-la use o feitiço que lhe mostrei mais cedo. Apesar de que pelo que vejo não será necessário feitiços.

\- É falta de educação bisbilhotar a mente dos outros, Alvo.

\- Em alguns momentos são necessários Severus, muito necessários.

Snape não esperou para ver Dumbledore levar os alunos para uma sala onde poderia dar-lhes o castigo devido. Rapidamente voltou pelo caminho de onde veio entrando em seus aposentos e pegando uma garrafa de uísque na mesa ao canto colocando uma quantia adequada no copo e tomando um grande gole. A bebida desceu rasgando a garganta, mas seu efeito era quase imediato, sentiu uma calmaria atingir lhe o estômago. Deu mais dois goles antes de bater o copo vazio na mesinha e ir até a entrada secreta que o levaria mais rápido para a cela dela.

Enquanto caminhava via os sinais de sua passagem, garras arranharam o chão e as paredes, havia até mesmo marcas de sangue onde possivelmente ela se machucara. Snape caminhou silenciosamente com a varinha em mãos pronto para qualquer indício de sua presença. Mas não era preciso tanta cautela, apesar do uivo que o levou até ela, quando a encontrou Hermione estava arranhando a parede de sua cela fazendo um barulho lamentável. Ela se virou quando seus passos fizeram barulho. Ele ergueu a varinha. Ela rosnou para ele e se aproximou um passo mostrando cautela em seus movimentos enquanto o estudava. Snape não se mexeu um único instante, mas após alguns segundos baixou a varinha e apenas esperou, esperou e esperou. O lobisomem aproximou-se devagar passo após passo até que encostou-se em suas pernas e uivou baixinho enquanto os dedos do mestre de poções acariciavam seus pelos. Sem que sequer percebessem a lua traçou o rumo de suas vidas, bastava agora eles seguirem por aquele caminho. O único problema era que aquele caminho era mais difícil do que se pensava.


	11. Me desculpe

**Olá pessoal, me desculpem pela demora, estava ocupada com algumas coisas pessoais e não tinha cabeça para escrever, mas consegui parar um pouquinho e dar atenção a fic. Agradeço imensamente os reviews que me enviaram, amei cada um, infelizmente não pude responder os anônimos pq não tem link para replicar, mas respondo por aqui. **

**Mary Snape** – Muito obrigada pelo review, fico mega feliz por ele e por você estar apaixonada pela fic, não se preocupe que não deixarei de postar não e tentarei postar novos capítulos com pouca diferença de data, algumas vezes posso demorar um pouquinho, mas não é intencional, é falta de tempo mesmo... porém sempre finalizo minhas fics tá...esse capítulo é pequeno porque eu tinha que finalizar essa primeira transformação da Mione e o descobrimento dos sentimentos, ainda que mínimos, dos dois. Mas o próximo será maior e com mais acontecimentos. Espero que goste. Um grande beijo.

**Dama Layla** – Nenhuma duvida, eles estão mais do que dando na cara e acho que será lindo quando tudo começar...Harry e Rony contarão como foi a conversa com o diretor no próximo capítulo. Obrigada pelo review... um grande beijo

**Guest**** -** Olá, obrigada pelo review, vou continuar sim minha fic, não se preocupe que não irei abandoná-la, nunca, sempre finalizo as minhas fics pq tb odeio quando abandonam uma fic que eu gosto. As vezes posso demorar um pouco, mas sempre posto... ok? Muito obrigada pelo review... um grande beijo

**Felcia Malfoy –** Muito obrigada pelo review, fiquei mega feliz. Eu faço o possível para manter o Snape da mesma forma que ele é, tanto porque eu acho muito bom ele se mostrando aos poucos, eu o vejo como alguém leigo de amor e afeto, que não sabe demonstrar nem mesmo a gratidão... Não se preocupe, darei continuidade sempre... um beijo grande

**Daniela Snape **– Minha querida... obrigada por sempre estar me acompanhando... um beijo...

**Guest**** -** Calma, quem disse que não terá continuidade? Fiquei apenas duas semanas sem postar, mas é porque tive algumas coisas para fazer e o tempo é curto, nem sempre consigo parar e escrever e quando paro sempre penso na fic e em meus leitores... Sempre terminei minhas fics então pode ficar tranquila ou tranquilo que sempre terá continuação.

**Capítulo 11 – Me desculpe**

Ele não entendia por que suas mãos não tremiam, nem mesmo por que seu coração continuava a bater em um ritmo lento e equilibrado ao invés de estar disparado e completamente fora de controle. A única coisa que entendia era o que não queria entender, que estava agora entrelaçado a vida de Hermione Granger de uma forma que jamais imaginaria estar com qualquer pessoa.

Foi até o bar em poucos passos. Pegou uma garrafa de whisky e a abriu, pegou o copo e o segurou, mas não derramou o líquido dentro, ficou apenas olhando para as pontas de seus dedos que há poucos minutos acarinhavam a pelugem macia do ser que agora mantinha-se trancado em sua cela. Finalmente depositou uma quantidade significativa no copo e o levou até sua poltrona, mas antes que pudesse sentar ouviu a batida na porta. Não era surpresa que ele viria lhe ver. Só estava pensando quanto tempo mais demoraria. Abriu a porta de seus aposentos com um aceno de varinha enquanto se largava na poltrona tomando um gole do líquido forte.

\- Parece que perdeu seus bons modos Severus. - Disse Dumbledore fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Desculpe-me por não querer abrir a porta para um velho que vai se intrometer em minha vida.

\- E desde quando fiz isso? - Questionou Dumbledore em tom de brincadeira sentando-se no sofá ao lado.

\- Alvo, por favor, não estou para brincadeiras e joguinhos hoje. Só diga que veio aqui para contar que expulsou aqueles dois acéfalos irresponsáveis e enxeridos.

\- Sinto muito desapontá-lo Severus, mas os senhores Weasley e Potter continuarão na escola, mas terão que cumprir as duas semanas de detenção com você e acredito que aproveitará esse tempo para castigá-los como bem entender.

\- Está me dando carta branca para castigá-los? - Perguntou Snape com um sorriso torto no rosto.

\- Ora essa Severus, é claro que não, se eu lhe desse carta branca jamais veríamos os meninos novamente.

\- Não que isso fosse algo ruim.

\- Bom, não foi para destilar seu rancor contra os grifinórios que vim aqui. Precisamos conversar sobre você e a senhorita Granger.

\- Não há nada para conversar. Não tocarei em uma menina de treze anos, uma criança que nem saiu das fraldas ainda.

\- Sabe das consequências de sua negação.

Snape apenas balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole grande de whisky. Apesar de olhar para Dumbledore, não o via de verdade, pois sua mente transportava-o para um lugar distante, um futuro que poderia vir a acontecer se negasse o envolvimento com a menina. Viu-se diante de Hermione em sua forma humana, ainda uma menina de cabelos cheios e olhos grandes, ainda inocente e ingênua. Ela o olhava com lágrimas brotando dos olhos castanhos enquanto lhe dizia com duras palavras que não a queria, que jamais a teria para si, jamais. Viu a si mesmo dando as costas para a menina que desabou no chão chorando copiosamente enquanto se encolhia. Imaginou o que veria depois, ela se transformaria todos os meses obedecendo seus genes e os ciclos lunares, no começo não haveria diferença, nada que dissesse que aquela menina lobisomem um dia poderia ter algum problema pela falta de seu parceiro. Mas logo viriam os primeiros sinais, talvez demorasse alguns anos para aparecer, talvez apenas meses ou semanas, mas eles viriam. Ela se limitaria a transformação perdendo aos poucos a vontade de viver, definharia dia após dia até perder-se em si mesma, até não ser mais ela. Até que Hermione Granger fosse somente um fantasma do que era, uma sombra de uma estranha.

\- Ela teria um futuro pior do que a morte. - Disse Snape voltando a encarar o homem. - Por mim tudo bem.

\- Você sempre foi um ótimo oclumente, mas eu sou melhor legilimente, meu filho.

\- Sabe que não gosto quando lê meus pensamentos sem minha permissão.

\- Não estou. Só estou dizendo que você pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir fingir para mim, jamais deixaria que uma coisa dessas acontecesse com a senhorita Granger.

\- Já fiz coisas piores que isso sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Negar uma criança em minha cama seria fácil.

\- Você sempre dá essa mesma desculpa. Sabe que só fez por pura necessidade e unicamente por não ter outra maneira, caso contrário salvaria essas pobres almas como fez com tantas antes, mas isso é passado, estamos falando de seu futuro. - Dumbledore levantou-se olhando Snape de cima. - O ciclo lunar está no fim e a senhorita Granger voltará aos seus afazeres em breve, chame-a para conversar e decidam como será o futuro dos dois. Não adianta se fazer de difícil Severus, você jamais faria algo que machucaria a senhorita Granger, ela pode ser uma sabe tudo insuportável, mas no fundo é alguém com quem você se importa e mais ainda agora, ela é sua sabe tudo insuportável assim como você é o morcego intragável dela.

\- Eu não sou pedófilo. - Disse Snape finalmente jogando com raiva o que estava engasgado em sua garganta. - Não vou tirar a inocência dela. Há outra forma de ela viver sem que essa ligação a prejudique.

\- Para cortar uma ligação dessa magnitude é necessário a morte. - Dumbledore olhava para Severus com os olhos tão duros que Snape se sentiu caindo no fundo do mar onde só há escuridão e medo. - Morreria para não estar ligado a ela?

\- Não. - Respondeu Snape levantando-se e encarando Dumbledore. - Eu morreria para que ela permanecesse com sua inocência intacta.

\- Isso é muito altruísta.

\- Isso é apenas o certo. Posso ser muitas coisas, mas jamais me deitei com crianças e não me deitarei.

\- Tudo bem, entendo, mas pense que há outras formas de amor, outras formas se demonstrar afeição. Talvez você encontre uma forma de estar com ela do jeito certo até que esteja pronta e lembre-se que estar pronta nem sempre quer dizer ser adulta, as regras bruxas são diferentes das trouxas.

Snape nada falou, foi ao bar e encheu o copo com mais Whisky, não se virou para ver Dumbledore ir embora, apenas escutou o barulho da porta se fechando atrás do velho ao mesmo tempo em que o copo com o liquido amargo atingia a parede com força quebrando-se em mil pedaços igualmente o homem que o atirara.

Finalmente o último dia de transformação acabou e Hermione pode respirar aliviada quando ainda no meio da noite a fase minguante se fez presente lhe dando a razão de volta. Sentiu o corpo aos poucos retornar a sua forma humana e estava tão cansada que nem mesmo sentiu a dor de sempre, só deitou-se no chão frio respirando devagar sentindo pequenos espasmos nos músculos. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e quase fechadas, sentia tanta vontade de entregar-se ao inconsciente, mergulhar em um mar de sonhos incoerentes. Mas quando estava quase deslizando para o vazio sentiu o pano grosso cobrir lhe o corpo. A textura da capa pinicava sua pele sensível, mas o perfume natural que se impregnara em suas linhas e costuras aos poucos a faziam se sentir confortável, quente e estranhamente bem, como se fosse uma segunda pele, algo que fizesse parte dela.

\- Vamos senhorita Granger, levante-se.

A voz do homem era firme e impaciente, mas as mãos que a ajudavam a se levantar traziam a gentileza daqueles que cuidam. Hermione engoliu a saliva que logo sairia pelo canto da boca em forma de uma baba sonolenta e devagar se ergueu apoiando-se nas mãos dele. Quando enfim em pé achou que suas pernas não conseguiriam sustentar-se por si só e nem mesmo precisou descobrir se era verdade, Snape não deixou de segurá-la um único instante, ainda que seus negros olhos não demonstrassem um único sentimento, ele estava segurando-a.

\- Consegue andar? - Hermione demorou alguns segundos para responder, mas no fim balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Ótimo, siga-me.

E lá estava novamente aquele sentimento de perda que sentia cada vez que ele se afastava, quando suas mãos não mais davam-lhe apoio e seus olhos distanciavam-se. Suspirando Hermione fechou mais a capa que envolvia seu corpo nu e segurou a barra para não arrastar no chão. Fizeram o trajeto de volta aos aposentos de Snape em completo silêncio até que o homem virou-se para a menina falando calmamente e ainda assim demonstrando o mínimo de emoção.

\- Hoje a senhorita volta para seus afazeres comuns. Pode tomar um banho aqui, seu uniforme está em uma cadeira ao lado de uma poção que a ajudará com as dores que ainda tem.

\- Obrigada.

\- Depois vá direto para o salão principal tomar café da manhã com os acéfalos dos seus amigos.

\- Ah não, Harry, Rony. - Hermione bateu a mão na testa e fechou os olhos.

\- Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa de ontem a noite?

\- Poucas coisas, pensei que fossem pesadelos, mas agora sei que essas imagens não são mentiras. Eu ataquei meus amigos.

\- Sim. Sinceramente eles mereciam algumas mordidas para aprenderem a não se meterem onde não devem.

\- Não fale assim.

\- Não falar assim? - Snape aproximou-se da menina fazendo-a erguer a cabeça para encará-lo e apertar a capa negra sobre o corpo. - Se não fosse eu aqueles dois estariam mortos nesse exato momento. Se o senhor herói da nação e o fiel escudeiro reservassem-se a cuidar de suas próprias vidas não teriam colocado a escola inteira em risco. Não defenda seus amiguinhos como se fossem santos, senhorita Granger, pois se não fosse por mim a senhorita estaria se martirizando pelas vidas que teria matado inclusive as deles. Eles foram sim irresponsáveis e devem pagar pelos seus atos.

\- O que o senhor fez com eles? - Questionou a menina com grandes olhos castanhos.

\- Infelizmente a decisão não é minha e sim do diretor que como sempre deve deixá-los livre de culpa. - As palavras do homem, notou Hermione, eram cheias de rancor. - Por mim eles estariam a essa hora em um lugar muito longe daqui, onde não pudessem causar problemas e principalmente longe de você.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas com as palavras dele, estaria o mestre de poções dizendo claramente que queria os meninos longe dela para poder protegê-la? Snape pareceu também perceber o que havia dito e deu um passo para trás virando-se de costas e indo sentar-se no sofá olhando para a porta. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, Snape não se mexeu um único momento e Hermione tão pouco, principalmente depois que as imagens da noite passada inundaram sua mente de novo. Viu-se na frente de Harry, o menino no chão com olhos grandes e assustados, ouviu o choro de Rony atrás de si, ignorou completamente o medo que emanava do garoto no chão, queria apenas ir para cima dele e machucá-lo como ele havia machucado o homem na cela, a raiva a fazia tremer e rosnar, mas no momento em que suas patas dariam os passos que levariam Harry Potter a morte a sua passagem foi fechada por ele. Snape aparecerá em sua frente com as mãos erguidas e olhos atentos. Rosnou para ele a princípio, ele estava impedindo-a de devorar o menino, mas então a voz do homem ressoou em seus ouvidos lhe enchendo de calma como a um antídoto. Lembrou-se de olhar naqueles olhos negros e se ver refletida em suas íris, não como o lobisomem que era e sim como a aluna irritante, era assim que ele a via, como uma menina e não um monstro, sem perceber havia se aproximado até que as pontas dos dedos dele tocaram em si dando-lhe um choque e então, tão rápido quanto havia corrido atrás dos meninos, ela voltou para sua cela arranhando as paredes pelo caminho. Sensações estranhas passavam em seu corpo, sensações mais dolorosas do que a transformação, era algo que não entendia, mas que estava ali, tão presente quanto o homem que logo entrava em sua cela a passos longos.

A menina nos aposentos do mestre de poções ainda não se mexera, lágrimas desciam de seus olhos ao entender porque aquela dor a havia dilacerado. Era a dor causada pelo distanciamento, por ir ao caminho contrário daquele a quem deveria se prender. Não sabia se havia nome ou sequer um motivo correto ou plausível para isso, só sabia que existia.

Com um suspiro longo e quebrado ela deu um passo a frente sentindo a frieza do chão de mármore sob seus pés descalços, depois outro e outro até estar bem atrás dele. Podia sentir seu perfume, ouvir sua respiração, ver o imperceptível movimento do peito subindo e descendo.

\- Me desculpe. - Pediu a menina em uma voz chorosa e baixa.

\- Por que? - Ele perguntou sem se virar, mas não carregando em suas palavras mais do que a simples duvida.

\- Por te prender a mim.

Ela estava se desculpando por algo que não era sua culpa, algo que ela mesma não podia controlar, uma consequência de sua genética. Snape não a culpava, culpava Lupin, ele fora o causador, ela era apenas a consequência, não havia culpa em seus atos ou simplesmente existência.

Hermione piscou os olhos com força tentando afastar as lágrimas do rosto e fazendo o possível para disfarçar os soluços, era em vão. Tomada de coragem aproximou sua mão e a apoiou no ombro dele apertando de leve. Aos poucos foi soltando-a até quase não mais tocá-lo. Porém quando estava prestes a se distanciar dele sentiu seus dedos serem presos pelos dele. Olhou surpresa e viu os dedos do mestre de poções entrelaçados aos seus, sentiu o carinho mínimo que seu polegar fazia em sua pele. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tão rápido quanto começou o carinho se foi assim como o próprio homem que sem olhar para trás atravessou a sala e saiu de seus aposentos.

A porta batendo ecoou pela sala vazia atingindo Hermione que permanecia na mesma posição, ainda com a mão erguida e com a dor a despedaçá-la novamente.


	12. Eu não valho você

**Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora em postar, tentei deixar o capítulo o melhor possível, espero que gostem. Desculpem se virem algum erro também.**

**Agradecimento especial para:**

**Felcia Malfoy: **Snape é fofo, mesmo no estilo dele de ser. Obrigada pelo review, um grande beijo.

**Dama Layla: **O Snape sempre se lasca, porque alguém sempre tem que se lascar e ele é o grande sortudo. Lupin ainda vai ouvir muito, ele entra no próximo capitulo.

**Daniela Snape: **Que bom que está acompanhando, sabe que amo seus reviews e mais ainda que goste de minhas fics... sempre as finalizo também, então é ótimo que esteja aqui comigo. Um grande beijo.

**Mary Snape: **Que bom que gostou, já estou postando mais... espero que goste, um grande beijo.

**Capítulo 12 – Eu não valho você**

Hermione não se impressionou ao ver a sala vazia quando saiu do banho, não esperava que Snape ficasse ali esperando por ela, ainda mais depois do pequeno momento que tiveram. Ela não queria pensar naquilo, era algo muito delicado e profundo para se pensar naquele momento. Sua vida já tivera muitas surpresas nessa última semana, muita coisa para pensar, muitas verdades e mentiras. Preferiu deixar para pensar sobre isso depois, talvez quando finalmente tivesse voltado para seu quarto no dormitório da Grifinória e principalmente depois de colocar as lições em dia, não queria nem imaginar quanta coisa perdera nas matérias. Foi pensando nisso que a menina terminou de enxugar os cabelos, discipliná-los com um feitiço simples e ajeitar o uniforme que vestia. Antes de sair dos aposentos do professor Hermione dobrou cuidadosamente a capa negra e a deixou sobre o sofá, seus dedos não queriam deixar o pano, tocaram-no até o último instante, então deram-lhe as costas e foram embora.

Segundo Snape lhe informara por trás da porta do banheiro enquanto tomava banho, ela teria o primeiro horário livre para se organizar na sala comunal e então partir para a segunda aula que seria do lado de fora com os corvinais na estufa três. Por esse motivo não havia alunos nos corredores enquanto subia os degraus para a torre da Grifinória. Ao chegar em seu quarto pegou sua mochila, organizou seus materiais e rumou para a estufa três com um livro de Herbologia aberto diante de seu rosto, precisava rever as matérias perdidas nos dias que não fora para a aula e era melhor fazer isso antes dos amigos chegarem, sabia que teriam muita coisa para conversar.

Ela não poderia estar mais certa. Quando o horário da aula chegou e os alunos começaram a sair do castelo rumo as estufas Hermione viu Harry e Rony pararem por um segundo ao avistá-la como se temessem se aproximar. Por um segundo baixou a cabeça colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. Estariam eles com medo dela? E poderia ela condená-los por isso depois de quase mata-los? Mas então Harry dera um passo a frente até quase correr e abraça-la com força, Rony ficou atrás, mas tocava seu ombro com o que poderia ser classificado como carinho. Hermione teve que lutar contra a vontade de chorar, se fizesse muito mais alunos questionariam o que estava havendo e não sabia se conseguiria parar após começar.

\- Hermione, me desculpe por aquilo. – Disse Harry se soltando do abraço. – Por favor, me desculpe, não queria causar problemas para você. Nós não sabíamos daquilo.

\- Harry! – Chamou Hermione fazendo-o parar de falar. – Vamos conversar depois, sozinhos, estão olhando pra gente.

\- Ah, ok. Tudo bem.

Era visível como os meninos estavam desconfortáveis ao lado de Hermione, não pelo que ela era e sim pelo que fizeram. Rony não parava de tentar agradá-la lhe passando os instrumentos de trabalho antes mesmo que ela pedisse e Harry tentava responder as perguntas feitas pela professora mostrando que estudara a matéria.

\- Parem, por favor. – Pediu Hermione após ouvir um monologo de Harry sobre ervas curadoras que a professora passara na aula anterior e Rony concordando com cada palavra. – Está tudo bem, ok? Não precisam ficar me agradando o tempo todo. Não que você aprender a matéria seja algo ruim, Harry, já estava mais que na hora de um de vocês prestar atenção na aula também, mas o que estou querendo dizer é, ajam normalmente.

Não adiantou muita coisa, Harry e Rony continuaram tentando agradá-la até que Hermione os arrastou até uma sala vazia antes do almoço e lacrou a sala com um abafiato.

\- Olha, é sério, parem de tentar me agradar, não aguento vocês assim, prefiro muito mais que vocês sejam, sei lá, vocês.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe, é que nos sentimos muito mal pelo que aconteceu. O professor Dumbledore conversou comigo e com o Rony e nos explicou sua situação e como tudo isso ia ser difícil para você.

\- E também deixou bem claro que nós podíamos ter atrapalhado sua adaptação. Mas caramba, Hermione, você ficou uma semana fora. – Disse Rony olhando atentamente para a menina e gesticulando com as mãos nervosas. – Ninguém nos falava nada, só que você não estava nada bem e que precisava ficar na ala hospitalar. Até invadimos a ala hospitalar para ver você e você não estava lá. Não pode nos culpar por ficarmos preocupados com você.

\- Eu não culpo.

\- Mas Snape sim. Ele nos deixou em detenção por pelo menos duas semanas. Depois de você ir para dentro da passagem secreta, o Snape nos levou diretamente para o diretor e nos deixou sozinhos com ele. No começo achei que seriamos expulsos, consegui imaginar minha mãe gritando comigo, foi horrível. Mas ele não nos mandou embora, por sorte. Mandou que cumpríssemos a detenção de Snape nas masmorras limpando estoques velhos, banheiros e ajudando Filch no que ele precisasse. Por um momento cogitei a possibilidade da expulsão ser melhor.

\- Foi só isso? – Questionou Hermione olhando de um para outro. – Vocês já pegaram detenção varias vezes antes.

\- Mas Dumbledore também nos mandou fazer algo muito estranho. – Disse Harry sentando-se na mesa e apoiando os pés na cadeira. – Ele mandou que ficássemos de olho em você. Tentei explicar que por sermos seus amigos sempre estamos de olho em você, mas ele disse que dessa vez era para ficarmos mesmo de olho. Não sair de perto, sempre andar ao seu lado. Garantir que está tudo bem e outra coisa muito estranha.

\- O que?

\- Não entendemos direito, mas ele disse que teríamos que apoiar completamente a sua escolha e mais ainda ajudar a encobertar. Eu não entendi nada.

\- Eu sei sobre o que é, mas não posso explicar agora, melhor deixar para depois. – Disse Hermione desviando os olhos dos amigos, esperava sinceramente que demorasse muito para ter que explicar alguma coisa para os dois. – Melhor irmos. – Finalizou indo em direção a porta.

\- Ei, espera ai! – Exclamou Rony levantando-se e olhando de olhos arregalados para a menina, até Harry parecia surpreso. – Como assim melhor irmos? Hermione, você é uma lobisomem!

\- Eu sei.

\- É, mas nós não, explica como isso aconteceu. Você foi mordida? Por que não falou para nós?

\- Eu não sabia Rony, descobri semana passada no meu aniversário de treze anos, eu sou uma nascida lobisomem, ninguém me mordeu.

\- Uau, então você sempre foi assim? Será que é por isso que você é tão inteligente?

\- Claro que não Rony, a inteligência não é hereditária, minha mãe é uma mulher comum de inteligência mediana e o professor Lupin também.

Demorou poucos segundos para Hermione perceber o que falara, os dois segundos que demorara para raciocinar foram devido os rostos surpresos de olhos arregalados e boca aberta de Harry e Rony. Logo conseguiu ouvir o coro dos dois.

\- O que?!

\- Ah droga, eu não sei se poderia ter contado. Por favor, prometam que jamais falarão nada sobre isso, esse segredo não é meu, não posso contar aos outros.

\- Então Lupin também é um lobisomem?

\- Rony, pelo amor de Deus, não entendeu ainda? Lupin é o pai de Hermione.

\- Ah que ótimo.

A grifinória contou toda a história de Lupin e sua mãe para os meninos, quando finalmente saíram da sala já estava na hora do almoço e Hermione estava morrendo de fome. Tudo que queria agora era sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória e comer um delicioso prato de comida.

\- E como será de agora em diante? Você sempre ficará presa durante a lua cheia e se ficar solta vai matar todo mundo?

\- Não, o professor Snape está desenvolvendo a mesma poção que ele dá para o professor Lupin, essa poção fará com que eu não perca a consciência com facilidade e então posso ficar quieta no meu quarto até o amanhecer. Conseguirei até mesmo dormir durante a noite enquanto estou transformada.

\- Seu quarto? Hermione, você dorme com mais quatro meninas, sei que Parvati gosta de cachorros, mas dai ter um lobisomem dormindo na cama do lado é muita coisa para se pensar.

\- Primeiro, eu não sou um cachorro, segundo, eu não estarei no dormitório das meninas. O diretor vai liberar um dos quartos dos monitores para mim, assim poderei ficar sozinha a noite, transformada.

\- Como você pode estar tão calma com tudo isso Hermione?

\- Eu já tive meus momentos de surtos, foi péssimo porque eu sinto tudo muito mais intenso quando estou no período de lua cheia, então prefiro ficar tranquila, eu não tenho mesmo como fugir disso.

A menina deu de ombros com um sorriso triste e continuou andando até o grande salão ao lado dos amigos.

Os dias passaram rápido, Hermione se enfiou nos livros para ficar em dia com as matérias e principalmente para se preparar para as provas que estavam chegando. Após três semanas tudo parecia normal, os meninos voltaram a ser eles mesmos, as matérias estavam em dia e tudo parecia simplesmente comum, a única diferença era ela mesma. Não havia mais um único momento em que Hermione não conseguisse pensar em Snape. Chegava a ser irritante. Ao acordar se lembrava das mãos dele a tocando para ajudá-la a levantar, quando tomava banho se recordava dos olhos negros ignorando seu corpo em respeito, quando comia via a bandeja que muitas vezes ele, e não os elfos, deixara em sua cela. Recordava-se a cada segundo do perfume que o homem exalava, era leve e intenso ao mesmo tempo, impregnava em suas veias. Sabia que não deveria pensar nele, era loucura. Pensara a princípio que ele era o escolhido para ser seu parceiro, mas depois jogou esse pensamento no lixo, o que acontecera nos aposentos dele fora apenas um lapso de loucura em um momento de fraqueza. Snape nem mesmo era bonito, tinha pelo menos vinte anos a mais que ela, uma pele pálida e gelada, seu corpo não era musculoso e aquele cabelo com certeza não era lavado todos os dias. O homem era um bruto consigo, depois de tudo que passara com ele durante seu confinamento era de se esperar que o mestre de poções ao menos lhe dirigisse a palavra amigavelmente, mas ele não fez isso, continuou ignorando-a como se fosse um nada e a tratando como sempre tratara, como uma irritante sabe tudo.

Por esses e outros motivos que Hermione tirou essa ideia da cabeça e entrou na última aula daquela sexta feira, poções. Sentou-se ao lado de Neville na carteira em frente a Harry e Rony que discutiam o que fariam quando chegassem em Hogsmead no dia seguinte.

\- Você vai conseguir a autorização para ir a vila Harry, tenha fé. – Disse Rony.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e nem mesmo se virou para discutir o que já debatera exaustivamente com eles, Harry já tinha sua opinião formada de que conseguiria a autorização de qualquer jeito e iria com eles para Hogsmead, não adiantava mais falar qualquer coisa, por isso apenas abriu o livro e começou a ler a matéria enquanto o professor não chegava. Não demorou muito para que Snape abrisse a porta e entrasse com seu humor habitual.

\- Abram o livro na página 52, leiam e entendam a essência da poção da incoerência, após isso peguem os ingredientes no armário e façam a poção. No final da aula irei testar a poção em alguém. Vocês quererão acertar dessa vez.

Os alunos ficaram de olhos arregalados, Hermione era a única pessoa calma, ela sabia que conseguiria fazer a poção com perfeição, era simples e rápida também. Assim que Snape deu a ordem Hermione se levantou para pegar os ingredientes, pois era a única que já havia lido sobre essa poção. A menina estava tão concentrada em fazer sua tarefa que nem mesmo percebeu os olhares penetrantes em sua direção, ela só via raízes, sementes e as instruções no livro. Neville parecia nervoso ao seu lado enquanto pegava os ingredientes e os separava em cima da mesa.

\- Acabou o tempo, guardem uma amostra da poção nos vasilhames e limpem suas mesas. – Disse Snape ao final da aula, passarei verificando cada uma.

Snape se levantou devagar e passou a analisaras poções de cada aluno começando pelos sonserinos. A cada poção que via ele atribuía uma nota e em alguns casos algum comentário necessário. Quando chegou a fileira dos grifinórios os comentários eram cada vez maiores e azedos, as notas diminuíram consideravelmente. Hermione ouviu Simas reclamar audivelmente que era injusto, sua poção estava muito melhor do que de Crabbe, mas Snape apenas ignorou. Quando chegou a mesa de Hermione a menina ficou tensa, ele estava bem ao seu lado e se debruçou para pegar a poção de Neville ao lado.

\- Senhor Longbottom, o que acha que é isso?

\- Minha poção senhor. – Respondeu o menino com a cabeça baixa e as bochechas coradas.

\- Tem certeza? Eu acredito que não é, a poção deveria ser azul, isso parece azul para o senhor?

\- Não, professor.

\- O senhor ao menos sabe que cor é essa? Tem a capacidade de saber isso?

\- Professor, acho que... – Tentou falar Hermione.

\- Senhorita Granger não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião.

Hermione engoliu em seco e voltou sua atenção para frente, Neville tremia ao seu lado. Snape posou o vidro com a poção de Neville na frente do menino.

\- Tome.

\- O que?

\- Tome a sua poção, vamos ver como você reagirá ao veneno que fez. O que será que o senhor tem para nos dizer? Coisas inúteis ou algum segredo que jamais contou para seus amigos?

Neville ficou duro na cadeira, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e vermelhos. Havia algo que o menino não queria contar, algo que era seu segredo mais íntimo, mais sagrado. Não podia deixar que fizesse isso, não podia.

\- Tome.

Então o vidro foi pego com rapidez e virado em sua boca fazendo com que o liquido descesse queimando sua garganta. Assim que pousou o vidro na carteira, abriu os olhos e se deparou com um Snape furioso. Os dentes do professor não estavam somente cerrados, pareciam que queriam quebrar-se completamente, suas mãos fechadas em punho traziam o branco da pele esticada sobre os ossos e os olhos eram punhais afiados lançando ódio em sua direção. Teria dito algo, mas a poção de Neville começara a fazer efeito e mesmo que soubesse o que diria a seguir, Hermione não podia impedir sua boca de emitir aquelas palavras.

\- Eu sei quem é meu parceiro ideal. - Disse Hermione espalhando as mãos na carteira e se levantando com os olhos grudados em Snape. - É você, Severus.

Por um minuto inteiro todos da sala ficaram calados olhando atentamente de mestre para aprendiz, não havia como acreditar que Hermione Granger dissera uma coisa daquelas para o professor Snape. Harry olhou para Rony que de tão perplexo não conseguiu retribuir o olhar, Neville tampava a boca com a mão e se encolhia na carteira. E mesmo com todos olhando para os dois, ninguém foi capaz de perceber a pequena mudança no olhar de Snape, foi algo tão sutil que poderia ter passado despercebido até por ele mesmo, tudo isso apenas por ouvir seu nome dito com todas as letras pela voz suave dela. Só por causa de seu nome. Um olhar surpreso que durou menos de um minuto, pois no seguinte um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto. Snape olhou para Neville e riu. Uma risada curta e cruel.

\- Então, ainda que estivesse errada, de alguma forma a sua poção funcionou, Longbottom, você deixou a senhorita Granger completamente incoerente e falando coisas desconexas. Acho que a Grifinória merece 5 pontos por isso. - Neville quase caiu da cadeira com o que ouviu. Snape estava lhe pontuando por uma poção certa. Somente em Herbologia ele conseguia ganhar pontos. Mas logo a alegria sumiu. - E vinte pontos a menos pelo atrevimento da senhorita Granger. - Snape não voltou a olhar para a menina, dirigia-se unicamente a sala. - Dispensados, senhores Potter e Weasley, esperem a senhorita Granger fora da sala, preciso ministrar o antídoto.

\- Por que não dá o antidoto agora? - Questionou Harry. - Eu posso esperar.

\- Menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória por me retrucar, faça o que eu mandei, senhor Potter.

Rony também não gostou nada da ideia de deixar Hermione com Snape, ainda mais se ele fosse dar algo para ela beber, mas não podiam fazer nada, então apenas empurrou Harry para fora da sala e aguardou.

Após toda a sala se esvaziar Snape aproximou-se de Hermione, a menina estava sentada, suas mãos ainda espalmadas na carteira, mas seus olhos não o encaravam, estavam baixos e suas bochechas coradas. Ela sabia o que havia falado, provavelmente estava brigando para não abrir a boca novamente.

\- Quem diria que Longbottom conseguiria fazer uma poção variante da veritasserum. Eu jamais imaginaria essa possibilidade. - Disse Snape tirando de um bolso interno da capa um vidrinho pequeno que colocou diante dela antes de se sentar ao seu lado. - Beba, senhorita Granger, vai anular os efeitos do que bebeu antes.

Imediatamente Hermione abriu o frasco e bebeu seu líquido de um gole quase engasgando com o gosto ruim.

\- Obrigada. - Disse Hermione ainda tossindo. - E desculpe, por isso. Eu não queria dizer aquilo.

Snape nada disse, apenas encarou seu rosto, ela ainda não olhava para ele. Sabia que a menina estava com vergonha e entendia o motivo. Ele mesmo sentia-se estranho naquele momento. Deveria estar odiando-a, amaldiçoando-a, talvez até xingando de nomes horríveis, mantê-la a distância e depois ser o mais cruel que pudesse, esse sim deveria ser o Snape após ouvir aquelas palavras, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia. Como um parceiro seria ideal se odiasse sua parceira? O destino era mais cruel que a morte, ele sentia essa crueldade em seu âmago, nos sentimentos estranhos que sentia e no que desejava.

\- Não se desculpe, senhorita Granger, a verdade é apenas a verdade. - Disse Snape fazendo-a olhar para ele, havia lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos e grandes, elas caíram pecaminosas pelo rosto jovem. - Mas algumas delas não são necessárias serem ditas em voz alta para que saibamos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando a mão se estendeu até seu rosto e o polegar acarinhou sua bochecha limpando a lágrima que ali estava. Mas Hermione só fez chorar mais ao fechar os olhos e deixar-se sentir o toque dele em si. Poderia ficar ali para o resto da vida, mas o carinho se foi. Antes que abrisse os olhos ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido.

\- Não chore por mim, eu não valho suas lágrimas.

Quando abriu os olhos ele não estava mais ali, apenas uma carteira vazia. Ao se virar o encontrou encostado atrás de sua escrivaninha, de costas para ela olhando para a parede. Devagar se levantou guardando o material que ainda estava na carteira. De mochila nas costas seguiu até a porta, tocou na maçaneta, mas não a virou.

\- Vá embora, senhorita Granger. - Disse Snape ainda sem se virar.

Ela virou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e saiu. Snape ainda conseguiu ouvir Rony perguntando por que ela estava chorando antes da porta se fechar o deixando completamente sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ela estava chorando de novo, lágrimas maculavam aquele rosto perfeito, manchando a pele quente, mas deixando os olhos grandes e brilhantes, lindos.

Baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos com força e apertou os dedos na beirada da mesa até doerem. Quando abriu os olhos e os dedos sentia dor em sua mão e sua visão estava preenchida com pontos pretos, ainda assim conseguia ver seu rosto e sentir a textura de sua pele.

\- Eu não valho isso, não valho você.


	13. Uma visita interessante

**Olá pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews que recebi, vocês são demais... espero que gostem mais ainda do capítulo seguinte.**

**Quero agradecer especialmente os reviews das pessoas abaixo:**

Felicia Malfoy

Dama Layla

LiliiMalfoy

Daniela Snape

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews que me mandaram, vocês são demais... bjusssssssss**

**Uma visita interessante**

Não adiantava, mesmo depois de três meses bebendo aquela poção o gosto continuava horrível e queimava sua garganta, pois tinha que bebê-la quente.

\- Um dia o gosto melhorará?

\- O sabor das poções jamais muda senhorita Granger, nosso paladar é que se acostuma e identifica todos os gostos mais rápido e assim não rejeita a poção.

\- Então meu paladar está bem preguiçoso. - Comentou a menina limpando a boca com um guardanapo dado pelo professor.

\- Pode ir.

\- Sim senhor.

Hermione caminhou para a porta como sempre fazia quando vinha tomar a primeira dose da poção Mata Cão e levar a quantidade dos outros dias em um recipiente encantado para sempre manter a poção fumegante e no ponto certo, não havia o que falar, nem mesmo olhares para serem trocados, haviam feito um acordo mudo de não forçarem nada entre os dois, apenas deixariam que o destino os levassem para algum lugar.

\- Professor?

Snape se virou, estava tão concentrado em mexer o caldeirão com uma poção importante que não percebeu a presença da grifinória ainda em seu escritório. Ela estava próxima a porta, algumas carteiras separavam os dois e ainda assim ele podia sentir o perfume floral de seu shampoo. Sempre que a olhava sua vontade era de manda-la embora, que ficasse muito longe de si, mas não conseguia abrir a boca.

\- Eu estava pensando. - Continuou Hermione. - Depois de amanhã é véspera de Natal.

\- Tenho um calendário em minha mesa, senhorita Granger, não necessito de uma agenda humana.

Ele gostava de alfinetá-la, era prazeroso ver como ela lutava contra as palavras que queriam sair de sua boca. Quem sabe ela um dia não fosse definitivamente embora o livrando do fardo que ele não conseguia se livrar. Hermione respirou fundo.

\- Eu estava pensando, amanhã os alunos não tem aula, estaremos livres o dia inteiro e como vou para a casa dos meus pais no feriado eu queria saber se... - E então as palavras engasgaram-se em sua garganta, os ensaios diante do espelho de nada adiantaram, pois naquele momento nada saia.

\- Fale de uma vez.

\- Queria saber se fará alguma coisa amanhã, ou se podemos, talvez, não sei, conversar um pouco.

\- Seus amigos não são orelhas suficientes para se mostrar?

\- Por favor. - Sussurrou Hermione mexendo-se incomoda sobre os pés. - Eu só quero conversar um pouco como pessoas normais. Eu preciso. Nós precisamos.

O professor pousou as mãos na carteira e olhou atentamente para a menina, não queria negar o pedido dela, queria se sentar ao seu lado e conversar decentemente. Sabia que precisavam disso, sabia que os dois necessitavam colocar os pingos nos is, eram prometidos um para o outro, algo que não era possível fugir e que a cada transformação da menina ficava mais e mais intenso. Ainda assim preferia adiar aquele momento o máximo que pudesse.

\- Estarei ocupado amanhã.

\- Está bem. - Concordou Hermione colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - Obrigada pela poção. - Agradeceu apertando o vidro com a poção Mata Cão dentro, o suficiente para os dias de transformação. - Minha mãe ficará feliz de me ter em casa sem que eu mate alguém ou destrua sua mobília. Eles têm um porão, sabe. - Hermione tagarelava, não tinha a menor vontade de ir embora, Snape apenas a observava. - Eu ficarei presa no porão a noite. Estou mais acostumada com tudo então não será um problema, o professor Dumbledore está muito otimista com isso, talvez ele consiga mostrar ao mundo que os lobisomens não são tão ruins. Poderia haver outra denominação para lobisomens mulheres, por que sinceramente...

\- Senhorita Granger! - A menina parou de falar no mesmo instante. Snape apenas apontou para a porta.

\- OK, tchau professor.

A porta fechou devagar e quase sem fazer barulhos, dentro da sala Snape tentava se concentrar na poção que precisava fazer, mesmo que sentisse dificuldade para isso, pois toda hora o cheiro perfumado dos cabelos dela invadiam sua mente o levando para outro lugar onde não havia barreiras dentro de si. Do lado de fora Hermione caminhava despreocupada e pensativa com o vidro de poções apertado entre as mãos, sua mente estava tão longe que nem mesmo percebera a figura que vinha caminhando cada vez mais devagar em sua direção.

\- Hermione.

Quando ouviu aquela voz Hermione olhou imediatamente para o rosto do professor Lupin, o homem parecia o mesmo de sempre, apesar de surrado trazia no olhar um ar jovem, mas cansado. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios finos que não foi compartilhado por Hermione, a menina não falava mais do que o necessário com o homem na sala de aula e o ignorava completamente fora dela. Não que o homem fosse realmente culpado de alguma coisa, sabia que ele tinha apenas seguido o instinto quando encontrara sua mãe e agradecia por ele não ter seguido os outros lobisomens que não conseguem se segurar e devoram sua parceira. No fundo não tinha raiva de Lupin e sim magoa por ele não ter procurado sua mãe depois, não ter se preocupado com a possibilidade dela ter um filho e mais ainda desse filho ter o gene que o transformaria naquilo que muitos odiavam.

\- Preciso voltar para a sala comunal, professor, se o senhor me der licença.

\- Hermione, por favor, o que posso fazer para que você me perdoe.

\- Eu não tenho que lhe perdoar por nada.

\- Então não me destrate, não me ignore. - Os olhos castanhos de Lupin eram suplicantes, brilhavam de uma forma assustadoramente bonita. - Eu entendo que você não me queira como pai, eu realmente não fui seu pai durante todos esses anos e não mereço esse título, mas me deixe ser seu amigo. Eu quero participar da sua vida, te conhecer melhor. Sabe, apesar de você se dar melhor com a licantropia do que eu, eu posso ensinar e mostrar muitas coisas para você. Ha muitas coisas que podemos fazer e que eu amaria te mostrar.

Hermione respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio. Apesar de magoada não podia negar uma suplica feita com tanta verdade. Era difícil, não sentia por Lupin o menor sentimento de amizade, na verdade não sentia nada por ele. Mas negar lhe a chance de tentar e mais ainda a chance de seu próprio coração tentar não seria fazer o que Snape estava fazendo consigo?

\- Tudo bem, mas nada forçado, não gosto disso. Vamos apenas tentar virar a página e quem sabe um dia sentamos para conversar.

\- Muito obrigado, Hermione, você não tem noção de como estou feliz por isso. Muito feliz.

\- Agora, com licença, tenho que estudar.

\- Claro.

Lupin afastou-se para um canto deixando a menina passar, ficou observando-a até que sumisse no final do corredor.

\- Por que está me observando, Severus? - Perguntou Lupin ainda sem se virar, mesmo que Hermione não estivesse mais a vista. - Senti seu cheiro de longe. - Disse virando-se.

\- Ainda bem que pelo menos seus sentidos não decaíram. - Disse Snape olhando Lupin de cima a baixo. O professor de DCAT só sorriu.

\- Não me incomodo com a opinião dos outros sobre minhas roupas ou nível social, já me acostumei com isso.

\- Talvez se ficasse junto aos seus isso não acontecesse. Já pensou nisso? Sair do mundo dos bruxos e ir para o canil?

\- Não faz ideia de quantas vezes.

Um aluno da sonserina passou ao lado dos dois forçando-os a calarem-se. Snape indicou para que Lupin o acompanhasse até seu escritório, ali entregaria a poção do homem e poderia finalmente ir para seus aposentos.

\- Você conhece Greyback?

A pergunta de Lupin era apenas uma pergunta que se passaria como comum aos ouvidos de muitos, principalmente aqueles que poderiam responder claramente que não. Mas ele conhecia muito bem aquele nome, bem até demais para sua saúde mental. Sua mão quase tremera ao relembrar antigos momentos em que precisara trabalhar ao lado do bruxo Greyback. O sangue ainda manchava sua visão.

\- Já ouvi falar, o que tem ele?

\- Ele é o motivo de não me juntar a uma matilha. - Lupin sentou-se em uma cadeira diante da mesa de Snape e fechou a capa surrada protegendo-se do frio que aparentemente não atingia o homem a sua frente. - Ele é ex comensal da morte, esteve do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem e fez coisas horríveis naquela época, é de se pensar que depois de doze anos ele tivesse mudado, mas só ficou pior. Por onde vai há mortes misteriosas que saem nos jornais dos trouxas, sempre o mesmo padrão, meninas jovens, adolescentes ainda, mordidas até ficarem quase irreconhecíveis. - A voz de Lupin era baixa e trazia o horror que sentia ao ter que contar aquilo. - Não poderia me juntar a ele, nem que fosse obrigado. E dizem que ele anda planejando alguma coisa, alistando lobisomens de todo o mundo.

\- O que ele planeja? - Perguntou Snape franzindo a testa.

\- Ainda não sei. Mas uma fonte perto dele que ainda é confiável diz que ele ouviu alguma coisa um dia em um bar e está buscando alguma coisa.

\- A historinha para dormir está ótima Lupin, mas ao contrario de você tenho coisas importantes para fazer, pegue a poção e feche a porta após sair.

\- Sutil como sempre.

Lupin levantou-se e pegou o vidro azul na mesa levando o liquido quente embora. Snape, que antes queria ir para seus aposentos, agora ficara em sua cadeira pensando nas palavras de Lupin. Se Greyback estava reunindo lobisomens do mundo inteiro então estava se preparando para algo que não seria nada bom. Talvez devesse avisar Dumbledore, se bem que já sabia o que o velho diria, que deveria investigar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Talvez não fosse nada demais, só algo de lobos, mas tinha que saber tudo, era seu dever. Um dever da qual não podia fugir, um juramento feito para a mulher morta em seus braços, uma promessa selada com as lágrimas caídas de seus olhos pelo amor que se fora. Foi então que vestiu sua antiga capa guardada nos confins de seu guarda roupa, o tecido ainda trazia as manchas negras do passado. Muitas delas conseguidas junto a Greyback.

\- Greyback. - Sussurrou Snape sentindo o gosto amargo daquele nome antes de ir embora.

O chão em que pisava era sujo e molhado, o ar poluído e os seres que ali viviam, jogados a própria sorte entre mijo e fezes cheiravam a morte. Muitos pediam pela morte, estendiam a mão em sinal de suplica. Ele apenas os ignorou e continuou seu caminho até aquele pequeno prédio subindo suas escadas e entrando sem bater na porta numero 74. O apartamento em nada podia ser comparado com o lado de fora, era branco e extremamente limpo, conseguia até mesmo sentir o cheiro de limpeza em cada centímetro. Retirou a capa pesada dos ombros pendurando ao lado da porta e caminhou pelo corredor que levaria até a sala. A sala era bonita com sofás de couro e uma televisão grande colada na parede, havia um homem sentado no sofá olhando para a televisão, estava despreocupado comendo cereal em uma tigela.

\- Olá Severus. - Cumprimentou o homem. - Eu diria que é educado bater na porta ao invés de invadir o território alheio, mas você nunca fez isso antes, porque faria agora. - Ele se virou e sorriu, os olhos eram azuis e os cabelos castanho quase loiro, em nada se parecia com Snape, no entanto... – O que manda tio?

\- Já pedi para não me chamar de tio.

\- Desculpe, Severus. – Disse o jovem sem se levantar ou mesmo tirar os olhos da televisão. – É o costume.

Snape caminhou lentamente até mais perto do sofá onde pode olhar atentamente para ele. Seu nome era Lucas, filho de uma prima distante por parte de mãe que morrera alguns anos antes da primeira guerra bruxa. Um funcionário do Ministério da Magia o encontrou e informou que Lucas estava em um orfanato trouxa e que precisava de um tutor. Apesar de negar-se a morar junto do menino, na época um pré-adolescente, Snape custeou, com o baixo salário de garçom, toda a educação de Lucas no mundo trouxa. Não quis trazê-lo para o mundo bruxo, aquele caos não era o melhor lugar para ele. Lucas era calmo, na dele, não tinha problemas com controle de sua magia e apesar de ter varinha e ter estudado alguns poucos anos em Hogwarts após a guerra bruxa acabar, não era mais do que um simples bruxo que escolhera viver como um trouxa rodeado de tecnologia de modernidade.

\- Preciso da sua ajuda.

A televisão foi desligada e a tigela de cereal pousou na mesinha de centro. Lucas olhou atentamente para Snape vendo sua expressão séria e a roupa que usava.

\- A última vez que veio me visitar foi para pedir que eu seguisse algumas pistas sobre o paradeiro dele, o que me levou até a floresta da Albânia, onde conheci o professor Quirrel e lhe informei minhas suspeitas sobre ele. Isso faz menos de três anos, quer dizer que alguma coisa está acontecendo. Ele voltou? – Perguntou o rapaz com raiva na voz.

\- Não, mas preciso saber informações sobre um de seus antigos seguidores. Greyback.

\- Severus, você é um bruxo e um dos bem poderosos e inteligentes, por que precisa de mim para isso?

\- Dizem que ele está no mundo trouxa, com certeza ele não vai querer me ver e nem seus seguidores. Também estarei ocupado com a escola, não posso me ausentar por muito tempo. Sei que você pode rastreá-lo através das mortes recentes e descobrir o que preciso.

\- Você se aproveita por que sou um bruxo haquer, acho que o único no mundo.

\- Não vim aqui para ouví-lo se gabar de suas habilidade trouxas, Lucas. Pode me ajudar ou não?

\- Greyback. – Repetiu Lucas como se sentisse o gosto em sua boca. – Um dos malditos seguidores daquele crápula que matou meus pais, acho que posso fazer isso sim. Vou me informar sobre mortes recentes no mundo trouxa e pegar uma pista, depois disso sigo com o uso de magia para me aproximar cada vez mais e descobrir alguma coisa.

\- Não tenha contato com ele, descubra algo e me conte.

\- E como farei isso? Em Hogwarts não tem sinal de celular.

\- Antes de mais nada, você é um bruxo, sabe como me mandar uma mensagem. E falando em ser um bruxo, você poderia arranjar um lugar mais adequado para viver, não seria difícil se aceitasse o dinheiro que deposito em sua conta no Gringotes.

\- Eu não ligo para aquele dinheiro, trabalho com empresas grandes que precisam de alguém como eu mexendo em seus sistemas e gosto daqui, ninguém imagina o que há no meu apartamento quando olham lá da rua. – Disse o jovem sentando-se novamente e religando a tv. – Se isso te incomoda, pode desaparatar, eu retirei o feitiço antidesaparatação. Quando achar algo te mando a resposta

\- Seja rápido.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Mione! Que saudades.

O abraço da mãe era um conforto para a menina que entrava em casa com o malão para passar as duas semanas com os familiares. Havia tanto conforto em seus braços que nem queria sair dali, mas o ar gelado a obrigou a se desgrudar da mulher.

\- Minha filha.

\- Papai!.

O homem estava sorridente enquanto a abraçava, Hermione tentou procurar qualquer indício de sentimentos ruins ou preconceitos, mas só havia o doce olhar de seu pai. O senhor Granger levou o malão de Hermione para o quarto da menina enquanto sua mãe a chamava na cozinha. Havia uma caneca fumegante de chocolate quente a sua espera. Assim que tomou o primeiro gole sentiu o rosto corar.

\- Ah que delicia mamãe, fazia tempo que eu não tomava seu chocolate quente. Está muito bom.

\- Hermione, você está tão bonita. – Disse sua mãe sorridente. – Sua pele está mais macia e até suas sardas estão mais claras.

\- Deve ser a puberdade. – Disse Hermione tomando outro gole do chocolate. – Só queria que essa puberdade diminuísse o volume do meu cabelo ou o tamanho do meu dente, se bem que esse último vocês poderiam cuidar disso.

\- Sabe o que achamos sobre seus dentes, são perfeitos.

\- Qual é a vantagem de se ter dois bons dentistas em casa se nem mesmo posso arrumar meus dentes?

A senhora Granger riu da menina e pegou sua caneta vazia para colocar dentro da pia e lavar depois, ao voltar para a mesa olhou por cima do ombro da menina para saber se o senhor Granger estava vindo, porém, pelos barulhos de esforço o homem não deveria ter nem mesmo terminado de subir as escadas com o malão lotado de livros.

\- Me diz, essas mudanças em você tem alguma coisa haver com... você sabe... aquela coisa.

\- Eu ser lobisomem? Não sei, acho que sim.

\- Não querida, não exatamente isso, mas aquela outra coisa, de você ter um parceiro ideal. – Disse a senhora Granger baixando a voz. – Até seu olhar está diferente Hermione, eu já estive em seu lugar, sei como é estar apaixonada.

\- Eu não estou apaixonada, mamãe.

\- Negar é o primeiro sintoma.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – Exclamou Hermione ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha, seu rosto queimava de vergonha. – Eu não estou apaixonada e meu olhar não está diferente e se estivesse não seria por amor e sim por magoa.

\- Então ele te magoou?

\- Sim, quer dizer, não. – Respondeu rapidamente, mas tarde demais para evitar o sorriso no rosto da mulher. - Não magoou, por que não existe ele. Agora para de falar de mim, você contou para o papai?

\- Contei, eu disse que iria contar. Ele está agindo como se nada acontecesse e que as noites em que ficará no porão não passarão de noites em que você foi dormir na casa de uma amiga.

\- Eu entendo ele, quem quer ter uma filha lobisomem?

\- Querida. – Chamou a senhora Granger virando o rosto da menina para olhá-la. – Ninguém sente vergonha de você, nós a amamos, será difícil para ele aceitar que sua menininha pode se transformar em um ser mais forte que ele e que não precisará protegê-la. Foi ele quem arrumou tudo lá embaixo se isso te consola. Tentou deixar o mais parecido possível com seu quarto, tem até um monte de livros em prateleiras brancas e decoração rosa como você gosta.

Hermione sorriu e quando seu pai retornou dizendo que ela deveria maneirar na quantidade que livros que colocava no malão já que não poderia usar magia para deixa-lo mais leve, a menina apenas levantou e o abraçou fortemente sendo retribuída pelos braços de seu querido e amado pai.

Logo depois do ano novo Hermione encontrava-se em seus momentos mais felizes daquele feriado, a lua cheia havia acabado e não precisava mais dormir encolhida no porão reforçado da casa, podia deitar em sua cama confortável e apenas ler até seus olhos não aguentarem mais seguir as linhas das frases. Era assim que ela estava naquela tarde de terça feira quando alguém bateu em sua porta. Imediatamente deixou o livro ao lado e levantou-se da cama olhando pela janela. Não viu ninguém no quintal, talvez estivessem bem perto da porta, assim não conseguiria ver da sua janela. Colocando o robe por cima do pijama que ainda vestia, desceu as escadas até a entrada, estava sozinha, seus pais estavam trabalhando, por isso ou ela mesma atendia a porta ou fingia não ter ninguém em casa. Era idiotice ter medo de atender a porta, mas por algum motivo sabia que a pessoa que estava ali não deveria estar ali. Tentou ouvir os batimentos cardíacos para descobrir se estava nervosa, mas o coração da pessoa estava batendo em um ritmo constante e normal. Havia um perfume que ela conhecia, só não se recordava de onde. Ficou parada pensando sobre isso tentando se lembrar quando a pessoa atrás da porta falou confirmando suas suspeitas.

\- Abra a porta Senhorita Granger.

Sem nem mesmo pensar Hermione destrancou a porta e a abriu dando de cara com Severus Snape

\- Professor?

\- Precisamos conversar. – Disse o homem estendendo a mão. – Aceita tomar um café comigo?

Hermione parecia paralisada, não sabia o que falar enquanto via o homem que não saia de sua cabeça bem diante de seus olhos com a mão estendida esperando sua resposta. O que as meninas normalmente devem fazer? Aceitar o pedido? Dizer não e bater a porta na cara dele? Ou só ficar ali parada?

\- Hãmm, claro, eu aceito. – Respondeu após perceber que estava parecendo uma idiota de boca aberta. Snape ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para sua própria mão. – Acho que eu deveria me trocar primeiro. – Respondeu fazendo-o baixar a mão. – Por favor, entre, está muito frio aí fora.

\- Com licença. – Pediu Snape entrando e limpando o pé no tapete de boas vindas.

\- Pode se sentar no sofá, eu vou lá em cima me trocar e já volto.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Hermione tremia e seu rosto parecia queimar, ela subiu os primeiros degraus devagar e depois correu até seu quarto fechando a porta e então escorregando até o chão. Severus Snape estava na sua casa esperando-a para tomar um café e conversar. Queria gritar, mas se fizesse isso ele correria para ver se estava tudo bem e ao descobrir que ela teve apenas um ataque histérico acabaria indo embora achando-a mais maluca do que o normal.

\- Se controla, Hermione, pense com calma. Ok, roupas.

Ao abrir seu guarda roupas teve vontade de fechá-lo novamente. Não havia uma única roupa adequada para sair com ele. E se ele a levasse a algum lugar caro? E se ele a levasse a um restaurante? Como poderia entrar usando jeans e blusinha? Era uma negação. As roupas estavam logo jogadas no chão, em cima da cama e cômoda. Somente após muito procurar achou um vestido azul escuro que usara uma vez em uma festa que fora convidada. Após tomar banho Hermione colocou o vestido e tentava fechar o zíper das costas quando olhou no espelho e viu o reflexo dele na porta.

\- Meu Deus! Professor, que susto que me deu. O que faz no meu quarto?

\- Você estava demorando e vim ver o motivo. Pensei que havia algum inimigo aqui, mas pelo visto o único inimigo é a estética e moda. – Os olhos negros varreram o quarto bagunçado com desdém.

\- Não há nada acontecendo e estou terminando, por favor, aguarde lá embaixo.

Snape assentiu e deu um passo para trás no mesmo instante que Hermione transtornada tentou fechar o zíper do vestido sem nem mesmo olhar para o espelho e ver o reflexo do homem entrando em seu quarto. Só percebeu a presença dele tão perto quando as mãos firmes puxaram o zíper de baixo até o topo. Devagar ele a virou com a mão em sua cintura olhando para seu visual. Novamente sem dizer uma palavra tirou os grampos do cabelo castanho que caiu como uma cascata em seus ombros então desceu as mãos até a cintura dela de novo e as deixou ali apertando de leve o local enquanto a via lutar para manter a respiração controlada. Estava bela, os olhos grandes, os lábios vermelhos sem nem mesmo ter usado batom, a pele macia e alva, o colo ressaltado pelas sardas, o cabelo emoldurando seus traços. Devagar a puxou para mais perto quase colando seus corpos, Hermione não tinha mais folego.

\- Está muito bonita, senhorita Granger. – Hermione quase derretia com suas palavras e voz arrastada. - Um café não parece o mais adequado agora, mas talvez aceite jantar comigo hoje.

\- Sim, eu aceito.

\- Ótimo, termine de se arrumar e me encontre na sala em dez minutos.

E então saiu fechando a porta atrás de si deixando Hermione completamente sem ar.


	14. Você é especial

_**UAU, QUANTOS REVIEWS...**_

_**Gente muito obrigada mesmo, eu amei cada um deles... quero muito agradecer a todos... muito obrigada para: **_

_** ,**_

_**Luana Snape , **_

_**Felicia Malfoy, **_

_**Dama Layla, **_

_**camila limavrde (que bom que comentou, fico feliz) , **_

_**Dinifer, **_

_** , **_

_**LiliiMalfoy, **_

_**Daniela Snape**_

_**Quero também esclarecer que minha demora se da por um vírus horrível no meu pc, daqueles de propagandas que enche a internet de propagando e trava tudo, eu não conseguia digitar. Mas aqui está o novo capítulo... um grande beijo**_

_**Capítulo 14 – Você é especial**_

Snape estava parado feito uma estátua durante todo o tempo em que Hermione terminava de se arrumar, dera dez minutos a menina, mas já havia se passado vinte e ela não descia. Apesar de sempre manter-se calmo e estar visivelmente insensível a qualquer coisa, por dentro havia um pequeno nervosismo nascendo. Aquilo era loucura, estar naquela casa, aquela hora e prestes a levar sua aluna para um jantar a dois. Era tudo fora de contexto, no entanto parecia certo, de uma forma errada, mas certo.

Recordou-se das duas semanas sozinho em Hogwarts, sempre gostara dessas épocas de férias, eram momentos em que podia ficar tranquilo em seus aposentos apenas pensando, lendo, corrigindo trabalhos medíocres e xingando os alunos enquanto bebia um copo de Whisky. Mas daquela vez era diferente, havia um perfume no ar que o incomodava, um cheiro doce de flores, leve e contagiante. Tentou se livrar dele, mas parecia impregnado nas pedras das paredes, nas paginas dos livros, no chão gelado e no ar grudando em seu corpo. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada e quando menos esperava os olhos castanhos vinham a sua mente enchendo-o de vontades e desejos. Chegou a acordar de madrugada suado e ofegante por um sonho indevido.

\- Não reprima seus desejos Severus. – Dissera Dumbledore quando o consultara. – Quanto mais afastar-se dela mais desejo sentirá. Aproxime-se, procure-a, perceberá que ao ficar perto, ao se deixar sentir, tudo será mais fácil.

Apesar dos conselhos do velho Snape manteve-se firme em seu proposito de afastar-se de Hermione, de simplesmente tentar esquecê-la, mesmo que fosse quase impossível. Sabia naquele momento que ser o parceiro de uma lobisomem era como uma tortura constante, o corpo pedia para estar ao lado dela, para tocar em sua pele, olhar em seus olhos e sentir sua respiração, sua mente o obrigava a sonhar com seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz. E quando somente sonhar não era suficiente seu âmago o levava ao extremo do desejo o obrigando a tocar-se devagar sentindo em sua mão a pulsação dos nervos clamando por ela, sua garganta rasgava com o nome entalado forçando para sair.

Mas o nome dela saiu uma única vez por entre seus lábios, em meio a um grito apavorante. Snape engoliu em seco ao recordar-se do dia anterior. Era para ser uma quinta feira comum, mas a presença de Lucas em sua lareira o deixou tenso, as notícias que ele dera o alarmaram ao ponto de causar-lhe náuseas e então fazê-lo remexer-se em sua cama gemendo e chamando pelo nome dela. Ainda podia ver a imagem arrepiante que o fizera acordar com o coração disparado. Um altar de pedra no meio de uma igreja antiga, um punhal de prata manchado de sangue com gotas frescas ainda pingando, um corpo sem vida olhando em sua direção com olhos castanhos vazios e ele gemendo de dor no chão tentando gritar seu nome, mesmo que já soubesse que ela jamais o escutaria.

\- Chegou tarde, Snape.

Foi a dor, muito mais do que a risada que o acordou, uma dor insuportável no peito como se algo houvesse sido arrancado dali de forma bruta. Respirando forte Snape pisou descalço no chão de pedra e foi até o armário onde abriu uma pequena caixinha, dentro havia um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de lírio. Houve uma única vez que sentira dor igual àquela, quando os olhos de Lilian se apagaram para sempre.

Perguntou-se por um momento se suportaria sentir aquela dor de novo. Sua presença naquela sala era a melhor resposta que poderia dar, talvez fosse a única.

\- Professor?

Snape nem mesmo reparara que entrara em um devaneio. Ele olhou para Hermione e disfarçou o calor no estomago, ela estava linda. Seu vestido a deixava acinturada e com os ombros de fora, os cabelos arrumados em cachos soltos caiam em cima dos ombros e emolduravam o rosto belo com pouca maquiagem mostrando que a beleza dela era perfeita. Snape estava prestes a dizer "perfeita", mas engoliu a palavra.

\- Finalmente, senhorita Granger, pensei que teria que levá-la para tomar café da manhã.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Hermione corando.

\- Vamos.

\- Preciso deixar um recado para meus pais avisando que estou com o senhor e que volto logo.

\- Não será necessário. – Disse Snape pegando um casaco no cabideiro ao lado da porta, era bonito, preto e parecia adequado, era provavelmente da senhora Granger, mas Snape segurou aberto para que a menina usasse. – Eu já mandei um recado para ela.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta enquanto vestia o casaco e sentia as mãos dele arrumando seus cabelos no ombro.

\- O senhor pensou em tudo?

\- Eu sempre penso em tudo.

Snape abriu a porta e estendeu a mão pegando a de Hermione com cuidado a conduzindo até a rua. Neve caia do céu, a rua estava repleta de gelo assim como o topo das árvores, era lindo, uma paisagem única e bela igual o sorriso que Hermione abria em seus lábios.

\- Que foi? – Perguntou a menina ao perceber que ele a olhava.

\- Nada, temos que desaparatar.

\- Mas eu nunca fiz isso. Só realizarei o exame na sexta série.

\- Eu sei. A senhorita desaparatará comigo.

Hermione engoliu em seco e puxou o ar com força, ela sabia como era feita a desaparatação acompanhada, sabia que haveria contato, que teria que tocá-lo, muito mais do que apenas sua mão. Não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar como seria isso, por sorte Snape respondeu sua dúvida silenciosamente ao pegar-lhe pelo braço e trazê-la para perto colando seus corpos. Sua mão deslizou para a cintura fina onde encaixaram-se perfeitamente. Hermione fechou os olhos com força e postou as mãos sobre o peito dele quando sentiu o corpo deixar o chão. Por um momento pensou que vomitaria e por isso tentou se afastar, mas Snape a impediu mantendo-a no mesmo lugar.

\- Respire, senhorita Granger, apenas respire.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que estivesse melhor. Hermione levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com Snape lhe olhando. Desejou puxá-lo para baixo colando suas bocas, qual gosto teriam seus lábios?

\- Senhor?

A voz estranha a sobressaltou, Hermione olhou para o lado e percebeu que estava diante de um restaurante visivelmente nobre e o concierge estava pronto para levá-los para dentro. Snape não sorriu em nenhum momento, parecia alguém importante demais para aqueles reles empregados, já Hermione deu um sorriso tímido antes de senti-lo pegá-la pela mão entrelaçando seus dedos e a conduzindo pelo estabelecimento até um lugar reservado em um canto afastado com meia iluminação.

\- Vinho, senhor?

\- Sim, e um refrigerante para a moça?

\- Só água, por favor.

O garçom afastou-se voltando logo em seguida com a água e vinho servindo ambos antes de ir embora. Snape bebeu um gole de seu vinho saboreando o leve sabor enquanto Hermione apenas bebericava sua água e suspirava.

\- Nervosa? – Perguntou postando a taça na mesa.

\- Para não dizer o mínimo. – Respondeu Hermione. – Não paro de pensar o que as pessoas pensam quando nos olham. Não é perigoso professor? Quer dizer, todos verem o senhor e eu?

\- Você não aparenta a idade que tem, nunca aparentou, muito menos hoje. É tão madura por dentro quanto é por fora. E idade é uma questão relativa, o que é ruim no mundo trouxa é normal no bruxo.

\- Acho que vou tomar isso como um elogio. – Sorriu Hermione bebendo mais um gole de água. – O que fazemos aqui? O senhor me afastou esse tempo todo e de repente aparece do nada em casa me chamando para jantar, falando comigo, me tocando.

\- Não quer mais que eu a toque?

\- Não é isso, eu quero sim, quero muito. – Gaguejou olhando-o atentamente. – É o que mais quero no momento, mas preciso entender o que lhe fez mudar de ideia.

\- Não sou muito chegado a conversas.

\- Então deveria ter chamado outra pessoa para jantar com você, por que calada é a única coisa que não ficarei. – Os olhos de Snape cintilavam. – Apenas me explique.

Snape suspirou, tomou mais um gole de vinho deixando os lábios vermelhos, postou a taça na mesa e ficou mexendo na beirada com o dedo enquanto começava a falar.

\- Nas suas intensas leituras sobre os lobisomens nascidos e o encontro com seu parceiro, deve ter lido sobre os efeitos da presença um do outro, como apenas essa presença é suficiente para trazer paz de espirito, equilíbrio e fatores diversos, igualmente a distância causa sensações um tanto quanto desconfortáveis.

\- É, eu percebi. – Hermione tentava não corar. – Eu me senti realmente estranha esses dias, triste, como se faltasse algo.

\- Compreensivo. – Snape manteve-se calado enquanto o garçom servia-os com um prato de entrada e até mesmo alguns minutos depois em que Hermione mexia em seu prato tentando entender o que eram aquelas coisas melequentas. Finalmente Snape pigarreou.

\- Senhorita Granger, caso não queira comer esse fruto do mar, apenas não coma, mas pare de brincar com a comida e preste atenção.

\- O senhor é sempre mandão assim?

\- Olhe a forma como fala comigo, senhorita.

\- Não estamos na escola e provavelmente não falaremos sobre poções, sua autoridade como meu professor não serve nesse momento.

Snape recostou-se na cadeira, cerrou os olhos a observando enquanto bebia mais um gole de vinho. Ela estava séria, seus olhos firmes e grandes, ombros tensionados e queixo duro. Não se parecia em nada com a menina de suas aulas, ali parecia alguém que deseja se impor em sua feminilidade e força.

Ele gostava disso.

\- Você está certa, não vim falar de matérias escolares. Vim discutir o futuro, o nosso futuro.

\- Nosso?

\- Sim. – Snape tomou fôlego e se ajeitou na cadeira. – Jamais imaginei que eu seria o prometido de uma lobisomem, muito menos de uma aluna. Quando eu soube, ainda nos seus primeiros dias transformada, eu simplesmente neguei, jamais aceitaria isso, ter minha vida presa a você. – O tom de desprezo atingiu Hermione com violência, ela engoliu em seco disfarçando o desconforto e continuou a ouvi-lo. – Depois haveria o momento em que não aguentaríamos o desejo que temos um pelo outro, natural dessa ligação maldita, e acabaríamos em uma cama acasalando como é de se esperar para que continuemos vivos. Mulheres jovens demais nunca foram minha preferência sexual. Comuniquei ao diretor a minha escolha, eu nunca seria seu parceiro.

\- Então. – Disse Hermione escondendo a mão fechada em punho embaixo da mesa, a unha começava a cortar a carne. – O senhor veio até aqui apenas para me dizer que prefere morrer a ficar comigo, e que não se importa com o que vai me acontecer depois, mesmo sabendo que posso definhar até a morte pela rejeição do meu parceiro.

\- Basicamente.

\- Legal, podia ter mandado uma carta, eu não teria gasto tempo me arrumando para o senhor. Com licença.

Hermione levantou-se e saiu do restaurante sem se importar com os chamados de Snape e menos ainda com a sensação fria em sua nuca, só queria ir embora e a vontade era tanta que não pegou o casaco na recepção, se jogou rua a fora andando a esmo com passos fundos. Não demorou muito para ouvir os passos dele, silencioso até mesmo quando anda rápido. Ela não desacelerou ainda que o perfume másculo a invadisse como um convite. O frio não a incomodava tanto, seu corpo era mais quente agora e naquele momento, movida a raiva e frustração poderia até mesmo pegar fogo.

Snape era um babaca, somente isso passava em sua cabeça, ele era um babaca e ela uma idiota por sonhar qualquer coisa meramente possível com ele como um jantar. Os xingamentos começaram logo em seguida, mas não se estendeu muito, seu braço foi puxado com força, logo via-se frente a frente com Snape e sua carranca.

\- Posso saber onde vai?

\- Para casa.

\- Sua casa está a quilômetros de distância.

\- Eu sei andar e consigo ler um mapa.

Hermione puxou o braço com força e voltou a caminhar, mesmo longe pode ouvir a bufada impaciente de Snape antes dele ir atrás dela novamente. O que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Sentiu a mão dele se fechar em seu braço e logo em seguida viu-se pressionando-o na parede com a mão apertando o pescoço. Snape não parecia estar machucado, seus olhos estavam apenas surpresos e pelo reflexo de suas íris Hermione viu-se com presas expostas e olhos amarelos. Uma predadora encurralando sua presa.

Imediatamente seus dedos se abriram e ela se afastou vários passos olhando para suas mãos trêmulas, as presas retrocederam, os olhos eram novamente castanhos, grandes e agora cheios de lagrimas.

\- Como? – Balbuciou baixinho ainda olhando para seus dedos. – Não entendo. Como?

\- Era isso que eu falaria a seguir. – Disse Snape parado no mesmo lugar, os cabelos negros voando levemente com a brisa da noite, seu sobretudo ainda desalinhado. – Eu disse a Dumbledore que nunca seria seu parceiro, estava pronto para fazer o possível para afasta-la o quanto eu pudesse e então me deixaria morrer e me libertaria desse vinculo a qual eu não pedi.

\- Eu também não pedi.

\- Senhorita Granger, pela primeira vez na sua vida, cale a boca e escute. – As palavras ferinas a fizeram se calar e deram a oportunidade para Snape se aproveitar e segurá-la pelos dois braços. – Eu estava pronto, mas novos acontecimentos chegaram até mim e eu simplesmente cedi a vontade desgraçada que eu tenho de proteger você.

\- Não entendo.

\- Menina tola, não consegue ver que é especial? – Hermione arregalou os olhos surpresa. – Não fique se achando, não é um elogio, é apenas o que você é. Você mesma viu, consegue se transformar o suficiente para ser letal até mesmo fora da lua cheia e faz apenas alguns meses que se transformou. É mais poderosa, se treinada será forte e resistente. Até o poder que chama seu parceiro é mais intenso, eu quase não consigo ficar longe de você. E estão atrás de você por isso.

\- Atrás de mim, por que?

Antes de responder Snape a conduziu de volta ao restaurante. Hermione o viu dar uma nota alta para o garçom que agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, os outros clientes não tiveram a mesma sorte, foram obrigados a lidar com o olhar homicida do homem. Ele a fez beber um copo de água e comer um pouco do que parecia ser massa italiana com creme. Durante todo o tempo em que ela apenas comia ele a observava. Estava impressionado tanto com ela como consigo mesmo, nunca tivera uma conversa com ela, sempre a tratara como um nada, alguém irritante o suficiente para ser dispensável, falara mais naqueles poucos minutos do que nos últimos dois anos e meio. O que falara era verdade. Não conseguia mais ficar longe dela e lutar contra essa vontade era burrice.

\- Professor, por favor, explique tudo do começo.

\- Para que entenda o que você é, precisa entender o que você já foi. – Hermione franziu a testa não entendendo nada, mas Snape a ignorou e continuou a falar. – Há muitos anos trás um homem comum nasceu em uma cidade pequena no norte da Inglaterra, dizem as lendas que ele foi o primeiro lobisomem. Ele simplesmente nasceu assim. Ao completar os treze anos ele se transformou e matou sua aldeia, menos uma menina que despertava em si um desejo, ela o seguiu por anos. – A Grifinória ouvia com atenção, a voz arrastada arrepiava-lhe a pele. – Como era de se esperar ele transformou alguns humanos e formou sua matilha. Um dia sua mulher, ainda humana, engravidou lhe dando o primeiro filho, um homem que mais tarde descobriu-se ser apenas humano. Então vieram as cinco meninas, gêmeas. Elas cresceram mais fortes, ágeis e poderosas do que qualquer outro. A elas eram destinados homens para protege-las e reproduzir, elas negaram quase todos, ficando apenas com aqueles que lhe atraiam de forma quase violenta. Descobriu-se então que todos aqueles homens eram prometidos delas e que somente com eles elas poderiam reproduzir. Nasceram muitos mais, alguns com genes de lobisomem, outros humanos, mas nenhum tão forte como elas que juntas eram capazes de dominar todas as raças. Os humanos descobriram a existência desses seres e as caçaram forçando-as a se separarem e então o poder das cinco se perdeu. Até que você nasceu, você e mais quatro meninas pelo mundo. – Hermione nem mesmo piscava. – Há um homem, se é que posso chamar assim, com o nome de Greyback, ele é um ex comensal da morte, um ex seguidor do Lord das Trevas. Um lobisomem que adora sentir o gosto do sangue de crianças. Seu pai o conheceu há muitos anos.

\- Lupin?

\- Sim, foi Greyback quem o mordeu e matou toda sua família o deixando apenas com um conhecido. – Uma dor fraca abateu-se sobre Hermione a fazendo ver Lupin a sua frente com as roupas esfarrapadas e os olhos castanhos como os seus, assustados. – Greyback descobriu que essas meninas existiram e que agora elas nasceram. Ele quer reuni-las para conseguir reerguer o Lord das Trevas.

\- Você-Sabe-Quem?

\- Sim e é por isso que estou aqui, preciso protege-la de Greyback, ele não pode acha-la.

\- Ele sabe sobre mim?

\- Não, mas não vai descansar até encontra-las.

Snape teve que respirar fundo, Hermione estendeu a mão sobre a mesa afastando as taças e pegando sua mão com força. O toque dela era tão forte quanto uma descarga elétrica, arrepiando seu corpo e secando a garganta, ela o olhava com medo, mas não dele, era um medo que vinha com o pedido silencioso de ajuda. Snape soltou a respiração e mexeu a mão sobre a dela entrelaçando os dedos no instante em que ela começou a pedir.

\- Por favor, me proteja, não o deixe se aproximar de mim.

\- Não deixarei, mas esse era outro assunto que queria falar com a senhorita, na verdade é o mesmo assunto. Para protege-la terei que ficar sempre muito perto, não quero perde-la de vista. Isso nos fara expressar vontades, desejos, medos, tudo. – O tom de Snape era sombrio e distante. – Com o tempo não teremos segredos ou vergonha, esse é o princípio dessa parceria. Há quem diga que muitos parceiros foram mortos pelo medo dos lobos de se entregar dessa forma. – Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e Hermione também, seus rostos separados por poucos centímetros. – Não sei porque o destino me escolheu, porque raios tem que ser eu. Já vivi muito, fiz muitas coisas boas e ruins. Já aproveitei os desejos. Você é apenas uma menina, tem muito o que viver junto dos seus amigos idiotas. Sei onde estou me metendo, os sacrifícios que terei que fazer. Eu sei e estou disposto a isso. Os fins justificam os meios.

\- O senhor sempre consegue estragar tudo. – Disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas do rosto com a mão esquerda, a direita continuava entrelaçada a dele. – Sei que sou jovem e que não vi nada da vida, eu nunca nem beijei um menino. – Os dedos de Snape apertaram os de Hermione rapidamente, a menina nem percebeu. – Também sei que a aproximação é inevitável assim como qualquer outra coisa, mas também sei que mesmo querendo me negar, jamais me machucaria.

\- Ainda que não fosse seu prometido, eu jamais a machucaria.

\- Então não temos mais o que conversar, professor, eu também estou disposta a tentar.

\- Ótimo.

Não houve mais palavras trocadas, Snape ergueu-se e chamou o garçom dando-lhe algumas notas. Colocou o casaco de Hermione em seus ombros e pegou sua mão levando-a para fora e ao chegar no ponto de aparatação a puxou para si segurando em sua cintura. Hermione rodeou a dele com os braços e deitou o rosto no peito dele ouvindo a batida do seu coração. Nem mesmo percebeu que já haviam desaparatado, mas percebeu que não estava na porta de casa e sim na esquina seguinte. Desconfiou que Snape queria andar um pouco segurando sua mão. Em poucos minutos estavam diante da porta branca, a luz da sala estava acesa, seus pais deviam estar na sala assistindo Jornal.

\- Meus pais devem estar me esperando.

\- Sim, eu avisei que a traria de volta antes das nove.

\- Não percebi que fazia tanto tempo que saímos. – Hermione subiu um degrau da entrada e se virou olhando-o.

\- Vá, precisa entrar.

\- Eu não quero.

-Você deve, lá dentro estará protegida, eu lancei um feitiço na casa.

\- Talvez tudo o que eu precise para estar protegida seja você.

Snape a viu se aproximando, sentiu as mãos pousarem em seus ombros, percebeu os pés se erguendo e olhos fechando, ainda assim não fez nada, apenas saboreou o leve toque dos lábios dela nos seus, algo casto, singelo e perfeito. Suas mãos moveram-se sozinhas, uma postando em sua cintura e a outra aventurando-se nos cabelos cheios e perfumados. Queria guardar aquele sabor doce consigo, mas tão rápido quando aconteceu, terminou. Hermione se afastou rindo baixinho e entrou em casa sussurrando um boa noite.


	15. Chame Snape

**Olá pessoal, quero muito agradecer os reviews de Luana Snape, Dinifer, Dama Layla e Felicia Malfoy. Valeu meninas... um grande beijo.**

**Quem quiser pode ficar a vontade para deixar um review para eu saber se estão gostando da fic... **

**Desculpem os erros.**

**Capítulo 15 – Chame Snape**

\- Hermione, o que é que você tem?

A pergunta de Rony tirou Hermione de seus devaneios, ela ainda tocava em seus lábios relembrando o beijo que dera em Snape e cada vez que se lembrava sentia em seu corpo a eletricidade passar como um raio deixando-a arrepiada. Não podia negar que estivera sonhando desde que entrara em casa naquela noite, sonhando com os olhos negros, com os cabelos lisos, a pele pálida, as mãos firmes, o corpo forte.

\- Hermione!

\- Desculpe. O que estavam falando?

\- Estávamos falando que você deveria ter ficado aqui em Hogwarts no Natal. Foi bem legal, nós jantamos no salão principal com todos os professores e o diretor. Aí a professora Trelawney chegou e disse que a visão interior mandou-a jantar com eles, depois começou a falar que dava má sorte treze pessoas sentar na mesa juntas, então a McGonagall, ah eu tenho que lembrar de dar um sapo de chocolate para ela por isso, a McGonagall deu uma resposta e tanto que aquela mulher jamais esquecerá. - Rony mais ria do que contava a história. - Aí o Dumbledore pediu para Snape puxar um daquelas coisas que vem um brinde. Você devia ver a cara do Snape ao sair um chapéu cm urubu. Acho que ele lembrou muito da aula do Lupin.

Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo e disse que iria se deitar, mas antes de chegar as escadas sentiu alguém segurando seu braço, era Gina.

\- Ah, oi Gina, desculpe. Nem falei com você hoje, como foram as férias?

\- Minhas férias foram ótimas, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. - A menina a olhava com olhos cerrados. Hermione odiava o fato de Gina a conhecer bem demais e ser mais perceptiva que qualquer outra pessoa. - Alguma coisa aconteceu com você esses últimos meses e até agora você não me contou, tudo bem, eu respeito esse direito. Mas você está diferente Mione.

\- Eu estou bem Gina, juro.

\- Não acredito em você, é como se você estivesse guardando alguma coisa muito pesada. Sabe que pode me contar, não é?

\- Eu sei. - Hermione deu um sorriso para a amiga antes de virar e ir para seu quarto.

Ao passar pelo dormitório sentiu os olhares atravessados das outras meninas do seu ano. Lilá e Parvati não falavam mais com ela desde que McGonagall a mudou para um quarto somente dela. A desculpa dada era que ela precisava de privacidade para conseguir se concentrar nas matérias. As meninas reclamaram que então também teriam os mesmos diretos, mas a professora logo as calou enfatizando que poderiam ter seu próprio quarto se conseguissem atingir o nível de estudo e notas de Hermione. Ninguém rebateu na hora, mas agora a destratavam por isso. Hermione queria muito poder contar que o verdadeiro motivo era porque em certas noites do mês ela era trancada por fortes feitiços e se transformava em algo que poderia matá-las com um único arranhão e então ficava acanhada enrolada no chão sentindo-se sozinha até que o dia raiasse e ela fosse para as aulas com o corpo moído e a cabeça doendo mais que o inferno. Ela queria dizer que era para o bem delas, mas não podia, nem mesmo Gina podia saber. Poucas pessoas naquele castelo sabiam.

Ao fechar-se em seu quarto Hermione só pensou em dormir e nada mais.

Os dias passaram voando para ela, os deveres estavam cada vez mais pesados e as aulas mais difíceis. Os professores estavam constantemente enfatizando o fato de que em dois anos eles fariam os NOMs e que ninguém ali estava preparado nem mesmo para as provas do semestre quanto mais para um teste desse nível. Snape era o pior entre eles.

Somente Hermione podia dizer o contrário se tivesse alguém para quem contar.

O assunto do beijo não foi comentado, nenhum dos dois citou o que aconteceu naquela noite, parecia que uma parede invisível tinha se instalado entre eles e seria difícil derrubar. Não que tivesse muita oportunidade para isso, as atividades deixaram todos muito ocupados e Hermione só conseguia ver e conversar com Snape nos dias em que precisava ir até o escritório dele para buscar a poção. Snape sempre se manteve fechado e distante, apesar de Hermione sentir os olhos negros em si muitas vezes durante aqueles dias, inclusive quando estava sozinha em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama quase dormindo. As vezes na biblioteca tinha que olhar de um lado para o outro tendo certeza que não estava sendo observada. A sensação era opressora.

Mais opressor do que a sensação estranha, era Lupin. O professor prometeu que não forçaria nada, que a deixaria livre para iniciar uma amizade se quisesse e estivesse confortável, mas a demora o deixava inquieto e mais de uma vez ele a abordou no meio do caminho para alguma aula ou no final de DCAT. Ele não era mal-educado, queria apenas saber como ela estava, se estava entendendo a matéria e se precisava de alguma coisa. Hermione sempre fora gentil com ele, respondia suas perguntas com sinceridade e delicadeza, não havia ódio ou rancor em seu coração. Ela prometera que tentaria algum relacionamento com o homem então cumpriria com sua palavra. Faria o possível para que desse certo, mesmo que demorasse. Foi pensando nisso que aceitou tomar um chá com Lupin no próximo final de semana de Hogsmead.

\- Então sábado que vem você vai ficar com o Lupin e não com a gente?

\- Ah Rony, será só por alguns minutos. Ele me pediu tanto e eu não tive coragem de recusar. Afinal de contas. Ele é meu pai.

Pai, que palavra estranha de falar quando se está pensando no professor e não no dentista. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos ainda não conseguiam ligar as duas coisas, Lupin ainda era alguém estranho para o nível de comprometimento que essa palavra exigia. Falou com sua mãe sobre isso, na mesma noite em que jantara com Snape. A senhora Granger sorrira enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e lhe dizia que deveria seguir seu coração, da mesma forma como deveria fazer quanto a pessoa escolhida pelo destino para ser seu parceiro. Lembrava-se nitidamente dos olhos carinhosos lhe encarando sem julgamento lhe falando que era seu coração quem deveria lhe guiar para o caminho certo. O caminho certo. Onde era o caminho certo? Perguntava-se Hermione a noite em seu quarto olhando seu reflexo na janela.

Devagar os dedos delicados abriram o fecho da janela deixando que o vento entrasse no aposento. Era noite, a lua crescente estava quase formada no céu, o dia seguinte seria lua nova, tudo aconteceria de novo, a dor da transformação, as dúvidas vívidas em sua mente, as dúvidas cruéis em seu coração. O medo a atacaria com violência, o medo daquelas horas sozinha encolhida em sua angústia. Apenas sozinha. Nem mesmo percebeu quando as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, havia tanta coisa misturada dentro de si, sempre aflorando antes da lua cheia que não havia espaço para detalhes como as lágrimas. Tudo que via era o rosto de Lupin e Snape.

\- Oh, Merlin, o que devo fazer?

A pergunta foi dita para a noite fria, mas não foi respondida. Não imediatamente. Demorou alguns minutos para que sentisse o perfume dele, que ouvisse o leve bater do coração e a respiração controlada. Seu corpo tremeu, mais lágrimas caíram por seu rosto, suas mãos recolheram-se diante do peito como se quisesse se encolher até sumir em seu âmago. O choro convulsivo veio logo em seguida, mas não antes de dizer baixinho "Me abraça". Ele não disse nada, apenas se aproximou e tocou em seu ombro nu virando-a para si e trazendo-a para seu corpo, acolhendo-a em um abraço desajeitado, mas seguro. Ele não fez shh, não disse que tudo ficaria bem, nem acariciou seus cabelos, ele não era uma melhor amiga ou sua mãe, ele era seu prometido, era o que ela precisava e naquele momento ela precisava apenas dele, sentir sua presença, abraçar seu corpo e chorar em seu sobretudo descarregando o sofrimento.

Muitos minutos depois, quando o choro abrandou-se e sua respiração se acalmou ela sentiu as mãos dele se moverem passando pelas suas costas, ombros, pescoço e parando ao lado do seu rosto levantando-o. Estava escuro e ainda assim ela podia vê-lo nitidamente, cada traço de seu rosto, cada risco em sua íris cada mínimo centímetro de pele. Ela o encarou e percebeu que ele a admirava devagar gravando cada pedacinho dela. O beijo veio logo em seguida, rápido e intenso. Dessa vez fora Snape quem avançara, ele quem a beijara. As mãos do mestre de poções apossaram-se de seu corpo se aventurando pelos cabelos soltos e pela curva de sua cintura. Hermione abriu a boca em surpresa quando sentiu sua cintura sendo apertada. Snape aprofundou o beijo explorando o mel dos lábios de Hermione, bailando com a língua dela ensinando-a passo a passo até que aprendesse a coreografia do desejo. Devagar a fez encostar no parapeito da janela, o vento frio bateu na pele quente dela a arrepiando e fazendo com que seu corpo arqueasse ficando a mercê dele. Hermione levou as mãos até o rosto dele acariciando suas bochechas e o puxando para si. Não havia mais medo, nem angústia, receio, nem havia pensamento, não enquanto estava nos braços dele, tomada por seus lábios, tocada pelas mãos que passeavam pelas suas costas sob a camisola fina.

Foi somente quando não havia mais ar que Snape se afastou devagar, mas sem realmente a deixar, suas mãos ainda a possuíam, ainda tocavam em suas costas obrigando-a a permanecer com o corpo colado ao dele. Os olhos castanhos permaneciam fechados, os lábios rosados estavam entreabertos e as maçãs do rosto apresentavam um avermelhado claro de quem tinha o corpo quente. Ele viu uma lágrima sair pelo canto do olho fechado, queria ampará-la, mas refreou os dedos mantendo-os onde estavam e ao invés disso beijou-a tomando aquela lágrima, fosse de tristeza ou alegria, para si.

\- Respire, Granger, respire.

A voz dele era baixa, arrastada, melosa e estava ao pé de seu ouvido. Instintivamente Hermione arqueou mais o corpo oferecendo o pescoço para os lábios dele, suas mãos agarravam seus cabelos negros com força, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente enquanto tentava fazer o que ele pediu, respirar. Uma brisa gelada atingiu suas costas ao mesmo tempo que os lábios dele depositaram um beijo na curva de seu pescoço. Um gemido alto se fez ouvir pelos seus lábios, aquela sensação era tão forte, tão intensa. Se estar nas mãos dele era tão bom assim então que se danassem o mundo e suas convicções, ela seria completamente dele.

Seus dedos apressados afastaram-no de si apenas um segundo, suficiente para retirar a camisola pela cabeça e jogá-la no chão. Snape abriu os lábios em um suspiro enquanto seus olhos caiam sobre aquele corpo. Era tão lindo, tão perfeito. Os genes lupinos de Hermione não lhe deram apenas capacidade com os sentidos, deram-lhe um corpo invejável. A observou dos pés descalços até os olhos que queimavam de desejo. Ele mesmo não poderia negar estar louco de desejo de tomá-la em seus braços, beijar sua pele, apertar os seios em suas mãos, arrancar a calcinha que ainda vestia e entrar nela vendo-a gemer de prazer. Mas se fariam aquilo, e com certeza fariam, seria do jeito certo, na hora certa para ela. Sua vida já estava condenada por querê-la, por ser dela, não condenaria então as lembranças dela apenas para satisfazer-se.

Devagar Snape abaixou-se e pegou a camisola no chão, levantando-se e logo em seguida e a vestindo, cobrindo a seminudez tão bela que ela tinha. Hermione abaixou a cabeça ao sentir o pano lhe cobrir. Sentiu seu rosto ser erguido por ele.

\- Você não me quer. - Disse Hermione com a voz embargada.

\- Menina tola. - Disse Snape colocando uma mecha de cabelo castanho atrás da orelha. - Como pode me dizer que não te quero se o que mais quero agora é tomar seu corpo para mim e entrar em você como se fosse a última coisa que eu faria no mundo?

\- Então por que não faz. Eu estou pronta para ser sua.

\- Não, não está, estava movida pelo desejo.

\- Eu quero fazer amor com você.

Fazer amor. Snape tinha receio daquela frase, a única vez que imaginou que poderia fazer amor com uma mulher foi antes de Lilian se casar. Depois disso ele desistira de qualquer possibilidade. Por anos apenas se satisfazia com as prostitutas e mulheres fáceis, nunca havia carinho, as vezes era até mesmo bruto. Não as olhava nos olhos, as tocava apenas para prende-las embaixo de si enquanto as invadia com força. Depois ia embora deixando o dinheiro na mesa e sem olhar para trás. Tomava os devidos cuidados para não contrair doenças e nem ter herdeiros. Agora aquela antiga possibilidade vinha novamente e por Deus como queria fazer amor com Hermione Granger, uma, duas, três, quantas vezes fosse possível.

\- Haverá a hora certa.

\- Como consegue aguentar?

\- Tenho muitos anos de experiência.

Hermione soltou um gemido de frustração e foi até sua cama deitando novamente. Snape teve vontade de rir ao perceber que ao deitar a camisola subiu pelo seu quadril deixando-a exposta aos seus olhos. Podia ser jovem, mas Hermione sabia seduzir quando queria. Com um aceno de varinha a janela se fechou e a coberta se estendeu pela cama cobrindo-a. Ela lhe olhou com fúria, mas não se moveu.

\- O que faz aqui e como entrou no meu quarto?

\- Eu sempre venho aqui, disse que não iria te perder de vista, só não disse que você me veria.

\- Então você sempre vem aqui me olhar dormir?

\- Sim.

\- Eu poderia te chamar de perseguidor e deveria ter medo disso.

\- Você tem medo de mim?

\- Já tive. Não tenho mais.

\- Deveria ter. Ser seu prometido não faz de mim algo diferente do que sou.

\- O que você é?

\- Alguém de quem você deveria manter distância.

\- Não quero manter distância de você. - Hermione ergueu o braço chamando-o para mais perto.  
Snape queria negar, já dera mais de si do que realmente queria, mas não poderia negar nada a ela. Estavam sozinhos ali, somente ela o veria tão humano se cedesse aos seus pedidos. Devagar foi até ela e pegou em sua mão, mas permaneceu em pé.

\- Por que estava chorando?

\- Medo. - Snape não falou nada, aguardou que ela continuasse. - Dúvidas. Sei lá. Amanhã é lua cheia e eu sempre fico mais tensa na véspera, tudo aumenta de intensidade. Encontrarei com o professor Lupin em Hogsmead, ele quer conversar. Se aproximar de mim. Não sei ainda o que sinto por ele, não tenho raiva pelo que aconteceu, mas não sei dizer qual sentimento é. Não tenho ninguém com quem conversar sobre tudo que está acontecendo comigo, sobre o que sinto por você e estou com medo por Greyback.

\- Eu disse que lhe protegeria, que não precisava se preocupar.

\- Eu sei, mas tenho tido pesadelos com isso.

\- Pesadelos? - Snape franziu a testa lembrando-se de seus próprios pesadelos, aqueles que o incomodavam todas as noites o obrigando a tomar poções para conseguir dormir. - Conte-me sobre eles.  
Quando Hermione terminou de falar Snape não tinha dúvidas de que ambos tinham tido os mesmos pesadelos e que de alguma forma estavam tão ligados a esse ponto.

\- Está tarde. Precisa dormir. Amanhã é sua transformação, precisará descansar.

\- Descansar apenas para me transformar e ficar aqui sozinha durante toda a noite.

Hermione virou-se para o outro lado dando as costas a Snape e corando antes de lhe propor o que estava em sua mente há tempos.

\- Você poderia dormir aqui comigo.

Snape sorriu de canto. Ela era petulante e atrevida. Ah se soubesse como queria deitar naquela cama e abraça-la com força enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos. Mas não podia. Naquele momento ele tinha que ir para seus aposentos, tomar um banho gelado e pensar em muitas coisas.

\- Não dormirei com você, senhorita Granger. Não hoje.

Hermione virou-se para olhá-lo, mas Snape já não estava ali.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Snape chegou aos seus aposentos sentindo-se estressado. Seu corpo exigia de si o relaxamento, o cuidado que negou até aquele momento. Sem pressa retirou sua roupa enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro deixando as peças espalhadas pela sala. Ao entrar de baixo da água quente fechou os olhos e deixou que seu corpo fosse lavado, sentiu cada gota que por ele passava. Respirou fundo apoiando uma das mãos na parede em frente enquanto a outra descia por seu rosto, tórax e abdômen até finalmente fechar-se em seu membro ereto. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando mexeu sua mão em um ritmo lento e constante lembrando-se do beijo dela, da pele macia, o perfume contagiante e mais ainda da visão de seu corpo seminu. Sabia que ela era linda, mas não sabia que era perfeita, nas primeiras transformações, quando a encontrou nua na floresta e dentro de sua cela, não havia malicia em seus olhos, mas agora tudo era diferente, agora a desejava com todas suas forças. A pele alva iluminada pela lua, os cabelos caindo sobre o ombro, descansando sobre o colo que antecedia os seios, médios, redondos, com mamilos rosados e duros. Outro gemido saiu ao imaginar-se beijando os dois montes de desejo, lambendo o vale entre eles, chupando os bicos intumescidos enquanto ela mexia-se enlouquecida embaixo de si querendo-o mais, querendo-o dentro dela até gritar seu nome em pleno gozo.

\- Ah Hermione!

O nome dela foi gritado para a noite enquanto o membro em sua mão tremia jorrando o gozo farto. Snape encostou a testa na parede e respirou enquanto a água caia sobre suas costas. Hermione não saia de sua cabeça, via seu rosto em cada instante, acordado ou dormindo. Tocou em seus lábios lembrando-se do beijo. Fora doce, intenso e macio. Perfeito. O beijo deles. O beijo de Severus Snape e Hermione Granger. Foi pensando no beijo que o homem deitou-se para dormir entre os lençóis negros contrastando com a pele pálida de seu corpo nú, como carvão em meio a neve.

SSSSSSSS

A visita de Hogsmead sempre fora um dia muito esperado para todos os alunos. Naquele momento Hermione queria apenas ficar em seu quarto. Ao contrário disso ela encontrava-se sentada em uma das mesas do Três Vassouras, sozinha e com um copo de cerveja amanteigada a sua frente. Seus olhos reparavam em todas as pessoas ao redor, sabia que estava adiantada e que ele apareceria no horário combinado, mas não conseguia se livrar do nervosismo. Era bobagem, sabia disso, era apenas um chá da tarde, nada mais que isso, mas ainda assim sentiu um frio na barriga quando ele entrou pela porta do estabelecimento sorrindo para Madame Rosmerta e pedindo uma bebida. Ele olhou pelo lugar até avista-la e se encaminhar até sua mesa.

\- Desculpe a demora. - Disse Lupin sorrindo e sentando-se.

\- Imagina, o senhor chegou na hora, eu é que fui adiantada.

\- Menos mal. Então, como foi seu dia em Hogsmead? Muitos doces na Dedos de Mel?

\- Alguns, não muitos, os meninos é que são viciados nisso. Eu gosto só de algumas balas.

\- E chocolate?

\- Não muito.

\- Que pena, a páscoa está chegando e pensei em lhe dar um presente que se baseava em um monte de chocolate.

\- Ah, não, por favor. - Disse Hermione surpresa. - Eu não quero nada, não se incomode.

\- Tudo bem, era uma ideia tola, sei que não quer que eu force a barra com você.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo desajeitado daquela forma pedindo desculpas por ter desejado dar um presente de páscoa para sua própria filha. Observou as linhas paralelas que cortavam seu rosto e pensou que talvez a sua recusa fosse mais dolorosa do que aquelas cicatrizes.

\- Hã, me desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso. Eu ficaria muito agradecida por um presente seu. É só que eu não gosto muito de chocolate mesmo, mas adoro balas de morango.

Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Lupin com aquela pequena descoberta e era tão singelo e puro que Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir antes de beber mais um gole da cerveja amanteigada. Após esse primeiro passo a conversa fluiu com mais facilidade. A grifinória percebeu que era fácil falar com Lupin, que a conversa era divertida e que o homem tinha muita história para lhe contar e ensinar.

A conversa estava tão boa que Hermione nem percebeu o tempo passando. Só se deu conta quando Rosmerta veio até sua mesa e interrompeu um acesso de risada dos dois pegando seus copos.

\- Se quiserem voltar para a escola a tempo do jantar é melhor correrem para pegar a última carruagem.

Hermione franziu a testa e afastou a cortina da janela ao lado de sua mesa, do lado de fora o sol estava quase se pondo. Ela arregalou os olhos, não tinha reparado em como era tarde. A lua logo sairia no céu noturno, precisava voltar ao seu quarto antes da transformação, a poção podia deixá-la racional, mas não transparente.

\- Meu Deus! - Exclamou Hermione levantando-se com a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados.

Não foi preciso que ela explicasse, Lupin ergueu-se a encarando com olhos temerosos, olhos como os seus e que refletiam sua expressão de horror.

\- Hermione, diga-me que tomou a poção. - Ela só balançou a cabeça dando-lhe a terrível notícia. - Temos que ir.

Lupin pegou Hermione pela mão a arrastando para fora enquanto gritava para Madame Rosmerta colocar as bebidas em sua conta. Os dois corriam pelas ruas da Vila cortando caminho por entre as lojas e afastando-se das pessoas que ainda caminhavam por ali. Hermione olhou para o castelo e o viu longe, muito longe. Demorariam séculos para alcançar seus portões. Ela já podia sentir seu corpo sendo afetado pelo brilho lunar. Estava querendo mudar, transformar-se. Ela não conseguiria.

\- Não dá, professor. Por favor. Pare.

\- Não podemos parar, você precisa ser trancada.

\- Não consigo ir até o castelo, já estou mudando.

\- Não vamos até o castelo, iremos até a Casa dos Gritos, você poderá se esconder lá no entanto que eu consiga fazer os feitiços de proteção e selamento.

\- E se não conseguir?

\- Então reze para ser vegetariana.

Hermione queria rir, mas naquele momento seu corpo caiu sobre Lupin. Ela gritou de dor com os ossos quebrando e crescendo. Lupin também começava a sentir seu corpo mudando. Mas ao contrário de Hermione ele conseguiria se controlar, ela seria um perigo a qualquer pessoa que entrasse em seu caminho. Precisava tentar tirá-la de lá. Com esforço a colocou em seus ombros carregando-a o mais longe que conseguia. Estava quase chegando a casa dos Gritos quando sentiu as unhas cravar-lhe as costas derrubando-o no chão. Ao olhar para ela viu os olhos amarelos, as garras expostas e sujas com o sangue de suas costas. Ela estava quase transformada. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

\- Snape. - Ela disse em meio a um gemido e então gritou a última frase antes de seus dentes afiados fecharem-se em um rosnado furioso. - Chame Snape.


	16. Você é minha

Olá Pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas pensei que tinha postado na semana passada e não postei, antes disso eu estava sem pc, quem me acompanha no NYAH ou no SOCIAL SPIRIT sabe que é verdade gente... e também sabem que não costumo demorar tanto para postar um capítulo.

Bom, espero que gostem do próximo capítulo, abaixo estão os agradecimentos

**Dama Layla** – Lupin é um azarado, os próprios livros da JK dizem isso neh... tadinho... obrigada pelo review. Bjus

**Felicia Malfoy** – Melhor chamar logo mesmo, por que as coisas vão começar a esquentar... obrigada pelo review, bjus

**Daniela Snape **– Minha querida leitora... aqui está mais, espero que goste... obrigada pelo review... bjus

**Luana Snape** – Muito obrigada, que bom que gostou, ele está se segurando o máximo que pode, mas aguarde... Obrigada pelo review, bjus

**Milly** – estou continuando... obrigada pelo revie, bjus

**Sincepotter **– Que bom que está gostando, obrigada pelo revie... bjus

**Guest 1** – Muito obrigada pelo revie, que bom que está gostando... esse casal é um dos melhores neh... bjusss

**Guest 2** – Desculpe a demora da atualização, tive problemas com o pc e depois pensei que tinha postado aqui e não postei... sorry... aqui está o próximo cap...

**Mary Snape** – Desculpe a demora, já estou postando mais um cap... bjus

**Capítulo 16 – Você é minha**

Snape estava devidamente sentado em sua poltrona lendo um livro importante sobre ervas raras e pensando quando teria tempo de viajar para procura-las em seus lugares de origem. Comprar aquele tipo de ingrediente em boticas era loucura, os preços altos não valiam a pena para quem sabia encontrar e retirar o que precisava da natureza, isso sem contar que os donos das boticas quase nunca sabiam identificar um ingrediente danificado e vendiam produtos de baixa qualidade. Não, Snape procuraria depois uma brecha em seu calendário de aulas para colher ele mesmo o que precisava. Talvez em um próximo feriado.

O professor estava tão distraído que nem mesmo percebera a luz branca que aparecera atrás de si. Somente quando o calor atingiu sua pele que se virou para ver o que era aquilo. O que viu o deixou com os pelos da nuca eriçados, sabia que algo estava errado. O lobo era grande e forte com olhos firmes e dentes afiados. O patrono de Lupin. O lobo abriu o focinho e a voz de Lupin se fez presente, mas ao contrário da voz baixa e calma Snape ouviu o desespero e urgência.

"Venha para a Floresta Negra. Ela se transformou, não posso detê-la"

O lobo nem mesmo tenha terminado de falar quando a porta bateu às costas de Snape. Ele corria pelos corredores das masmorras pegando atalhos que somente ele, e talvez Filch, conhecia. Sabia que não devia ter voltado para o castelo, tinha vigiado Hermione de perto sem que ela percebesse. A viu no vilarejo com os amigos, comendo besteiras e falando bobagens que adolescentes de sua idade falam. Aguardou até que se sentasse no Três Vassouras e aguardasse Lupin. Foi somente depois que o homem entrou no estabelecimento que resolveu voltar ao castelo. Hermione era inteligente e forte. Lupin era seu pai, nada aconteceria, ela não se deixaria magoar e ele a protegeria de qualquer coisa, até dele mesmo se fosse necessário. Não poderia vigiá-la todas as horas do dia, era loucura. Tentaria protege-la o quanto pudesse e evitar que Greyback a encontrasse, mas ela jamais seria uma fera domada, era livre. Porém agora essa liberdade lhe cobrava um preço e Snape rezava para que ela não descobrisse um preço tão caro.

A Floresta estava tão escura que alguém com olhos pouco treinados não conseguiria andar nem dez passos, mas Snape se embrenhava pela floresta com uma destreza digna de algum senhor das árvores. Ele pulava as raízes grossas, abaixava-se para evitar os troncos baixos e continuava correndo sem ligar para a capa arrastando no chão de barro. Ele corria. Chegou perto da Casa dos gritos e então parou olhando bem para a estrutura da antiga casa. Podia sentir os feitiços de proteção colocados para prender Lupin ali dentro. Devagar aproximou-se e estendeu a mão até tocar em uma das madeiras das paredes. Era velha e descascada. Havia um buraco entre as madeiras por onde poderia olhar lá dentro, mesmo que a escuridão quase não deixasse saber o que havia ali. Colou seu rosto a parede e abriu bem os olhos procurando algum vestígio da presença de um deles. De repente, como se aparecesse em um piscar de olhos o lobo estava bem a sua frente com olhos grandes e perigosos além dos dentes afiados. Apenas aquela parede o separavam, podia sentir o mau hálito e ouvir os rosnados. Não era Hermione, aquele lobo era mais alto, mais forte e menos poderoso, era Lupin.

Sabendo que Lupin estava devidamente bem preso na Casa dos Gritos, Snape continuou a correr até que encontrou os primeiros indícios da passagem de Hermione um pouco antes da vila de Hogsmead. Galhos quebrados com violência, garras arranhadas nos troncos antigos, pegadas apressadas no carro. A urgência o obrigou a correr como se nada mais no mundo importasse e realmente não importava, sua mente só tinha espaço para Hermione e o que poderia fazer caso perdesse completo controle de sua mente. Hermione era especial, uma lobisomem com controle único de sua transformação, um poder invejável, mas ainda era jovem, ainda havia erros, treinos a serem feitos exaustivamente até estar pronta para ser o que era. Ela era boa, mas seu instinto era voraz, o instinto poderia matá-la ou fazê-la matar alguém. Esse pensamento o fez apertar o passo, seus cabelos voavam no vento gelado, seu coração lutava para bater em um ritmo constante conforme a respiração ofegante dele, as pernas queimavam, as mãos estavam suadas, mas seguravam a varinha com força enquanto as luzes da cidade se aproximavam.

Finalmente chegou ao limite da vila e então parou tentando escutar qualquer mínimo som que o levasse a ela. Sua mão estava firme na varinha erguida. Seus olhos atentos e seus dentes cerrados. Havia algo errado, por mais tarde que fosse Hogsmead não ficava tão silenciosa daquela forma, sempre havia pessoas andando, visitantes bebendo nos bares. Naquele momento não havia nem mesmo vento. O ar estava frio e fumaça começava a sair da boca de Snape enquanto caminhava entre as lojas escuras e vazias. Mais de uma vez sentiu um arrepio na espinha como se alguém o observasse, mas não havia ninguém, ele sabia, pois era treinado para saber. Conseguia ver no escuro como poucos conseguiam, andava silenciosamente sem marcar pegadas pelo caminho e mal se ouvia sua respiração. No entanto, daquela vez ele estava errado, pois não estava sozinho. Eles estavam logo a frente. Podia vê-los ao longe. Aglomerados sobre alguma coisa pequena no chão, um chão vermelho de sangue. Devagar aproximou-se por trás da loja que vendia artigos para animais de estimação e viu porque estavam todos em silêncio. Não havia palavras para dizer perante o horror do corpo dilacerado no chão, nem mesmo as lamúrias era audíveis de tão cruéis que eram. O corpo jazia rasgado do ombro ao abdômen, parecia um jovem, não mais do que vinte e cinco anos, provavelmente começara a pouco sua vida adulta, talvez tivesse uma família recente, uma esposa, filhos, uma casa para cuidar e levar o santo alimento. Agora era nada mais do que um nada. As pessoas ao redor lamentavam em silêncio enquanto esperavam aurores do Ministério aparecerem para checarem o acontecido. Snape não precisava ver mais do que já vira, sabia que o corpo fora mordido e rasgado por grandes garras de lobisomem e era atrás do lobisomem que tinha que ir, a morte era sua conhecida, não precisava ficar a sua presença mais do que o necessário.  
Continuou a caminhar pela floresta do outro lado da Vila, quase saindo do território bruxo, ela estava por ali. Seu corpo dizia isso, podia senti-la cada vez mais perto. A vontade de encontrá-la crescia cada vez mais. Como será que estava? Encontraria o lobo ensanguentado e com as presas vermelhas a mostra? Ou estaria ela agoniada em um canto arrependida do que fez? Não interessava, ele queria vê-la. E então ela apareceu, no começo era apenas um vulto em meio as árvores, nada mais do que uma sombra escondida no escuro, quase não conseguia vê-la, mas ao se aproximar viu que Hermione estava escorada a uma arvore com a cabeça baixa olhando para seus pés. Ela não era um lobo, estava humana sob os dois pés descalços.

\- Granger? - Chamou baixinho baixando a varinha.

Ela sabia que ele estava vindo, viu quando Lupin mandou o Patrono e pode sentir que se aproximava, mas ainda assim sentiu-se aliviada quando o viu aproximar-se devagar. Podia vê-lo nitidamente no escuro, seus olhos ainda estavam amarelados como fendas, sentia a pele mais áspera do que o normal e suas unhas eram afiadas, mas de resto estava quase normal quanto sempre fora. Imediatamente sentiu lagrimas saírem de seus olhos. As lágrimas queimaram Snape por dentro, sentiu tanta raiva por encontrá-la daquela forma, tão vulnerável, chorando, escondendo o corpo trêmulo sob uma toalha florida arrancada do varal de algum restaurante por onde passara. Seu corpo falou por si naquele momento e Snape se aproximou com rapidez agarrando-a com força e apertando contra seu corpo trazendo os lábios rosados para os seus. Desejava arrancar todo o sofrimento dela em seu beijo, trazer para si a tristeza que a assolava e deixar com ela apenas a coragem e força que sempre vira em seus olhos.

O beijo se aprofundou, transformou-se em desespero, as mãos dele aprofundaram-se em seus cabelos enquanto saboreava a língua atrevida dela que largara a toalha no chão e jogara-se em seus braços sendo erguida pelas fortes mãos do mestre. Sem saber como sabia o que fazer Hermione rodeou sua cintura com as pernas e arqueou as costas deixando-o devorar seu pescoço. Era tão delicioso sentir a língua máscula em sua pele descendo e subindo pelo seu colo, passando pelo começo do vale entre seus seios e então voltando. Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios quando as mãos firmes puxaram seu cabelo para trás deixando-a a mercê de sua boca. Snape a prensou em uma árvore enquanto voltava a beijar sua boca e subia uma mão por sua costela, passando ao lado dos seios. O toque áspero da árvore em suas costas junto com o macio dos dedos dele a deixaram louca. E agora ela devorava sua boca, exigia formalmente sua língua enquanto puxava seu cabelo.

Os beijos e toques estavam íntimos e quentes. Snape sentia em sua calça a urgência de se juntar a ela, de entrar em seu corpo nu e saciar a vontade. Se quisesse poderia fazer ali mesmo, ela estava nua e pronta para si, se encostasse em sua intimidade a sentiria molhada, encharcada, querendo seu corpo, querendo ser preenchida até o fundo. Ah! Se quisesse era só abrir o zíper e entrar nela sentindo o mundo explodir ao seu redor.

\- Granger. Pare. - Pediu ofegante quando ela mordeu seu lábio.

\- Não quero parar.

\- Eu sei.

Hermione beijou o lábio de Snape mais uma vez e então afastou-se devagar, os olhos dela eram castanhos novamente, seu rosto estava vermelho, ela estava linda e sua beleza era refletida nos olhos negros de Snape que abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir as palavras que queria dizer, não sabia como transmitir o que sentia tendo-a tão quente e perfeita em seus braços. A única forma que encontrou foi beija-a de novo, devagar, apenas os lábios, enquanto a colocava no chão.

\- Você vai dormir comigo hoje. - Hermione arregalou os olhos de surpresa. - Não faremos sexo, mas quero você na minha cama, ao meu lado. Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você Hermione Granger.

Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios dela antes de Snape a vestir com um aceno de varinha e desaparatarem para os limites do castelo. Em silêncio Hermione o acompanhou até os aposentos do mestre por passagens secretas. Quando chegaram ele indicou que ela deveria tomar um banho quente para relaxar e que poderia demorar o tempo que quisesse, pois ele falaria rapidamente com o diretor.

Antes que conseguisse perguntar o que eles conversaram Snape saiu dos aposentos deixando-a preocupada devido os últimos acontecimentos.

\- Entre. - Disse a voz atrás da porta grossa.

\- Diretor.

\- Entre Severus, sente-se, por favor.

Dumbledore estava em pé atrás da escrivaninha mexendo em alguns papéis antigos, parecia procurar alguma coisa importante. Quando achou soltou uma exclamação e então levou a o documento até uma coruja parada no peitoral da janela.

\- Aqui está, pode enviar-lhe e cobre seus honorários. Fudge sempre tem biscoitos em sua mesa.

A coruja deu uma bicada gentil no dedo enrugado e partiu para seu destino. Dumbledore sorriu para a ave e acompanhou seu trajeto até que finalmente sumisse no horizonte, então voltou-se para o homem sentado na cadeira diante de sua mesa.

\- Então, descobriu o que aconteceu?

\- Deveria saber que já saberia de alguma coisa.

\- Os boatos voam Severus. Afinal, sabe quem fez aquela atrocidade ao jovem garoto?

\- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas desconfio.

\- Acha que foi Lupin?

\- Não, Lupin é um cachorro sarnento, mas estava sob efeito da poção e não faria aquilo a um jovem a não ser que estivesse muito fora de si.

\- E quanto a ela?

\- Também não foi a Granger, eu vi sua mente, vi o que aconteceu, ela chegou a ver o corpo, mas já estava morto. O susto foi muito maior do que ela poderia ter previsto, ela fugiu, se escondeu. Talvez até tenha sido isso que a fez voltar a forma humana. Mas quando estava perto pude ver como eram os ferimentos do jovem, eu já vi esses ferimentos antes em muitos trouxas. Foi Greyback quem atacou a vila e foi muita sorte ele não ter encontrado a senhorita Granger ou ele a teria de badeja.

\- Ela é um ser muito forte mesmo. Voltar a forma humana desse jeito, quando já transformada. Nunca ouvi nada igual.

\- Ela é uma das cinco, provavelmente foi por isso.

\- Não, nem mesmo uma das cinco teria tanto poder assim. - Disse Dumbledore pensativo. - Acredito que estamos diante de uma criatura muito mais do que poderosa, uma criatura única.

\- Isso pode chamar a atenção de alguém. Se Greyback souber de algo sobre Hermione ele fará de tudo para ter poder sobre ela.

\- Acredito que você é mais do que capaz de protege-la.

\- Farei o meu possível.

\- Como sempre Severus, como sempre. Mas acho que está mais do que na hora de contarmos aos senhores Potter e Weasley, eles poderão ajudar caso alguma coisa venha a acontecer.

\- Aqueles dois acéfalos? – Questionou Snape arrumando-se na cadeira e olhando para Dumbledore como se o homem estivesse finalmente ficando senil.

\- Não subestime o poder da amizade e do amor Severus, Potter e Weasley são capazes de mover o mundo cada seja necessário para ajudar a amiga deles. E as vezes é na hora de maior necessidade que os grandes bruxos se revelam.

\- A única coisa grande que Weasley consegue ser é um i...

\- Severus! – Chamou Dumbledore erguendo a mão e silenciando o homem que respirou fundo colocando o cabelo negro atrás da orelha e olhando para o diretor aguardando suas próximas palavras – Você vai falar com Potter e Weasley, vai explicar sua situação com a senhorita Granger claramente. Acredito que eles não gostarão nada disso, mas aceitarão. E por favor, fique de olho em qualquer movimentação estranha além de tentar descobrir o que a nossa queria Hermione é.

\- Sim, diretor, como quiser. Falarei com os dois e farei algumas pesquisas. Claro que continuarei de olho em movimentos suspeitos por aí. Aviso se ouvir alguma coisa. Com licença.

Snape voltou aos aposentos com a cabeça cheia. Não bastava Hermione ser uma lobisomem, ela tinha que ser uma das cinco e talvez a mais poderosa delas. Sentiu raiva por dentro. Não por ela ser o que é, a admirava por isso, mas por que sempre que alguém tem poder demais outra pessoa se aproxima com más intenções e aquela noite essa pessoa esteve perto demais daquilo que mais importava para sua existência.

\- Granger?

A menina não estava na sala e também não se encontrava no banheiro já que este estava com a porta aberta e luz apagada. Dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos e ao entrar a encontrou sentada ao pé de sua cama, estava vestida com o pijama de seda que não havia deixado no banheiro para que ela pudesse se trocar e sim dentro de seu guarda-roupas. A roupa era grande e a deixava pequena dentro de seus tecidos, mas a faziam parecer mais bela. Sem dizer palavras entrou no quarto e fechou a porta agitando a varinha e acendendo a fogueira. Ela não se mexeu. Aproximou-se até estar diante dela, levantou o rosto jovem com a mão e viu seus olhos vazios, não estava chorando, não parecia triste ou ferida, parecia na verdade não estar ali, como se sua mente viajasse para algum canto distante.

\- Por que não me transformo? - Questionou ao finalmente encara-lo, a mão dele não se afastou. - Eu sinto que posso, se quiser, mas não quero e não entendo. É lua cheia, eu não tomei a poção.

\- Não tenho resposta para isso, talvez seja algo da sua natureza, você não é uma lobisomem comum.

\- O que eu sou, professor?

Snape desceu a mão pelo braço de Hermione e pegou em sua mão levantando-a e a levando até a cabeceira da cama onde a fez se deitar e a cobriu com o cobertor vinho. Devagar e sendo observado por Hermione, Snape foi até o guarda roupas e devagar retirou seu uniforme dobrando e guardando cada peça em seu devido lugar. Quando retirou a camisa Hermione apertou a mão no cobertor sem conseguir desviar o olhar, mas foi quando ele descalçou os sapatos e retirou a calça que ela quase deu um gritinho de exaltação. Ele estava de costas, só de cueca enquanto pegava um pijama igual ao que pegara para vestir. Nesse meio tempo aproveitou para olhar o corpo que a fazia sentir calor. Não dava para ver muita coisa de costas, mas dava para perceber como ele era de certa forma definido, não era magrelo e nem todo musculoso, mas trazia a definição nos lugares certos. Os cabelos negros caiam um pouco abaixo do ombro e contrastavam drasticamente com a pele branca de suas costas quase pálida. Houve apenas um detalhe que chamou a atenção de Hermione mais do que os montes cobertos pela cueca e as coxas cobertas por uma camada fina de pelos. Eram as marcas nas costas dele, cicatrizes, muitas cicatrizes. Snape vestiu o pijama e caminhou de volta para a cama deitando embaixo da coberta, puxando-a para si sem questionar. Hermione pode sentir o corpo dele por baixo dos panos finos do pijama, espalmou a mão no peito dele e apertou levemente como que para garantir que estava mesmo tocando nele daquela forma.

\- Eu não mordo.

\- Talvez eu queira que morda, ou que eu faça isso.

\- Ah garota, tê-la em minha cama já é uma tortura muito maior do que estaria disposto a suportar, não deveria me provocar.

\- Não estou provocando, eu realmente mordo. - Disse Hermione com um leve sorriso sentindo a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos volumosos. - Tenho presas muito perigosas que podem rasgar você, podem...

O sorriso sumiu ao ver flashs do garoto na vila. Podia ver a cor e sentir o cheiro do sangue fresco de quando se aproximou. Lembrou-se de que estava com medo, tentando fugir de perto dos humanos e então ao virar em uma esquina de casas encontrou o corpo no chão coberto de sangue fresco. Pensou que a visão a deixaria enlouquecida e com muita vontade de continuar a tarefa não terminada, mas ver os olhos abertos e sem vida a fez recuar, um choro fino e baixo saiu de seu focinho assim como um uivo triste antes de sentir seu corpo retrocendo e então voltando ao seu normal. Podia ver-se nua em frente ao corpo do jovem. Então correu para longe dali, diretamente para dentro da floresta onde ficou até que Snape aparecera para resgatá-la.

\- Não foi você. - Disse Snape enterrando os dedos nos cabelos dela.

\- Como pode ter certeza? Nem eu lembro direito do que aconteceu.

\- Eu sei que não foi você, pois tirar a vida de alguém não é algo que você possa esquecer tão fácil. Matar destrói você, eu saberia se você sofresse algo assim em sua alma.

\- Você fala como se já tivesse feito algo assim.

\- Eu já fiz muitas coisas.

\- Acho que não quero mais conversar sobre isso. Vamos voltar ao assunto de antes. O que eu sou?

Um sorriso brincalhão apareceu nos lábios de Snape antes dele a trazer para mais perto enterrando o rosto nos cabelos cacheados e sentindo seu perfume. Hermione abraçou a cintura dele e aconchegou-se em seu peito. Um grande sorriso abriu-se nos lábios quando percebeu que aquele Snape, aquele homem que lhe dava atenção, carinho, preocupação e segurança era um Snape só dela e que provavelmente ninguém mais fora ou seria capaz de ver. Ele era seu Snape.

Quase que respondendo aos seus pensamentos Snape sussurrou em seu ouvido quando a sentiu escorregar para o sono.

\- Você é minha, somente minha.


	17. Greyback

**Olá pessoal, quero muito me desculpar pela demora, sabem que não costumo fazer isso, mas passei por uma época difícil da minha vida, eu tive pouquíssimo tempo para postar alguma coisa, até mesmo para pensar em alguma coisa, teve tb o falecimento do meu cachorro que me deixou muito abalada, mas agora estou recuperada e vi9m postar mais um capitulo, por favor me perdoem se estiver fraco, eu ainda não estou nos meus melhores dias, mas espero que esteja bom.**

**Quero agradecer a: Daniela Snape, Dama Layla, Felicia Malfoy e Lari, pelos reviews que me mandaram, eu fiquei muito feliz por eles, muito obrigada mesmo. **

**Um grande beijo a todos...**

**Capítulo 17 – Greyback**

Seus dedos tamborilavam o braço de uma cadeira velha que ele exigiu ser colocada em uma saliência no meio da floresta para que fosse seu "trono". Se corpo estava jogado de forma relaxada no móvel, suas pernas abertas displicentemente e seus olhos estavam longes dali. Ele reinava em seu posto auto proclamado de líder e observava os seres ridículos e patéticos no chão apenas esperando suas ordens. Os lobisomens eram bagunceiros quando colocados juntos, traziam em sua forma a essência mais animalesca de seu ser. Agora estavam quietos, pois ele iria dirigir a palavra a eles, mas quando estão apenas esperando, tendem a ser violentos, brigam entre si para mostrar mais força, são famintos e sem escrúpulos. Assassinos. Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios dele, adorava estar bem acompanhado e qual era a melhor companhia do que a escória do mundo, aqueles seres subjugados que não rebateriam suas ordens, pois desejavam cumpri-las todas como devem ser cumpridas e provarem seu valor.

\- Estamos quase lá. – Começou dizendo. – Sei que muitos meses já se passaram desde que prometi que teríamos o mundo bruxo só para nós, mas vejam o quanto já consegui nesse pouco tempo. Podemos não ter Harry Potter ainda, mas teremos em breve e então o símbolo do mundo bruxo acabará, o medo retornará em cada casa quando nós as invadirmos dominando os bruxos que hoje nos excluem. Eles perecerão em nossas mordidas e sentirão como é ser um monstro expulso da sociedade, como é ser privado de se alimentar como a sua raça manda. Vamos transformar quantos derem e então seremos a maioria. Então seremos reis.

Uma sequência de uivos foi ouvida enquanto Greyback se dirigia a uma tenda armada atrás de seu trono. Ao entrar avistou a menina sentada na cama, era jovem, treze anos, uma criança aos seus olhos, poderia muito bem acabar com ela com apenas um tapa de tão magrinha, mas Greyback sabia que aquela menina de olhos tão azuis como o próprio céu era bem mais poderosa do que aparentava ser. Ela era uma das cinco, a mais poderosa das três que encontrou até aquele momento. Enquanto pegava uma garrafa de cerveja e sentava-se em uma cadeira em frente a menina lembrava-se do momento em que tentaram captura-la. Ela estava em sua casa na cidade, parecia apenas uma adolescente comum que beijava os pais antes de dormir e rezada aos céus para que lhe protegessem durante o sono. Muitos diriam que ele estava enganado e que aquela menina não era uma das cinco, mas Greyback soube assim que sentiu o cheiro dela, era quase lua cheia, ele mesmo podia sentir as mudanças em seu corpo e por mais que conseguisse não se transformar completamente em lobo mantendo muitas características humanas misturadas as lupinas, ele ainda não conseguia a proeza que ela conseguia, manter-se completamente humana. O cheiro dela era de lobo, podia sentir de longe, era forte e intenso, algo que somente seu olfato poderoso conseguia identificar. Era ela, só podia ser ela. Então naquela mesma noite os lobos entraram em sua casa e mataram os dois humanos idiotas que se colocaram em seus caminhos, os dentes dos lobos ainda estavam vermelhos do sangue deles quando ela saiu do quarto rosnando como um animal selvagem. Greyback manteve-se parado enquanto os lobos avançavam para imobilizá-la, mas a menina era tão forte quanto todos os lobos juntos, seus braços pequenos e magros traziam uma força descomunal, seus olhos azuis eram agora amarelos e grandes, conseguiam ver cada movimento dos animais e agir antes deles. Seus dentes tão afiados quanto uma navalha estraçalharam os pescoços, mas havia uma coisa em que ela não era mais forte. No sentir. Greyback não tinha sentimentos, não tinha pesar ou clemência, ele apenas sabia chegar onde queria, mesmo que os meios fossem os mais cruéis e desumanos como pegar o irmãozinho da menina, apenas um bebe e ameaçar mordê-lo até que ela se rendesse. E então ela se rendeu indo com ele até aquela campina e agora estando de frente para ele olhando em seus olhos com desafio enquanto pensava se seu irmãozinho estava bem com os vizinhos onde o deixou.

\- Sabe, eu sinto que estamos quase conseguindo. Encontrei três de vocês, faltam só mais duas.

\- Não vai encontrar todas nós.

\- Vou sim e quando encontrar vou obrigá-las a reerguer meu Lord e então eu poderei finalmente ganhar a marca.

\- Jamais faremos isso, precisará de nossa vontade para realizar o ritual.

\- Consegui que viesse até aqui, conseguirei que todas vocês façam o ritual, ou acha mesmo que não pensei em uma forma de obrigá-las? Acha mesmo que não deixei alguém vigiando seu irmãozinho?

A menina arregalou os olhos, mas antes que seus instintos cortassem a corda que prendia seus pulsos ela se deteve, se fizesse qualquer coisa ele poderia machucar seu irmão e ele era tudo que lhe restava. Naquele momento ela estava vulnerável e indefesa, não poderia fazer nada além de obedecer e pensar em uma maneira de sair dali indo embora com seu irmão para algum outro lugar do mundo bem longe da catástrofe que aconteceria após o Lord ressurgir. Ao deixar os ombros caírem ouviu a risada de Greyback.

\- Isso mesmo, você sabe o que é melhor para você, agora pense mais e me diga onde as outras estão enquanto eu vou visitar as meninas em suas celas. Elas são mais fracas que você, mas são mais rebeldes. Sabe, eu adoro uma rebelde.

Hermione acordou bem na hora de se levantar para ir aula. Novamente ficou frustrada por estar na sua cama. Desde o dia em que dormiu com Snape o homem tem estado mais acessível a ela, mas ainda assim não a deixava ficar a noite inteira em seus aposentos, assim que ela dormia ele a levava de volta para seu quarto e ela acordava sozinha. Suspirando Hermione se levantou e foi até o banheiro, quando voltou estava pronta para ir tomar café da manhã.

\- Ei Hermione, você pode me emprestar suas anotações de poções? Quero dar uma lida antes do exame.

\- Rony, você teve o ano inteiro para estudar e agora, já no final do ano letivo, no dia do exame você quer estudar?

\- É!

\- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Respondeu a menina entregando o caderno de anotações a ele e então se sentando de frente a Harry que comia uma torrada com geleia.

\- O que pretende fazer durante essas férias Mione?

\- Não sei, preciso ver algumas coisas. – Respondeu a menina franzindo a testa.

\- Ver o que? Não vai me dizer que você vai estudar nas férias.

\- Não é isso Harry, é que. – Hermione olhou para os lados e viu que a maioria dos alunos ainda não tinha chego e por isso a mesa do café estava quase vazia dando chance de conversar com eles. - Bom, lembra que eu te contei sobre conseguir me manter humana na lua cheia, mas que eu me transformava para treinar o meu controle sobre o corpo e mente e também pra ficar mais forte?

\- Sim me lembro, foi aí que você contou que já encontrou a tal pessoa ideal e que ele está te ajudando, mas não quis dizer quem é.

\- Exatamente. Bom, estamos no final de maio e as férias estão aí, provavelmente precisarei da ajuda de vocês com uma coisa então precisarei conversar com vocês após o exame de poções, eu contarei tudo que precisam saber e bom, acho que vocês terão uma surpresa então, Rony acho melhor você não comer muito se não vai vomitar depois. Estou indo, estou tão nervosa que perdi a fome.

Hermione pegou seu material e saiu do grande salão quando a maioria dos alunos entravam, Rony e Harry permaneceram sentados olhando a menina até que ela sumiu de vista.

\- O que é que ela quer nos contar? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Não sei, mas pareceu coisa séria. Você acha que é verdade que ela arranjou alguém?

\- Não sei. Mas se arranjou eu quero saber quem é. Só espero que não seja ninguém da Sonserina.

\- Se for alguém da Sonserina a Hermione terá que escolher entre ele e nós porque eu não ficarei andando com ninguém de lá.

\- Nem eu.

O exame era difícil, era preciso ler com muita atenção o quadro negro para não errar nenhum ingrediente e nem colocar na ordem errada ou mexer o caldeirão mais vezes do que o necessário. A maioria dos alunos estavam se dando bem, alguns iam péssimos como Neville ou Rony, mas Hermione era a única que mantinha a calma e concentração. Isso se devia não ao fato de que ela estudou muito, mas ao fato de que quando está perto de Snape seu coração fica mais calmo e ela pensa melhor, a simples presença dele a deixa mais confortável, mesmo que ele esteja em pé diante da sala com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e olhando a todos com severidade lançando frases ofensivas a todos os seus amigos da Grifinória. Não adiantava, mesmo ele dizendo a Neville que ele não presta nem mesmo para saber como se corta uma vagem e que Rony era um idiota completo. Hermione estava em seu território, em completo domínio de suas ações. Foi com um sorriso no rosto que ela ouviu o professor dizendo que deveriam colocar uma amostra da poção em um frasco e levar até a mesa dele. Ela fez o que pedia e colocou o vidrinho com o liquido rosa florescente ao lado de outros vidrinhos com cores diversas, haviam alguns rosas, vermelhos e laranjas, mas também havia marrom, verde e azul, o pior talvez tenha sido um frasco com uma poção cinza que borbulhava. Esperava que não fosse de ninguém da Grifinória, mas duvidava que Snape daria nota ruim para alguém da Sonserina. Ao retornar para sua mesa passou por Harry e Rony e sentiu-se nervosa, contar a eles sobre ela e Snape era mais complicado do que quando eles descobriram que era lobisomem, podia ver Harry de boca aberta e Rony querendo bater em Snape. Mas precisava fazer isso, tinha que contar a eles, as férias estavam chegando e Snape precisava investigar algumas coisas a deixando sozinha por um tempo então precisaria da ajuda dos amigos para continuar treinando e também para se proteger. Segundo Snape eles eram idiotas e inconsequentes, mas completamente leais e fariam de tudo para ajudá-la caso tivesse algum problema.

Assim que todo mundo saiu da sala e apenas os meninos ficaram esperando-a, Hermione olhou para Snape que aguardava sentado atrás de sua mesa apenas observando. Não foi preciso que ela falasse alguma coisa, ele entendeu seu olhar assentindo com a cabeça. Imediatamente Snape ergueu-se e com um aceno de varinha fechou a porta da sala colocando um abafiato, o que deixou Harry desconfiado. O menino chegou perto de Hermione e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- O que está havendo Mione?

\- Você já vai entender, Harry.

Snape retornou para perto dos meninos em silencio e saboreou o gosto da surpresa nos rostos deles. O santo Potter e seu fiel escudeiro logo perderiam a pose desafiadora. O professor escorou-se em uma mesa e olhou de um para outro, Hermione estava nervosa ao lado de Potter.

\- Hermione, o que está havendo? - Perguntou Harry em voz baixa. - Você disse que tinha que conversar com a gente depois da aula, mas por que na presença de Snape?

\- Porque, senhor Potter, o que a senhorita Hermione tem a dizer envolve a minha pessoa.

\- Como assim? - Questionou Harry franzindo a testa.

\- Harry, Rony. - Chamou Hermione ficando de frente para os dois, ela mexia nervosamente as mãos e desviava o olhar sempre que podia. - Há alguém que quer me pegar, Harry deixa eu ttrminar. Essa pessoa quer que eu use os meus poderes para ressuscitar o Lord das Trevas.

\- O que? Não! Ele não pode fazer isso.

\- Senhor Potter tem dificuldade para entender palavras claras ou interpretar frases? A senhorita Granger pediu que esperasse ela dizer tudo, então cale a boca.

Harry estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas estava tão surpreso por Snape dar apoio a qualquer pessoa que nem teve palavras, apenas fechou a boca e esperou.

\- Pois é, ele quer fazer isso e precisa de mim para conseguir. Parece que sou um tipo de reencarnação de uma lobisomem muito poderosa que viveu há muitos anos atrás, por isso consigo ficar na forma humana mesmo com a lua.

\- Pensei que fosse porque você treinou.

\- Eu treinei para não voltar a ser um lobo, mas eu consegui me manter humana por poucos minutos, hoje já consigo quase o tempo todo. Eu também tenho um nível de Magia muito alto, não consigo usá-lo no dia a dia, mas posso treinar para usar esse poder quando eu precisar. Por esse motivo Greyback está atrás de mim e com a chegada das férias eu precisarei estar sempre acompanhada para me proteger.

\- Se está pedindo nossa proteção, por mim tudo bem. - Disse Rony. - Você pode ficar lá em casa, Mamãe vai gostar bastante.

\- Na verdade, eu não poderei ir para lá. Ainda tenho muito o que treinar e para isso eu terei que ficar com o meu parceiro. Além de ser ele quem está me treinando quando eu fico perto dele minha força se intensifica devido a questão da nossa ligação. - Rony fez uma careta ao pensar na ligação de Hermione com alguma pessoa, a menina ignorou e Snape deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Mas se você estará com ele, por que precisa de nós? Você já estará protegida.

\- Nem sempre, haverá momentos em que ele não poderá estar perto. Tem algumas coisas que ele precisa fazer e eu ficarei sozinha. Em resumo, preciso que passem as férias comigo, na casa dele.

\- Bom, já que seremos os seus guardas-costas enquanto você está se divertindo com seu namorado, podia nos dizer quem ele é e explicar... É, explicar ele. - Disse apontando para Snape e se afastando um passo.

\- Essa é a parte mais difícil. - Disse Hermione sem jeito se aproximando de Snape que não se mexia. - Bom, lembram-se que expliquei que não escolhemos nossos pares? Bem mantenham isso bem claro em suas mentes.

Hermione olhou para Snape e depois de volta para os meninos, apesar de ser lerdo Harry arregalou os olhos ao entender o que ela estava tentando dizer. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo e agora percebia todos os sinais, todos os mínimos sinais que só quem tem a compreensão do quadro inteiro pode dizer. Ela estava conectada ao homem de uma forma que ele não conseguia imaginar, e nem mesmo tentava, pois estava completamente chocado. Rony ainda tentava entender o que estava passando enquanto o amigo não tinha palavras. Snape resolveu todo o problema.

\- O que a senhorita Granger está tentando inutilmente lhes dizer é que eu sou o parceiro ideal dela, nós estamos juntos e por precisar de proteção enquanto estou fora em alguns momentos os senhores irão para a minha residência onde estarão a todo momento atentos a qualquer coisa que possa ser uma ameaça a vida dela. A companhia dos senhores não é de meu agrado, mas não podemos chamar atenção e como os três vivem grudados achamos melhor que fossem vocês. Entendeu senhor Weasley ou prefere que eu faça um desenho?

Rony estava de boca aberta olhando de Hermione para Snape e então de volta para Hermione antes de negar com a cabeça e se afastar atordoado.

\- Não, não, não. Você não pode estar falando sério Mione, ele é o seu parceiro? Ele? De todo mundo dessa escola que você poderia escolher tinha que ser justamente um sonserino e logo o pior deles?

\- Rony, eu não escolhi ele, os meus genes escolheram. Mas depois eu descobri que ele não é tudo o que imaginavamos.

\- Ah, ele é muito pior. - Rosnou Rony dessa vez virando-se para Snape e quase cuspindo as palavras. - Seu pedófilo nojento. Como pode ter coragem de confundir Hermione apenas para deitar com ela? Eu não vou permitir. - Rony espumava de raiva apontando o dedo para Snape que permanecia sem alterar uma única rulga de expressão.

\- Rony, pare com isso. - Disse Hermione. - Ele é minha escolha, do meu ser. Não podemos nos separar ou os dois podem morrer, eu principalmente. Ninguém escolheu isso.

\- Não Mione, ele está mentindo, você não consegue ver porque está confusa devido alguma poção que ele deu. O cara que você vai encontrar será um dos nossos amigos, ou sei lá, mas será alguém como nós e não um velho pervertido. Eu vou contar ao Dumbledore.

Apesar dos chamados de Harry e Hermione o menino seguiu caminho até a porta a passos duros e firmes. Ele não queria saber de nada, nem mesmo da porta trancada, a razão de Rony foi embora em um único instante, jamais permitiria que aquele Seboso tocasse nela, demorou muito tempo para conseguir aceitar que Hermione não pudesse ficar consigo devido seus genes de lobo que a forçavam a se acasalar com outra pessoa, podia virar a cara para o garoto que fosse tão sortudo, mas ainda assim aceitaria. Era o destino dela e não poderia lutar contra isso. Mas Snape não. Não aquele velho de cabelos oleosos e nariz gigante. Não deixaria que ele colocasse as mãos em sua amiga, ela era pura, talvez mais do que todas as garotas daquela escola, ela era especial e merecia algo igualmente especial e Snape não era nada disso. Por esse motivo continuava batendo o corpo contra a porta de madeira chutando e esmurrando tentando abrir a força para ir direto ao gabinete do diretor. Ele não podia permitir aquilo, Dumbledore faria algo a respeito. Faria sim.

\- Agora já chega.

A voz rasgante atravessou a sala assim como seu dono que em poucos passos chegou atrás de si pegando em seu colarinho com força virando-o para si. O ruivo se viu diante de um Snape raivoso de dentes a mostra, os olhos negros eram perigosíssimos e mais ainda a veia na têmpora latejando nervosamente.

\- Se vai agir como um moleque idiota como é então a sua querida amiga perdeu tempo e esperanças pensando que poderia contar com você, seu idiotazinho medíocre que só pensa emseus próprios desejos e vontades. Não é você que escolhe com quem Granger fica e se deita, a escolha é dela e não interessa a você. Quer contar a Dumbledore? Correr feito cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas? Então vá, eu não me importo com nada que faça da sua vida, pode morrer eu não ligo, mas se fizer qualquer coisa que envergonhe Granger como gritar ao diretor que não permite que isso aconteça eu juro que nem mesmo a grande consideração que tenho por Molly me fará poupá-lo, senhor Weasley. Entendeu? - Rony sentia a mão apertando com força o colarinho da camisa, estava ficando sem ar. Poderia dizer a Snape que não ligava para nada que ele dissesse, mas Snape o olhava de uma forma homicida, não havia como não acreditar nas palavras dele, aquele homem era perigoso, ele poderia matá-lo. Ele iria matá-lo. - Eu perguntei se entendeu, senhor Weasley, e quero resposta.

\- Snape, por favor, solte-o. - Pediu Hermione com as mãos na boca olhando como Snape prensava Rony na parede e quase o esganava, sabia que não mataria o amigo, mas também sabia que Snape poderia deixá-lo bem machucado se quisesse. - Por favor.

Snape pareceu não se importar com a menina e nem mesmo quando ela se aproximou pegando em seu braço e tentando afastá-lo.

\- Eu perguntei se estendeu e quero uma resposta, senhor Weasley.

\- Eu... Entendi. - Sussurrou Rony olhando com desespero para Snape que aos poucos afastou-se de seu rosto e enfim abriu a mão deixando-o caído no chão tossindo e inspirando o ar com força.

\- Para sua informação, Dumbledore sabe de tudo, ele concordou em chamá-los. Por mim você ficaria bem longe de Hermione.

Hermione estava ajoelhada ao lado de Rony, Harry também estava ali ajudando-o a tossir e se acalmar, mas na mesma hora que ouviu seu nome na voz dele a menina se ergueu olhando-o com admiração. Snape apenas continuou parado até que se virou e saiu da sala.

\- É com esse homem que você quer ficar, Hermione? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Você não entende, Harry, nenhum dos dois entendem. Ele não é assim comigo, eu conheço uma versão dele que talvez ninguém mais conheça. Eu não sou idiota, sei quem ele é e do que é capaz, sei que é perigoso, mas vocês têm que entender que ele não é um perigo para mim. Nós somos ligados magicamente, é algo muito forte e que não podemos lutar contra.

\- Eu só não consigo imaginar você e ele... sabe... fazendo o que vocês fazem.

\- Você é um idiota, Harry Potter, você também Rony. – O ruivo olhou surpreso para ela visto que nem tinha conseguido falar qualquer palavra ainda. – Trouxemos vocês aqui para falar algo importante e sério e a única coisa que vocês pensam é sobre ele e eu fazendo sexo. Para seu governo nós não fizemos nada ainda, não que eu não tenha tentado. – As bochechas de Hermione ficaram vermelhas, Rony teve outro acesso de tosse. – Mas Snape é um cavalheiro e não fez nada comigo porque ainda não é a hora certa. Mas ela chegará e vocês terão que conviver com o fato de que eu e ele ficaremos juntos para sempre, que iremos sim transar e que essa parte da história não é da conta de vocês. Vocês têm que se preocupar em me ajudar com a minha proteção, não apenas porque sou amiga de vocês ou porque Snape é super protetor comigo, mas porque tem um louco aí fora em busca das cinco meninas nascidas lupanas e que juntas podem trazer VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM de volta.

\- Como assim? Você não falou nada disso.

\- Vocês não nos deram chance.

Hermione sentou-se no chão cruzando as pernas e respirando fundo começou a contar toda a história que Snape já havia lhe contado, sobre as cinco irmãs e Greyback. Harry fechou as mãos em punho e cerrou os dentes, mas nada disse, Hermione sabia que ele estava muito raivoso com a ideia de Você-Sabe-Quem voltar, isso não poderia acontecer. Ele olhou para Hermione e apenas acenou com a cabeça indicando que faria o que fosse preciso para que isso não acontecesse. Rony por sua vez levantou-se e olhou Hermione de cima, seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto tossir.

\- Eu vou para a casa de Snape, vou ficar de olho em você e protegê-la, tanto desse tal de Greyback quanto de Snape. – Hermione virou os olhos e suspirou. – Você pode dizer que ele é um amor com você Hermione, que é uma pessoa completamente diferente, mas eu sei que ele é perigoso e que você não consegue ver isso, então eu verei por você e quando for a hora eu vou fazê-la acordar para a realidade. Agora se me dão licença eu vou escrever uma carta para mamãe, ela não ficará muito feliz de saber que não passarei as férias em casa.

\- Rony, não pode dizer que passará com Snape, diga que ficará comigo e com Harry em minha casa.

\- Eu sei, Hermione, não sou tão burro quanto pensa.

\- Eu não penso isso. – Não adiantou falar, suas palavras se perderam no ar, Rony já estava longe.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse Harry. – Sabe como ele é, logo estará melhor, mas não garanto que ele melhore com esse negócio do Snape. Ainda é muito estranho, mas se tem que ser assim, o que posso fazer?

Hermione sorriu e abraçou o amigo, estava tão feliz por poder contar com Harry e com Rony, mesmo que fosse do jeito dele. Seus amigos eram seus bens mais preciosos e só imaginar perder contato com eles, ou ser julgada por eles a deixava em náuseas, mas os olhos verdes de Harry não tinham nenhuma repulsa, ele a olhava como sempre a olhou, como um amigo que estava ali para ajudá-la a qualquer momento que precisasse. Rony também estava ao seu lado, a única diferença é que ele sim seria um guarda costas. Agora era só pensar como seriam essas férias.

Os pés dela se arrastavam atrás dele, seus braços estavam doloridos pelo aperto que as mãos firmes dos lacaios davam. Sentia-se cansada e queria apenas parar um segundo para descansar, mas sabia que não iria parar, aquele homem não pararia, iria sempre em frente, sempre em busca do que seu ego queria. Por isso apenas continuou a andar sabendo exatamente onde estava indo. Desejava no fundo de sua alma que suas intuições falhassem e que estivessem indo para um lugar qualquer, mas infelizmente ao entrar naquele orfanato todas as suas suspeitas foram concretizadas.

Viu o lobo farejar o ar e sorrir com suas presas e então olhar para si como se esperando um sinal, e ele esperava, deveria dizer a ele se estavam certos ou não, se aquele era realmente o lugar que estavam buscando onde encontrariam o quarto prêmio. Poderia tentar mentir, mas sabia das consequências disso, aquele orfanato estava repleto de crianças inocentes que dormiam e sonhavam, dependendo da palavra que desse elas sofreriam, seriam torturadas e morreriam após sentirem tanta dor e perderem as esperanças. As vezes se perguntava do que adiantava ter nascido com tanto poder se a ameaça de um louco a fazia estar tão vulnerável, qual era o motivo por trás de sua existência. Estaria ali apenas para ser um brinquedo na mão daquele homicida?

\- Sim. – Foi a resposta que ela dera para o lobo que acenou para os lacaios que saíram em disparada pelos corredores do lugar farejando o alvo a ser capturado.

Enquanto o barulho dos rosnados aumentavam pela felicidade e excitação deles a menina sentiu a mão pegajosa erguer seu queixo fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos e querer vomitar em sua cara asquerosa. Greyback fedia a sangue, morte e carne podre.

\- Se saiu muito bem minha querida. Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

O homem largou a menina e virou as costas caminhando em direção aos corredores do orfanato e enquanto as crianças começavam a acordar gritando pelo susto de ver lobos em seus quartos ninguém reparou no lacaio que devagar caminhou até a saída do lugar e com um aceno de varinha escreveu uma mensagem no ar. Antes dela sumir para ser mandada ao seu destinatário o homem leu a mensagem em voz alta ao mesmo tempo que a menina dentro do orfanato chorava e sussurrava a mesma frase.

"Eles acharam a quarta, só falta uma."


	18. Primeiro dia com Snape

Olá pessoal, quero dar apenas uma ressalva aqui para o final do capítulo. eu tive que colocar como se a Hermione já fizesse 14 anos, mesmo que isso fosse acontecer apenas meses depois, pois há pessoas em outros sites de fics que ainda estão incomodadas com a história dela ter 13 anos, mesmo que para o contexto da história a idade dela é apenas para usar a cronologia do terceiro ano. Quem lê sabe que a Hermione já está bem mais desenvolvida para sua idade.. Mas... não quero minha fic denunciada e retirada. Respeito meus leitores e acompanhar uma fic para do nada ela sumir é muita mancada... então estejam avisados... obrigada pelos reviews... um bju

**Capítulo 18 – Primeiro dia com Snape**

\- Eu ainda não acredito nisso.

Rony praguejava enquanto acenava para os amigos que iam para a estação de Hogsmead pegar o trem de volta para suas casas. O final do ano letivo chegara com mais uma vitória da Grifinória que ganhou a taça das casas e também de Quadribol. Os exames tinham finalmente chegado ao fim para felicidade de todos os alunos, menos Hermione que jurava ter errado alguma coisa na prova do Flitwick. Harry, Rony e Hermione arrumaram suas malas, mas deixaram nos devidos dormitórios, Snape lhes dera instruções para que o aguardassem no salão comunal as onze horas daquela manhã quando todos os alunos já tivessem ido embora, haviam alguns assuntos que ele teria que ver com Dumbledore antes de ir para sua casa junto com Hermione e os amigos dela.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Sim, a mensagem dele é verdadeira, usamos um feitiço que eu mesmo criei para casos de urgências, assim que Lucas escreve a mensagem ela se grava no braço causando um incomodo e fica por pelo menos uma hora antes de sumir, garantindo que o receptor receba e não se esqueça dela por pelo menos esse prazo.

\- Muito engenhoso Severus, uma forma muito interessante de se comunicar, ainda que dolorosa.

\- A dor não me interessa, o que me interessa é que a quarta menina foi encontrada, Hermione é a última, talvez a mais poderosa e eu estou indo para casa com dois pirralhos idiotas como guarda costas dela, não sei como fui concordar com essa sua ideia idiota Dumbledore, devo estar mais senil que você.

\- Não subestime o poder que a amizade dá a uma pessoa, mesmo que a dois meninos inexperientes como Weasley e Potter. Já viu o que fizeram nos dois anos anteriores.

\- Sim, mas as circunstâncias são diferentes, eles não poderão contar com ajudas e sortes, Greyback tem um exército de lobos em sua cola só esperando para atacar quando seu mestre mandar, eles são apenas crianças.

\- Crianças ou não é importante que fiquem junto dela.

\- E Lupin?

\- O que tem Lupin?

\- Lupin não é de meu agrado, mas se for pela segurança dela eu permito que ele faça parte de sua segurança. Ele pode ficar no quintal como um bom cachorro obediente.

\- Apesar de saber que ele aceitaria se submeter aos seus sarcasmos e sua língua ferina para ajudar a filha, Lupin está em outra missão a meu pedido.

\- Não me falou nada sobre isso.

\- Há segredos que pertencem a outras pessoas, Severus e que não devem ser compartilhadas, mas saiba que o que Lupin está fazendo é unicamente para proteção da Senhorita Granger. – Respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo ante a expressão de desgosto de Snape por não obter a resposta que queria. – Falando na senhorita Granger, como foi a visita a casa dos Grangers?

\- Constrangedor e desnecessário como deveria ser. – Os lábios de Snape se cerraram quando lembrou-se do dia anterior em que teve que ir até a casa dos Grangers solicitar que a menina ficasse com ele naquelas férias.

Odiou mais ainda Dumbledore por isso. O diretor poderia muito bem apenas escrever uma carta dizendo que Hermione precisava ficar na escola naquelas férias, mas segundo o diretor era preciso ir até a casa dos pais dela e se apresentar adequadamente e explicar os reais motivos da grifinória não voltar para casa naquelas férias. Como um homem que não foge de seus deveres Snape bateu a porta dos Grangers exatamente as dez horas da manhã conforme informado na carta que encaminhou dois dias antes. A senhora Granger foi quem atendeu e ao abrir a porta Snape ficou mais uma vez impressionado com os traços idênticos entre ela e Hermione, mas assim como na primeira vez que a vira no escritório de Dumbledore, nada falou a respeito.

\- Senhora Granger. Sou Severus Snape, professor de Hogwarts.

\- Eu sei. Recebi a carta avisando da sua chegada. – Disse a senhora Granger colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha exatamente como a filha faz quando está nervosa. – Por favor entre.

Snape entrou na anti-sala e imediatamente lembrou-se da imagem de Hermione descendo as escadas belamente vestida somente para ele. Seus pensamentos foram desviados para o homem que caminhava até perto de si com a mão estendida. Snape a segurou dando um rápido aperto. A senhora Granger indicou que deveriam ir conversar na sala, os Grangers se sentaram no sofá e Snape na poltrona, um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles até que Snape o quebrou.

\- O motivo da minha visita é devido a necessidade da senhorita Granger não retornar para casa nessas férias.

\- O que? Mione não voltará? Por que? – Questionou o senhor Granger.

\- Como sabem a filha de vocês é uma lobisomem, descobrimos que é uma criatura muito forte e de um poder imenso.

\- Mas Hermione é tão pequena e nova, como pode ser tão poderosa como diz que ela é?

Snape pigarreou, respirou fundo e começou a contar a história de Hermione para os pais dela. Quando mais contava mais eles ficavam boquiabertos e mais suspiros surpresos saiam da senhora Granger, Snape soube usar bem as palavras, contou primeiro as origens das cinco, depois sobre os poderes de Hermione e então sobre Greyback. Ele aguardou que a senhora Granger tomasse um copo de água com açúcar que seu marido preparara para somente depois entrar no assunto que Dumbledore adoraria presenciar.

\- E é por isso e por todos os outros motivos que ela precisa permanecer ao lado do parceiro dela.

\- Parceiro? – Questionou o senhor Granger franzindo a testa.

\- Sim, meu querido, lembra que lhe contei que por ser o que é Hermione poderia se apaixonar por alguém que seria predestinado a ser seu e que era algo muito forte que não poderia ser controlado por ela?

\- Acho que me lembro de alguma coisa, mas minha cabeça estava muito cheia para lembrar de todos os detalhes. E ela já encontrou esse parceiro? – Perguntou o senhor Granger tirando os óculos.

\- Já. – Respondeu Snape levantando-se e o encarando. – Eu.

\- Você?

A pergunta pairou no ar junto com a clara tensão até que ela foi quebrada pelo senhor Granger que avançou em Snape feito um cão de guarda furioso. Snape o segurou pelos braços e impediu que lhe batesse, mas estava deveras impressionado com a força que aquele simples trabalhar pacifico tinha. Talvez o tivesse subestimado ou então fora a raiva por descobrir sobre ele e Hermione que lhe concedera tamanha força. Por mais que pudesse rapidamente se desvencilhar e subjugá-lo Snape apenas o segurou com firmeza e o afastou com um fraco empurrão empunhando a varinha assim que o homem ameaçou voltar a ataca-lo.

\- Senhor Granger, não pretendo usar de magia para impedi-lo por puro respeito ao senhor e a sua esposa, principalmente a Hermione, mas apenas se sentar e conversar civilizadamente como acho que a sua pessoa o é.

\- Como ousa falar dessa forma comigo dentro da minha casa?

\- Não estou lhe pedindo mais do que educação.

\- Onde estava a sua educação quando quis se aproveitar da minha filha?

\- Querido. – Chamou a senhora Granger tentando acalmá-lo. – Talvez seja melhor todos nos acalmarmos e conversarmos direito. Tenho certeza que o professor Snape tem uma explicação para o que nos contou.

O senhor Granger bufou, mas no fim acatou a sugestão de sua esposa e apenas sentou-se no sofá enquanto Snape guardava a varinha e sentava também.

\- Agora, professor, por favor explique como isso pode ter acontecido, Hermione é apenas uma adolescente e o senhor é... bem... é um adulto.

\- Estou ciente de minha idade senhora Granger e que ela é uma adolescente ainda. Não tenho esse tipo de gosto, me reservo a pessoas compatíveis com minha idade, mas nesse caso eu não posso escolher.

\- Como assim "Não posso"? – Questionou o senhor Granger.

\- Ao contrário de vocês, puramente humanos, nós bruxos somos dominados pela magia e as vezes ela nos comanda acima de nossas razões. Eu não escolhi ser o parceiro dela, jamais escolheria pelos motivos óbvios, mas me vi preso a esse destino. Não poderemos viver sem o outro e apenas com minha aproximação que Hermione poderá desenvolver seus poderes plenamente, sem mim ela enfraquecerá até morrer.

\- Você nem ao menos tentou ficar longe dela, não é? Aproveitou-se que agora tem uma jovenzinha caindo em seus braços.

Agora foi a vez de Snape levantar-se com ódio no olhar.

\- Meça as suas palavras senhor Granger, ou qualquer consideração que posso ter por ser pai de Hermione irá acabar. Jamais faria qualquer coisa sem que ela quisesse e que estivesse pronta, jamais farei. Não sou um tarado atrás de crianças, eu ficaria longe de sua filha se pudesse, mas não posso e enquanto estiver ao lado dela eu a respeitarei e protegerei. Não vim ser julgado pelo que não posso controlar, vim explicar-lhes o motivo de Hermione não retornar a sua casa nessas férias e fazê-los entender o perigo que ela corre.

\- Primeiro minha mulher que me trai e agora minha filha presa a um homem feito. As vezes me pergunto o que fiz a Deus.

O senhor Granger se afastou indo direto para o quarto do casal onde bateu a porta com força. Um silencio incomodo caiu sobre Snape e a senhora Granger que tinha os olhos marejados. O incidente com Lupin era um fato que estava balançando seu casamento, apesar do senhor Granger entender que ela não teve culpa e que agiu através da atração mágica daquele lobisomem, o senhor Granger não era mais da mesma forma. Havia algo forte entre os dois agora, algo intenso, mas igualmente frágil que desmoronaria a qualquer momento.

\- Me desculpe, ele não está aceitando os fatos muito bem, mas o farei entender.

\- A senhora entende?

\- Não tenho que entender, tenho apenas que apoiar Mione, ela sempre foi muito inteligente e responsável, sabe muito bem o que quer da vida sem precisar de ninguém para dizer o que deve fazer. As vezes ela é mais madura do que eu. O pai dela entenderá isso algum dia. Por enquanto apenas tome conta da minha filha, senhor Snape.

\- Eu tomarei. Com licença.

Snape retornou de suas lembranças direto para o gabinete do diretor onde o velho permanecia lhe encarando com olhos divertidos. Para Dumbledore o constrangimento de Snape era diversão visto o quão o mestre de poções era fechado.

\- Acho que então nada impede vocês dois de irem para sua casa e enfim se resolverem.

Snape sabia muito bem o que Dumbledore quis dizer com aquela frase, ainda mais pelo sorrisinho infame que o velho deu, mas preferiu não dar oportunidade para que ele brincasse mais ainda com sua situação. Apenas deu as costas e saiu da sala com um aceno de cabeça. Era fato que ficar junto de Hermione nessas férias seria um perigo imenso, teria que ter muita força para manter-se íntegro em suas convicções, muita força mesmo, pois Hermione queria muito chegar ao próximo estágio de sua relação e agora não teriam quartos diferentes. Esse era o maior perigo.

Ao chegar na sala comunal encontrou os três juntos conversando, Hermione ria de alguma coisa que Weasley contou e Potter apenas acompanhava. Snape odiava vê-los juntos, não só pelo fato de odiar Potter com todas as suas forças pelo que ele o fazia lembrar ou por que Weasley o irritava por ser tão Weasley, nem mesmo por juntos serem os queridinhos de Dumbledore de uma forma que nunca conseguiu ser, mas porque quando está consigo Hermione não é aquela menina graciosa que é junto deles, não há risadas gostosas e nem despreocupação. Quando estão juntos é tudo sobre preocupações, limites e cuidados. E ele sabia que era por si mesmo, que a culpa era toda dele, que ele jamais conseguiria ser como ela, apenas alguém aproveitando uma boa piada dos amigos, pois Snape perdera o dom de rir há muitos anos, desde que escolhera o lado errado e Lily o deixara, não havia amigos ou momentos de curtições, não para ele, um ex comensal, alguém danificado. Ainda nem acreditava que o destino realmente o colocara na vida daquela menina que agora levantava-se e vinha em sua direção.

\- Snape? Tudo bem?

\- Professor Snape. – Corrigiu-a. – Ainda estamos na escola. – Rony virou o rosto para fingir vomitar. – Tudo pronto?

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Hermione. – Os malões estão nos nossos dormitórios.

Snape acenou a varinha e os malões sumiram dos quartos. Ele acenou com a cabeça indicando que eles deveriam acompanha-lo e saiu da sala indo para fora do castelo, os três tinham que andar rápido para acompanhar o homem.

\- Hermione, vocês dois não estão juntos? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, estamos, por que?

\- Sei lá, acho muito estranho o jeito como ele te trata. Fazendo-a o chamar de senhor.

\- É só o jeito dele diante de vocês, acredite em mim, quando estamos sozinhos é bem diferente.

\- Só acho que deveria ser diferente quando estão perto de outros alunos também, afinal vocês são destinados, não é como se fossem se separar amanhã. Certo?

\- Certo, mas há muitas coisas no meio, minha idade, ele ser professor e eu aluna, o fato de estarem atrás de mim. Tudo isso ajuda para ele ficar mais fechado.

\- Você deve amá-lo muito para defender dessa forma.

\- Sim, eu amo.

Snape fez um movimento imperceptível para os meninos, mas que se alguém reparasse veria que aquele homem acabara de ouvir algo que jamais imaginou ouvir, mas que ao invés de acalmá-lo e acalentá-lo só o fez ficar mais nervoso, afinal Severus Snape jamais foi amado.

\- Fiquem em círculo ao meu redor e segurem em meus braços, faremos uma desaparatação acompanhada.

Os meninos se olharam com tensão nos olhos, além de nunca terem desaparatado teriam que fazer isso tocando em Snape, algo que jamais imaginaram fazer, não por nojo, mas por medo, como se o professor fosse explodi-los caso atrevessem-se. Devagar eles se posicionaram, Rony e Harry seguraram-se no braço direito de Snape e Hermione segurou a mão esquerda do homem. Snape mostrou para Rony que ele deveria segurar mais forte e o menino ficou vermelho, odiava quando Snape falava consigo, sempre acabava vermelho.

A desaparatação aconteceu rápido e tão rápido terminou, Rony fez cara de que ia vomitar, Harry se dobrou em dois e Hermione segurou firme em Snape.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Snape olhando atentamente para Hermione.

\- Sim, tudo, é só que, uau, é enjoativo.

\- Você se acostuma.

\- Ultimamente tenho que me acostumar a coisas demais.

Snape não respondeu, mas deu um sorriso torto que ela adorou ver, porém que durou pouco. O professor fechou a carranca antes de se virar para os meninos.

\- Mantenham-se calados, não estão esperando tantas pessoas.

Sem mais explicações Snape adiantou-se para um portão grande de ferro que se abriu com sua proximidade. Harry abriu a boca e Rony quase soltou uma exclamação alta ao ver a mansão a sua frente, Hermione olhou feio para o ruivo, mas Rony apenas mexeu os lábios dizendo "vou ser professor também". O que Rony não sabia e que jamais saberia era que Snape não era rico, tinha economias guardadas por não ter com o que gastar, dinheiro jamais foi algo que ocupou sua mente, mas jamais tivera a quantia suficiente para conseguir uma mansão como aquela. A mansão era herança de sua mãe que conseguiu ao jogar Quadribol em um time famoso antes de se apaixonar pelo trouxa maldito do seu pai e cair em desgraça. Era a única lembrança física dela e ele a manteve sempre bem arrumada e preservada. Os três entraram e Snape acendeu as luzes com um aceno de varinha.

\- Eletricidade? – Questionou Hermione. – Eu esperava velas.

\- Minha mãe gostava das coisas trouxas. Elza!

Uma elfa domestica apareceu a sua frente. Ela era velha pelo que aparentava, mas tinha olhos grandes e jovens, até mesmo gentis e felizes, vestia um uniforme limpo e perfeito para seu tamanho. Hermione fez cara feia para Snape, não imaginava que ele tinha um elfo doméstico e sua visão sobre a escravatura dessas criaturas a deixava muito incomodada. Snape não ligou.

\- Elza, teremos convidados nessas férias.

\- Convidados? Oh, mestre Snape, faz muitos anos que não temos convidados, Elza fica muito feliz de acomodar e servir os amigos do mestre.

Snape ia falar que eles não eram amigos, mas Hermione tocou em seu braço e o homem se calou.

\- Elza, leve os senhores Potter e Weasley para um dos quartos de hospedes. Eu levarei a senhorita Granger para a suíte principal. Por favor, arrume o almoço após isso.

\- Sim, mestre Snape, imediatamente. Senhores, por favor me acompanhem.

Os meninos seguiram a elfa pelo corredor a direita da entrada, Hermione acompanhou com os olhos até que seus amigos não conseguissem mais serem vistos, só então retornou o olhar até Snape franzindo a testa.

\- Pensei que não dormiríamos no mesmo quarto.

\- Mudei de ideia.

Para completa surpresa da menina Snape segurou sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos e a levou pelo mesmo corredor que os meninos haviam ido, porém ao invés de parar no primeiro andar como eles pararam, pois Hermione podia ver os cabelos de Rony antes dele entrar em um quarto, ambos foram para o segundo andar e de lá para um quarto no final do corredor. Snape abriu a porta e deixou Hermione entrar primeiro. A menina ficou tão maravilhada com a visão que nem mesmo percebeu que o homem fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou dela por trás, foi somente quando suas mãos postaram-se na cintura dela que finalmente se deu conta da presença dele.

\- Te assustei? – Perguntou Snape virando-a para si e afastando uma mexa de seus cabelos.

\- Não, é que, bem, eu estava distraída. Seu quarto é lindo.

Snape franziu a testa e olhou para o quarto sem encontrar a beleza que ela via. Era grande, isso era verdade, sua mãe tendia a ter coisas espaçosas, havia uma cama com dosséis em volta, era a maior cama que Hermione já vira na vida, o guarda roupas era antigo e de madeira bem trabalhada. O chão era enfeitado com um tapete felpudo que com certeza seria delicioso ao toque dos pés. Do outro lado estava a porta que levaria ao banheiro, Hermione não queria nem mesmo imaginar como era o banheiro, provavelmente enorme, então apenas foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas grandes e majestosas. A visão do jardim era mais bela ainda, um jardim cuidado como se cada detalhe fosse devidamente tratado por mãos habilidosas. Mas ainda que fosse toda essa beleza aos olhos de Hermione, Snape não conseguia encontra-la. Será que um dia aprenderia a ver a beleza das coisas além de seus caldeirões fervendo?

Talvez.

\- Espero que goste, é onde dormiremos.

\- Por três meses?

\- Sim, até o seu regresso a Hogwarts.

\- Snape, entende o que está propondo?

\- Sim.

\- Espera um pouco. – Disse Hermione levantando a mão em um gesto de pare quando ele deu um passo a frente. – Você tem me evitado durante todo esse tempo, pois tem medo do que pode nos acontecer e acha que só pode acontecer quando a hora certa chegar. E agora quer que nós dois nos deitemos na mesma cama por três meses, juntos, a noite toda? Isso quer dizer que...

\- Que eu quero tentar. – Respondeu Snape se aproximando, deixando a mão estendida de Hermione se espalmar por seu peito sobre o sobretudo negro que usava. – Mas somente quando você quiser. Se não estiver segura, se por algum motivo achar que não está pronta então Hermione Granger passaremos três meses dormindo juntos sem que nada aconteça, pois eu prometo que vou lhe honrar da forma como um homem deve honrar uma mulher.

Hermione tinha lagrimas nos olhos, subiu a mão pelo peito de Snape e acariciou o rosto dele afastando os cabelos negros colocando-os atrás da orelha.

\- Eu te amo tanto. – Disse a menina. Snape abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela. Hermione apenas sorriu e puxou a cabeça dele para junto da sua até que suas testas estivessem coladas e os olhos negros fossem as únicas coisas que pudesse ver. – Um dia você dirá isso também, e será o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas até lá apenas me beije.

E ele beijou, puxou Hermione pela cintura e beijou seus lábios com tanta força como se jamais fosse beijá-la novamente. A menina se derramou em seus braços sentindo suas pernas derreterem e seu corpo perder o controle, ela queria estar com ele, grudada nele, sentir os lábios quentes que lhe beijavam beijando outras partes de seu corpo, as mãos habilidosas pegando fogo em sua pele, mas assim como sabia que isso aconteceria também sabia que não seria naquele momento.

Os dois se separaram alguns minutos depois e se olharam até que um filete de sorriso se fez presente nos lábios de Snape fazendo Hermione sorrir junto.

\- Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – Disse Snape pegando-a pela mão novamente e a levando para fora do quarto, diretamente para o porão. – Sei que você sabe se controlar, mas precisei construir esse espaço por segurança.

Hermione ficou impressionada com o quanto desceram para chegar ao porão, foram três lances de escada, mas nada a deixara preparada para o que estava vendo. Lembrou-se dos dias enjaulada em Hogwarts, sofrendo sozinha em um chão sujo, encolhida no canto roendo a própria pele. Aquela cela era igual a de Hogwarts, a única exceção eram as correntes fazendo barulho na parede conforme o ar passava pelo local. Devagar entrou na cela e se aproximou das correntes passando os dedos devagar por elas, sentindo sua frieza. Imaginou-se acorrentada, vulnerável, sem conseguir se mexer.

\- Você fez isso para mim?

\- Sim.

A frieza com que Snape respondia que construíra algo que a deixaria completamente incapacitada e mais ainda que não acreditava fielmente em seus dons e que poderia um dia se transformar sem querer era um soco em seu estomago. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e uma vontade tremenda de sair daquele lugar a fez correr escada acima sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Seus pés a levaram diretamente para o primeiro andar onde os braços de Harry se fecharam envolta de si a protegendo da tristeza da realidade.

\- Mione, o que houve? – Perguntou Rony sentindo-a tremer ao tocar em seu ombro. – O que você fez a ela?

Snape ignorou a pergunta feita e tirou Hermione bruscamente dos braços do grifinório que protestou e avançou sobre Snape com Rony em seu encalço, mas Snape apenas abanou a mão lançando-os longe pelo corredor e então voltou sua atenção para a menina que chorava em suas mãos.

\- Hermione Granger, olhe pra mim. – Ordenou segurando-a pelos braços com força. – Você não me deu chance de explicar, olhe para mim e verá o motivo do que lhe mostrei.

E então Hermione olhou e viu a si mesma ao lado de Snape em uma das noites em que ela dormira no quarto dele. Assim como Harry havia lhe explicado como era ver uma lembrança, ela estava vendo toda a cena como uma terceira pessoa no quarto. Viu que estava na cama adormecida – odiou a forma como seu cabelo ficava enquanto estava dormindo – e Snape sentado ao lado na cama apenas a observando como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que ele já vira na vida. Se Hermione não ficasse apenas observando o homem em um momento de relaxamento em que ele acha que não há ninguém olhando veria o motivo da testa franzida de Snape. Foi somente depois de Snape erguer-se da cama e apontar a varinha para a Hermione dormindo que ela finalmente se olhou e viu que no lugar da menina de cabelos bagunçados estava um lobo adormecido.

\- Entendeu? – Perguntou Snape largando a menina. – Nem sempre você tem controle de si mesma. Às vezes você pode se transformar e nem saber e como você sabe, tem um poder muito grande. Imagina se isso acontece e eu não estou aqui? Ao contrário de mim esses dois – Apontou para Harry e Rony paralisados com as varinhas na mão olhando de um para outro – não conseguem estar com você nesse estado, e é por isso que amanhã eu irei ensiná-los a controlar você e a deixá-la na cela caso um dia isso aconteça.

Hermione estava completamente envergonhada. Snape estava apenas pensando no bem dos outros inclusive no seu e ela estava dando um ataque típico de menininha.

\- Ai meu Deus, me desculpe, que vergonha.

Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça e acariciou o rosto da menina.

\- Está tudo bem. Fica com seus amigos um pouco, talvez seja bom, eu precisarei sair por um instante. Volto a noite.

\- Tudo bem.

Snape saiu sem nem mesmo falar com os meninos, mas lançou um olhar tão significante que eles entenderam completamente que deveriam ficar de olho em Hermione. E ficaram, os três conversaram a tarde inteira, conheceram a casa com a supervisão de Elza que não os perdia de vista discutindo com Hermione explicando que gostava de servir Snape e que ele era um amo perfeito, até que Hermione foi para o quarto principalmente tomar um banho.

Durante o banho, enquanto ensaboava as pernas Hermione pensava em tudo até aquele momento e percebeu que jamais amadurecera tanto como naquele momento em que acabara de fazer seus quatorze anos, que sua vida estava presa a um lobo maníaco e o tempo que ele levaria até acha-la, que Snape arriscava sua vida para cuidar da dela e que não havia amanhã, apenas o agora. O agora que acontecia com a porta do quarto abrindo e a voz de Snape a chamando. Ela tinha duas escolhas. Seu coração batia forte no peito, não havia mais ar. Era agora.

\- Estou no banheiro. Preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, só preciso de você.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Hermione viu Snape entrar desconfiado olhando para todos os lugares conferindo se tudo estava certo para então olhar para ela deitada na banheira coberta pelas espumas de banho. Ele questionou novamente o que houve e no que ela precisava de ajuda. Hermione engoliu em seco e então se levantou deixando a água e espuma escorrer por seu corpo nu. Snape arregalou os olhos para ela e segurou sua mão estendida.

\- Granger.

\- Fala meu nome. Diz meu primeiro nome.

\- Hermione. O que está fazendo?

\- Mostrando que eu estou pronta. Eu estou pronta para você Severus. Me torne sua.

Snape deu um passo a frente deixando o corpo molhado dela encharcar sua roupa.

\- Você já é minha.


	19. O sonho que levou ao fim

**Olá pessoal, quero agradecer os reviews de Larissa e sincepotter, e também aos leitores que sei que me acompanham. Segue abaixo mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem... bjussss**

**Capítulo 19 – O sonho que levou ao fim**

Devagar Snape desceu o rosto para perto do dela, mas ao invés do beijo que ela esperava ele continuou o percurso até o pescoço dela enterrando o rosto em sua curva causando-lhe um arrepio que a fez tremer e agarrar-se mais ainda ao corpo dele apertando suas mãos nos cabelos negros dele. Os lábios finos do professor enfim beijaram-lhe a pele delicadamente ocupando-se de cada centímetro que encontrava a sua frente, sua língua saboreando o doce sabor de sua epiderme. As mãos grandes e finas postadas em sua cintura insinuaram-se em direção aos seus quadris trazendo-a mais para perto dos seus fazendo-a sempre como era grande a sua vontade de tê-la para si, finalmente fartar-se em sua paixão, encontrar-se com seus toques mais doces e aprofundar-se em sua verdade. Hermione gemia baixinho em seu ouvido, a menina sentia em sua pele o desespero de tê-lo para si, somente seu, mostrando-lhe o caminho do prazer que somente ele como seu parceiro de vida poderia lhe mostrar. Queria que ele lhe ensinasse, que lhe demonstrasse como poderia dar-se a esse sentimento e a essa vontade enorme que crescia em seu amago, a vontade de fundir-se a ele como se nada mais no mundo fosse importante, como se somente o agora importasse.

A água da banheira esfriou conforme o tempo passou, mas ambos não notaram, estavam presos em seus próprios prazeres mundanos daqueles que pela primeira vez entregam-se aos instintos da carne. A mão de Snape subiu pelas costas de Hermione e engrenhou-se em seus cabelos enquanto a outra atreveu-se por sua nádega até a parte de trás de sua coxa que foi erguida e apoiada na cintura dele. Ela gemeu ao sentir o cabelo puxado de leve para trás fazendo a cabeça ir para trás. Olhou diretamente nos olhos negros de Snape e poderia dizer que jamais vira um fogo mais flamejante do que aquele, ele era pura excitação, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, seus olhos grandes e quentes, suas bochechas ganhavam um colorido avermelhado nas maças, Severus Snape estava tão quente que Hermione poderia se queimar se não tomasse cuidado, mas cuidado era o que ela menos queria naquele momento, naquele momento tudo que ela queria era nadar na lava de Snape.

Sem esperar por ele ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e tomou a boca entreaberta para si adentrando com fervor, beijando-lhe com ardor, queria fundir-se a ele. Suas línguas dançavam graciosamente como se um baile somente deles acontecesse naquele momento com uma música intensa e inteiramente deles. Snape a apertou em si e Hermione gemeu ao senti-lo sobre as vestes, queria agora senti-lo sem aquelas roupas que atrapalhavam seu toque e que escondiam o homem que era seu. Queria despi-lo inteiro com os dentes, deixa-lo nu aos seus olhos, lamber cada pedaço de sua pele, morder os músculos e então entregar-se as mãos experientes.

\- Me leve para o quarto. – Pediu Hermione sussurrando ao morder o lábio inferior de Snape que fechou os olhos de prazer para então abri-los e sentir o fogo da menina.

Assim como no dia em que encontrou-a na floresta próxima a Hogsmead ele a ergueu com o braço fazendo-a rodear sua cintura com as pernas. Ainda a beijava, não precisava enxergar o caminho, ele o sabia de cor, o que queria era sentir o toque dela, o toque de sua boca na dele, suas mãos em seus cabelos, os braços ao redor de seus ombros, as pernas em sai cintura, os seios em contato com seu peito. Ele segurou-a pelas nádegas deixando-a sem fôlego e então a colocou delicadamente sobre a cama saindo de cima de si apenas para contemplar o corpo da bela menina. Já a vira nua outras tantas vezes, mas em nenhuma se permitiu pensar tudo que estava pensando naquele momento, sempre bloqueara os pensamentos indecentes que homens como ele pensariam ao estar diante de algo tão belo e excitante, mas agora não havia mais motivo para prender-se, pois ela era sua, não apenas sua para sexo ou satisfação, mas sua completamente e inteiramente sua para amar, ainda que não soubesse ao certo como se fazia isso, sua para cuidar e proteger de qualquer mal que possa lhe acontecer, sua para que pudesse confidenciar e confiar sua vida e história como ela confiaria em si. Não estavam casados, mas eram um casal perante a magia que os governava e o amor que os selava.

Sua boca abriu-se em um suspiro ao observá-la. Hermione sempre fora uma menina sem graça e sem nenhum atributo que um dia pudesse lhe chamar a atenção. Sempre gostara de perturbá-la e tirar pontos por se mostrar tão sabichona e confiante em sua aula. Via agora que o motivo disso era a inveja, tinha inveja dela ser tão sedenta por ensino como ele fora quando também estudava, mas sentia mais inveja ainda por que ela era como ele, mas com amigos bons que a faziam companhia. Essa inveja nublou seus olhos, mas agora, após o destino os juntar viu que não havia mais nublagem alguma, e podia enxergá-la como ela era verdadeiramente. Uma mulher magnifica.

Hermione desenvolvera-se tanto desde que se transformara-se pela primeira vez, a menina de treze anos, franzina e sem graça estava agora parecendo uma garota bem mais velha e desenvolvida, parecia bem mais velha do que seus recém quatorze anos. Observou seu corpo com atenção deixando-a vermelha por perceber que os negros olhos passavam por cada pedaço de si parando-se por longos momentos nos seios e nas coxas torneadas. Snape sabia que isso devia-se ao fato de seu corpo precisar se desenvolver para suportar as transformações e agradecia por isso.

\- Vai ficar apenas me olhando?

Snape franziu a testa e olhou-a brincalhão, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior de forma provocativa que o fez engolir em seco. Então a menina se levantou caminhando sobre a cama até diante dele, estava agora uma cabeça mais alta e podia dar-se ao prazer de olhá-lo de cima. Snape postou as mãos nos quadris dela e baixou o rosto para os seios diante de seus olhos. Hermione, sentindo-se mais confiante do que jamais esteve enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dele e o puxou para perto, Snape beijou-lhe delicadamente um dos seios enquanto subia a mão para o outro o envolvia com cuidado, experimentou olhar para Hermione e contemplou-a de olhos fechados e com a boca aberta de prazer, querendo que ela aproveitasse ao máximo o prazer que poderia lhe dar voltou a atenção para o seio e o beijou novamente até colocar o mamilo rosado entre seus lábios e o chupar com carinho. Hermione gemeu e apertou a mão em seu cabelo ao mesmo tempo que apertava um pouco a mão no outro seio brincando com o mamilo de vez em quando e então alternando a boca entre os seios, beijando, lambendo e chupando os mamilos que já estavam duros.

Hermione sentia o calor subir pelo seu ventre, a cada segundo desejava mais e mais ter o homem dentro de si. Os carinhos em seus seios eram tão deliciosos que sentia que podia até mesmo explodir de tanto tesão que sentia. Devagar levou suas mãos para a frente das vestes de Snape e começou a desabotoar o sobretudo dele. Snape a deixou trabalhar sozinha por um tempo, mas então a ajudou quando a sua pressa se tornou a dele também. Tirou o sobretudo jogando-o no chão de qualquer forma, então começou a desabotoar a camisa branca e então quando a mesma repousou no chão ao lado do sobretudo Hermione ajoelhou-se na beira da cama e olhou nos olhos de Snape antes de descer o olhar para a pele dele. Já havia visto-o sem camisa por alguns momentos, mas nunca perto o bastante para perceber as cicatrizes espalhadas em seu peito, abdômen e braços. Devagar e com os dedos trêmulos ela tocou na primeira cicatriz perto do pescoço, era fina, mas ainda assim foi profunda o suficiente para permanecer marcada em sua pele para sempre, por isso usava uma roupa tão fechada, para que pudesse esconder aquelas imperfeições por toda sua carne. Seus dedos continuaram passeando por cada uma de suas marcas, todas diferente, cada uma com uma história única trazendo em suas linhas tortas a tristeza e dor que ele um dirá sentira.

Ele sentira dor.

O mero pensamento de que aquele homem que a protegia pudesse ter sofrido tanto a deixava com os olhos marejados e com uma forte vontade de chorar, chorar por ele e por sua dor, mas se fizesse isso Snape se sentiria mal, pois aquele não é um homem que se deixa ver evitando a pena e tristeza do próximo, ele sofre sozinho e para ele, guardado em seu interior, em seu próprio amago. Se perguntou por um momento qual teriam sido os motivos daquelas cicatrizes, mas assim que seus dedos tocaram a tatuagem em seu braço esquerdo ela entendeu. A marca negra não estava tão nítida, podia se passar como um desenho apagado, mas ela sabia que há muitos anos antes ela deveria estar forte no braço pálido. Ainda segurando o braço com a marca ela o olhou e viu a dor que passava por trás das íris negras, era uma dor passada, dor de erros que jamais poderiam ser concertados. Não era preciso saber a história, ela era inteligente e perspicaz o suficiente para entender o mais básico de tudo, ele estava do lado errado, mas agora estava do lado dela e ela garantiria que ele não sairia dali. Devagar inclinou-se e beijou a marca com carinho, Snape fechou a mão em punho, apertou os olhos e cerrou os dentes como se o toque dos lábios macios dela lhe causasse a dor mais excruciante do mundo. Hermione pensou por um momento que ele realmente estava com dor quando Snape relaxou o braço ao lado do corpo, suspirou e abriu os olhos, havia lágrimas prestes a cair por seu rosto.

\- Te machuquei? – Perguntou ela preocupada segurando o rosto do homem com as duas mãos, os cabelos emoldurando um rosto bem diferente do que ela conhecia, vulnerável e puro.

\- Não. – Respondeu ele em uma voz baixa juntando suas mãos as dela. – Não me machucou. Me aceitou.

Hermione sorriu e o puxou para um beijo doce e gentil, devagar e carinhoso. Não havia pressa, eles tinham o tempo que quisessem.

Enquanto as mãos de Hermione passeavam pelo peito dele sentindo novamente cada marca e suas bocas continuavam a se beijar, Snape retirava as últimas peças de roupa que os separava. Finalmente os dois estavam como deveriam estar, nus, colados e amando-se. Hermione afastou-se um instante e olhou para baixo segurando-se para não exclamar ao ver o membro duro de Snape apontando para seu ventre, ela olhou novamente para Snape e ele estava com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

\- Com medo? – Perguntou o homem pousando as mãos na cintura dela e a trazendo mais perto, fazendo-a sentir em sua pele o tamanho da sua excitação.

\- Não. – Respondeu Hermione. – Não estou com medo, é que é a primeira vez que eu vejo um... sabe... um desse.

\- Sinto-lhe dizer que será o único que verá.

\- Não sinta, eu não quero ver de mais ninguém.

Snape sorriu e a beijou enquanto a empurrava delicadamente para a cama onde deitou-se sobre ela deixando suas mãos passearem pelo lado de seu corpo e seus lábios saborearem a doçura de sua pele. Hermione gemia de forma tão gostosa que Snape estava achando muito difícil segurar seu prazer dentro do corpo, queria se derramar todo em cima dela, cobri-la com seu amor e desejo. Aos poucos levou sua mão até o meio das pernas de Hermione e a tocou na carne quente e molhada, sentiu como estava úmida, o gemido alto que ela soltou arqueando o corpo e mexendo os quadris pedindo por mais toques deixou Snape enlouquecido. O homem fartou-se nos seios da menina beijando e chupando os mamilos duros, ela mexia-se sem parar embaixo dele, suas mãos apertando com força os cabelos negros.

\- Severus, por favor, o que é isso?

Foi tão prazeroso ouvir seu nome dito pela voz dela em meio a um gemido que um arrepio passou pelas costas de Snape. Ele penetrou um dedo dentro dela e a observou abrir a boca sem soltar um único som, sua expressão não era de dor e sim de pleno prazer. Esperou um instante e então penetrou o segundo aguardando novamente alguns segundos antes de se movimentar devagar, a todo momento a observando.

\- Isso, senhorita Granger, se chama prazer. Você está sentindo prazer enquanto eu a penetro com meus dedos.

\- Eu quero mais. – Pediu Hermione abrindo os olhos e o encarando. – Eu quero você.

\- Você me terá. – Respondeu Snape admirando os olhos cheios de luxuria, as pupilas dilatadas e brilhantes. – Mas primeiro quero que me sinta também.

O mestre de poções se pôs de joelhos na cama e enquanto continuava a mover os dedos em Hermione ele pegou a mão dela delicadamente e a colocou em seu membro. Assim que a mão de Hermione fechou-se no membro duro de Snape ele jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu a boca respirando com dificuldade, seu peito subia e descia conforme a mão dela subia e descia, primeiro devagar e depois rápido. Ao olhar para baixo a viu com os olhos vidrados em seu pênis, não era grande, nem tão grosso, sempre fora normal, mas a menina parecia hipnotizada enquanto o masturbava. Atrevidamente e sem Snape sequer ter tempo para pensar em impedi-la Hermione ergueu-se sobre um braço e sem parar de masturba-lo passou a língua sobre a cabeça lambendo a gota que começava a sair. Snape gemeu baixinho e fechou a mão em punho, fazia esforço para não chegar ao ápice sem antes dar o prazer que ela merecia. Aquela noite era de Hermione e a ela ele servia. Para não estragar a noite dela Snape afastou a mão de Hermione e se deitou sobre ela novamente beijando-a. Agora as duas mãos estavam acariciando os cabelos revoltos da menina que derramavam-se pelo travesseiro. Devagar moveu-se sobre o corpo dela e deixou o membro duro brincar com sua carne molhada. Era quente e deliciosa, suculenta, ele gostaria de provar, mas teria que ser em outra noite. Por alguns segundos ficou esfregando-se nela sentindo o grelo endurecer e ela tremer sob ele.

Ela estava pronta.

Arrumando-se para sustentar seu peso nos braços apoiados no colchão, evitando que a sufocasse com seu peso, Snape olhou nos olhos dela com tanta paixão que Hermione podia até mesmo tocar.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Sim. Eu te amo Severus, nunca tive maior certeza de outra coisa.

Sem precisar ouvir mais nada Snape movimentou-se devagar penetrando Hermione. A menina arqueou o corpo, apertou os braços ao redor dele e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. Não havia doido, não era por isso, mas o prazer fora tão grande que ela sentia seu corpo arder em chamas, era estranho e gostoso. Snape por seu lado estava de olhos arregalados e encarava os cabelos castanhos de forma sonhadora.

Snape não era virgem, mesmo que sua primeira vez tenha sido péssima e tardia. Após se tornar comensal e ele teve tardes de orgia entre outros comensais, da qual ele não participava, mas que eram boas para ter contatos de mulheres da vida com quem poderia sair quando a necessidade corporal fosse muito grande. Já teve transas boas e ruins, chegara no orgasmo algumas vezes e até tivera uma preferida com quem teve alguns momentos de prazer que jamais esqueceria. Mas aquilo era completamente diferente, fundir-se à Hermione não fora simplesmente igual a um sexo comum e não era por que ela era jovem e viril. Era algo que ele não conseguia explicar. Ao penetrá-la sentiu que tudo a sua volta era nada mais do que um nada e que o que o ligava a vida e a terra era aquela menina em seus braços. Seu passado não fazia mais sentido, só o futuro que os esperava. Sentia dentro de si o vazio sendo preenchido por algo inexplicável, era quente e confortável. Era como se as cicatrizes em seu corpo e em sua alma se curassem. Ela era a cura para ele. Ela era tudo para ele. Poderia ter negado até aquele momento, mas agora não havia como negar. Severus Snape estava amando. Amando a sabe-tudo-insuportável-Granger. Amando de uma forma que jamais pensou ser capaz de amar. E ao ver o olhar de Hermione percebeu, talvez pela primeira vez tenha acreditado, que ela também o amava.

Aproveitando o momento delicioso Snape movimentou-se arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de Hermione. Os dois não pararam de se olhar, não conseguiam. Snape via o corpo dela subindo e descendo, os seios balançando, os lábios abertos e o peito arfando enquanto ela via os cabelos negros emoldurando o rosto que tornara-se belo, caindo sobre os ombros fortes. Não demorou muito para os dois estarem suados e Hermione pedir por mais.

\- Mais forte, Severus.

Ela gemia e arqueava o corpo, Snape se segurava o quanto podia, queria que ela gozasse primeiro. Então, momentos depois a menina deu os primeiros sinais de que chegara ao orgasmo, seu corpo arqueou-se e tremeu, Hermione fechou os olhos com força e suas unhas enterraram-se nos ombros dele. Querendo chegar ao clímax no mesmo momento Snape a abraçou com força, penetrou mais três vezes rápido e então enterrou-se fundo gemendo alto no ouvido da menina enquanto sentia-se derramar dentro dela, seu corpo tremendo também.

Agora era Snape quem escondia o rosto no pescoço dela. Hermione relaxara o corpo e apenas abraçara-o acariciando os cabelos negros enquanto ele se acalmava. Aos poucos o homem também relaxou o corpo, mas sem sair de dentro dela ele levantou o rosto e a olhou com atenção afastando uma mecha grudada no rosto suado. Ela estava linda com as bochechas rosadas, os olhos marrons brilhando e um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Te machuquei?

\- Não. – Respondeu Hermione impressionando-se com o fato dele ser tão preocupado com ter ou não machucado-a. – Foi o melhor momento da minha vida Severus.

Snape assentiu e respirou fundo saindo então de dentro da menina. Ele esticou o braço e a varinha que estava no chão foi para sua mão. Um feitiço de limpeza foi feito para que ambos pudessem finalmente deitar e descansar. Snape deitou de costas e puxou Hermione para que a mesma repousasse a cabeça em seu peito. A menina aconchegou-se nele e brincou com os poucos pelos que haviam em seu peito, ninguém falou nada, continuaram durante muito tempo apenas sentindo seus corpos cansados caírem no sono. Em certo momento Snape conjurou uma coberta e cobriu a ambos, deu um beijo na cabeça de Hermione que ressonava calmamente e então pela primeira vez fechou os olhos para dormir sem preocupar-se com os pesadelos.

Era estranho, não sabia onde estava, era um lugar sujo e escuro. Seus pés caminhavam por um corredor não muito longo, estavam descalços e frios. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos as paredes ao redor, eram úmidas e fediam. Um barulho fez com que olhasse para trás assustando-se ao constatar que estava tudo escuro. Seja lá onde estava não dava para voltar, tinha apenas que seguir em frente, sempre em frente. Aos poucos começava a ouvir um barulho estranho, parecia a voz de uma criança cantando, a voz era desafinada e a música desconhecida. Havia outro som junto, um que irritava os ouvidos como quando passam a unha no quadro negro. Se aproximou mais e avistou uma cela, estava iluminada por archotes, dentro havia uma menina sentada no chão sujo, ela arranhava a parede com as unhas e cantava aquele som estranho e difícil de entender. A porta da cela estava aberta, entrou e se aproximou devagar agachando-se a altura da menina e então puxou o capuz que a cobria e gritou de medo.

Via a si mesmo, uma menina de cabelos fartos e olhos marrons, mas a Hermione sentada no chão estava desfigurada, seus olhos eram grandes demais, havia olheiras pretas e as bochechas estavam sem carne. Seus cabelos tinham uma cor opaca, sua pele era quebradiça, seca. Tudo estava errado ali. Hermione se via, mas via outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Após alguns segundos se abaixou novamente e abriu a boca para falar, mas a menina apontou para a parede. Foi então que Hermione prestou a atenção no que ela estava escrevendo.

"Esconda-se, não podem te achar ou eu serei você e nós perderemos ele"

\- Severus. – Sussurrou Hermione levando a mão a boca.

Hermione levantou-se, mas a menina agarrou-se em suas vestes olhando-a com loucura e suplica.

\- Não deixe que te achem. Só falta você agora, você é a peça final, a mais poderosa, sem você eles não conseguem nada, mas com você ele ressurgirá mais forte do que antes. Não deixe que te achem.

\- Quem ressurgirá?

\- Eu.

A espinha de Hermione gelou ao ouvir aquela voz atrás de si. A menina largou suas vestes e voltou a cantar baixinho esfregando a unha na parede. Hermione tremia-se toda, mas aos poucos virou a cabeça para ver o homem parado atrás de si com um sorriso assassino no rosto. Ela gritou, tentou fugir, mas os olhos vermelhos foram as últimas coisas que viu antes de desmaiar no sonho e acordar gritando na cama de Snape.

\- Eu vi. – Disse arfando quando Snape segurou seu rosto e perguntou o que houve. – Eu o vi.

\- Quem?

\- Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu o vi. Ele precisa de mim para retornar, eu sou a última. Sou a última.


	20. O aviso de Lucas

Olá Pessoal, desculpe a demora, mas vou explicar o que houve. Esse capítulo está terminado desde 20 de novembro, mas tive um perfil em um dos sites em que posto (nao vou dizer qual) que foi bloqueado por uma denuncia a respeito de uma fic que violava uma das regras do site. Por fim demoraram duas semanas para me liberarem e ai não tive tempo de postar. Como não gosto de postar em um site e deixar o outro eu pausei a postagem até hoje e aqui estamos. Faltam apenas dois capítulos e o próximo será postado no sábado. Um beijo e obrigada pelos reviews.

**Capítulo 20 – O aviso de Lucas**

A parede a sua frente era a mesma que há dez minutos, e a mesma que há dois dias também, ainda assim ela não parava de olhá-la. Seus olhos as vezes chegavam a doer, mas não se importava, aquele era o único lugar e o único momento em que conseguia ficar com seu próprio sentimento e pensamentos. Enquanto ficasse ali, naquela cela, trancada em sua forma mais animalesca ela era livre para sofrer as dúvidas dos sonhos que assolavam suas noites. Hermione piscou uma vez e passou a língua pelos lábios mexendo-se um pouco apenas para evitar as câimbras nos músculos. Não sentia vontade de sair dali, sua mente ainda estava muito cheia, precisava desse mínimo tempo.

Eles estavam chegando, ela podia sentir isso, eles estavam próximos, cada vez mais e por isso seus sonhos aumentavam dia após dia, sempre mais forte, sempre mais real. Ela, a menina do sonho, uma das cinco, tentava lhe avisar da aproximação e de como era inevitável. Eles a achariam simplesmente porque as famílias das outras quatro estavam ameaçadas. Como poderia condená-las por fazerem o possível para salvar a vida daqueles que amam sendo que ela mesma daria sua própria vida pelo homem que andava de um lado para o outro no cômodo acima e pelos dois meninos que a guardavam? Virou a cabeça para olhá-los, Rony a encarava com medo e Harry com cautela, mas atrás desses sentimentos havia o nítido amor que ambos tinham por ela, aquele amor que nascera numa infância quase esquecida quando ela era apenas a sabe tudo Granger. Não, não havia como condenar as quatro por trazê-los direto para si, ela também faria isso. A sua única vantagem era porque estavam demorando para chegar. Elas sempre mandavam Greyback por um caminho distante, lhe arranjavam tempo para tornar-se melhor, mais forte. Uma força crucial para talvez evitar o fim de uma era.

Por isso treinava sempre o máximo que podia em quantas horas dava. Não ligava por ficar cansada, ela precisava se esgotar para melhorar. Seus feitiços estavam mais do que avançados em apenas um mês que estava naquela mansão, era um alívio para si mesma, talvez tivesse uma chance para combater Greyback, principalmente porque agora sua transformação em lobisomem era mais natural, conseguia manter-se humana quando queria, mesmo na lua cheia, e lobisomem quando mais desejasse, mesmo sem lua no céu. O lobo em seu interior não era regido pelas mudanças lunares e sim pela magia em suas veias. Em forma de lobo ela corria como se não houvesse amanhã, enxergava tão bem que podia ver as partículas de pó a dez metros de distância e era tão forte que seus dentes eram capazes de arrancar o braço de um homem com facilidade. Era ágil, forte e inteligente. Greyback era o único lobo que poderia se equiparar a ela em força. Talvez ela conseguisse destruí-lo.

Snape detestava quando afirmava isso, mas o mestre de poções estava se esforçando tanto para ajudá-la a ser melhor em tudo que até mesmo os meninos começaram a ser melhores em diversos feitiços, pois eram obrigados a ajudá-la nas práticas tanto de ataque como de defesa. Só havia uma coisa que estava com dificuldade. Oclumência. Talvez por ser verdadeira demais, clara demais em seus pensamentos e atos Hermione não conseguia guardar os pensamentos, esconde-los como deveria fazer. Ainda assim, quando Snape tentava ler sua mente ela insistia que deveria primeiro aprender o contrário para entender como seria e sempre tinha que usar o legilimens nele ou nos meninos o que gerou uma cena muito desconfortável quando leu na mente de Rony o quanto ele gostava dela e quanto queria esganar Snape por ser ele na cama com ela. Harry era um cabeça dura, mas seus pensamentos eram na maioria das vezes leves e fáceis de ler, mesmo quando ele tentava fechar a mente como Snape dizia. Harry jamais conseguiu impedi-lo de entrar. Foi somente com Snape que encontrou resistência, ele era bom e não a deixava entrar e quando entrou viu apenas o que ele deixou que visse, as cenas selecionadas de todos os momentos juntos desde que descobriram-se parceiros ideais. Hermione quase chorara ao sair da mente dele e depois de expulsar os meninos da sala onde estavam fazendo o exercício ambos entregaram-se ao sentimento aflorado dentro de si. Amaram-se por horas no chão sobre o sobretudo de Snape.

Hermione suspirou, foi até ali para desocupar a mente sempre temendo que Snape lesse suas lembranças e pensamentos quando menos imaginasse e então descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com as quatro e como estão em contato direto com ela. Ele não gostaria nada disso. Por esse motivo transformava-se em lobo, sentava na cela olhando para a parede e ficava a pensar ou a tentar não pensar.

\- Podem ir.

A voz de Snape não a surpreendeu, ouviu quando seus passos estavam descendo a escada que levava a cela. Sentiu o perfume de ervas. Era o perfume que ficava em seu corpo quando acordava abraçada a ele. Ouviu os passos dos meninos se distanciando e então a porta fechando. Levantou-se nas quatro patas e caminhou lentamente para onde Snape estava parado, ele abriu a porta e ela passou, mas ao contrário do que Snape pensara ela não voltou a ser humana, apenas ergueu-se nas patas traseiras, encostou as patas dianteiras nos ombros dele e olhou em seus olhos negros. Ela não precisava usar palavras, ele entendia seu olhar. A conexão entre suas almas estava tão afiada, tão firme, que era palpável. A mão fina do mestre ergueu-se para trás de suas orelhas e ali depositou um afago que a fez fechar os olhos e virar a cabeça devagar relaxando com o contato conhecido.

\- Tudo bem. - Disse Snape.

Hermione tocou o focinho na bochecha de Snape e lambeu-lhe a pele ouvindo a reclamação logo a seguir.

\- Urgh, sabe que não gosto disso. Não quando não está como humana.

Então aproveitando-se do momento Hermione transformou-se na menina de sempre com os cabelos cheios e sorriu para Snape aproximando devagar, o corpo nú e as formas rebolando na direção dele.

\- Assim está melhor? - Perguntou Hermione aproximando-se de novo e postando as mãos nos ombros dele enquanto erguia-se na ponta dos pés para lamber-lhe o mesmo lugar de antes. - Gosta assim?

\- Humm, dessa forma é bem melhor, senhorita Granger. - Disse Snape agarrando-lhe pela cintura e forçando-a sobre seu membro já duro dentro da calça. - E pode melhorar mais ainda.

\- Eu adoraria saber como você pode fazer ficar melhor meu amor, mas preciso correr.

Snape não a criticou por negar-lhe, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e mais uma vez a trouxe para si capturando seus lábios em um beijo rápido e simples.

\- Quando estiver pronta para dividir o que tem em sua mente eu estarei aqui.

\- Eu sei, só não consigo agora.

O homem assentiu novamente e pegou em sua mão entrelaçando os dedos enquanto a levava para o fundo da cela onde havia uma porta que foi posta ali para as corridas noturnas de Hermione. Por sorte a mansão foi construída em um terreno isolado e rodeado de árvores, pois ao abrir aquela porta Hermione poderia ser livre em seus plenos instintos de caçadora sem dar chance para pensamentos confusos.

\- Estarei esperando no quarto.

\- Tudo bem. - Respondeu Hermione passando pela porta e virando-se mais uma vez antes de se transformar. - Eu te amo.

Ele não respondeu, ela sabia que ele não responderia, não por que ele não sentia aquilo, mas simplesmente porque ele não sabia expressar em palavras o que era aquele sentimento que tanto lhe transformava.

O lobo veio com facilidade, as patas tocaram o chão com força a impulsionando para dentro da floresta e entre as árvores, sempre rápido, sempre mais rápido. Não poderia ir tão longe, pois havia feitiços protegendo os arredores da mansão, mas estavam longe o suficiente para que a corrida fosse proveitosa. Era uma sensação agradável apenas se preocupar em não bater nas árvores e correr atrás dos pequenos animais que se colocavam em seu caminho. Claro que não os matava, era completamente contra isso, não poderia matar aqueles pobres seres. Então apenas corria atrás deles como se brincasse. Corria até chegar a um pequeno lago onde ficava sentada na beirada olhando o reflexo de seu lobo. Aos poucos conseguia distinguir o que era sua própria característica como uma mancha em um formato engraçado no meio do peito e o que vinha de seu pai, como os olhos e a tonalidade da pele. Quando lobo Hermione tinha uma pelugem creme meio alaranjada. Linda e brilhosa. Ela era bonita, grande e com um corpo forte ainda que esguio. Claramente feminina, mas não frágil. Gostava de si mesma daquela forma, a cada dia sentia-se mais e mais confortável, principalmente porque seu corpo mudava com rapidez, antes era apenas um ser franzino, agora era forte, grande.

Depois de muito correr e aproveitar a deliciosa sensação de liberdade Hermione voltou para a mansão. A porta fora apenas encostada por Snape que já deixou ao lado o seu roupão. Transformando-se novamente em humana Hermione vestiu-se cobrindo a nudez e subiu para a sala de estar. Rony e Harry estavam jogando Snap explosivo, mas assim que entrou os dois pararam e foram até ela como sempre faziam. Eram amigos muito preocupados e previsíveis.

\- Tudo bem Hermione? - Perguntou Rony tocando de leve em seu braço.

\- Tudo. - Respondeu Hermione sem tirar a mão de Rony de seu braço, mas atentando-se a qualquer outro movimento do amigo que a informe que ele estava passando dos limites. Rony ainda nutria a esperança de que se separasse de Snape e então ficasse com ele. - Estava só correndo um pouco. Snape está no quarto?

\- Imagino que sim. Ele veio aqui, reclamou com a gente, falou que somos inúteis e saiu. - Disse Harry dando de ombros. - Nada mais do que o que normalmente acontece aqui.

\- Não sei até quando vou aguentar.

\- Calma Rony, não é tão ruim assim.

\- Não é tão ruim assim para você que se deita na mesma cama que ele.

\- Olha como fala, Ronald Weasley. - Rosnou Hermione com os lábios cerrados e o dedo apontado para o menino. - Não vou aturar que me trate assim.

Hermione deu as costas para os meninos e saiu andando com passos firmes diretamente para a escada, mas ao pisar no primeiro degrau sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o braço e virou com ferocidade querendo atacar, mas ao contrário do que pensava não era Rony e sim Harry quem estava ali.

\- Harry? O que quer?

\- Mione, da um desconto para o Ron, ele tá passando uma barra pesada aqui. - Hermione abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Harry a interrompeu. - Me escuta, quando aceitamos vir para cá foi porque sabíamos que precisávamos te ajudar, te proteger, apesar de saber que não precisa de proteção alguma, mas já faz um mês que estamos aqui na mansão, junto com ninguém menos do que Snape. Confesso que estou impressionado com o quanto ele se esforça para não nos insultar, mesmo que algumas vezes não consiga, mas ainda assim é difícil e aí pense no lado do Ron, ele gosta de você, mas é com Snape que você está. Isso acaba com ele.

\- Ah, Harry. Não posso fazer nada quanto ao sentimento dele por mim, eu não posso correspondê-lo.

\- Eu sei disso, mas pode ter mais paciência e pedir para Snape maneirar um pouco também.

\- Tá bom, vou pedir.

\- Mione espera. - Chamou Harry quando a menina ia saindo.

\- Sim.

Harry aproximou-se mais ainda e baixou a voz a um nível de sussurro.

\- Eu sei que está escondendo algo dele. - Harry ergueu os olhos rapidamente indicando os quartos. - Não sei o que é, nem porque não conta exatamente para aquele que está destinado a te proteger, mas eu estou aqui caso precise de ajuda.

\- Como?

\- Ele pode ser destinado a ser seu, mas eu te conheço melhor, sei quando está escondendo algo.

\- Acho que deixei que me conhecesse bem demais. Não sei se é bom ou ruim.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro exatamente como dois cúmplices devem sorrir. Harry voltou para a sala onde Rony o chamava para jogar outra partida de Snape explosivo e Hermione subiu para o quarto. Ao chegar viu que estava vazio apenas com roupas jogadas sobre a cama. O chuveiro estava ligado, um sorriso então brotou no rosto da menina que abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou encontrando Snape já embaixo do chuveiro. Hermione aproximou-se devagar abrindo o roupão e deixando-o cair no chão em um amontoado. Ela respirou fundo sentindo um arrepio no corpo nu enquanto caminhava passo após passo até encostar suas mãos nas costas do homem. A água escorreu por suas mãos e braços até finalmente banhar-lhe o corpo. Snape ergueu a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos aos dela quando o abraçou fortemente.

\- Como foi a corrida? – Perguntou Snape virando-se e ficando de frente para a menina.

\- Foi ótima, clareou bem minha mente.

\- Queria saber o que há na sua mente.

\- Você prometeu não ler minha mente sem minha permissão.

\- Não sou homem de quebrar minha palavra ou fazer algo contra a vontade de uma mulher.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Hermione baixando a cabeça.

\- O que te incomoda?

\- Não posso contar.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu te conheço e sei o que falaria, então não é necessário. Prefiro não contar.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver os olhos negros perderem um pouco do brilho. Snape era tão frágil em sua essência, mesmo quando mostra-se asco e vazio, que a menina sentiu-se mal, sentiu a necessidade de aninhá-lo em seus braços e niná-lo como uma criança carente, mas Snape jamais aceitaria um carinho desses, sua natureza a repelaria, não estava acostumado a isso. Sabendo dessa natureza Hermione resolveu seguir por um lado mais fácil e conhecido para mostrar a ele que apesar de não lhe contar o que estava acontecendo a sua vida era completamente dele e sua confiança também. Snape não esperava por isso, mas achou delicioso quando Hermione segurou seu rosto e ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés beijando-lhe os lábios. Imediatamente as mãos do mestre postaram-se com firmeza em seus quadris apertando os corpos um no outro. Hermione sentiu a ereção cutucando-lhe a barriga e sorriu com o fato de conseguir um efeito tão intenso naquele homem em poucos segundos.

Snape passou as mãos com força pelo corpo dela até apoiá-las com força na parte baixa de seu quadril e a ergueu fazendo-a enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas já mais musculosas pelas corridas noturnas, ele a encostou sem cerimonia na parede fazendo-a arquear o corpo e soltar um gritinho, Snape a ignorou e atacou seu pescoço beijando a pele, chupando e mordendo os ombros. Hermione mexia-se contra o corpo dele e arranhava suas costas conforme a língua dele queimava sua pele feito labareda que lambe a tora da fogueira, primeiro devagar só na superfície, depois tão intensamente que adentra por suas frestas explodindo em seu interior. O mestre desceu sua boca até os mamilos e mordeu o primeiro dando um choque de dor antes de beijar com carinho e então tocar delicadamente com os dedos enquanto começava o mesmo com o outro. Os seios de Hermione eram perfeitos e se encaixavam em suas mãos como uma chave encaixa em sua fechadura. Talvez fosse a genética dela junto com a magia dele, Snape não saberia dizer, mas seus corpos encaixavam-se tão perfeitamente que parecia surreal. As mudanças corporais em Hermione ajudaram mais ainda a serem um do outro, além de ser magicamente mais velha que sua real idade, ela crescera alguns centímetros deixando que tudo se alinhasse naturalmente.

Enquanto a beijava e sentia as mãos delicadas lhe acariciarem os cabelos pensava no quanto Hermione já fazia parte de si, no quanto precisava daquela insuportável sabe tudo, no quanto os olhos castanhos impregnaram em sua mente por vezes varrendo os olhos esmeraldas que vinha lhe trazer a culpa do passado e pensava como era idiota de não dizer a ela o que sentia. Ele sabia o que era, já sentira aquilo antes, a necessidade de ter a pessoa sempre a sua vista, perto o suficiente para o perfume não ter tempo de se dissipar, para que ao erguer a mão seus dedos toquem na pele macia de seus braços transmitindo-lhe o calor de sua presença. A presença tatuada em seus sonhos.

Ele já amara.

Amara de uma forma tão forte e intensa que nem a rejeição ou a morte dela o fizera deixar de amar, pelo contrário gravava com mais força seu nome no que restava de sua alma.

A dor era a culpada.

A dor era o que lhe dava medo de dizer, pois dizer fazia ser definitiva, ser real e as palavras seriam eternas. Tinha medo de que a dona dos olhos castanhos o fizesse sofrer como um dia as mais lindas esmeraldas fizeram. Mas Hermione não era Lilian, apesar de serem as mais inteligentes que já conhecera, as coincidências paravam por aí. Hermione não podia ser comparada a Lilian, pois ao contrário da ruiva, Hermione o conheceu já defeituoso, com a alma culposa e quebrada e ainda assim permaneceu ao seu lado amando-lhe mais a cada dia e superando as descobertas de sua pessoa. Lilian fora um amor antigo, jovem e inocente, e assim permanecerá em seu coração. Algo puro que se foi. Hermione era o agora, Hermione era o tudo.

Snape parou de beijá-la apenas por um instante para olhar em seu rosto fogoso gravando na retina a bela imagem.

\- Você é o agora.

Hermione só teve tempo de franzir a testa por um segundo antes de arquear as costas, jogar a cabeça para trás e abrir a boca em um gemido intenso quando ele a invadiu de uma vez encaixando-se com perfeição. As mãos pequenas puxando os cabelos negros intensamente. Para Hermione o mundo parou, existia somente aquele momento, todas as preocupações se dissiparam, sua mente protegeu-se de qualquer pensamento que pudesse leva-la as lágrimas, resguardou-a do medo e a entregou ao prazer, um prazer que Snape lhe arrancava com força a cada estocada. Sentia suas costas atritarem na parede enquanto ele entrava e saia, mas a pequena dor só aumentava o tesão e acelerava o momento do ápice.

Ela sabia que Snape estava quase gozando, pois era nesse momento que ele parava de chupar seus mamilos ou lamber seu pescoço e lhe beijava intensamente aumentando a velocidade até enterrar-se com força despejando-se com vontade dentro dela enquanto gemia seu nome em sua boca.

Hermione amava aquele momento em que o torpor pós sexo o deixava tranquilo, relaxado, uma face de Snape que só ela tinha permissão de ver. Aquele era o seu Snape, o homem que lhe protegia, que se preocupada consigo saindo devagar de si e então terminando de lava-la com delicadeza tal qual uma boneca de porcelana e então a acompanhando até a cama, cobrindo-a e a trazendo para si, abraçando-a até que dormisse. Esse era o seu Snape, só seu, um Snape da qual jamais gostaria de se separar e da qual a separação era iminente. Hermione virou de costas para ele deixando-o a abraçar pela cintura e enterrar o rosto em seu cabelo. Toda noite ele prometia que ela teria um sono tranquilo e que não sonharia com Você-Sabe-Quem, que aquele sonho que tivera não voltaria e que estava tudo bem. No começo era reconfortante, mas depois tornou-se vazio. Ela sabia que era mentira e por isso virava-se de costas, assim Snape não viria suas lágrimas. Mas ao contrário do dia a dia naquela noite ele não lhe disse mais do que algumas palavras, palavras que a fizeram desejar sumir.

\- Não me deixe Hermione.

Ele não pediu uma resposta, era apenas uma frase, um pedido feito enquanto achava que ela não ouvia. Ah, se ela pudesse, se tivesse a possibilidade de ficar, mas ela tinha que deixá-lo, era para o próprio bem dele, era para que a marca negra em seu braço não ficasse mais nítida. Era seu destino e não podia envolve-lo, sabia disso agora. Havia apenas uma coisa a se fazer, matar Greyback para evitar que ele ressuscitasse Você-Sabe-Quem. Se Snape aparecesse na frente de Greyback o lobisomem o mataria, não com seus próprios dentes, mas com a alcateia que obedece cada um de seus comandos, iriam rasga-lo com os dentes, dilacerar sua carne e cortar suas partes, a magia não iria salvá-lo. Entretanto se somente ela o encontrasse teria a força das outras quatro e teria o ego de Greyback que faria com que exigisse uma luta para subjuga-la e a obrigar a trazer Você-Sabe-Quem a vida e ao poder. Tinha quase certeza de que teria a chance única de acabar com ele e então tomar para si o poder de comandar a alcateia. Só precisava do momento certo para isso.

O momento se mostrou no meio de agosto, em um dia quente em que o sol queimava a nuca dos dois meninos que em conjunto com Snape tentavam acertar uma Hermione habilidosa defendendo-se de cada feitiço. Harry e Rony suavam pelo esforço, suas vestes estavam encharcadas, dava para ver nitidamente a concentração em desarmá-la, mas Hermione evoluía de uma forma monstruosa, seu poder, sua magia e suas habilidades equiparavam-se a grandes bruxos adultos, até mesmo Snape tinha dificuldades para vencê-la e no fundo sentia-se orgulhoso dela, mas jamais falaria. Até mesmo em oclumência a menina melhorou rapidamente, Snape já não conseguia penetrar em nenhum ponto de sua mente e quase não conseguia evitar dela entrar na sua.

\- Parabéns, senhorita Granger. Sua oclumência está muito boa, já não consigo penetrar a sua mente. Isso será muito útil para você.

\- Sim será.

Snape acenou com a cabeça e se afastou, Hermione apenas observou Snape caminhar até dentro de casa, não foi atrás dele, sabia que aquele incômodo no braço era um comunicado de Lucas e que era importante, algo com Greyback e o atual momento no mundo bruxo. Talvez aquela fosse a única chance que teria para colocar seus planos em ação. Trabalhara muito duro neles pensando e repensando, montando esquemas e planos para que tudo desse certo e agora o momento repentino cobraria de si todo esse preparo. Tinha que ser agora. O final das férias estava chegando, logo teria que voltar para a escola e teria que ter mais um ano de espera já que Greyback jamais atacaria no território de Dumbledore, mas as quatro meninas estavam dependendo de si para serem livres. Não podia deixa-las.

\- Que tal uma pausa? – Sugeriu para os meninos que de bom grado aceitaram e entraram na casa indo diretamente para a cozinha tomar agua.

Snape não demorou para voltar e nem mesmo se importou de sentar ao lado de Hermione na mesa enquanto descansavam.

\- Preciso sair, voltarei tarde.

\- Onde vai? – Questionou Harry.

\- Creio que não seja da sua conta senhor Potter, a única coisa que lhe importa é ficar atento a qualquer coisa e proteger a senhorita Granger.

\- Sim senhor. – Respondeu Harry vendo o mestre de poções dar as costas aos três e sair porta a fora.

\- Que bicho mordeu ele? – Perguntou Rony. – Sei que ele é ranzinza, mas ele te ignorou Hermione.

\- Deve estar com algum problema e foi resolver. Depois ele volta ao normal.

Mas Snape não voltaria ao normal, ele soube disso no exato momento em que viu Lucas. O antes calmo garoto que ficava jogando vídeo game agora era alguém que aparentava ansiedade em cada poro de seu corpo. O encontro foi marcado em uma antiga estação ferroviária que há muito está desatualizada, o local era claramente antigo e abandonado, perfeito para que pudessem conversar sem que alguém os interrompesse. Lucas estava escorado na grade no final da plataforma, olhava para o trilho enferrujado que seguia caminho por entre os vales e se perdia após uma curva na base de uma montanha. Estava usando uma camisa puída que estava aberta nos dois primeiros botões, bermuda até os joelhos e sapatos cheios de barro. Apesar de Snape abominar qualquer vestimenta que deixe a mostra outras partes do corpo que não o pescoço e a cabeça, não era esse detalhe que lhe chamou mais atenção e sim o tremor na mão jovem que segurava a grade. Lucas sempre fora um rapaz centrado, inteligente demais para deixar que qualquer sentimento o levasse a esse estado, mas agora era apenas um menino com tanto medo que não conseguia segurar os tremores de seu corpo.

\- Lucas? – Chamou Snape parando ao seu lado e o fazendo se virar para encará-lo.

Era muito pior do que imaginou. Lucas não estava simplesmente com medo, ele estava completamente apavorado e sem controle. Via em seus olhos, as pupilas estavam dilatadas e olhavam de um lado para o outro como se temesse que alguém pudesse aparecer de repente. Snape abriu a boca para falar, mas Lucas agarrou seus braços com força e se aproximou sussurrando rapidamente.

\- Não há tempo, ele descobriu quem ela é. Descobriu o nome e é questão de tempo até descobrir onde está. Precisa correr.

\- Onde? – Perguntou Snape já sabendo que não precisava de mais nenhuma resposta além daquela.

Não era preciso ler a mente de Lucas, o garoto foi mais do que claro, Greyback descobriu o nome da quinta garota e agora precisa apenas encontrá-la. Queria dizer que ele estava mentindo, que ao olhar para seus olhos brilhantes e grandes de medo via claramente o engano, mas Lucas arriscou sua vida rastreando o bando de Greyback junto com outro aliado e então infiltrando-se como um bruxo que defende os ideais dos lobos. Podia até imaginar o que ele pode ter passado para entrar no ciclo, ter a confiança de Greyback e seu exército, conhecer as informações e então afastar-se e ir contar-lhe as novidades. Mas não esperava receber aquelas informações.

\- Os pais dela. – Sussurrou Lucas que segurou o braço do homem quando o viu dar as costas. – Ele está quase voltando Severus, está mais perto do que imaginamos e se a volta dele quer dizer ver mais do que eu vi então eu não quero ser desse mundo.

Em apenas dois segundos Snape viu dentro da mente de Lucas as imagens mais depravadas, violentas e nojentas que Greyback e sua alcateia tem feito pelo caminho que percorrem. Por experiência própria Snape sabia que homens como Greyback e comensais da morte não se importam com nada além de sua própria satisfação, por isso o rastro de morte e tortura sempre acompanha suas histórias. Snape saiu da mente de Lucas e olhou atentamente para ele. Era adulto, mas apenas um garoto nesse mundo, uma criança aos seus olhos e tão cedo o mandou para sofrer o que nem mesmo adultos conseguem suportar. Queria lhe pedir desculpas, dizer que sentia muito pelo que fizera-o sofrer, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi segurar o rosto do menino com as duas mãos e olhá-lo até que se acalmasse como se seus negros olhos transmitissem a Lucas a segurança que queria que ele sentisse. Aos poucos Lucas foi mantendo a respiração controlada e então finalmente se acalmou.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Lucas, Snape apenas assentiu.

\- Vá embora daqui. – Disse Snape. – Saia da cidade, vá para bem longe.

\- Mas você precisará de ajuda.

\- A sua infiltração no grupo de Greyback foi de grande ajuda, tenho outra pessoa aliada dentro da alcateia que me passa informações. Eu esperava vê-lo com você ou já ter recebido um comunicado, mas algo deve ter acontecido. Vou descobrir mais tarde. O seu trabalho aqui já acabou. Vá embora, te peço para voltar quando for seguro.

\- Mas...

\- Sem mas, apenas obedeça, Lucas. Vá embora.

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Lucas após querer parar e discutir, mas percebendo que não era inteligente fazer algo assim.

Snape ainda demorou alguns segundo na estação após Lucas ir embora, tinha que reorganizar seus pensamentos, entender que grandes acontecimentos estavam para acontecer e que envolviam Hermione. Um medo muito grande de perder a menina envolveu sua mente, mas não podia se deixar cair na tentação do medo que o levaria diretamente para os sonhos e imagens dos melhores momentos com ela, o faria lembrar do sorriso encantador que ela sempre lhe dava quando o pegava a olhando ou de como ficava bela quando estava brava e dos momentos mais íntimos. Não podia se entregar a isso, sua mente tinha que estar limpa e sua alma fria para fazer o que fosse preciso fazer sem que os sentimentos o ajudassem a tomar partido. Tudo tinha que ser como era quando a Marca em seu braço ardia pelos chamados do mestre.

Primeiro fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo reorganizando os pensamentos e jogando para o fundo todas as memorias boas e felizes com Hermione, retirou de sua mente qualquer resquício de lembranças. Depois sentiu dentro de si os sentimentos serem guardados no baú, precisava ser frio e calculista, somente a razão poderia prevalecer. E prevaleceu. Quando abriu os olhos, as ônix antes carregadas de calor agora eram os tuneis vazios e fundos que fora até tão pouco tempo atrás. O rosto estava como mármore, frio e duro, os lábios finos fechados em uma linha séria, o cabelos fechavam a moldura com o negror. Os ombros foram erguidos e o peito estufado. A Marca Negra podia não estar ardendo no braço esquerdo, mas o comensal que era acabava de se apresentar com a varinha presa nas mãos firmes e habilidosas.

Severus Snape estava pronto para matar.

Ao aparatar na rua dos Granger, Snape percebeu de imediato que algo estava errado. A rua estava silenciosa e vazia, mesmo que ainda não fosse noite, havia luz no horizonte, as pessoas deveriam estar voltando do trabalho, levando os cachorros para passearem, brincando com os filhos. Mas não havia ninguém. Erguendo a varinha Snape caminhou rente as residências prestando a atenção em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Percebeu que nem mesmo nas casas havia barulho, era como se todos os moradores do bairro tivessem sido raptados, mas uma olhada pela janela esclareceu que na verdade eles não estavam desaparecidos e sim desacordados. Viu uma família de três pessoas caídas no chão, seus peitos subiam e desciam evidenciando a respiração, não havia ferimentos visíveis. Eles estavam bem. Snape continuou caminhando e checando as casas enquanto pensava quem poderia ter feito isso. Greyback não se importaria em matar essas pessoas, ele é sujo e nojento, adora matar rasgando os pescoços. Teria feito muita sujeira e barulho. Não, quem fez aquilo queria passar despercebido.

Finalmente chegou a casa dos pais de Hermione. A porta da frente estava aberta, ergueu a varinha em frente ao peito e empurrou a porta que rangeu até bater na parede. A casa estava silenciosa e com todas as luzes apagadas. Havia cacos de vidro no chão devido o abajur caído. Parecia ter havido uma luta, pois os móveis estavam todos jogados, os quadros que enfeitavam as paredes sem graça estavam tortos ou destruídos no chão. Parecia não ter ninguém. Snape estava quase baixando a varinha quando ouviu ao longe um gemido. Rapidamente seguiu o barulho subindo as escadas e indo diretamente para o quarto de Hermione. Primeiro chocou-se com o estado do lugar, todos os moveis estavam fora do lugar, nem mesmo a cama conseguiu sobreviver a destruição. Roupas, livros e acessórios que a menina tanto cuidava estavam destruídos e jogados, mas fora isso não havia ninguém ali. Então ouviu de novo e foi para o quarto ao lado encontrando um senhor Granger deitado no chão em cima de vários cacos de vidro que vieram provavelmente do grande espelho que fora arrancado da parede. Havia sangue em sua roupa e espalhado pelo tapete bege piorando a situação. Antes de cuidar do homem Snape deu mais uma vistoriada no quarto e nos outros quartos do segundo andar e então voltou ajoelhando-se ao lado do senhor Granger que gemia e chorava.

\- Levaram ela. Levaram... – Disse o senhor Granger antes de fazer uma careta de dor.

Snape passou a varinha pelo corpo do homem avaliando seus ferimentos. Estava com um grande pedaço de espelho atravessando o lado direito do torço. O senhor Granger tentava ler em seu rosto a resposta para suas perguntas, principalmente a mais séria, ele iria sobreviver? Mas Snape não deixava transparecer nenhum tipo de resposta, mesmo que já soubesse qual era. Passou a varinha mais uma vez por todo o corpo dele, agora recitando algumas palavras estranhas. Por fim respirou fundo, afastou a varinha para que iluminasse os dois e olhou para o homem sem ter o que dizer para consolá-lo.

\- Sinto muito. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. O senhor Granger assentiu e respirou fundo segurando as lágrimas e juntando forças para perguntar qual era o seu estado. – Não sou medibruxo, não posso lhe dar um diagnóstico preciso, mas sei que o vidro perfurou um dos rins e causou uma hemorragia interna. Talvez se eu tivesse chego antes pudesse ter alguma chance, mas o sangue já se espalhou, não tenho como pará-lo e não poderei desaparatar com o senhor nesse estado. Pelos meus cálculos o senhor tem mais alguns minutos de vida, o sangue entupirá os pulmões, o senhor tentará respirar e não conseguirá e então vai morrer.

\- Você não é muito bom em confortar as pessoas, filho. – Disse o senhor Granger forçando um sorriso. – Escute. Eles pegaram a minha mulher. Aquelas meninas, as outras quatro, elas têm como achar a Mione através da mãe dela.

\- Não se preocupe, ela está bem segura, há feitiços protegendo-a.

\- Você não entende. Não irão atrás dela, farão com que ela venha até eles. Usarão a mãe como isca.

\- A senhorita Granger não sairá da mansão, ela é inteligente para saber que é uma emboscada.

\- Não conhece Mione como eu. Ela é muito inteligente, tem um cérebro magnifico, mas tem um coração muito melhor. Ela irá para a emboscada, mesmo sabendo o que é, pois não poderá deixar a mãe morrer por ela. Ninguém conseguirá impedi-la.

Snape quis levantar-se na mesma hora e ir atrás de Hermione. Talvez conseguisse chegar antes que ela tentasse alguma besteira. Mas antes de se levantar sentiu a mão do senhor Granger segurando seu braço, olhou para ele e viu em seus olhos o quando implorava por um conforto no final da vida.

\- Mione nos contou, em sua última visita, que você sabe mexer com memorias e pensamentos. E sei que te tratei mal nas ultimas vezes que nos vimos, mas quero te pedir um favor, mesmo que eu não mereça.

\- Sim?

\- Eu não quero morrer sofrendo.

Ao compreender o que ele havia dito Snape assentiu e tocou a têmpora dele com a varinha, aos poucos um filete transparente saia grudado na ponta da varinha. Eram pensamentos preocupantes e medrosos do homem moribundo prestes a morrer. Aos poucos Snape os tirava e jogava pelo ar deixando os pensamentos morrerem ao vento. No fim sobrou apenas o senhor Granger com a imagem de Hermione e de sua esposa. O senhor Granger sorriu ao poder ver a imagem das duas mulheres de sua vida antes de afrouxar os dedos do braço de Snape deixando o braço bater sem vida no chão.

\- Adeus senhor Granger. – Disse Snape fechando os olhos do homem para todo o sempre.


	21. Tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo

**Capítulo 21 – Tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo**

O corpo do senhor Granger estava mole em seus braços, não havia um único resquício de vida no homem. Snape poderia deixá-lo no chão, ensanguentado e em uma posição estranha, mas aquele homem era o pai de Hermione, mesmo que ele lhe odiasse não poderia simplesmente largá-lo. Mostrando o respeito que tinha pelo senhor falecido Snape agitou a varinha arrumando a cama e então levitando o corpo até o local onde o depositou com cuidado arrancando do corpo o caco de vidro que lhe causou a morte. Não se preocupou com o que as autoridades trouxas achariam quando encontrasse seu corpo na cama, ele estava morto e nada mais importava. Com um aceno de cabeça saiu da casa e agitou a varinha em direção ao vizinho deles, acordou o pai da família e lhe lançou o Império fazendo com que encontrasse o senhor Granger e chamasse as autoridades. Era o máximo que podia fazer pelo senhor Granger, pelo pai de Hermione. Agora precisava se preocupar apenas com a própria Hermione. O pai dela tinha razão, se Greyback usasse a senhora Granger como isca Hermione iria atrás.

Aparatou diante da mansão e sentiu imediatamente que seus temores estavam corretos. Os feitiços de proteção foram desfeitos, ele entrou com facilidade no terreno correndo pelo jardim e entrando pela porta destruída. Estava tudo escuro, não conseguia ver nada diante de seu rosto, pois o sol que antes banhava o horizonte agora já deitara-se deixando a lua nova reinar no céu.

\- Lumus.

A luz jogou-se sobre os móveis bagunçados e quebrados. Uma luta acontecera naquela sala. Seus livros estavam espalhados e a prateleira quebrada onde um corpo pesado foi jogado, via-se nitidamente os riscos que as unhas fizeram na madeira das prateleiras e portas. Devagar passou a mão por um dos arranhões e sentiu o liquido molhar-lhe o dedo deixando-o vermelho. Quase podia ver o lobo golpeando a porta e machucando a pata com as lascas da madeira, machucados que nem mesmo se importaria enquanto tentava acertar seu alvo que naquele caso seriam os dois melhores amigos.

\- Potter!

Com rapidez Snape acendeu os archotes que iluminaram a mansão, mas apesar de conseguir ver todo o desastre do recinto não encontrou os garotos. Via apenas as marcas de sangue, uma aqui, outra ali. Sua mão segurava firme a varinha e seus olhos procuravam atentamente em cada canto. Foi somente após revirar todos os cômodos que Snape caminhou para as celas. Percebeu que estava no caminho certo quando viu as marcas de sangue cada vez maiores e frequentes. Seu coração acelerou quando aproximou-se da grade e olhou para dentro dela, mas não deixou o pavor da cena mostrar-se em seu rosto.

Eles estavam distante da porta da cela, agachados e encolhidos no canto. Pôde distinguir os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo chão encharcados de sangue, a mão tremia, os pés tremiam também, logo o corpo todo estava tremendo. O outro estava debruçado sobre o amigo, suas mãos vermelhas apertavam um ponto na costela dele. O desespero era evidente apenas na cena em que se via, mas quando Harry Potter virou a cabeça e olhou para si o desespero tornou-se urgência, pois os olhos verdes, os mesmos de Lillian estavam quase manchados pelo sangue que escorria pela cabeça sendo amparado apenas pelos grandes cílios. Os lábios finos formaram uma palavra que a voz não conseguiu pronunciar.

"Ajuda"

Snape entrou imediatamente na cela batendo a porta de ferro contra a parede, em apenas duas passadas estava ao lado do menino moribundo, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, mas antes de conseguir analisar a extensão dos ferimentos de Rony sentiu as mãos trêmulas de Harry segurarem as suas. O menino sempre teimoso e impertinente, aquele que tanto lhe irritava estava agora apenas como sempre fora, uma criança desamparada pedindo ajuda. Harry perdera todo o semblante que lembrava seu pai, Snape odiou-o mais ainda por isso, pois odiar o filho de James era fácil, mas odiar o filho de Lillian era uma tarefa árdua. Retirou sua mão da do menino e apenas o observou. Harry estava péssimo, sua roupa estava rasgada na altura do ombro, os óculos quebrados e tortos, havia um corte em sua clavícula e em sua testa. Rony estava muito pior. O menino agonizava no chão, a roupa completamente ensanguentada devido o ferimento em sua costela, estava pálido e seus olhos não conseguiam focar em nada.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou enquanto rasgava os trapos velhos que Rony vestia e limpava o que podia do sangue para começar a ver o ferimento do menino.

\- Ela queria sair. Nós não deixamos, mas ela insistiu, nós ameaçamos prendê-la aqui na cela. E então ela se transformou. Nunca vi Mione com tanta raiva, ela espumava de ódio.

\- E o feitiço de contenção? Eu ensinei os dois, Dumbledore conseguiu permissão para que pudessem fazer feitiços nas férias por um único motivo, protegê-la e nem isso vocês conseguiram. Incompetentes.

\- Você não entende! Ela estava muito maior, muito mais poderosa. O feitiço a conteve apenas por alguns minutos, mas depois ela conseguiu se livrar dele sozinha e nos atacou em forma de lobo. Ela está duas vezes maior e forte. Tentamos todos os feitiços que lembramos, mas não adiantou, fomos jogados de um lado para o outro por ela e então ela mordeu Rony quando ele se colocou em frente a porta. Depois foi embora quebrando uma janela ao pular.

Snape temia isso, o momento em que Hermione libertasse todo o poder que herdou de sua linhagem lupana. Sabia que era algo muito grande, talvez maior do que o poder de Dumbledore se bem treinada. Agora isso havia acontecido. Hermione fora embora descontrolada e furiosa. Era um perigo para si mesma, e muito mais para os outros. Deveria ir atrás dela, mas o estado do senhor Weasley era muito grave para apenas ser ignorado.

\- Me ajude a levá-lo para meu laboratório.

\- Não pode levitá-lo? – Perguntou Harry.

\- É óbvio que se eu pudesse já teria feito. – Rosnou Snape arrumando Rony em seus braços. - Abra as portas pelo caminho.

Harry caminhou a frente de Snape quase correndo para abrir todas as portas que fosse necessário até chegar ao laboratório do professor e retirar todos os itens de cima de um balcão. Snape colocou Rony deitado e imediatamente rasgou o restante da roupa jogando-a no chão. Harry se afastou um pouco apenas observando enquanto o homem passava a varinha pelos ferimentos do menino fechando os cortes, Rony mexia-se e gemia de dor, mas não estava completamente consciente. Aos poucos Harry começava a tentar se afastar, seus olhos quase fechavam com o enjoo ao ver tanto sangue jorrando de seu amigo. Ouvia ao longe a voz de Snape o chamando, mas não conseguia respondê-lo, estava demasiado longe para alcançá-lo.

\- Potter! Potter! Potter, preste atenção! – Disse Snape agarrando o colarinho do menino e o puxando para tão perto que Harry podia ver nitidamente cada risca das írises negras do professor, ainda mais a veia latejando em sua têmpora. – Isso aqui não é uma sala de aula onde você pode demonstrar o quanto é acéfalo e idiota. Se amigo está morrendo, se quer minha ajuda então controle-se e faça exatamente o que eu mandar.

Harry engoliu em seco, estava morrendo de medo, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos eram constantemente banhados de imagens do ataque da amiga contra ele e Rony, dentes afiados e enormes, garras mais mortíferas que adagas afiadas, sangue manchando as patas enormes e olhos ameaçadores. Entretanto Snape tinha razão, de nada adiantaria ficar reclamando e chorando, isso não ajudaria nem Rony e nem Hermione, pois Snape só poderia ir atrás da menina quando conseguisse controlar o ferimento de Rony. Assentindo com a cabeça Harry respirou fundo e esperou a mão parar de tremer para voltar a olhar para Snape, o homem tinha o rosto voltado para o grave ferimento de Rony, suas mãos limpavam o sangue e seus olhos averiguavam a extensão dos cortes, ele parecia controlado e calmo, alguém que sabia o que fazer. Harry queria ter chamado a Madame Pomfrey, mas não tinha a menor ideia de onde a mulher estaria em suas férias e já que alguém tinha que salvar seu melhor amigo então confiaria totalmente no homem a sua frente.

\- O que devo fazer?

Era a segunda vez que as imagens invadiam sua mente a fazendo parar a corrida. Era a mesma coisa, mas a deixou com mais raiva ainda. Via sua mãe amarrada aos pés de Greyback, as mãos atadas a frente do corpo, uma mordaça na boca. Ela chorava copiosamente, as lágrimas caiam em seu colo. Estava tão assustada. Greyback ria em seu trono como um rei que tem em suas mãos o tesouro mais precioso. E ele tem. Hermione sabia que a jogada dele era perfeita, ele não precisaria mais ir atrás dela, ela iria até ele, pois jamais deixaria sua mãe nas mãos do lunático Greyback, o lobisomem tão sedento por sangue que já transformava-se em um quase lobisomem.

As vezes conseguia ver as outras quatro, as três primeiras estavam fracas, mais um pouco e morreriam, mas a quarta estava em pé diante dele o olhando como um mero inseto que deveria ser esmagado, e era visível em seus olhos o como queria esmaga-lo, destruí-lo, mata-lo da forma mais doentia. Todavia não podia, não pelos poderes que tinha ou pela transformação, era poderosa o suficiente para destruí-lo, mas havia sua família, não podia deixá-los morrer por ela.

Por isso Hermione era a única salvação dessas meninas, de sua mãe, do mundo bruxo. Ela era a ponta, a primeira e mais poderosa. Greyback precisava dela para reviver Lord Voldemort e trazer de volta os anos escuros que o bruxo poderia lhe proporcionar com pescoços a vontade para morder e se deliciar. Ele faria um ritual antigo que achava que daria certo, Hermione não sabia qual era esse ritual, ninguém sabia, ele apresentará apenas no momento certo. Hermione sabia que tinha pouco tempo para pensar em um bom plano para salvar sua mãe e impedir que aquele ritual acontecesse, ela só não sabia como faria isso, no momento só o que pensava era correr e rosnar querendo arrancar a cabeça de Greyback fora. Queria Severus ao seu lado, ele a manteria calma e centrada, mas se ele estivesse ali mais uma pessoa morreria por si e não podia deixar isso acontecer. Muito sangue e destruição seriam causados essa noite.

O lobo diminuiu o passo quando se aproximou do local onde a imagem de sua mãe a levava, estava muito escuro, mas podia ver a luz das chamas nos archotes dos homens que apoiavam o lobo. Devagar caminhou entre os galhos caídos das árvores secas pelo calor do verão, suas patas quebravam cada pedacinho com seu peso. As árvores pareciam afastar-se de si quanto mais chegava próximo da clareira. Via pelos olhos lupanos os homens se afastarem resmungando uns com os outros e então os outros lobos ao redor formando um semicírculo atrás do trono a frente. Hermione detestava todos eles, rosnava de ódio, eram tão pequenos e medíocres pensando que eram alguma coisa a mais além de um cachorro escroto merecedor da morte por seus desejos de inocentes. Resolveu deixá-los em paz por hora. Seu objetivo estava mais adiante rindo enquanto a observava chegando, lambia os dedos sujos de sangue. Teve que ter muito esforço para não olhar para o chão e ver o corpo inocente e jovem jogado de qualquer forma sem vida. Suas patas continuaram impulsionando-a para frente sempre para frente até que estava finalmente diante dos olhos dele. Greyback. Ele era pior do que vira em sua mente, alto, forte, com pelos em todas as partes do corpo, menos no rosto de traços caninos. Os olhos eram negros, mas não como os de Severus, os do mestre de poções eram como tuneis fundos, um lugar misterioso que só esperava uma luz para mostrar o que estava escondido, eram brilhosos e intensos. Os de Greyback eram opacos, rasos, apenas pedras de carvão, duros e raivosos. Hermione odiava aqueles olhos e se pudesse arrancava-os naquele exato momento com as suas próprias unhas. Como ele era nojento, fedia a suor, sangue e algo podre. Queria espirrar diante daquele fedor, mas conteve-se e olhou um pouco para baixo sem de fato deixar de ver Greyback. Olhara para sua mãe ajoelhada ao lado do trono, as mãos estavam atadas fortemente e quanto mais a mulher se debatia, mas a corda apertava os pulsos fazendo sangrar. Um rosnado saiu da garganta de Hermione quando o sangue escorreu pelos braços de sua mãe, voltou-se novamente para Greyback e bateu as patas com força no chão.

\- Calma, garotinha. – Disse Greyback com um sorriso afetado no rosto enquanto levantava. – Você demonstra ter muita garra hein. Mas sabe, apesar de toda essa história de você ser a mais forte de todas, para mim você é apenas uma garotinha, unicamente uma menina que acha que consegue me deter e salvar sua mãezinha das garras do bicho papão, mas preciso lhe dizer garota, você não consegue.

O pulo a jogou em cima de Greyback antes mesmo do rosnado deixar sua garganta.

Rony respirava mais tranquilamente agora, seus olhos se remexiam, mas era resultado do cansaço e da necessidade do corpo de apagar deixando-o com os sonhos leves para amenizar a dor e sofrimento. Estava deitado na cama do quarto de hospede e Elza cuidava dele passando remédio no ferimento fechado e trocando o pano em sua testa.

\- Não se preocupe Harry Potter, senhor. Seu amigo foi muito bem cuidado pelo amo Snape e logo estará melhor. – Disse a elfa com os olhos grandes. – É melhor o senhor ir se lavar.

Harry assentiu e olhou para suas mãos percebendo que estavam tão vermelhas quanto a bandeira da Grifinória em seu quarto. Precisava mesmo lavar-se, pois nem mesmo um feitiço de limpeza o faria perder a sensação de sujeira que estava em sua pele. Devagar saiu do quarto de Rony e caminhou pelo corredor indo em direção ao banheiro, mas parou assim que tocou na maçaneta, virou-se e caminhou apressadamente até o quarto de Snape encontrando-o colocando uma capa negra grossa, pendurando a varinha no suporte do cinto e alguns vidrinhos em um bolso.

\- Quero ir junto.

\- Não fale besteiras Potter, não tenho tempo para sua ladainha.

\- O senhor nos trouxe aqui para cuidar de Hermione.

\- Eu os trouxe apenas porque Dumbledore me obrigou a trazê-los e porque a senhorita Granger precisava de vocês, ter amigos ao lado parece uma necessidade muito grande para ela, eu não os deixaria nem mesmo chegar perto daqui. Vocês eram obrigados a cuidar da segurança dela por serem os melhores amigos e ainda assim olha o que aconteceu. Vocês não passam de dois incompetentes.

Snape passou trombando forte por Harry e seguiu para fora do quarto, pisando firme pelo corredor.

\- Eu sei onde ela está. – Disse Harry sem se virar, não era necessário, ele sabia que Snape havia parado antes de pisar no primeiro degrau da escada. – Posso te dar a localização exata dela. – Agora Snape tinha toda a sua atenção, seus olhos estavam tão perigosos que Harry sentia-se suar, mas não podia demonstrar que estava quase desmaiando de pavor a cada passo que o homem dava em sua direção, precisava fazê-lo levar-lhe atrás de Hermione. – Com a condição de me levar junto.

\- Nem em meus piores pesadelos me vejo ao seu lado seja qual for a circunstância.

\- Então Hermione terá que se virar sozinha.

Era um jogo perigoso, Harry sabia disso, Snape era um homicida, estava claro em seus dentes cerrados e seu rosnado no fundo da garganta, ele poderia mata-lo facilmente, mas sabia que não faria, pois o homem precisava de sua ajuda.

\- Não vai querer me testar senhor Potter, vai descobrir que posso ser pior do que pensa.

\- Eu sei, ainda assim eu vou junto.

Snape estava tão próximo que Harry engoliu em seco ao sentir o peso do corpo do homem sobre o seu ao seu jogado na parede, as mãos firmes e pesadas apertavam seu braço, haveria hematomas depois de algumas horas, Snape parecia não se importar nem um pouco com isso, continuava rosnando na sua cara. De repente o homem sacou a varinha do suporte em sua roupa e apontou para o rosto de Harry, o menino já sabia o que viria a seguir e estava pronto para sentir aquela dor, mas ainda tentou uma última chance de impedi-lo.

\- Espera, não adianta...

\- Legilimens! – Gritou Snape com ódio em cada letra, aquele menino medíocre não jogaria com ele, não usaria Hermione como carta de troca apenas para querer se mostrar. Ele pagaria por cada impertinência, por negar a informação. Faria se contorcer de dor.

Era assim que Harry se sentia, contorcido de dor. Snape já usara a legilimencia em si quando tinha que mostrar para Hermione como era, logo no começo do exercício, ele invadiu sua mente tantas vezes que agora Harry sentia que Snape era a pessoa que mais o conhecia no mundo e apesar de ter sido doloroso jamais poderia se comparar com isso, antes Snape queria apenas se vingar de alguns momentos entre os dois, talvez de algo mais antigo como o seu pai, mas em nenhum momento a dor era insuportável ou preferira a morte, era só um lembrete de que ele era superior, forte e poderoso, que poderia destruí-lo se pisasse na bola. Era uma forma de mostrar que tinha que respeitá-lo. Agora era uma tentativa de assassinato, pois cada segundo dentro de sua mente parecia um século de dor. Snape cavava com unhas afiadas que cravavam em seu cérebro e rasgavam a carne fazendo o sangue jorrar. Era pior do que a pior dor que já sentira na vida, muito pior do que a morte, ela era preferível. Tentou pedir para que ele parasse de queimar sua cabeça, mas nenhuma palavra saia, só saia gritos e choros. Sentiu sua perna amolecer, iria cair no chão, mas Snape o segurou com firmeza contra a parede. Queria que ele não tivesse feito isso, pois no chão ele poderia apenas desistir. No fim Snape o largou e saiu de sua mente parecendo mais raivoso do que antes. O homem afastou-se e olhou para Harry que apenas deslizou pela parece e se largou no chão respirando firme, apenas respirando.

\- Você é um idiota. – Disse Snape ofegante pelo esforço. – Como conseguiu fazer o feitiço de tranca?

\- Livros. – Balbuciou Harry que não tinha forças nem mesmo para levantar do chão.

\- Eu poderia tê-lo matado pela informação sobre ela. Seu garoto estupido. Você não tem a menor ideia do que eu sou capaz, Potter. – Sua mão imediatamente postou-se sobre o antebraço esquerdo apertando o local onde a marca negra ainda era visível. A marca que Hermione beijara com doçura como se pudesse afastar seus fantasmas com seus lábios. – Onde ela está?

\- Prometa que me levará.

\- Não levarei um garoto estupido.

\- Prometa. Eu só não te contei antes porque se não você não cuidaria do Rony e ele morreria, mas sei que em todos os instantes você pensou em uma forma de achá-la. Eu tenho a resposta. Me leve junto.

Snape olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry, os verdes e intensos olhos iguais de Lilian e não precisou usar legilimência para ver a preocupação que o menino tinha com a amiga, ele daria a própria vida por ela, estava determinado a ir até Hermione, ajuda-la da forma que fosse independente da sua formação mágica, do nível de poder e habilidade. Era apenas uma criança que implorava para se meter em uma guerra que não era sua. Ele era puro em suas intensões e jogou bem ao guardar o segredo da localização de Hermione com um feitiço de tranca, agora Snape só poderia ter a informação de onde ela estava se Potter lhe entregasse de bom grado, nem mesmo tortura (ele já pensara sobre isso há poucos minutos) adiantava, pois não era possível transmitir a mensagem forçadamente.

\- Sei o que está pensando. – Disse Harry olhando-o com firmeza mesmo que o olhar assassino de Snape fosse terrível. – Sei que pode fingir que irá me levar junto apenas para eu dizer onde ela está, mas Hermione confia no senhor, então começarei a confiar também, sei que cumprirá com sua palavra.

Snape queria dizer que parecia muito com sua mãe, Lily também confiava demais nas pessoas, sempre confiou nele independente de qualquer coisa que ouvia na escola, era sempre sua palavra que contava e não a dos outros, até que ela descobrira suas mentiras sobre os comensais, sobre para qual lado que estava indo. Lilian confiava nele e ele quebrara a confiança dela como se fosse uma linha fina e frágil.

\- Eu te levarei. – Disse Snape baixinho.

Harry quase abriu um sorriso, mas mão levantada de Snape o fez parar. – Mas não me responsabilizo por nada que aconteça com você, ela é meu objetivo, você não é nada.

\- Eu sei.

Harry estendeu a mão ainda ensanguentada e Snape, sem se importar com aquilo, deu o braço para que o mesmo segurasse com força, ainda havia medo de que fosse deixado para trás.

\- Pensei que iria começar a confiar em mim, senhor Potter.

\- Desculpe, senhor, velhos hábitos.

A mão de Harry se abriu um pouco aliviando o aperto. O menino respirou fundo e fechou os olhos concentrando-se em Hermione. As imagens em sua mente pareceram borrões, mas finalmente a viu e então os olhos se arregalaram mostrando o medo crescente. Sentiu o aperto firme de Snape em seu braço e seu rosto tão perto que podia ver as chamas ardentes nos olhos negros, eram olhos homicidas.

\- Onde ela está?

Nem bem o som saiu da boca de Harry o menino sentiu o corpo abandonar a casa de Snape e rapidamente bater em um chão sólido. Snape o largou imediatamente pouco se importando que suas pernas não estavam respondendo direito aos seus comandos e que sua cabeça rodava. Para Snape o filho de Lilian não era nada naquele momento, não enquanto via o sangue derramado no chão, pouco importava os olhos verdes da mulher que amou enquanto via a dor intensa nos olhos castanhos da mulher que amava. Nada o preparou para aquilo. Não havia treinamento para controlar o medo e raiva que se instauraram em seu peito. Seu passado era repleto de momentos escuros e coisas como tortura e morte eram tão comuns que chegava a assustar, os outros, não ele. Era algo horrível de se dizer, mas era assim que era a sua realidade. Esse era Severus Snape, treinado na escuridão da morte. Ele já sofrera a perda de um amor, a vira falecida no chão de sua casa destruída, ao lado da criança que chorava. Ele sobreviveu e firmou-se em cima dessa dor pensando que fosse a pior que poderia sentir na vida. Mas agora todas as suas crenças foram destruídas. Ele soube que poderia existir algo pior. E o pior era olhar nos olhos de Hermione e ver que estava morrendo, era assistir sua vida caminhar para o fim, era acompanhar cada segundo. Severus Snape desejava estar morto para não presenciar aquela cena.

Hermione sentia o corpo pesado, tudo doía. Cada fibra de seu corpo era só dor. Gemidos baixos saiam de sua boca ao tentar se mover. Como fora tola, acreditava fielmente que conseguiria derrotar Greyback com facilidade, que por ser a quinta reencarnação, a mais forte delas, conseguiria mata-lo para libertar sua mãe e evitar que o mal viesse a tona.

Doce ilusão.

Greyback era muito mais forte fisicamente e até tinha um pouco de inteligência que ajudava a pensar nos próximos ataques de Hermione. Ele era ágil, usava o espaço a seu favor e conseguia descobrir suas fraquezas com um único golpe. Era lógico que não conseguiria vencê-lo. Todo o treinamento que recebera tanto física quanto magicalmente não foram suficientes, pois Greyback contava com uma vantagem que Hermione não contava. Ele era um lobisomem há pelo menos trinta anos. Hermione era lobisomem a menos de um ano. Ela jamais lutara nem mesmo como bruxa, com varinha em riste contando sempre com a burrice e descuido do oponente, quanto mais contando apenas com a sua força bruta. Não, ela perderia, na verdade já havia perdido. Sentia sua perna quebrada, não conseguia se mover. Seu flanco esquerdo estava rasgado pelas garras de Greyback, havia um arranhão do lado diretor do seu rosto e uma mordida não muito funda em seu pescoço. Seu corpo estava tão machucado que nem mesmo conseguia se transformar em humana. Um ganido triste saiu de sua garganta quando entendeu que morreria ali naquele lugar imundo e isolado como uma lobisomem, não poderia nem mesmo morrer como ela mesma, como viera ao mundo, uma garota da Grifinória que amava seus livros. Uma garota simples. Intensamente amaldiçoou sua condição, pois a única coisa boa que lhe acontecera nesse tempo foi encontrar seu par ideal e quem diria que seria justamente ele, o homem mais ranzinza que já conhecera. Severus Snape era agora a pessoa mais importante de sua vida após seus pais.

Respirando com dificuldade e ganindo baixinho Hermione olhou para a mãe que desvencilhou-se das mãos daqueles que faziam sua guarda e arrastou-se até a menina acarinhando seu pelo. A senhora Granger viu nos olhos da menina a dor que nela se passava e entendeu que Hermione havia chegado ao seu fim, que aquele era seu limite. Chorando copiosamente a senhora Granger abaixou-se e beijou-lhe o focinho ensanguentado encostando a testa em sua cabeça. Hermione escutou a voz baixinha em seu ouvido.

\- Pode ir meu amor. Mamãe está aqui. Tudo ficará bem. Adeus.

Adeus. Era uma palavra tão pequena, mas com tantos significados. Hermione queria dizê-la para Severus. Dar Adeus a ele e dizer uma ultima vez que o amava, que ele era um homem merecedor de carinho e afeição e que ela fora muito grata por sua condição juntar os dois. Fechou os olhos por um instante e quando os abriu olhando adiante sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve. Ele estava ali.


	22. O sacrificio

**Olá meus queridos leitores, quero muito me desculpar pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Sei que eu fiz milhares de promessas de que não iria demorar e no fim deixei vocês de molho, mas a vida está muito corrida e o tempo não me permite parar e prestar atenção para escrever, Até mesmo meu livro está parado. Ainda assim eu fiz um esforço e consegui terminar esse ultimo capítulo, não é o melhor que eu já escrevi, eu fiquei descontente com ele e peço desculpas se não for do agrado de vocês.**

**Quero tambem agradecer imensamente o carinho de vocês, os reviews maravilhosos, obrigada mesmo por me acompanhar durante esse tempo todo... eu fiquei muito feliz com os reviews e com a aceitação dessa fic...**

**Obrigada mesmo gente. um grande beijo...**

**Capítulo 22 – O sacrifício**

Ela não sentiu a gota tocar-lhe o ombro, seus olhos e sentidos estavam presos na cena a sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, a morte era tão cruel e sincera. Triste e angustiante. A chuva começou devagar deixando-a encharcada, ela não se importava. Toda a vida que importava estava indo embora na sua frente. E ela não poderia fazer nada. Poderia?

Não sabia.

Fechou os olhos derrubando as gotas que descansavam em seus cílios. Ela não precisaria ver a cena que se seguiria, era clara e óbvia. A mulher que chorava sobre o corpo iria desejar morrer, esforçar-se-ia para viver por ela, pelo que ela significou, mas o fim era tão transparente que chegava a ser grosseiro, ela se mataria. Não aguentaria a dor de perder seu bem mais amado. O homem que deixara a varinha escorregar por seus dedos gritaria de ódio e movido pelo mesmo correria em direção ao assassino atacando-o com suas próprias mãos querendo sentir em sua pele a vingança acontecer quando o sangue do assassino escorresse pelo chão misturando-se ao dela. Mas nem mesmo a força do ódio de um amante é capaz de vencer as mordidas e feitiços de tantos lobos e bruxos. Ele morreria tentando e agradeceria no fim por poder ficar com a sua amada. Mas ainda assim morreria. O amigo paralisado no chão cavando a terra com os dedos em plena recusa da morte dela também morreria levando consigo as lembranças de uma amizade pura e ingênua.

Seria egoísmo seu ter medo de fazer o que deveria?

Ela não sabia responder a essa pergunta, mas de alguma forma sabia o que devia fazer. Devagar abriu os olhos e ignorou a morte a sua frente, ao invés de encará-la virou-se para as criaturas que antes estavam encolhidas em seu pavor e agora erguiam-se diante de si compartilhando de suas dúvidas e mais ainda de sua decisão. Sabiam, mesmo sem se falarem, o que deviam fazer e sabiam o quanto aquilo lhes custaria. Não haveria tempo para despedidas, nem lamento, nem dor. Só havia o tempo de fazer a coisa certa. Sua mão ergueu-se no ar cortando as gotas que caíam com violência batendo em sua pele e esperou até que a primeira delas adiantou-se entrelaçando suas mãos e olhando-a intensamente. A outra também estava com medo, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sofriam pelo que estava largando mão, seus dedos seguraram-se mais firmemente. Olharam para as outras duas meninas e não precisavam esperar, elas se adiantaram e deram-se as mãos. Com a coragem que jamais tiveram na vida caminharam empurrando a água com os pés sujos de lama até diante da criatura falecida no chão. A primeira menina, a mais velha das quatro fez um movimento repentino com a mão fazendo com que um dos comensais próximos afastasse-se e então ajoelhou-se diante da cabeça do lobo, soltou uma mão das outras e acariciou a pelugem espessa e macia curvando-se e beijando o focinho gelado. As outras a seguiram beijando a parte do corpo diante de si, ao erguerem-se mantiveram as mãos no corpo do lobo. Devagar, com a maior força de suas almas, colocando em cada nota a sua própria vida elas iniciaram uma cantiga tão poderosa que parara o tempo, reverberara pelos ventos e morrera no alto céu.

A matriarca mantinha-se ajoelhada próximo ao corpo de sua menina, suas mãos estavam caídas, apoiadas em suas coxas, as costas curvadas em desistência, mas os olhos estavam arregalados enquanto assistia ao sacrifício apresentado. Queria poder gritar para o homem que em desespero jogava-se contra seus inimigos usando unicamente de sua força, para que olhasse em sua direção, que visse o milagre, mas de sua boca nada saia. Levou a mão ao peito e apertou com força sentindo a unha cortar-lhe a carne quando a menina mais velha olhou-a uma última vez e sem dizer nada despediu-se em um clarão cegante.

\- Hermione. Abra os olhos querida.

Hermione não queria abrir os olhos, estava bom dormir, estava bom daquela forma, quente, aconchegante. Acordar seria ruim, doloroso, não queria. Mas precisava, sabia que precisava, então piscou devagar deixando a fraca luz do lugar preencher sua visão embaçada. Mexeu-se tocando a coberta macia com as mãos, era a coberta de sua cama, a mesma com que dormia todos os dias. Ao olhar ao redor percebeu que aquele era seu quarto, o mesmo quartinho com a cama de solteiro e lençóis brancos, a mesinha com seus cadernos e computador dado por seus pais após muito trabalho. Era tudo igual se lembrava, até mesmo o homem parado no batente da porta lhe olhando e sorrindo.

\- Oi.

\- Olá, papai.

O homem irradiava luz, era estranho, Hermione nunca o vira assim tão claro e brilhante com a luz do sol acompanhando seus passos até se sentar ao seu lado na cama e erguer a mão afastando uma mecha de cabelo seu. Ela o abraçou repentinamente, pois sentiu por dentro que necessitava fazer isso. Era uma sensação fria que a tomava enquanto sentia as mãos do homem rodear-lhe o corpo a apertar contra seu peito feito uma criancinha.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione soltando-se do homem e o olhando nos olhos, havia tristeza naqueles lindos olhos. – Por que você está triste?

\- Porque você é linda. Para Snape você já se transformou em uma mulher. Por mais que seu corpo esteja mais velho, para mim você sempre será aquela garotinha que tinha medo do escuro.

Hermione deixou a cabeça cair para o lado e o analisou não mais como sua filha e sim como a menina inteligente que conhecia uma mentira e um problema.

\- O que houve?

\- Por que acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Porque conheço o pai que tenho. O Senhor Granger que conheço não é todo sentimental e nem fala em rodeio. O que houve?

O senhor Granger respirou fundo, baixou os olhos para as mãos apoiadas em suas pernas, tirou os óculos e começou a limpá-los na camisa, ato que sempre fazia quando entraria em um assunto difícil. Hermione acabou poupando-o quando olhou mais atentamente ao redor enxergando o brilho do quarto com mais atenção, a luz do céu pela janela e deixou-se sentir a calmaria naquele ambiente. Ele não precisou dizer aquelas palavras, ela sabia a resposta e por incrível que pareça, não se assustou com ela, apenas o olhou e falou.

\- Estou morta.

\- Não. – Respondeu o senhor Granger levantando o olhar para ela. – Mas está quase, esse aqui é a sua parada, onde você resolve se fica ou se continua em frente.

\- O que acontece se eu desejar ir?

\- Você apenas desce as escadas até a porta da frente e vai embora. – O homem deu um sorriso leve. – Se desejar ficar é só deitar e dormir de novo.

\- E você?

\- Eu acho que irei tirar um cochilo.

\- Não. – Hermione balançou a cabeça nervosamente. – Não pode ser. Não.

\- Calma, minha filha, calma. – O senhor Granger a puxou para seus braços a deixando derramar as lagrimas necessárias em sua roupa. – Não é tão ruim, Mione, você agora tem alguém para cuidar de você, alguém que se preocupa com seu bem estar.

\- Você nem gosta dele. – Disse a voz abafada da menina através da blusa do homem fazendo-o rir.

\- Não, eu não gosto mesmo, mas na verdade eu não gostaria de nenhum homem que chegasse perto de você, por que você sempre será a minha menininha. Sempre. No entanto, eu sei reconhecer quando um homem é louco por uma mulher e Severus Snape é a pessoa mais estranha e medonha que já conheci e também o homem mais apaixonado que já vi na minha frente. Ele moveria o mundo por você e é para ele que você tem que voltar.

\- Eu não quero te deixar.

\- Mas eu nunca irei embora, eu sempre estarei com você. Sempre. Agora, deite-se, eu quero te cobrir uma ultima vez.

\- Eu te amo, papai.

\- Eu te amo minha filha.

Hermione fechou os olhos marejados e deitou-se sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto até morrerem no travesseiro. Seu pai começou a velha cantiga que ele cantava quando Hermione era apenas uma criança. Cantou e cantou até a voz sumiu.

O primeiro sopro de vida entrou com ardor em sua garganta, queimou até chegar ao pulmão e enchê-lo de vida. O órgão trabalhou rápido querendo compensar o tempo que ficara parado, bombeava sangue com rapidez causando-lhe dor de cabeça. Viver doía. Tentou fechar a mão em punho e descobriu que não conseguia, o movimento era limitado, como se não tivesse mãos. Percebeu então que estava em sua forma de lobo. Aos poucos outras coisas foram percebidas também, como a chuva que batia em seu corpo violentamente, o frio que quase a fazia tremer, a terra que sujava-lhe o pelo, mas o pior de tudo eram os gritos. Tentou afastar aquele som, mas era impossível, estava tão perto, um grito alto e sufocante. Conhecido.

Sua mãe nunca gritara consigo, sempre fora calma e gentil, mas mesmo distorcida daquela forma Hermione conheceria os gritos de sua mãe em qualquer lugar. Não eram gritos de tristeza pela sua morte, eram gritos de dor, desespero, medo. Subitamente abriu os olhos procurando a imagem dela tentando focalizar sua visão. Quando a viu desejou não ter visto. A senhora Granger estava se debatendo no chão enquanto um bruxo a arrastava para longe do caos pelos cabelos ameaçando-a a cada passo. Hermione ergueu a cabeça e estava prestes a ir atrás deles quando viu o feitiço passar rente a cabeça da mulher e atingir o corpo do homem fazendo-o cair para trás com um ferimento grave em seu peito. A senhora Granger afastou-se imediatamente do homem caído levantando-se e olhando, ao mesmo tempo que Hermione, para o seu salvador encontrando os trajes surrados, cabelos rasos e rosto marcado de Remus Lupin. O professor mantinha a varinha erguida, mas seus olhos estavam unicamente postados na senhora Granger que não se mexeu quando ele se aproximou perguntando se estava bem. A mulher mantinha aquele olhar preso e intenso, quase hipnotizado que Hermione conhecia tão bem, era o olhar de dois parceiros, duas almas gêmeas, feitas para ficarem juntas, assim como Hermione e Severus.

Severus.

O nome do amado fez Hermione ergueu-se imediatamente, estava tudo um caos, mas ela precisava achá-lo. Caminhou lentamente para fora da batalha e ficou a espreita tentando entender, tentando ver. Sua mãe estava protegida por Lupin que atacava qualquer bruxo que ousava aproximar-se muito da mulher. Não precisaria preocupar-se com ela, agora sua mente estava completamente focada em Snape. Onde ele estava?

Os bruxos corriam de um lado para o outro, parecia que havia mais de um espião do Ministério no meio dos lobos, pois além de Lupin outros bruxos duelavam com o que antes seriam parceiros de guerra. Poucos, mas ainda assim duelavam. A chuva não ajudava, mas conseguiu ver entre os duelos, entre os braços erguidos e varinhas jorrando feitiços, o reflexo dos óculos redondos daquele cabeça dura. Harry estava completamente sujo de lama, seus óculos quebrados, seu rosto sujo de sangue, mas o menino erguia a varinha como um bruxo adulto lançando feitiços pelo ar, todo e qualquer feitiço que se lembrava de ter usado. Alguns falhavam e ele precisava ser coberto por outro bruxo para não ser morto. Hermione deu dois passos em sua direção querendo ir defender o amigo, mas então ouviu o grito.

\- CHEGA!

Todos pararam, até mesmo a chuva parecia ter parado para ouvir o bruxo com cara de lobo falar. Greyback erguera-se e olhava ao redor, seu rosto estava sangrento com pele descolando dos pontos onde apanhara. A raiva estava estampada em seus olhos. Ele queria morte. Hermione percebeu tarde demais que era a morte de Snape que o outro queria.

Snape que estava ajoelhado no meio de todos, o corpo mole balançando com o pouco de força que lhe restava para manter-se firme. Sentiu vontade de gritar ao observar as gotas de sangue que derramavam-se por seu rosto caindo em sua roupa rasgada. O rosto que tanto amou, aquele que lhe povoava os sonhos estava agora desfigurado, as únicas coisas reconhecíveis eram os olhos. Negros como o carvão, vazios como túneis profundos. Olhos sem esperança, sem amor ou sequer uma gota de vida, ele estava morto por dentro. Morto por acreditar em sua morte, não lutava mais, desistira de tudo porque ela não estava mais ao seu lado, partira para outro mundo, um lugar calmo e iluminado deixando-a sozinha no desespero e caos. Conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que era exatamente assim que ele se sentia e sabia o que estava pensando e querendo fazer. Suicidar-se da forma mais cruel possível, entregaria-se às mãos dos homens de Greyback, deixaria que eles o surrassem até que sua vida fosse retirada de seu corpo, que sua alma quebrada fosse desintegrada. Ele acreditava que não merecia ficar vivo. Ele morreria por ela.

\- NÃO!

O grito saiu de sua garganta com tanta força que rasgou o céu, sobrepôs-se a chuva e aos trovões, até mesmo as risadas dos homens de Greyback cessaram ao ouvir o rosnado alto seguido do uivo agudo.  
Hermione pôde ver nitidamente as mudanças nos rostos das pessoas, primeiro Snape, que mantinha a cabeça abaixada, agora ele a erguia devagar prestando atenção ao eco que a noite retornava ao seus ouvidos. Aquele som era conhecido, ainda que estivesse ouvindo pela primeira vez, ele sabia que era dela, sentia em sua alma que era dela. Os olhos negros voltaram-se a encher-se de algo que Hermione poderia descrever como esperança. O homem ergueu-se segurando-se em seus pés ainda que com pouco equilíbrio e força. Estendeu a mão e imediatamente a varinha negra voo para seus dedos prendendo-se com força e apontando para Greyback. Hermione poderia até mesmo sorrir, seu comensal da Morte estava de volta.

\- Ora Ora Severus. - Disse Greyback com sua voz rosnada. - Acha mesmo que esse som veio dela? Eu a matei, quebrei cada osso que ela tinha, extrai cada gota de magia e força daquela menininha tola que acreditava que poderia me deter. Você não entende, Snape, que esse é o fim? Acabou. O Lord das Trevas retornará em breve.

\- Você... - Começou Snape fazendo uma pausa para cuspir o sangue acumulado na boca. - Não conseguirá fazer isso sem Hermione. O feitiço que quer fazer exige o sangue vivo dela e das outras garotas, mas você a matou. Estava tão sedento que matou quem te ajudaria.

\- Quem disse que eu não consegui o sangue vivo? - Questionou Greyback sorrindo para Snape.  
De repente o sorriso tornou-se uma risada baixa e tão alta que fez Hermione tremer-se. A menina sentiu os pelos se eriçarem. Não havia mais motivos para esconder-se, Greyback tinha que morrer e era sua obrigação matá-lo.

O rosnado acompanhou sua caminhada lenta saindo de trás das árvores diretamente para o meio do círculo onde Snape virara a cabeça para olhá-la. Os bruxos recuavam com rapidez dando espaço para que ela andasse a vontade. O medo fedia no ar, ela podia sentir em cada braço trêmulo com a varinha apontada. Seus olhos estavam postados em Greyback que tentava disfarçar a surpresa de vê-la. Então parou ao lado de Snape que ergueu o braço tocando-lhe os pelos castanhos querendo sentir em sua pele a sensação de estar com ela novamente, ao seu lado, sentir seu calor, ouvir seu coração.

\- Que incrível, como conseguiu essa proeza? - Perguntou Greyback.

Hermione apenas mostrou os dentes, ao parar para pensar percebeu que ela mesma não sabia como voltara a vida, sabia que havia morrido, sentiu a vida se esvair de seu corpo, perdeu a consciência e jurava que jamais voltaria até que abriu os olhos. Ela não sabia responder. Greyback riu e abriu a boca para gozar de Hermione, mas o clarão atrás de si retirou toda a sua atenção. Muitas exclamações foram ouvidas ao redor e os dedos de Snape ficaram mais leves em seu pelo, ele estava aliviado.

\- Acho que posso responder a sua pergunta, Greyback.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e levantou as orelhas de felicidade, atrás de si estava ninguém menos que Dumbledore, vestido com uma túnica azul com estrelas prateadas e um chapéu pontudo. Trazia em sua mão a varinha firme e em seus olhos a calmaria que tranquilizava os corações mais desesperados. Ao seu lado estava o menino que vira em lembranças de Snape, Lucas, parecia pálido e frágil, mas também mantinha a varinha firme. Atrás do diretor estavam vários outros bruxos que Hermione não conhecia, mas sabia ser do Ministério pelo tipo de vestimenta.

\- Eu poderia perder tempo lhe explicando, mas prefiro terminar logo com isso. Os elfos fizeram uma sopa deliciosa hoje no castelo, odiaria ter que tomá-la fria.

E com um único sorriso o homem de barba branca deu a permissão que os aurores precisavam para ir atrás dos bruxos que fugiam em disparada.

Snape ergueu a varinha para Greyback, queria terminar aquilo, mas Hermione mordeu de leve a manga de seu sobretudo. Era claro que Greyback deveria ser seu oponente e que ela é quem deveria matá-lo.  
Novamente a menina se pôs a frente do homem, mas desta vez não havia medo ou dúvida em seus atos. Hermione correu sobre as quatro patas pulando em cima de Greyback que rosnou e segurou o corpo pesado da menina antes que caísse em cima de si. Os dentes batiam-se com um som horrível. Hermione sentiu as unhas do homem enterrar-se em sua carne, mas seus dentes também estavam preparados para a luta, cravaram-se no ombro de Greyback que gritou com raiva antes de jogá-la para o lado. Hermione caiu com força, mas sem sentir tanto o impacto. Imediatamente ergueu-se e avançou de novo mordendo outro pedaço de carne, Greyback recuava e avançava sempre investindo com força contra a menina e ao tentar usar magia era bloqueado por Snape que mantinha-se perto duelando com os poucos bruxos corajosos que permaneceram no local e tentavam ajudar Greyback, mas eram poucos, a maioria debandara com medo, outros estavam presos pelos aurores e alguns jaziam na lama.

Hermione estava concentrada em Greyback, nada mais importava. Sua mente, seu coração, seus olhos e atos completamente voltados a ele. Destruiria-o pedaço por pedaço. E assim o fez, mordeu lhe o corpo atacando com seus dentes cada pedacinho**. **A carne era dura e podre, deixava o gosto amargo na língua, o sangue era vermelho escuro, quase negro e de uma textura grossa que ao cair sobre seus pelos não escorria, apenas impregnava-se a sua pelugem. Greyback mantivera-se forte por grande parte do tempo, contra atacando, batendo-lhe com socos fortes capaz de quebrar-lhe os ossos. Mas Hermione parecia uma máquina, atacava de novo. Parecia que nada mais a atingia, que sua mente estava tão fixada em apenas acabar com aquele homem que não chegava nem mesmo a sentir dor ainda que seu sangue também estivesse sendo derramado.

Ela continuaria até matá-lo na frente de todas as pessoas que apenas assistiam. Elas também queriam a morte dele e em um acordo mudo todos apenas assistiriam Hermione Granger assassinar Fenrir Greyback. Não seria problema deles, somente dela.

\- Chega!

Snape não conseguiu ser rápido o bastante para esquivar-se da pata que rasgou-lhe a clavícula. Seus joelhos bateram no chão enquanto apertava o lugar do ferimento olhando para o lobo rosnando e caminhando de um lado para o outro, mostrando os dentes e lambendo os beiços, não havia nada da sua Hermione nos olhos daquele lobo, havia apenas ódio e poder. A raiva dela era sentida no ar, ela era perigosa, mas Snape sabia, conseguia sentir que sua amada ainda estava ali dentro e era sua obrigação trazê-la para a superfície.

Foi então que entendeu, somente naquele momento que compreendera o real motivo para completá-la, satisfazer e proteger. Era muito mais que isso, o real significado era profundo e intenso, tangível. Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios. Assim como sabia o motivo, sabia que devia dizer em voz alta e não só pensar.

Não queria.

Não na frente daquelas pessoas, não em público, seus sentimentos eram seus e unicamente seus, diria para ela e talvez para Dumbledore, mas não para todos os outros. Severus Snape jamais seria conhecido por uma fraqueza grande como o amor. Engoliu em seco e então ergueu a mão diretamente para ela.

Não diria para todos, mas diria para ela.

Esperou e esperou apenas encarando-a, fazendo-a entender que tudo seria ao seu tempo. A espera era terrível, angustiante, Snape sentia que cada segundo a mais de demora era um pedaço de sua alma que se esvaia, mas não ousou se mexer nem mesmo quando Greyback rastejou para longe tentando inutilmente fugir daquele local sendo impedido por Dumbledore que pisara em sua capa e o imobilizara. Ele permaneceria ali o tempo que ela precisasse, pois era essa a sua obrigação.

No fim a espera se fez merecedora.

O lobo concentrara-se completamente em Snape olhando-o sem nem mesmo pensar até que a cor dos olhos alteraram-se, as pupilas diminuíram, o castanho tão belo voltava as suas íris, a testa relaxava e os dentes não mais se mostravam, Hermione o reconhecia, devagar a imagem dele voltava a sua mente. Estava tão nublado na mente dela que era difícil associar a imagem dele com qualquer lembrança, mas aos poucos começava a reconhecer o rosto anguloso, o nariz adunco, a pele pálida que agora estava manchada de sangue.

Ela o reconhecia e a cada lembrança que aparecia um passo discreto a levava para frente até seu focinho encostar nos dedos longos despertando sensações fortes em seu amago. Os dedos acariciavam-lhe a pele e a fizeram lembrar-se dos momentos a dois no quarto da mansão, aqueles mesmos dedos acariciando-lhe a espinha pelas costas nuas, desenhando redemoinhos em sua barriga ou até mesmo só segurando sua mão.

\- Eu entendi agora Hermione. – Disse Snape baixinho evitando ser ouvido pelos outros bruxos, a confissão era destinada apenas a ela. – Entendi qual é o meu papel na sua vida. Pensei que tivesse que te proteger de tudo, mantê-la salva e longe de quaisquer problemas, mas na verdade eu apenas tenho que estar ao seu lado e estar presente para quando você precisar lembrar onde pertence, naquele momento em que estiver perdida entre o poder e a raiva. – O lobo fechou os olhos mexendo levemente a cabeça fazendo os dedos acariciarem atrás das orelhas. – E é meu dever tomar o seu lugar quando algo como a morte de seu inimigo pousar em suas mãos. Você não deve carregar esse fardo, não deve ter essa culpa em suas costas. Agora você está com raiva, mas depois estará com culpa. É meu dever não deixar essa culpa cair em cima de você, pois é meu dever te amar da forma que eu te amo.

As palavras, finalmente as palavras que tanto queria ouvir saírem da boca dele. O lobo abriu os olhos e encarou Snape, podia jurar que vira os olhos negros marejados, mas não jogaria isso na cara dele. O homem a sua frente era muito orgulhoso para admitir estar chorando, mas guardaria em sua memória aquela imagem tão bela.

\- Eu também te amo, Severus.

A voz de Hermione foi ouvida logo após o clarão de luz aparecer de repente. Após sumir, tudo que se via era uma menina de cabelos revoltos ajoelhada em frente a Snape, nua e com ferimentos na pele. Snape tiraria sua capa para cobri-la, mas estava completamente rasgada, então a capa que pousou nos ombros de Hermione cobrindo sua nudez veio das mãos anciãs de Dumbledore.

\- Acho que a senhorita Granger precisa ir imediatamente para o hospital, não acha Severus.

\- Sim, diretor.

\- Senhor Potter, por favor, leve a senhorita Granger para o St'Mungus. – Dumbledore, que agora estava apenas com uma veste branca, retirou de seu bolso uma pena e bateu com a varinha três vezes, a pena brilhou e então o velho a estendeu para Harry que a pegou ao mesmo tempo que abraçava Hermione. – Lá você encontrará o Senhor Weasley já sendo tratado pela Madame Pomfrey e uma ótima equipe de medibruxos. Se está se perguntando como sei sobre o senhor Weasley, acho que devo atribuir a culpa à elfa de Severus que me contatou imediatamente quando o menino piorou. Antes que pense que ela se castigará por ter feito algo que Severus não pediu senhorita Granger, saiba que ela pode chamar Madame Pomfrey sempre que seu amo ou algum hospede dele estiver com risco de morte. Mas não se preocupem, o senhor Weasley está bem. Por favor apressem-se. Severus, você fica para levarmos Greyback.

\- Sim senhor. – Disse Severus que virou-se para Hermione logo em seguida. – Estarei ao seu lado em poucos minutos.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondeu a menina soltando-se de Harry e jogando-se aos braços de Snape. Não disse nada, apenas o abraçou forte deixando-o cheirar seus cabelos.

\- Você está precisando de um banho. - Disse Snape fazendo-a rir.

\- Uau, Severus Snape fazendo piada.

\- Aproveite, não verá muito disso. Agora vá com o senhor Potter, eu estarei logo com você.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Hermione soltando-se de Snape e vendo-o se afastar. – Severus. – Chamou fazendo-o parar por um momento e olhar para trás. – É bom ter você de volta.

\- É bom ter a senhorita de volta também.

Severus foi para o lado de Dumbledore e observou Potter abraçar Hermione e aguardar a pena se ativada, o que aconteceu em alguns segundos levando-os embora daquele lugar. Imediatamente começou a sentir um vazio em seu peito pela falta dela, mas não tinha tempo para sentir esse tipo de sentimento, pois agora teria que lidar com o causador de toda aquela confusão. Greyback estava detido por dois aurores que mantinham suas varinhas apontadas para o bruxo, mesmo que não fosse necessário, Greyback estava tão machucado que seu corpo não aguentaria se manter em pé. Snape apertou os dedos envolta da varinha querendo que fosse envolta do pescoço do bruxo. Dumbledore olhou atentamente para Snape e percebeu o quanto o bruxo estava machucado também, seu rosto estava quase completamente coberto de sangue, seus cabelos grudados na pele, a roupa rasgada. Teve sorte por chegar ali a tempo, caso contrário poderia encontrar uma grande tragédia. Tragédia que ainda poderia acontecer visto os olhos homicidas de Snape, conhecia muito bem aquele bruxo para saber que ele estava prestes a matar Greyback, com suas próprias mãos se fosse necessário. Snape jamais fora alguém de gênio fácil e nem lidava muito bem com a dor. Conheceu-o há anos atrás quando ainda era o jovem apaixonado e arrependido pela falha em tentar ser um bom comensal para seu mestre e então culpado pela morte do amor da sua vida. Neste momento via-o revivendo toda a dor daquele tempo, vendo em sua mente as imagens de Lilian morta e agora imaginando Hermione morta. Snape parecia um bruxo forte e sólido na frente de Greyback, alguém perigoso e intenso, mas Dumbledore conseguia ver a fragilidade por trás dos olhos ferozes. Snape não conseguia se manter, estava prestes a desmoronar, e não seria bom na frente do ministério.

\- Senhores. – Disse Dumbledore chamando os aurores. – Melhor levarem o senhor Greyback para Azkaban, acredito que os senhores têm provas o suficiente para condená-lo à anos de reclusão.

\- Sim, senhor. Vamos! – Disse um auror pegando Greyback pelo braço e o levantando com a ajuda de outros três bruxos.

\- Vocês podem me prender a vontade, isso não durará muito – Disse Greyback.

Snape aproximou-se devagar estreitando os olhos para o lobo que agora ria alto com sangue em seus dentes. Snape agarrou-lhe o pescoço trazendo-o para perto de seu rosto. Era fedido e feio, parecia louco, mas havia em seus olhos a razão que o deixou furioso.

\- Pode me bater Snape, me matar se quiser, mas nada vai adiantar. Ele vai voltar. Eu precisava do sangue delas para fazer o ritual, não precisava ser aqui, só precisava do sangue delas e eu consegui. Dela e das outras quatro. Meu fiel ajudante levou o sangue embora antes mesmo de você chegar aqui, então, podem me prender, duvido que eu não seja solto em pouco tempo, pois quando ele voltar todos os seus fieis comensais e ajudantes serão liberados de Azkaban e iremos reinar no mundo bruxo. Nós seremos...

\- Avada Kedavra!

A luz verde resplandeceu sobre a clareira e Greyback caiu morto no chão aos pés dos aurores do ministério. A varinha nas mãos de Snape ficou mais solta e o peito do homem voltou a respirar. Dumbledore suspirou atrás de si e antes que os aurores tentassem prender Snape os raios dos feitiços de memória os atingiram. Dumbledore deu uma desculpa rápida para a morte de Greyback e mandou os aurores embora. Snape não ficou surpreso quando os aurores foram embora sem questionar Dumbledore, aquele bruxo não era citado como um dos mais poderosos à toa.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos Dumbledore postou sua mão no ombro de Snape e suspirou.

\- Ah meu filho, o que você fez?

E então Snape desabou, a fragilidade que Dumbledore vira antes finalmente o tomara de súbito, fazendo com que o corpo caísse de joelhos e a cabeça pendesse. Suas mãos relaxaram sobre as coxas. A dor o tomava com violência. Dumbledore abaixou-se e com cuidado ergueu a cabeça de Snape para que o homem o visse. Devagar e com paciência pegou um pedaço de sua veste branca, molhou com um feitiço e passou no rosto do bruxo limpando o sangue seco, fazendo aparecer o rosto que conhecia tão bem. Os olhos estavam caídos e vazios.

\- Severus, sabe que isso não vai lhe deixar em paz. É mais uma morte para seus pesadelos. Por que fez isso?

\- Sabe porque. – Sussurrou Severus.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu sei. – Suspirou Dumbledore acariciando os cabelos de Snape e trazendo a cabeça do homem até seu peito onde o deixou descansar por um momento. O descanso de um homem com peso do mundo nas costas. Deu-lhe um lugar calmo e conhecido para ficar sem pensar em nada mais. – Descanse Severus, pois logo teremos que voltar a vida real. Descanse.

Ainda doía, mesmo depois dos curativos, dos remédios e do sono, ainda doía. Hermione abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o teto branco, era opaco e sem vida como quase tudo no ST'Mungus. Respirou fundo, estava cansada e dolorida. Por um momento sentiu saudades do tempo em que a única coisa que precisava se preocupar eram as provas do final do ano letivo. Agora o que vinha na sua mente eram as palavras morte, Voldemort, sangue e destruição. Tudo estaria mudado dali para frente, tudo seria muito diferente, inclusive ela. Devagar levantou-se enrolada no robe do hospital e foi até o espelho. Com ajuda da influência de Dumbledore, havia conseguido um quarto só para si então não teve medo de retirar o robe e olhar-se no espelho encarando o corpo cheio de hematomas escuros. Suas mãos passearam pelo seu corpo tocando cada machucado vendo quais eram mais dolorosos que os outros. Mas no fim o que mais chamou sua atenção foram as quatro manchas pelo corpo. Uma na bochecha perto da orelha esquerda, outra na coxa e outras duas nas costelas. Pareciam manchas de nascença, mas nunca tivera aquilo antes e tão pouco doíam eliminando a chance de ser outro hematoma. Estava tão distraída com aquelas manchas que nem mesmo escutara a porta abrir.

\- Se essa é a imagem que os medibruxo veem quando entram aqui então terei que lhe transferir de hospital, diretamente para minha casa.

\- Oh, Severus, não escutei você entrar. – Disse Hermione cobrindo-se.

\- Eu diria para não perder tempo cobrindo-se já que eu mesmo iria tirar esse robe, mas aqui não é o lugar apropriado.

Snape sorriu de lado e aproximou-se deixando-a confortar-se ao sem peito. Hermione o abraçou com força e respirou fundo sentindo o perfume do homem. Snape não saiu do seu lado durante os três dias em que ficara em ST'Mungus, mesmo quando estava desacordada. O agradecia muito por isso, pois jurava que era a presença dele que a afastava do desejo de atravessar a linha limite da vida e descansar para sempre.

\- Você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu lá. – Disse Hermione afastando-se um pouco e olhando nos olhos do homem. – Disse que me contaria já que não consigo me lembrar de tudo.

\- Não quero te preocupar.

\- Eu já estou preocupada. Anda Severus, conte.

Snape suspirou, sabia que não adiantava postergar aquele momento, uma hora teria que contar e Hermione jamais deixaria aquilo passar em branco. A menina sempre conseguia o que queria. Então apenas assentiu e pediu que ela se deitasse novamente. Após cobri-la com o cobertor do hospital Snape começou a narrar os fatos desde o momento em que saiu de casa para encontrar Lucas, quando voltou e viu o que aconteceu com Potter e Weasley – Hermione baixara a cabeça nesse momento, não conseguia se perdoar por machucar os amigos, Snape não parou de narrar os fatos para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, o perdão não deveria vir dele – Contou-lhe sobre Potter lhe levar diretamente para a clareira e do que viu quando chegou.

\- Você morreu Hermione. – Disse Snape abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes como se não conseguisse achar as palavras certas para o que estava na sua garganta. – Eu vi você morrer e quis morrer junto com você.

\- Severus. – Suspirou Hermione sentando-se e colocando as mãos no rosto do homem. Snape tinha os olhos tristes com as lembranças que passavam por sua mente.

\- Você estava tão parada, seu peito não subia. Todos os aliados a Greyback estavam ao nosso redor, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que nunca mais eu veria você e um mundo onde você não está é um mundo onde eu não quero ficar.

\- Me desculpe Severus. – Pediu Hermione o abraçando sentindo as mãos do homem a apertarem com força querendo senti-la em seus braços. – Desculpe.

\- Hermione, o mundo acabou pra mim naquele momento. Eu ia morrer, eu me entreguei, fui pra cima de Greyback querendo matá-lo, mas sabendo que eu é que acabaria morrendo. Eu queria morrer.

\- Por favor Severus, não fala assim. – Chorou a menina segurando o rosto do homem novamente e olhando no fundo dos olhos negros. – Nunca mais me fale uma coisa dessas, nunca mais. Eu não posso suportar ouvir isso, não posso suportar imaginar você morto. Não posso. Por favor.

\- Então apenas fique comigo, sempre.

\- Eu fico, sempre, sempre, sempre.

O tempo distante, a morte, a dor, tudo havia sumido no exato momento em que os lábios se tocaram. Snape a puxou para perto com tal desespero que Hermione poderia ter se fundido a ele. A menina arfava com o toque macio da língua de Snape passeando pelos seus lábios. Era delicioso e aconchegante, era onde pertenciam. As mãos de Hermione enterraram-se nos cabelos lisos e o puxaram com força causando-lhe um gemido baixo.

\- Hermione, controle-se.

\- Não consigo me controlar com você. Eu quero você agora.

\- Então me peça. – Disse Snape com fogo ardendo em suas íris.

\- Faça amor comigo Severus.

Hermione não precisou pedir duas vezes, no mesmo instante Snape a empurrou para a cama deitando-a com delicadeza e pressa. Não queria usar a varinha para tirar a roupa da menina, queria tocar-lhe todos os lugares de seu corpo, tocar cada centímetro de pele, sentir a temperatura das bochechas rosadas, a textura da epiderme arrepiada, expor cada cantinho com devido apreço. Cada toque de Snape era para si um alívio e uma tortura, era tal contradição bem vinda que lhe deixava confusa e certa de que aquele era seu lugar, nos braços dele, nos lábios dele, protegida e amada pelo homem de preto cujos olhos lhe admiravam. Apesar de parecer uma eternidade, o tempo que passaram separados não era mais do que dois dias e ainda assim essa separação causou a Hermione uma dor terrível na alma. Eles eram parceiros ideais, deveriam estar a todo o momento juntos, sentindo a presença um do outro e mesmo que distante manteriam as almas unidas, mas a repentina perda da vida de Hermione rompera a delicadeza dessa linha, a única coisa que podiam fazer agora era uni-la novamente, fazer de suas almas apenas uma, mais forte e intensa.

Não houve palavras de permissão, nem pedidos feitos, eram um do outro, Hermione sabia quando ele queria e Snape sabia quando ela precisava. Os olhos brilhosos falam por si só e os corações acelerados davam o ritmo dos corpos que se amavam em cima daquela maca no hospital. Os gemidos de seus lábios juntavam-se em uma melodia bela, uma serenata pertencente apenas a eles. Snape abriu a boca e gemeu quando as pernas da menina enlaçaram sua cintura fazendo-o afundar-se mais em seu corpo. Ela queria mais rápido, mais forte, precisava daquele instante de prazer com seu amado, precisa sentir a pele dele na sua. Precisava dele como precisava do ar para respirar.

\- Hermione. - Sussurrou Snape em seu ouvido entrelaçando os dedos aos dela enquanto enterrava-se mais rápido e mais forte sentindo o ar faltar-lhe. Estava perto do ápice e aquele era o momento certo para dizer-lhe. Então olhou para ela, encostou o nariz no dela e a presenteou novamente com as mais belas palavras de amor que a levaram ao êxtase do prazer. - Eu te amo.

A resposta a declaração de Snape fora o grito dela ao mesmo tempo que o seu, o calor dentro de seus âmagos era intenso tal qual um vulcão em erupção jorrando pela alma as sementes da paixão.

Demorou um tempo para que pudessem voltar a respirar. Devagar abraçaram-se, os corpos ainda trêmulos e suados permaneceram juntos por minutos a fio, não se importavam com nada mais do que o abraço.

Somente após vários minutos em que os corpos acalmaram-se e o sono chegava para ambos que Hermione falou.

\- Ele conseguiu não foi? Greyback. - Perguntou Hermione com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Snape sentindo o dedo dele desenhar redemoinhos em suas costas nuas.

\- Sim. Ele não ia fazer o ritual lá, só precisava do sangue de todas e você era a única que faltava. Ele pegou seu sangue enquanto estava vulnerável, um aliado a ele foi embora levando o sangue. Quando juntos os sangues formam uma substância de poder muito grande, provavelmente esse aliado usará essa substância para trazer o Lord para um plano mais físico.

\- Foi tudo em vão.

\- Nada é em vão Hermione. Odeio concordar com aquele velho, mas Dumbledore tem razão em dizer que todos os atos tem um motivo certo, mas que algumas vezes temos que ter paciência para descobrir qual é.

Um momento de silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Snape pensara que Hermione havia dormido quando foi surpreendido pela menina.

\- Eu sei o que fez pelo meu pai.

Hermione, que estivera com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele deitou de frente e olhou-o nos olhos.

\- Eu me lembro de algumas coisas. Confusas, mas eu lembro.

\- Quer falar sobre isso? - Perguntou Snape.

\- Querer eu não quero, mas sinto que preciso. - Snape assentiu e limpou a primeira lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela. Ele estaria ali para limpar todas as outras. - Quando eu morri eu me encontrei com ele, eu sabia o que havia acontecido, só não queria acreditar, mas eu sabia. Ele me ajudou a voltar, e me contou o que você fez com o corpo dele. Obrigada

\- Não precisa agradecer Hermione

\- Ele morreu Severus, por minha culpa.

\- Não Hermione, nunca diga isso, não foi culpa sua, foi dele. Somente dele.

\- Será tão difícil sem o papai. Mamãe veio me visitar antes de você chegar, acho que nunca a vi tão triste. Parecia que um abismo havia crescido nela.

\- Eu sei que parece assim, mas Hermione acredite em uma pessoa que conhece o abismo do luto, sua mãe vai melhorar, ela é forte e tem a quem se apegar. Você ainda está aqui e não sairá tão cedo, ela se manterá firme por você e então perceberá que estará viva por ela mesmo, só que vai demorar um pouco.

\- Lupin está com ela.

\- O que acha sobre isso? Se quiser posso pedir para o cachorro sarnento não se aproximar.

\- Não, por favor. É estranho eu sei, mas acho que ele fará bem a ela. Ele é o parceiro da mamãe e por mais que não seja nada romântico durante um bom tempo, pois mamãe honrará a memoria do papai, a proximidade vai ajuda-la.

\- Parceiros não podem viver tanto tempo separados. – Comentou Snape franzindo a testa.

\- Eles não viveram. Lupin me contou que sempre se manteve perto da mamãe durante esses anos, sempre observando ao longe e quando ela começava a adoecer ele aparecia em casa quando papai não estava e cuidava dela, tocava em suas mãos, deixava que a proximidade a ajudasse, depois apagava a memória da mamãe e ia embora. Não consigo imaginar como deve ter sido ruim para ele se manter distante.

\- Como ele nunca soube que você era filha dele?

\- Sou muito parecida com a mamãe então ele não sabia, preferiu acreditar que eu era filha do papai. Ah Severus que mundo confuso.

\- Sim muito. Mas o lado bom é que você está nele.

\- É estranho você romântico.

\- Aproveite, esse é um presente por que você morreu e voltou a vida. Não terá uma segunda vez.

\- Sim, graças a elas. Eu não consigo lembrar o que houve, mas sinto as quatro dentro de mim. Eu sinto o sacrifício delas e nem mesmo sei seus nomes.

\- Laura, Maurin, Joanna e Anna. Eu procurei saber para te contar.

\- Obrigada. - Hermione voltou a se aconchegar em Snape descansando a cabeça em seu peito sentindo a mão dele acariciar seus cabelos. - Se um dia tivermos filhas quero homenageá-las com esses nomes.

\- Já está pensando em filhos Srta. Granger?

\- Quero me agarrar a um possível futuro com você Severus. - Disse Hermione passando os dedos de leve por cima do antebraço de Snape vendo a Marca Negra dançar sobre a pele branca, mais forte a cada hora.

\- Nós teremos um futuro Hermione, eu prometo a você, não deixarei nada atrapalhar.

\- Nem mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem?

\- Nem mesmo ele.

Hermione fechou os olhos e adormeceu com a mão sobre a marca, Severus permaneceu por alguns minutos acordado pensando no futuro que Hermione queria com ele, mas então o sono o venceu e seus olhos se fecharam. Ambos sonharam com coisas diferentes. Ela com a casa de veraneio e as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Ele com os olhos vermelhos a lhe chamar ao cair da noite. Severus acordou assustado com a dor em seu braço esquerdo, a marca dançava agitada, pressentia a proximidade de seu mestre. Hermione ainda dormia, agora de conchinha, Snape a abraçou mais forte e fez uma promessa que se marcou a ferro e fogo em seu peito.

\- Eu não vou deixá-lo chegar perto de você Hermione. Ninguém mais vai te machucar nem que eu precise trazer o comensal de volta. Eu não vou deixar. Eu prometo.

Ao longe uma risada fraca, mas grotesca e horripilante se fez ouvir enquanto o senhorio da antiga casa dos Riddle jazia morto no chão. A Marca acendeu no ar e queimou na pele de Severus.

**N/A**

**Vocês perceberam que eu deixei um gancho grande para uma futura continuação. Eu nunca fiz continuações, mas espero conseguir um dia escrever sobre essa aqui, pois mesmo com um certo bloqueio eu quero muito trazer coisas interessantes e legais a vocês, fora que eu amo Harry Potter e seu universo além de Severus Snape, mas não garanto quando será.**

**Novamente obrigada por tudo... um grande beijo**


End file.
